


Unwritten

by Athena25



Series: The beauty of darkness [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse recovery and aftermath, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic language- I'm sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Step-parent incest dreams/ flashbacks, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 129,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena25/pseuds/Athena25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuation of "It could have been Anyone" with new friends <br/>(I suck at summaries so just read the tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be just as graphic as the last. If you were able to read the first story then you should have no problem with this one. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS!!!
> 
> I do not condone rape or violence of any kind!  
> This is purely an outlet for my twisted mind and I have enough brain cells to differentiate between fiction and reality. 
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu or Kuroko no Basket  
> Nor do I own any of their characters.  
> I also no not own any songs that may be mentioned in this series. 
> 
> Once again, I do not have a beta so any and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the continuation of my story

Koutaro and Keiji were the first to show up the following morning.

“Hey guys it’s good to see you two. Come on in and I’ll get breakfast started,” Suga told them.

Daichi had already left for practice. He had wanted to stay home but Suga told him that Shoyo would need him at school. The little guy was having a rough time after hearing that Kenma was missing. Suga hated using Kenma’s disappearance as leverage to get his way but he was tired of Daichi sacrificing his school career for him.

Plus, something told Suga that these guys would be more comfortable if they were around people who had similar experiences. His house would be like a safe haven/ judgment free zone. He hoped they were able to relax and open up before too long.

Suga led the two boys to the bar and pulled out some stools for them at the bar.

“Anything in particular you’re in the mood for?”

“I’m not picky what about you Keiji?” Koutarou asked his friend.

“I don’t care,” he answered in a deep but soft voice.

“How about some pancakes then?” Suga suggested.

Both boys nodded their heads.

Suga looked up when he heard loud footsteps on the staircase. Shintaro and Kazu both ran down the stairs and into the kitchen quickly making them a cup of coffee. Kazu threw a piece of bread in the toaster, quietly tapping his foot as he waited.

“Shit I’m late. Hey boys,” Shin called at Koutarou and Keiji. “I’ll be home before four. Is there anything you need me to pick up while I’m out?”

“If it’s not too much trouble could you pick up some extra snacks and things for lunch since the guys will be coming over during the week?”

“Not a problem kiddo just text me what you want me to get after you talk to them.” Shintaro gave Suga a quick hug and a kiss on the head before starting to walk out the kitchen. He stopped at the door and called over his shoulder, “have a great day, I love you.”

“Love you to dad. Be careful.”

Kazu walked over with a piece of toast in his mouth and gave Suga a quick hug before jogging after Shintaro

With that they both exited the house and drove to work.

Suga looked over to see both Koutaro and Keiji looking a little shocked.

“Are you guys ok?” Suga asked before pouring the batter onto the pan.

“You call him dad?”

“How can you let them hug you so casually?”

They both spoke at once.

Suga flipped the pancake over and answered one question at a time.

“I called him dad because it just feels right. He is the one taking care of me; he loves me and he has never asked for anything in return. He has never asked me to smile or told me to cheer up, and he’s always been in my corner. Even when it didn’t seem like he was. We’ve come a long way but neither one of them can touch me without announcing his presence first. So while it may look casual to most people, they still have to prepare me for contact if that makes any sense.”

_Ding Dong…_

“That must be Hayato,” Suga announced. He took off the few pancakes he had on the pan and said, “let me go get the door and then I’ll come back to finish these.”

Suga opened the door to see Taiga standing there.

“Hey Koushi, how are you doing this morning?” He asked.

“Doing alright I guess. I’m in the middle of making some pancakes. Would you like some?”

“No, I’m just here to drop Hayato off but he insisted that I ring the doorbell and speak to you first,” Taiga informed him.

Suga leaned around Taiga’s large frame to see the extremely nervous boy.

“It’s ok Taiga. I can handle things from here,” Suga reassured him.

“Thanks Koushi.” Taiga turned around and spoke to Hayato. “Hey listen to me. All of those kids in that house are your friends. You will be safe here and maybe you can have a little fun. I know Shintaro has some pretty awesome games. I will make sure my phone volume is turned up at all times. I don’t care if it’s just to talk; if you need me you call me.”

Hayato nodded his head in understanding

“Ok kiddo, I hope you have a great day,” Taiga spoke as we walked off the porch.

Taiga had already gotten into his car when Suga heard Hayato whisper, “You to.”

“Hey Hayato, would you like some pancakes?”

The despondent boy nodded his head and followed Suga’s lead into the house.

 

“So,” Shintaro called out to everyone once Taiga walked through the door, “how was your the first night with the boys?”

Ryouta and Daiki both had bags under their eyes and looked like they might fall over any second.  Taiga actually looked ok for the most part. Maybe he had an easier time of it?

“Ugh!! Why did no one tell us those two are in a relationship?!” Ryouta asked loudly in exasperation.

“Who, Koutarou and Keiji?” Shintaro clarified.

Ryouta nodded his head.

“I didn’t know but I’ll ask Koushi if he knew about it once I get home. What does that have to do with anything though?” Shintaro asked a little confused.

“The fact that they’re in a relationship isn’t the issue,” Daiki chimed in. “Koutarou had a nightmare and woke up screaming, which we expected. He finally calmed back down and we went back to our room. Then he began screaming for a different reason,” Daiki explained blushing a little bit.  “I never thought anyone could be louder than Ryouta… Guess I was wrong.”

Ryouta’s face turned beet red as he averted his eyes.

“Why didn’t you knock on their door and ask them to keep it down?” Shintaro asked.

“We didn’t want them to be embarrassed,” Ryouta said softly, “but if we bring it up now then we’re just the old pervs who laid awake listening!”

Taiga began laughing at the couple’s predicament.

“What about you asshole? Have any issues with your kid?” Daiki asked hoping that the red head was just hiding his fatigue.

“We had one little snag. He had a nightmare and I went in there to check on him but I just scared him more s-“

“I’d be scared to if I saw your ugly mug in my room at night,” Daiki cut in causing everyone to laugh.

“Anyway,” Taiga continued over the laughter,”Tetsu ended up sleeping in the floor next to Hayato’s bed. The kid said it made him feel safe so I wasn’t about to argue.”

“Any word on Kenma?” Tatsuya asked.

“It’s only been one day so I doubt it but I’ll call Seijuro in the evening to ask if there’s been any progress,” Shintaro told him.

“So,” Kazu said as he clapped his hands drawing everyone’s attention, “what have we got lined up for today?”

 

Suga was just finishing up the dishes when Hayato came into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

“How is Daichi?” Hayato asked.

“He’s doing as good as could be expected with everything going on. It’s been almost three years since you’ve seen him right? I’m sure he would love to catch up with you sometime.”

Suga placed the last plate in the dish washer then turned his full attention toward the withdrawn boy.

“Is there anything you need me to get for you?” He asked trying to fill the silence.

“Not really, I just don’t like being left alone,” Hayato explained.

“Where did Koutarou and Keiji go?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well let’s go find them then maybe we can play some games or watch TV? We even have a volleyball and basketball court outside if we want start a game up later on.”

Hayato gave a noncommittal sound and followed Suga out of the room in search of the two Fukurodani players.

Suga checked all of the rooms downstairs but came up empty handed.

‘Maybe they wanted to check out the rest of the house? That’s not an issue but shouldn’t they have asked?’

The two of them walked up the stairs and began to check the rooms one by one until they reached the last door, Ryu’s room. Suga opened the door without knocking and caught the two boys in a compromising position.

Koutarou had Keiji’s wrists pinned to the wall with one hand while the other hand was sliding under his shirt. Koutarou’s lips were sucking at the column of Keiji’s neck causing him to cry out.

“Uh-Hem!” Suga cleared his throat trying to gain their attention but neither one of them showed any indication that they had heard.

Koutarou slid his knee between Keiji’s legs and rubbed it up against his groin.

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!!” Suga yelled his face flaming.

Thankfully this does the trick and Koutarou jumps away from the ebony haired boy as if he had been burned.

“I-I’m sorry Suga,” Koutarou says.

“I didn’t even know you guys were in a relationship. Don’t get me wrong the whole team suspected but we weren’t sure.” Suga lays a hand on his forehead and continues. “If you guys want to have sex at least do it in the shower please?”

“You’re not mad at us?” Keiji asked.

“While walking in on you two is not the highlight of the week, I’m just thankful you were still clothed. I’m not mad… Just confused. How are you guys able to have sex after everything that’s happened?”

Koutarou turned his gaze toward the floor. “I would rather not talk about anything like that yet.”

Keiji nodded in agreement.

“I understand but if you ever do want to talk I will listen. That goes for you to Hayato.”

All three of them nodded their heads and filed out of the room leaving Suga to close the door.

“Hey guys I need to stop by our room real quick and grab something I’ll be right down.”

“OUR room? Who do you sleep with at night?” Koutarou asked suddenly very curious.

“Daichi,” Suga admitted as a faint blush stole across his cheeks.

“Y-you and Daichi are together?” Hayato asked quietly.

“Yeah, it took us long enough I suppose,” Suga said while smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

Koutarou slapped him on the back in congratulations and began begging Suga to show him their room.

Suga led the suddenly hyper Koutarou to their room and allowed him and Keiji inside.

He never saw the tears that ran down Hayato’s face.

 

“Alright guys I told Koushi I would be home by four so Kazu and I really need to get going. What time will you be by to pick up the boys?” Shintaro asked the room at large.

“We should be there within the hour,” Ryouta called out. “Thanks for letting the boys hang out at your house. We haven’t had the chance to take them out shopping for anything more than the basics so, I’m sure they’re enjoying themselves.”

“I’ll actually head out with you,” Taiga announced.

Taiga was almost to Shintaro’s house when he received a call from Hayato

“Hey kiddo, are you ok?”

“Yeah, but could you come get me?” Hayato practically begged.

“I’m already on my way. Is everything ok?”

_Click…_

 

‘I wonder why he’s ready to go home?’

Taiga was worried about Hayato of course but he was also extremely happy that the boy at least liked him enough to pick up the phone and call if something was wrong.

When he pulled in to Shintaro’s drive Hayato was already waiting out front and immediately jumped into the front seat.

Taiga rolled down his window and called out to Shin. “I guess we’ll be going home. I’ll call you later on and thank you for letting him hang out here today.”

“No problem maybe we can all get together on Sunday for a BBQ?” Shin asks.

“Yeah that sounds good. I’ll let you set it up with everyone else though,” Taiga said with a cheeky grin as he began to back out.

About half way home the silence was starting to get to Taiga. As he pulled up to a stop light he looks over in his passenger seat and notices silent tears streaking down Hayato’s face.

Unthinking, Taiga reaches over and rests his hand on the boys shoulder to get his attention. Hayato jumps a mile and knocks Taiga’s hand off of him; then he scoots himself over in his seat to get as far away from the red head as he physically could.

It broke Taiga’s heart.

‘You knew better dumbass!’ He chides himself.

“Hey, I’m sorry Hayato. That was rather careless of me.  Was Koushi or any of the other boys mean to you?” He asked, concern lacing every word.

“No,” the boy answered quietly.

“Would you like to talk about whatever’s bothering you?”

“No,” he answered again.

“Alright, umm… Look, I’m new to being a parent and I have no clue what I’m supposed to do; but, if you don’t feel comfortable talking to me then you can you always talk to Tetsu. Regardless, when you’re ready to talk, about anything, we will make time to sit down and listen,” Taiga promised.

“Sure.”

The moment Taiga unlocked the door; Hayato ran down the hall to his room and locked himself in. He didn’t even come out for supper.

 

Shintaro and Kazu walked into their house and were immediately assaulted by the loud noises coming from the living room.  Putting their hands over their ears in an effort to block out even the smallest amount of noise, Shin and Kazu both walked toward the source of the noise. They found all three boys sitting in front of the TV with the volume turned all the way up playing some war game Shin had bought for Koushi when he first moved in.

Yelling to get their attention obviously wouldn’t do any good so Shin just picked up the remote and turned the TV off completely.

“What the hell?!!” Koutarou yelled out.

“Excuse me?”

All three heads turned his way.

“Oh, sorry Sir. I thought it was a power outage or something,” Koutarou explained sheepishly.

“What possible reason could any of you have for having the volume up that loud? None of you even heard me come in. Did you know that Hayato left?”

“I’m sorry Shin, I didn’t know we had it up that loud. Hayato said he wanted to wait outside for Taiga. He had been acting kind of stand offish since this morning so I didn’t really question it. Why, did something happen?” Koushi asked suddenly a little panicked.

“No, he’s fine. I just wasn’t sure if you were even aware that he was outside to begin with,” Shintaro explained.  Then he turned his attention to the other two boys. “My name’s Shintaro. I’m sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier.”

Kazu stepped forward, “I’m Kazunari, but feel free to call me Kazu. I’m actually impressed that the place isn’t a total pig sty. Thank you for picking up after yourselves.”

“You’re welcome. It’s nice to officially meet you both,” Koutaro said.

“Yes, thank you for letting us hang out here,” Keiji added.

“Not a problem. You boys are welcome anytime,” Kazu assured them.

About an hour later and Ryouta and Daiki showed up to take the two boys home.

“Thanks for taking care of them Koushi, are we good for the same time tomorrow?” Ryouta asked.

“That should be fine. I’ll see you guys in the morning then,” Suga called after them.

They waved at him in response and slid into their seats.

Suga closed the front door and was finally greeted by blessed silence.

He’d had fun today. He was so busy taking care of and entertaining his guests that he didn’t even have time to think about any of his own problems. It was definitely a nice change of pace.

Suga was helping Shintaro prepare dinner in the kitchen when Shin randomly blurts ask, “Did you know Keiji and Koutarou are in a relationship?”

“I actually found that out today. I walked in on them about to … Yeah…” Suga trailed off slightly embarrassed.

“Really?! But they just …” Shintaro cleared his throat. “Never mind. How did everyone get along?”

“Keiji and Koutarou were actually pretty fun once they became comfortable but like I said earlier, Hayato just kept to himself.”

“He’s had it pretty rough to you know,” Kazu chimed in as he strode into the kitchen. “Keiji and Koutarou had each other today but he didn’t really have anyone here that he knew. I bet you would have been the same had Daichi not been over here all the time after you moved in.”

Suga seemed to think on that for a moment, “yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll try to spend more time with him tomorrow,” he promised.

As they fell into silence, Suga decided to blare some music to fill the void.

 Just as Shin was putting the food into the oven, the song “Pour Some Sugar On Me” by Def Leppard came on. With the infectious beat, it was like they all had the same idea.

Suga started singing the song into his air microphone while Shin began strumming chords on his air guitar and Kazu turned the counters into a drum set. He was sure they looked absolutely ridiculous but who cares. He was having a great day for once and he wasn’t about to be embarrassed for enjoying it.

All three of them were getting into and began banging their heads to the beat. As the last chord rang out and the sound of the symbol died down they all let go of their “instruments” and began laughing.

**Clap..Clap.clap.clap.clap.clap**

Suga turned around afraid of what he would find. Nope this was so much worse!

The _ENTIRE_ volleyball team stood in the entryway of the kitchen laughing and clapping. Kei had his phone out and Suga could only assume he had recorded the whole thing.

“OH MY GOD!! THAT WAS GREAT!!” Ryu yelled while doubled over laughing.

Even Yu who seemed to always be in a bad mood was rolling on the floor unable to breathe.

“Please tell me you’re posting that to Facebook!?” Chikara asked while trying to contain his laughter.

Daichi tried and failed to school his expression as he approached Suga.

“The team just wanted to come check on you before they all head home,” Daichi said around a smile.

Suga felt as if his entire body was going to go up in flames.

Daichi leaned in and kissed the embarrassed boy. Before he pulled away Daichi whispered against his lips, “you looked amazing.”

Shintaro clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention before speaking.

“As happy as I am that all of you are here, I’m afraid I don’t have enough food to feed you all.”

“We apologize for dropping in unannounced Sir,” Chikara began. “We aren’t planning on staying for dinner we really were just concerned about Suga. Let’s go home guys.”

 

Yu finally picked himself up off the ground and noticed Asahi was walking out with the team. He started to panic.

“Asahi, where are you going?! I thought you were going to stay with me?”

Asahi rubbed the back of his head clearly uncomfortable discussing this in front of everyone.

“Shin was nice enough to let me stay here for a week to make sure you would be ok but I need to go home every once in a while or my parents will forget what I look like,” he teased trying to lighten the mood.

Yu’s face contorted into anger.“Fine, you’re right I don’t need –“

“YU!!” Shintaro yelled. “Do not say another word.” He looked up at the boys who were looking at Yu as if they had never seen this side of him. They probably hadn’t. “You guys go home. Asahi, you to ok? I’ll get your number from one of the boys and give you a call in a bit.”

As all the boys took off toward the front door Asahi couldn’t seem to make his feet move. He just kept staring at Yu hoping that the smaller boy would understand that he was just trying to help. Asahi finally gave up and began walking toward the door, each step forward taking every bit of strength he possessed.

Yu glared at him the entire way.

“Suga, Daichi, Ryu, would you boys mind giving Yu and me some time alone?” Shintaro asked. 

All three of them nodded and went outside.

Yu rounded on Shintaro.

“Why did you make him go home?! Suga gets to have Daichi live with him, why can’t Asahi live here with me?!!” He was out of breath after his outburst.

“Do you ever remember me telling you that he couldn’t?” Shintaro countered.

“Then why would you tell him to go home?”

“Because he clearly wanted to go home but even if he hadn’t I still would have asked him to go home at least for one night.”

“WHY?!!” Yu yelled. “WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!!”

“What? Yu, I love you. I’m just trying to do what I think is best,” Shin answered more than a little hurt that Yu would even think that he hated him.

“Then why…?” Yu asked in a small voice.

“I told Asahi he could stay for a week to get you settled in and maybe that way you could get used to having all of us around. I would have sent him home regardless because you can’t depend on him for everything Yu. You can’t just use him as a distraction either.”

“But Suga and Daich-“

“They don’t use each other for a distraction Yu, they build each other up and talk about their problems. They deal with their issues together and lean on each other when it gets hard. But Suga also leans on me and so does Ryu to an extent. I want you to be able to tackle your problems whether you decide you want me to help you or not; but I know you will never do that if Asahi is here. You will continue to use him as a shield for your demons and that’s not going to end well for either of you,” Shintaro explained.

“How about I make you a deal?” Shintaro decided to try a different tactic.

“Let’s hear it,” Yu said impatiently

“If you can begin opening up in counseling and I can see you are putting forth the effort to handle your issues, I will speak with Asahi about moving in. However, if I find out that you are putting on an act to i to manipulate me, the deal is off and I won’t even mention it to him.”

“Deal,” Yu said immediately and began heading for the stairs.

“Yu, one last thing before I let you run off,” Shintaro called after him. “I don’t know what happened to you in your past but I hope you can figure out that I’m not your enemy and I really am trying to do the best I can in helping you. I just hope you don’t hate me forever.”

Yu clenched his fists as he turned around to speak to Shintaro one last time.

“Look, I let my guard down around some people I thought I could trust and I got hurt in more ways than one,” Yu flinched as he spoke, as the memories were pulled to the forefront. “I told myself that I would never let my guard down again and then here you come. You’re so nice and I find myself wanting to believe that you’re an exception. That you won’t hurt me… I hate myself for liking you and I hate you for being so nice when I’m sure it’s all just a facade.”

Yu took off up the stairs never looking back.

‘It wasn’t much but it’s a start. At least I know he doesn’t hate me,’ Shin thought as he walked back into the kitchen with a small smile on his face.

 

After dinner everyone retired to their rooms and Shin made all of his phone calls.

As expected Seijuro still hadn’t located Kenma.

Shintaro hadn’t planned on calling Taiga but he wanted to check on Hayato. The boy just looked so depressed this afternoon.

 

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_

“Hey Shin I was just about to call you,” Taiga answered.

“Why, is everything ok?” Shintaro asked worriedly.

“I’m not sure. Hayato locked himself in his room the moment he got home and I haven’t seen him since. He didn’t even come out for dinner.”

“Taiga… Listen to me. Get in his room now! Break the door down if you have to but go check on him!” Shin said loudly.

“Shintaro, what’s wrong?”

“GO OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!!” He yelled.

Taiga sprang into action and kicked the door down when he discovered it was still locked. Hayato sat up on his bed and turned fearful eyes at Taiga.

“Hey kiddo, I’m sorry I busted down your door. You didn’t answer when I knocked and I haven’t seen you in a few hours so I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I’ll leave now. Dinner is in the oven if you get hungry.”

Taiga stepped back out into the hallway before addressing Shin once more.

“He’s scared of me more now, but he’s ok.”

Shintaro let out a relieved breath.

“Take all the locks off of every door in the house Taiga and try not to let him be alone for longer than he has to be,” Shintaro instructed.

“Tell me what’s going on!” Taiga demanded.

“Koushi told me that Hayato seemed very withdrawn today. I was just worried especially since he’s alone. Koushi has Daichi and Koutarou has Keiji, but Hayato has no one to really help him deal with all of the thoughts in his head,” Shintaro explained. “So I’m worried that if he gets over whelmed he might be a danger to himself.”

“Fuck, I never thought about that. I will ask Tetsu to take off for the rest of the week to be home with him. I think it’s best if he and Tetsu establish some kind of bond that way maybe he will feel safe enough to come to us with his problems.”

“Not a bad idea Taiga, I’ll let Koushi know he won’t be here the rest of the week. Good luck.”

_Click…_

 

‘Alright, now I just need to call Asahi.’

 

_Ring…_

“Hey Shintaro?”

“Hey Asahi, yeah it’s me. Are you ok?” Shintaro asked concerned about how he and u had left things earlier.

“I’m fine, Yu’s always had a bit of a temper so it’s nothing new,” he waved it off.

“I like you Asahi, you’re a nice kid but I would like it if you only stayed the night on the weekends for now. I’m trying to get Yu to deal with his problems and I don’t want him to use you as a distraction,” Shintaro stated.

He was so worried Asahi would lash out or be angry and as the silence stretched on he became even more anxious.

“I actually agree with you,” Asahi told him, confusing Shintaro. “I’ve loved him for what feel like an eternity. I knew he was just using me at first but when we started dating a few weeks ago I thought things would change. They didn’t. I will be there for him when he needs me but I think some distance would help him in the long run.”

“Thank you Asahi, you really are a good kid. I’ll see you this weekend then?”

“Yes Sir,” Asahi confirmed. “Goodnight.”

“’Night.”

Click…

 

‘Well that went better than expected. Maybe things are starting to turn around.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on Bo and Akaashi.

“Daichi come on! It’s been a week already!!” Suga complained.

“OK, how about this then; I want a kiss before I leave, and when I come home,” Daichi decided.

“You stand in the shower and bathe me every night and all you want is a couple of kisses?” Suga asked incredulously.

“Yep, that’s all I want from you. I’ll even let you control how long you want to kiss me for.”

“But that doesn’t seem fai-“

“You asked me what I wanted and this is it,” Daichi informed him, cutting off Suga’s words. “I gotta get going or I’ll be late.”

Daichi leaned in and gave Suga a quick kiss. As he was straightening up Suga surprised the hell out of him and snaked his arm around his neck to hold their lips together. Suga started moving his lips against his and Daichi let a small moan escape into the silver haired beauty’s mouth. This seemed to spur Suga on because next thing Daichi knew Suga’s tongue was dueling with his own.

‘God I love it when he takes control like this,’ Daichi thought to himself as he felt himself come to attention.

Suga broke away first, gasping for air. “Have a good day at school; I’ll see you this afternoon.”

Daichi had to resist the urge to pull Suga back over to him. He looked so damn hot with his kiss bruised lips and the case of bed head that had Daichi itching to run his fingers through it. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to calm himself down enough to speak.

“Yeah, have fun keeping those two idiots off of each other. I love you Suga.”

“I love you to Daichi.”

Daichi stepped out into the hallway and yelled, “Yu, Ryu, let’s go guys!”

The front door slammed shut behind the trio.

 

Koutarou and Keiji came over shortly after Shintaro and Kazu had left for work.

“Is Hayato coming today?” Koutarou asked around a mouth full of food.

“No I don’t think he will be here the rest of the week,” Suga announced.

“How come? Did we scare him off?” The grey haired boy asked.

“No it wasn’t you. Dad mentioned something about him ‘bonding’ with Mr. Kuroko. Whatever that means.”

The two other boys shrugged and let the subject drop.

“Oh yeah, blondie said that you go see this Teppei guy. We have an appointment with him this evening so can you tell us what he’s like?” Koutarou asked as he wiped his mouth off.

“Blondie? You mean Uncle Ryouta?”

“How are you so close with all these men after what happened to us?!!” Koutaro practically yelled.

“How are you and Keiji able to enjoy sex?” Suga shot back at him. He realized that was unfair of him and rolled his eyes before answering the curious boy’s question. “I’m ok with them because these guys had every opportunity to hurt me if they had wanted to and instead they saved me. They treated me like I was a part of this family dynamic they have going on and they never judged me.”

“I understand but I don’t think I could be as trusting as you. Anyway, back to this Teppei guy. What can we expect?”

Keiji leaned forward in his seat, interested in Suga’s answer.

‘Maybe they’re just as nervous as I was the first time.’

“Teppei is actually really nice and extremely understanding. If you’re not comfortable with telling him something just let him know and he can find a way to work around it. Are you two going in together?” Suga asked.

“Actually,” Keiji spoke up, “all four of us are going in for the first half and then yes it will be just Koutarou and I.”

‘I wonder why Ryouta and Daiki want to be a part of their first session…Maybe something’s going on at home?’

“So,” Suga said cheerfully, deciding to change the subject, “what are you guys wanting to do today?”

 

 

“You guys look like shit!” Taiga yelled the moment Daiki and Ryouta walked through the door.

“Well at least I don’t look like shit every day,” Daiki retorted with a pointed look in the red head’s direction.

“Again?” Shintaro asked.

“Like little bunnies!! And then they get up in the morning, after being awake half the night, and they’re all bright eyed and bushy tailed!! I don’t remember ever being able to do that!” Ryouta said as he let his forehead drop against his desk. “We have an appointment with Teppei this evening so I’m hoping that he can help. I need sleep!!” Ryouta whined.

“Well luckily we have a pretty easy day but if we do get called to a crime scene I want you two to let your partners drive,” Shin told them.

“Yep.”

“Sounds good.”

‘Daiki really must be tired if he’s letting me order him around.’

 

Five o’clock rolls around and Daiki and Ryouta come to pick up the two boys.

“Same time tomorrow?” Koushi asked the two men.

“Only if we get sleep,” Daiki mutters under his breath.

“Yes, they will be here at about the same time tomorrow morning,” Ryouta talked over him.

“Good, I’ll see you guys in the morning then. Be safe,” Koushi calls after them.

“Yeah, you to kiddo.”

Both men climb into the front seats of their car and look over the seat to speak two the boys in the back.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah,”

“If we have to.”

“Such enthusiasm,” Daiki comments sarcastically and pulls out of the drive to head to Teppei’s office.

 

Ryouta checks them all in at the receptionist desk and Daiki sits down with the boys.

Both Koutarou and Keiji were extremely on edge: constantly shifting in their seats, bouncing their knee, chewing their lips.

Finally Keiji gathered enough courage to speak up. “This guy is nice right?”

“Yes he is. Daiki and I are actually going to go in first and speak with him and then you two will join us. By the time we finish with that part if one, or both of you, are still uncomfortable Daiki and I can stay in there with you,” Ryouta reassured the boy.

An office door opened and a tall brown haired man stepped out.

“Daiki and Ryouta, come with me guys.”

“Hey Teppei,” both men said in greeting.

“Hey guys, are those two your kids?” He asked.

The question caught both men off guard but Ryouta recovered quickly and answered.

“Yes. The one on the left with the black hair is Keiji and the spiky haired one on the right is Koutarou.”

“I’m Teppei Kiyoshi. It’s nice to meet you both. I’m going to have a quick chat with these two and then I’ll come back out and call you. Sound good?”

Both boys nodded their head.

“Awesome, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Teppei closed the door after Daiki and Ryouta entered his office. He went to his chair, sat down and got straight to business. He learned the hard way that Daiki does not like to beat around the bush about anything.

“So, why did you guys ask to speak with me first?”

“Those two are in a romantic relationship. They have sex every night after one of them has a nightmare. I don’t know if that’s normal or not given what they have probably been through. The other issue is that we are losing a ton of sleep, they are not a quiet couple and we do not know how to confront them about this.” Daiki laid out the issues one by one making it easy for Teppei to tackle.

“We will call the boys in here and speak with them about their volume. Daiki when I speak to them, I need you to keep your mouth shut,” Teppei told him in a serious voice. “You are blunt and that is not what they need right at this moment; so, please just let Ryouta and I do the talking.”

Daiki nodded. He couldn’t exactly argue with the man since he is right. Delicacy has never been his strong suit.

“There is no one right way for anyone to handle being raped. Some people become depressed and refuse to leave their house, some turn suicidal or begin to cut and others turn to drugs. What most people don’t know is that there are a percentage of people who turn to sex to help them cope.” Teppei looked up to see their confused faces. “Seems counter intuitive I know, but these people usually feel that they no longer have any worth and that they are so dirty that sex is all they are really good for. Sometimes they become promiscuous to the point that they no longer care who their partner is.”

“I don-“

“That doesn’t seem to be the case here though,” Teppei rushed out cutting Ryouta off.  “Based on the fact that these two are in a relationship, I would hazard a guess that they are only having sex with one another. The fact that the only time they have relations, as far as you know anyway, is right after one of them has a nightmare leads me to believe that they are bonding.”

“Can’t they go see a movie or a basketball game to bond?” Daiki asked.

“I can ask them here in a minute but my best guess is that their dreams are so vivid that they almost feel real again. He wants that memory and feeling removed and replaced with a loving experience. Think of it this way… Daiki, if you were raped and that was your last sexual encounter would you not want to replace it with something pleasant?”

“You have a point,” Daiki conceded.

“But is that a healthy way to do things?” Ryouta asked a little concerned.

“Ideally I would like for one of them to have a nightmare and then be able to turn back over and go to sleep without needing intimate contact from the other, but I think they will be fine. Just leave it alone and if it never resolves itself then that’s ok; it’s not a self-destructive behavior so I don’t have any concerns about it,” Teppei finished.

“That’s a relief,” Ryouta sighed.

“Let’s bring the boys in now,” Teppei stated as he stood up from his chair.

 

“Keiji, Koutarou, would you guys mind joining us?” Teppei called out.

Their faces showed no emotion as they walked into the room, Keiji closing the door behind them.

“This is a therapist office not a morgue, you don’t need to look so serious,” Daiki told them, which earned him a scathing glare from both Teppei and Ryouta.

“Have a seat guys, I promise I won’t bite,” Teppei teased.

Both teens just rolled their eyes but took their seats anyway.

‘Tough crowd.’

“So I want to give you guys the option of how we discuss things. You control the flow at all times and if I ask or say something you don’t like, you can either tell me or just refuse to answer. With the topic we are about to discuss with Ryouta and Daiki I think a direct approach would be the best way to deal with this but the ball is in your court,” Teppei informed them.

“Does what we are about to discuss have to do with our time at the foster home?” Koutarou asked.

“No, those conversations will only take place with you and me. No one will be in the room for those discussions unless you request it.”

“Then a direct approach is fine for this topic, but we will need to change tactics after these two leave,” Koutarou informed him.

“Not a problem. This is going to be more than a little embarrassing for everyone here I’m sure, but we need to resolve this. You guys are keeping Ryouta and Daiki awake at night… with more just nightmares,” Teppei told them.

It them a few seconds to understand his meaning but when they did, both of their faces turned bright red and they averted their eyes.

“Umm…W-why didn’t you tell us?” Koutarou finally got out.

“Daiki wanted to knock on your door and ask you to keep it down but I didn’t want to embarrass you,” Ryouta admitted.

“So what? You just laid awake and listened to us?!” Koutarou asked in outrage.

“Hold on a second, I seriously doubt that these two wanted to listen to you having sex. I’m sure they would have gone to sleep if they could. They don’t care that you two are intimate but they just want you guys to keep the volume down so they can get some rest. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ryouta this worn down,” Teppei told the boys.

“But we can’t control how loud we are when we have nightma-“

“No sweetie, “Ryouta cut in. “The nightmares aren’t the issue. I have absolutely no problems being woken up if you have a nightmare or if you need me. Just keep the volume down when you guys are intimate and we will show you the same courtesy.”

Both boys nodded.

“Well, that was all we wanted to discuss with you. Are you guys going to be ok in here with Teppei?” Ryouta asked concerned.

They nodded again.

“Hey, “Daiki finally spoke up. “If either of you need us we will be right outside that door ok?”

Daiki turned to leave when Keiji called his name. He turned around to face the ebony haired boy.

“Have you ever needed to come speak to Teppei before?”

“More often than I’m willing to admit,” Daiki followed Ryouta out of the room leaving the boys alone.

 

“So how would you like me to handle things from here on out? What would make you comfortable?” Teppei asked the two nervous boys.

“Maybe you could start off by asking some easier questions? I’m not really ready to talk about what happened at the foster house,” Koutarou asked on their behalf.

“OK, when you have nightmares, how vivid are they?”

“When I wake up I can still feel everything as if it had just happened.”

Keiji nodded in agreement.

“Why do you guys have sex after a nightmare?” Teppei asked looking to prove his own theory.

“For me, it’s because I need a distraction from the images I saw and the things I experienced,” Koutarou admitted.

“It’s instinctual for me,” Keiji answered. “You have a bad dream, you want comfort.”

Teppei nodded in understanding and moved on to the next question.

“So why were you two in a foster home to begin with? What happened with your families?”

“I was taken away because of the abusive household I lived in,” Koutarou said as easily as if he were describing a flower.

“I was taken because my parents were junkies and would leave me alone at home all the time.”

Teppei couldn’t speak for a moment.

‘What the hell is wrong with this world?! They get taken out of horrible environments just to be abused some more?!!’

“How old were you guys when you were taken?” Teppei asked in a soft voice.

“I was eleven, and Keiji was twelve. We were put in the same home right off the bat,” Koutarou explained.

“Koutarou, were your parents ever abusive toward you?”

Keiji turned his head to look at Koutarou. He seemed interested in the answer so maybe they hadn’t ever really talked about their lives before they met.

“Not physically. They saved that for each other,” the grey haired boy answered slowly.

“There is more than one kind of abuse Koutarou,” Teppei pointed out.

“Do you think I haven’t learned that by now?!” Koutarou loudly asked. “It was all verbal… Sometimes that’s worse than the physical though.”

“Would you be able to give me some examples of the things he said?”

“Worthless, if only my mom had kept her legs closed the night I was conceived, I should have been aborted, ugly, that I should be grateful that he is willing to take care of such a piece of trash,”

“And what did your mom have to say about all of this? Where was she while this was happening?”

“She would be right there nodding her head an agreeing with him.” Koutarou’s eyes began to sting as tears pressed to the surface. “If they weren’t going to love me then why didn’t they put me up for adoption? I don’t understand.”

Keiji reached over to take Koutarou’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

“I’m sure they thought that they could love you when you were conceived,” Teppei explained. “They are sick Koutarou, I don’t know how else to explain their behavior. You are a brave, handsome young man who has been dealt a shit hand. I’m sorry no one was there for you then, but you have a whole network of people who would come to your rescue now. Try not to shut everyone out, especially Ryouta and Daiki. They really do care about you.”

Teppei turned his attention to Keiji now.

“Keiji, did you ever see your parents doing drugs?”

The boy just shook his head no.

“What would you do for the days you were left alone, how did you eat?”

“I didn’t. I would just spend my days doing homework or walking to the park to play. We didn’t have electricity so I couldn’t just stay home and watch TV,” Keiji answered emotionlessly. “Plus no electricity means so A/C.”

“What about water? Did you have running water?”

“Sometimes,” Keiji admitted

“I would ask if either of your parents tried to get you back but I doubt any court would have awarded them custody after all of that. Alright, look, I know we still have fifteen minutes but I’m stopping the session right here for today,” Teppei announced.

“Why, we’re still fine.”

“Yes, but we talked about things I’m sure you haven’t even thought about in a while. I don’t want to push you too hard especially since you’re already having a rough time sleeping.” Teppei took in a calming breath before continuing. “I know Daiki can seem apathetic and rough around the edges but he cares about you and so does Ryouta. I would strongly urge you to start a dialogue with them about things. Just don’t jump down their throat if they say something stupid or insensitive; they are new to this and are just trying to do their best.”

Both boys nodded.

“I know we haven’t gotten to the bigger issues but I think this was a good first meeting. I want to thank you for being cooperative and if you need to see me before your next appointment then tell Ryouta or Daiki.”

“Yes Sir,” both boys said at once as they stood up and made their way to the exit.

“So boys,” Ryouta began as soon as he saw them walk out of the door, “how was your first session?”

 

 

 

 

“By the way Shintaro, you, Suga and Kazu are famous at school now,” Yu informed them as they all sat down at the table for dinner.

“Yeah, when Kei uploaded that video he tagged every person on his friends list. So now it’s at Nekoma and Fukurodani,” Ryu added.

Daichi noticed how red Suga’s face was and took pity on him, deciding to tell him the upside of this situation.

“Well the good news is that now no one is talking about what happened on Monday,” Daichi pointed out.

“Yeah, I suppose that’s another way to look at it,” Suga conceded.

“How was your day with Koutarou and Keiji?” Kazu asked him.

“It was actually pretty good; we went outside and practiced the best we could with three people. Keiji still doesn’t talk much but he’s never really been all that talkative to begin with. It didn’t take Koutarou as long to relax today which is good I guess.”

“You just can’t help being the mom,” Yu commented. “If it’s not the team it’s the guys who come over. You just enjoy taking care of people.”

“Can we call you Suga momma now please?!!” Ryu begged.

“Yu, Ryu… Shut up now!” Daichi commanded. “They’re just being idiots Suga, ignore them.”

“Uh-oh dad’s getting mad. I hope he doesn’t send us to our rooms,” Ryu continued.

“Dad?” Shintaro asked confused.

“Apparently, I’m the dad of our team because I discipline them and Suga’s the mom because he’s so caring,” Daichi explained. “And no Ryu I won’t send you to your room but I will double your receive training if you don’t shut up!”

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Daichi often caught Shin and Kazu passing amused glances back and forth.  Ryu and Yu cleaned up and washed the dishes after dinner while Daichi and Suga escaped upstairs.

The moment Daichi shut the door behind them, Suga kissed him.

“Welcome home,” he breathed against his lips.

“Thanks. It’s definitely good to be home, “Daichi replied as he snaked his arms around Suga’s waist to hold him.

“Hey Daichi?”

“Hmm?”

“This Saturday is when I’m getting those new tests done to make sure everything is gone. If it comes back negative…would you maybe want to try things with me again?” Suga asked hesitantly.

“I would love to but are you sure this is something you want? I don’t want you to think that you have to because of Koutarou and Keiji. We are not them. We can take things at our own pace,” Daichi reassured him.

“I plan on it. I just remember that one time we … we messed around and I really did enjoy it. I would like to have thousands more experiences just like that one.”

Daichi kissed the tip of Suga’s nose.

“It’s a promise.”

 

 

‘I wonder what Kuroo is doing tonight? Does he miss me? I never even got to tell him how I felt about him. Maybe that’s for the best. ‘

A car pulls up beside him.

“How much for one hour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for taking the time to read :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the last chapter sucked so bad but I hope this makes up for it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the developments and as always I love to hear what you think of my story, even if it's just con-crit.

 

Rough hands pulled his boxers down his legs leaving him completely naked for his inspection. 

She gives encouragement and praises from the background.

“What a good boy your being.”

“You can go ahead and touch him. He knows better than to move away.”

Calloused hands skim up his sides, stopping to play with his nipples before once again moving back south. Fingers lightly run across his flaccid length and massage his balls, and he couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper.

This would happen every Friday. He knew what to expect by now and he doesn’t understand why he continues to hold out hope that someone will save him. That SHE will wake up and realize this is wrong.

Breath reeking of alcohol gently brushes across his face.

‘Keep your eyes closed. You don’t need to see who it is and you don’t need to see HER. Keep your eyes closed and think of him. You know he would save you if he were here.’

Dry fingers are shoved deep causing him to cry out. It feels like razors slicing him open from the inside out.

Tears leak from the corners of his eyes but he knows that this is nothing compared to what’s going to happen next.

The fingers are quickly removed from his hole leaving him gasping.

A rough hand covers his nose and mouth as he begins to speak, “You have ten seconds to lube up my cock and that’s all you’re getting.” The hand was removed and the man’s member pressed against his lips.

There really was no choice. Either suck this guy off so it didn’t hurt as badly or refuse and feel like you’re being stuffed with hot coals.

“8…9…10”

The man quickly removed his cock from his mouth and walked around to the other side.

In one quick thrust the man was inside of him. He cried out in pain, but what else was new. It seems like all he has known is pain.

‘Why does she hate me so much? Does she really get off watching this?’

Soft feminine hands wrap around his still flaccid member and began to stroke up and down his length bringing him to life against his will.

“STOP IT MOM!!”

 

“Hayato?!”

“Hayato?! Wake up!”

Hayato sat up in bed clinging to his drenched sheets, wild eyes scanning the room.  His eyes finally rested on the two men kneeling next to his bed looking…worried?

“You scared us half to death! Are you ok?” Tetsu asked extremely concerned.

“No, I-I…” Hayato dissolved into fit of sobs and couldn’t speak another word.

Tetsu cautiously sat on the bed and slowly pulled the frightened boy into his arms.

Taiga wanted to do something, anything, but he would probably just make things worse. So he kept his mouth shut and stood there waiting to hear what was needed from him.

Eventually the stream of tears died down and the frightened boy was able to catch his breath.

“How long had you been in my room before I woke up?”

“About five minute’s kiddo,” Taiga told him. “We kept calling your name but we didn’t want to shake you awake in case that just made things worse.”

“Could one of you please sleep in here with me?” He asked softly.

Tetsu quickly replied, “Sure, I’ll just go grab a pillow-“

“Actually, could Taiga sleep in here tonight? I would feel safer.”

Tetsu looked to Taiga with the question in his eyes.

Finally getting with the program Taiga quickly answered, “Yeah, of course Hayato. Let me go grab a blanket and pillow and I’ll be right back.”

This wasn’t exactly how Taiga planned to spend his Friday night but he was extremely thankful that Hayato was finally warming up to him.

Once Taiga heard the slow even breaths coming from the bed he allowed himself to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

**BBBRRREEEEEEP!!**

“WHAT THE FUCK?!!”

Suga and Daichi sat up in bed just in time to catch Ryu running out of his room with an air horn, laughing like a maniac.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Daichi asks groggily. “It’s Saturday, I wanna sleep.”

“I doubt anyone is doing much of that now,” Suga comments. “Wait… It’s Saturday. Let’s go wake Shin up and have him take us to the clinic immediately.”

“Suga,” Daichi calls out his name causing him to turn his head.

“Wha-“

Daichi cut him off with a swift chaste kiss.

“Good morning.”

“Mmm… Good morning to you to handsome,” Suga all but purred.

“Ugh, gag me!”

Both boys look over to see Yu leaning casually against their doorframe.

“You guys are the last ones to get up you know. That’s why Kazu sent Ryu up here.”

“Wait, Kazu sent him up here?” Suga asked.

Yu nodded.

“I’ll have to remember to repay him for that,” Daichi said playfully.

“I would be more than happy to help you out with paybacks if you need my assistance.”

With that Yu left to go back down the stairs, confident that the two boys had no plans to go back to sleep.

“Let’s get dressed, go eat and then we can bug the hell out of Shin,” Daichi told Suga.

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

 

 

‘Where am I? I know I told that guy to drop me off but I don’t even remember what part of town he let me out in.’

Kenma sat up squinting as the sunlight poured through some window or hole in the wall.

“Ah, I’m glad to see you’re awake.”

Kenma turned his head toward the voice but was only able to make out some robes.

“I found you passed out in the alley behind our church and I was quite worried. Are you feeling ok? Can I get you something to drink?”

“My head hurts, but I’m alright. Am I in the church Sir?” Kenma asked still a little confused.

“Yes, I brought you in when I found you.”

“Oh,” Kenma said a little depressed. “You don’t want someone like me inside of this church. I’m surprised I was allowed to enter without bursting into flames.”

The pastor paused a few moments before speaking again.   
“You’re awfully young to be thinking that way. Everyone has trials in their life in one form or another, it’s not my place to judge them; it’s my job to help them if I can. Now, I made some oatmeal and I have some orange juice, would you like me to make you a plate?”

“If it’s not too much trouble then yes please.”

“I’ll be right back.”

The pastor disappeared through a door on the opposite side of the room and Kenma used his absence to get a better look at the room. Once he stood up he didn’t have to squint his eyes to see.

It was just an old room with wood floors, there was one bookshelf in the corner, a beautiful stained glass window and that was it. Not seeing much else to look at, Kenma approached the bookshelf and looked through the titles. They were mostly religious text of course and he quickly lost interest.

A few minutes later and the door opened back up to reveal the pastor carrying a tray with his breakfast.

“Thank you Sir.”

The pastor sat down next to Kenma on the floor and started speaking once more.

“I can’t even pretend to know what’s going on in your life but if you ever need a roof over your head or you’re hungry come back by. I’ll give you a card with the address so you can find your way here. I’ll leave the back door open for you.”

A lump in his throat prevented Kenma from taking another bite.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” His voice cracked.  “I’m dirt compared to you, so why…?”

“You are not dirt young man and anyone who tells you otherwise is lying. You are here in this world for a reason. Somewhere out there is a person who lives to see you smile and hear your laughter,” the pastor told him with as much conviction as he could muster.

“I’m sorry Sir; I really wish I could believe you.”

Kenma and the pastor sat in silence as he finished his food. He thanked the man for his hospitality, took the card he gave him, and walked out of the church.

 

 

Kazu, Shin, Suga and Daichi all went back to the hospital he had been admitted to only a couple of weeks prior. Shintaro said he could do the testing in his clinic but he didn’t have the right equipment to get a fast result like the hospitals did.

Suga wouldn’t really feel comfortable with him doing the test anyway so this worked out better. Shintaro requested that a female nurse be the one to perform the test and he also pushed for Daichi to be in the room when it was done.

The staff was reluctant of course but luckily Dr. Kunimi was working that shift and told the nurse that he would take responsibility if they got into any trouble.

“Thank you Doctor. I appreciate your help,” Shintaro offered him a hand and Dr. Kunimi took it in greeting.

“No problem. Those nurses are even greener than I am so they’re sticklers for rules right now.”

“I remember those days. It took me forever to break the habit following every little thing by the book,” Shintaro reminisced.

“I’m still working on that. Now, Koushi if you and Daichi could please follow me to the room,” Dr. Kunimi requested.

“Good luck kiddo. We’ll be waiting right here for you,” Kazu called out as the two boys went to follow the doctor.

About ten minutes later and they both come back along with Dr. Kunimi.

The doctor approaches Shin to fill him in.

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this Mr. Midorima but it will still at least four hours before we get these results back. You’re more than welcome to wait here but I would suggest taking those two out to out to eat or go do something with them to get their minds off of it. We can call you with the results.”

“Thank you Doctor. I was thinking the same thing.”

Dr. Kunimi walks off and Shin turns toward the boys.

“So, what movie would you like to go see?”

 

 

Kuroo hadn’t had more than a few of hours of sleep since Monday. He went and checked Kenma’s apartment multiple times a day in the hopes that he would return, but he never did.

‘Why didn’t he leave me a message? Hell, even a note just to let me know where he was moving to would have been nice. That’s if he left of his own free will… Don’t start that…It never leads to anything good. He’s ok. Anything else is unacceptable. ‘

His phone rang snapping him out of his own thoughts.

The name Shoyo lit up across the screen.

“Shoyo, have you heard anything?”

It had been two days since he last spoke with the tiny middle blocker.

“I’m sorry, Kuroo. I was actually just calling to see if you had. I hadn’t heard from you in a couple of days so I just wanted to check up on you. How are you doing?” Shoyo asked a little awkwardly.

“How would you be doing if it were Tobio missing? No signs of a kidnapping, no notes left, just up and vanished.”

Shoyo had to stop and think for a second. “I would be a wreck. I would spend every spare second out on the streets looking for him; but Tobio and I are dating, you and Kenma aren’t.”

“So that means that I automatically care about him less?” Kuroo asked scathingly.

“No no no that’s not what I meant… I uh … wait. If you’re having freaking out this bad could it be tha-“

“Shut up Shoyo, I’m not in the mood to be teased right now. I’ll call you when I hear something.”

_Click…_

Kuroo sat back in his chair looking at the huge map of Tokyo he had taped above his desk. Big red X’s littered the map like some huge connect the dot puzzle. He and every member of the Nekoma volleyball team had been going out every day after school, skipping practice, to take Kenma’s picture around in the hopes that someone had seen him. So far they were having no luck. Even Coach Nekomata and Naoi joined in the search.

‘Maybe I can ask the Coach to ask the other teams in the prefecture to help? It would definitely help our chances.’

He picks up his phone and dials the number.

 

 

“That movie was awesome!!”

“It was definitely a lot better than I thought it would be. Now we need to take Yu and Ryu out to do something to. I would feel bad if we played favorites,” Shintaro said to Kazu.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kazu admitted. “We should be getting a call anytime now, how about we go walk around while we wait? Atsushi’s dessert shop is just up the street. I’m sure he would enjoy seeing you guys.”

“That sounds like a great idea. His desserts are the best!! Well we only got to try the cake but I can’t wait to see what else he makes,” Suga blurted excitedly.

Shin and Kazu couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm as he took ahold of Daichi’s hand and walked side by side down the busy side walk.

The group collectively stopped in front of the huge glass window display of desserts.

“Whoa!!”

“Amazing”

“He makes all of these?” Daichi said with a little bit of awe.

“Well he can’t do it all himself anymore but yes. Some of these are even his own creations. Let’s go inside and order a few desserts. Make sure you order something for the guys at home,” Kazu instructed.

“Ok.”

They all walked into the shop and Atsushi lifted his head from the paperwork on the counter, smiling when he recognized the faces.

“Koushi, Daichi. I’ve missed you guys. Can I give you a hug?”

“Umm… Sure.”

Atsushi’s face lit up when he received permission and walked around the counter to embrace the two boys in a tight bear hug.

“Hey what about us?” Kazu asked jokingly.

“They’re cute. There is nothing cute about either of you,” Atsushi bluntly stated.

“Words hurt ya know,” Shintaro threw in.

Atsushi ignored them and began speaking to the boys.

“So, what brings you guys in?”

“We actually just got out of the movies up the road and when Kazu mentioned your dessert shop we wanted to come by and try some more of your sweets,” Suga told him excitedly.

“I love sweets, so I’m glad to see my nephew likes them to. If you ever need to run away you can come to our house. I have a whole room of sweets,” Atsushi whispered conspiratorially.

“Quit bribing the kid with your cavity room,” Shin cut in before Suga could respond.

“I wasn’t.” Atsushi winked at Suga before going back behind the counter once again. “What would you guys like to try?”

“One of everything?” Suga phrases it as a question so he can get permission from Kazu and Shin.

“I suppose that’s fine,” Shintaro reluctantly agreed.

“Aww, that’s so nice of you. You really have him wrapped around your finger don’t you,” Atsushi joked.

As the purple haired man put the sweets into the bags Shintaro asked him, “How much?”

Atsushi seemed to think on that for a minute before addressing the group once more.

“I have a deal for you. I won’t charge you anything if you can write down your honest opinion about each dessert. Which one’s you liked the best and why, which ones are too sweet or not sweet enough… Stuff like that. I’m always looking to create something new but I need customer feedback so I know which direction would be best.”

“That’s very kind of you. We have no problem doing this of course but I would feel bad if I didn’t pay you something,” Shin insisted.

“It’s actually equal trade,” Atsushi pointed out. “I’m giving you desserts and you’re feeding me at the BBQ tomorrow.”

“I completely forgot to call everyone!! How did you find out?” Shin asked curiously.

“Tatsuya told me. Taiga had called him earlier today and told him about it.”

“Shit! Kazu, could you please call Daiki, Seijuro, Shun, and whoever else I may be forgetting?” Shin asked frantically.

”I’ll handle it. Stop stressing out.” Kazu stood on his tippy toes to lean up and give Shintaro a quick peck on the cheek before heading outside to make his calls.

“Hey Shin would it be ok if we invited a couple of friends?” Daichi asked.

“Will it be the entire team?”

“No Sir, I promise the entire team will not be there. But there are a couple of people I know of who could use a distraction right now,” Daichi informed him.

“That’s fine then but please try to keep it to a minimum,” Shin requested.

“Yes Si-“

_Ring….Ring…Ring…_

“It’s the hospital,” Koushi announced before answering the phone.

 

“I’m calling for Koushi Sugawara.”

“Yes Sir, this is me.”

“I have the results of the test we administered this morning and it looks like you’re all clear. The tests came back negative. “

Suga didn’t realize how happy he was to hear that news until a few tears escaped his eyes. Daichi and Shintaro assumed the worst since he had started to cry and began thinking of things they could do or tell him to cheer him up.

“Thank you. I appreciate the call.”

_Click…_

 

“Suga, honey, I’m so sorry,” Daichi said as he began to walk over toward him.

Suga dropped the phone and launched himself at Daichi wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Suga was smiling so big his cheeks hurt.  “It was negative,” he says loud enough for everyone to hear.

He buried his face in Daichi’s neck as he keeps repeating, “it’s negative.”

“Thank God! Lord knows you two deserve some decent news,” Shin said, breaking the spell Suga seemed to be under.

“Yeah, everything is finally starting to look up for a change,” Suga mumbled as he untangled himself from Daichi.

Atsushi came over to them once again but this time with a small cake in his hand.

“I don’t know what the call was about but it sounded important. You should celebrate since you were given good news,” Atsushi explains.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks Uncle Atsushi. You’re pretty awesome,” Suga complimented.

“I know I am. Who doesn’t like people who give them sweets? Now go home and have fun,” he ordered.

They all exited the cake shop and walked back down to where they parked their car.

Suga’s heart was racing.

He was anxious and nervous and doubtful.

‘I was so sure I was ready to try things with him again but now that it’s actually going to happen… I don’t know if I’m ready. I want to at least try… No I WILL try. I owe Daichi that much.’

With his mind made up they slipped into the back seat of the car and Suga laid his head on Daichi’s shoulder, drifting off to sleep as they headed home.

 

Walking, walking and more walking.

It was nearly 6 PM and that’s all Kenma had really done all day. Walking to the park to waste time, walking to his favorite diner to waste time…. Anything to make the day go by faster so he could hit the streets at night.

The last place he stopped in at was a dessert shop right up the road from the park he uses at night. He usually stops in at about 8, right before he goes to work but he was already in the area so what the hell.

He walks in and sees a giant purple haired man behind the counter.

‘I wonder where the other guy is? Maybe he had today off.’

The huge man stood up to greet him but stopped when he caught sight of his hair.

“Pudding hair,” he says.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I guess it does look like pudding,” Kenma added as he continued to walk around looking at the variety of sweets.

“Kenma Kozume?”

Kenma whipped around at the sound of his name.

‘There’s no way I would forget if this guy had been a client in the past.’

“Yes? How do you know my name?”

The purple haired man sighed, “Your friends are worried about you. We’ve been worried about you.”

“Who’s ‘we’ve’? We have never met before so why would you be worried about me?” Kenma asked a little hostile.

“I’m a friend. Why are you running from yours?” the man asks as he takes a bite out of a pastry.

“I’m trying to protect them,” Kenma whispers under his breath. “I need to go.”

Kenma walked out of the dessert shop empty handed and headed straight for the park. You never know when customers might get there early.

 

The moment Kenma left, Atsushi dialed Seijuro’s number.

_Ring…Ring.._

“This is Seijuro.”

“Pudding hair kid just walked out of my shop,” Atsushi says nonchalantly.

“Wait… Did you say he walked out? Why didn’t you stop him?!” Seijuro yelled obviously outraged.

“That kid will be living with me. I don’t want to take him against his will. He will hate me if I do that.”

“Yes, he probably would for a while but compared to what’s probably happening to him out on the streets….” Atsushi could hear Sei take in a deep calming breath.  “Did you see which direction he was heading?”

“He turned left. I never go that way so I don’t know what’s down there.”

“That’s ok. I’ll head that way and see if I can pick him up.”

_Click…_

‘He seemed like he was in a bad mood. Maybe I should have a cake ready for him. He always liked my desserts.’

 

 

The moment Suga stepped through the door of their house all of the tension that he thought he had erased with a nap, came back two fold.

It was hard for him to even breathe and forget about enjoying the desserts.

Of course Daichi noticed something wasn’t right.

“Are you ok?”

“Umm… Yeah but I think I could use a few minutes alone. Go ahead and enjoy the desserts with everyone and I’ll be back down soon,” Suga instructed, while faking a smile.

“Ok, I’ll see you here in a minute.”

Daichi took the bag of sweets and went into the dining room to show the other boys their awesome find.

Suga quickly hiked up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door behind him and threw himself onto their bed trying to calm his racing heart.

‘The bed probably isn’t the best place to get my bearings. Maybe a hot bath will help me relax.’

Suga ran the water, quickly stripped out of his clothes and sunk into the hot water with a contented sigh. He was finally relaxing.

Until he heard his bedroom door open and shut.

Suga held his breath repeating, ‘don’t come in here’ in his head; but, since when does anything go his way?

“Suga,” Daichi called as he gently knocked on the door.

Suga drew his knees up to his chest and finally answered.

“Yeah, I’m in here.”

Daichi opened the door and leaned against the doorway.

“You suck at smiling when it’s not real,” Daichi blurted. “You’re face doesn’t light up but it’s really your eyes that give you away. I wanted to give you a few minutes but I was worried.”

“I’m ok,” Suga assured him.

“Do not lie to me,” Daichi gritted out between clenched teeth. “Ever since you got the call from the hospital you’ve been acting weird. How many times do I have to tell you that you set the pace? I won’t even look at you if that’s not something you’re comfortable with. Don’t pull away from me over something this insignificant.”

“Insignificant? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Suga yelled.

“Ok you’re right. That was poor word choice on my part,” Daichi explained as he walked forward to sit on the side of the tub. “I thought you understood that you’re the one in the driver’s seat. Just because we got your results back doesn’t mean we have to do anything yet. I’m not in any kind of rush. Now, would you please get out of the tub so we can go have some dessert before those three eat them all?”

Suga stood up letting the water run down his body.

Daichi’s mouth went dry at the sight of the beads of water trailing over Suga’s soft skin. He couldn’t help but track a couple of beads progress with his eyes. Daichi turned away and grabbed a towel from the rack handing it to Suga who promptly covered himself.

Suga stepped from the tub and instantly went over to their drawers to find a pair of comfy pajama pants.

‘If I can work up the courage, I want to surprise Daichi in the morning. He really has been patient with me and you know the saying ‘Good things come to those who wait.”

 

It was nearly 8 by the time Seijuro was able to make it to Atsushi’s shop. He turned left in front of the shop and continued to walk down. There were a few shops still open but most of the people had gone home leaving the streets almost deserted.

He kept walking and ended up at a park. This park was a well-known spot for drugs and prostitution and he hoped that he would not find Kenma among them.

No one approached him. Could they tell he was with law enforcement? It was hard to tell since most people avoided him anyway.

Just as he was about to start busting heads to get answers when a tall man with blonde hair strode up to him.

“What are you looking to buy?”

“Actually Sir, I was wondering if you can tell me whether you’ve seen this boy or not?” Seijuro asked as he pulled out a picture of Kenma.

“Oh the pudding kid. Yeah, he was here earlier but he got a client and took off. This is his usual spot though so try coming back tomorrow,” the man instructed.

“I plan on it. Thank you for helping me out Sir. Stay safe out there.” Seijuro walked back out of the park toward the way he came.

 

“Was that good enough kid?”

“Yeah, thanks. I thought that purple haired guy might call someone. I’m going to try to find a client now but this will be my last night working this park. Thank you for all your help.”

“No problem pudding head, you be safe out there.”

Kenma waved goodbye and approached a potential client, trying to think of a new place he could go to get work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and my story. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far!! 
> 
> So just a little fun fact about me --when Suga and Shin and Kazu were dancing to Def leppard... That actually happened to me.   
> I was in the gym gearing up for football practice (American, not Soccer- I was the only girl on the team obviously) The coaches always kept a radio going while we lifted weights and did our warm up. Well "Pour some Sugar on me" came on and I started lip synching with an air microphone ... I turned around and all of the guys were standing there trying to hold in their laughs. - easily most embarrassing thing to happen to me in HS. 
> 
> I always love to hear feedback on my stories :)

 

Suga’s hand slid under Daichi’s shirt lightly skimming over his nipples causing Daichi to gasp. He then took one finger and softly traced it down the center of his chest and stomach coming to rest at the elastic of his boxers.

The silver haired beauty leaned up and took ahold of Daichi’s right ear lobe, tugging playfully before kissing the sensitive skin behind it. He trailed gentle kisses down the side of Daichi’s neck and bit down harshly in the middle eliciting a moan from his Captain.

“Suga…” Daichi breathed out.

This seemed to spur Suga on as he boldly traced the outline of his now hard cock.  Daichi thrust his hips up silently begging for more contact. Suga leaned over and captured Daichi’s lip with his own immediately inserting his tongue into hs mouth…

Daichi’s eyes shot open to see Suga with his hand on his hip only a couple of inches from where he really needed it. His neck was throbbing in the spot that dream Suga had bitten him and he was struggling for breath.

“What the hell?” Daichi gasps out.

“What did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?” Suga asks suddenly sitting back, concerned that he had somehow screwed this up.

“Umm… No, not at all. I just thought it was all a dream. Did you bite my neck?” Daichi asks, wanting to confirm that this wasn’t a dream.

“Yeah,” Suga confesses as he looks away shyly. “Did I hurt you?”

“Yes,” Suga’s face fell so Daichi rushed to add, “but in a good way. Come here,” Daichi says as he stretched his arms out toward Suga.

Suga lay down on Daichi’s chest hoping he really didn’t do anything wrong. Daichi rubbed his hands up and down Suga’s arm in a comforting gesture.

“I can practically see the worry coming off of you in waves. You didn’t do anything wrong, in fact I loved that you were trying things out and I’m sorry I ruined it. I was just so shocked to see that this was actually happening,” Daichi told him. “I promise to lie absolutely still if you still want to keep going. I can even close my eyes if that will make things easier for you.”

Suga wasn’t sure what to do. He did enjoy teasing Daichi and experimenting with what made him feel good but… “I don’t know that I can make you cum and I don’t want you to be upset if I have to stop.”

Daichi sighed, “I’m not doing this for me Suga. Don’t get me wrong it feels great but I don’t expect you to just suddenly be ok with doing these kinds of things. Just do whatever you’re comfortable with. Then after you’re done maybe I ca-“

  
“No,” Suga interjected. “I just wanted to do this for you and maybe to prove to myself that I can. I don’t want anything in return. But could you please close your eyes and promise to stay still?”

Daichi leaned his head down to kiss the top of Suga’s head.

“Anything you want.”

Daichi screwed his eyes shut and interlocked his fingers behind his head; he wasn’t about to risk doing something stupid.

“Ok Suga, my eyes are shut and I won’t open them unless you give me permission.”

Daichi felt the bed sink down as Suga moved. Next thing he knew Suga was breathing right next to his ear, “thank you for doing this,” giving Daichi chills.

 

Suga was making this up as he went. He had no freaking clue what he was supposed to do to please another person.

‘Shit I didn’t think this through well enough. What if I do something he doesn’t like but he’s too afraid to speak up because he thinks it will hurt my feelings?’

“Daichi, if I do something you don’t like then tell me. I’m not psychic,” Suga demanded.

“I promise I will tell you if that happens.”

Suga let out a relieved breath and set back to his task.

He began small by flicking his tongue over Daichi’s nipples before gently scraping them with his teeth and sucking them into his mouth.

When he notices the straining muscles in Daichi’s arms and his heavy breathing, Suga decides to be bolder.

Suga slid his hand over the planes of Daichis stomach feeling them contract where they made contact and continued south till his hand completely covered Daichi’s straining length. Suga looked up at his face to gauge his reaction.

‘He’s so fucking hot like this!’

Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead and Suga could tell that it was taking ever last ounce of self-control he possessed to keep still for him. Suga knows he was the one who requested that Daichi remain still, but seeing how hard he’s trying to restrain himself makes Suga want to be the one who forces him lose it. He starts rubbing his hand up and down the length of Daichi’s cock eliciting a moan from his willing captive.

‘Hey! I may not be comfortable giving him a blow job but I can still get him off this way.’

With Daichi’s help Suga was able to pull Daichi’s boxers down below his waist. He then reached into the bedside table for their bottle of lube.

Suga experimentally trailed a feather light finger up and down Daichi’s cock a few times before lubing up it up and completely wrapping his hand around it; soft moans fell from Daichi’s lips. He started his strokes off slow and a little rough since this was his first time giving a handjob to someone other than himself.

“Mmm, God that feels good. Could you go faster?” Daichi requests.

Suga sped his pace up in response and Daichi cried out in pleasure throwing his head back against the pillow.

“OH…MY…AH! FUCK that feels good!”

Suga rubs his thumb over the sensitive head with every upward motion of his hand. Daichi’s entire body, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, seizes up tight as a bowstring and his hips began thrusting forward erratically and of their own volition. Daichi’s stomach was caving in on itself with every harsh breath he took and Suga couldn’t help but think that this has to be the most erotic sight he has ever seen!

“Suga… I’m… Going… To…FUCK! SUUUGAA!”

Daichi came onto his own stomach and instantly released all of the tension in his body, collapsing into a euphoric puddle on their bed.

Suga quickly got off the bed to go get a wet wash cloth to clean Daichi up with. When he returned he slid the cold rag over Daichi’s stomach cleaning up the evidence of their erotic encounter.

“Can I open my eyes?”

Suga chuckled, “yes you goober. Please open your eyes.”

“That was so freaking hot!!” Daichi exclaimed, but his excited tone quickly changed to one of worry. “How are you holding up after that?”

“I loved it!” Suga said animatedly. “I think we should be fine doing stuff like that. My biggest issue is not being in control but you completely handed over the reins. Thank you Daichi!” Suga yelled as he threw himself on top of his captain.

Daichi kissed him on the forehead.

“I already told you. I will be whatever you need me to be. I love you Suga,” Daichi declared as he held Suga tighter.

“I love you to Daichi.”

Suga leaned his face up to look into Daichi’s eyes. “Are you sure we have to get out of bed today?”

“Well I guess technically we don’t have to but Shin planned that BBQ,” Daichi reminded him.

“Oh yeah, I for-“

**BANG…BANG…BANG**

“Wake up love birds or I’ll send Ryu in here with the air horn,” Yu announced before walking down the stairs.

“And then of course, you have those kill joys.”

 

Daichi and Suga got dressed and headed into the kitchen to eat breakfast with everyone when Shintaro comes rushing in with a serious look on his face.

“Slight change of plans today. I will be staying here to do the cooking for this evening while you guys and Kazu go help out the Nekoma team.”

“Help them out with what?” Asahi asked.

“With finding Kenma. I just got off the phone with Tetsu who received a call from Ukai,” Shin informed them. “Apparently Ukai got a call from Coach Nekomata late last night asking if your team would help them in their search. Tetsu mentioned that Karasuno wasn’t the only team Nekomata had called to ask for help. So you boys eat and then call your team mates and I’ll call mine. With any luck we can find this boy before he gets hurt or worse.”

“Alright, you guys eat. I’ll go make the call to the other team and then I need to call Kuroo,” Daichi told them.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Suga asked.

“I’ll just down some orange juice and take a piece of toast with me,” he explained.

Daichi kissed Suga on the cheek on the way out and went outside to make the calls.

 

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

“Hello?”

“Kuroo, how are you holding up?”

“I’m doing fine Daichi. I’ll be doing better once Kenma is home though,” he said tiredly.

“Hey, Kuroo… Have you considered that he may not be in this city anymore?”

He could tell Daichi was trying to soften the question by using a gentle voice but Kuroo wasn’t exactly in the mood to hear any doubts right now.

“Look, my best friend of eight years is missing. Take away the fact that you and Suga are in a relationship. Let’s say you two were still just friends… You and I both know you would not rest until you combed every square inch of this city. Kenma deserves no less.”

“That’s not what I meant. Of course we will help you just like I know you would help us if anyone on our team was missing. I just want to make sure you are prepared for that possibility.”

There was such a long pause that Daichi was sure he had been hung up on.

“Please Daichi…” Kuroo’s voice sounded broken, even to his own ears, “let me cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now I need to hold on to the possibility that he is out there somewhere.”

“Ok Kuroo, I understand just tell me where you want our team to search.”

Kuroo sighed, “I’ll send you a picture message of the blocks I would like your team to cover. I don’t care how you divide your team up just make sure they check every place they can without breaking and entering.”

_Click…_

 

“Hey kiddo, it’s almost noon. It’s time to get up.”

Kenma cracked open his eyes to see the pastor standing in the doorway holding a tray of food. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up with a big yawn.

“Thank you,” he told the man. “I’m sorry for being such an inconvenience.”

“Not at all. I wouldn’t have offered to let you come here if I thought of you as an inconvenience,” the pastor assured him.

“Hmm.”

“Well, here’s your breakfast. I can’t stay to talk today since I have meetings but you can relax in here for as long as you need to.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“You’re welcome young man.”

The pastor set the tray down in front of him and exited the room.

“I wonder how I my life would be if my parents were still alive?” He asked himself aloud.

‘Oh well, it’s not like it matters now anyway. I just need to stay ahead of that guy. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt or killed like they were.’

Kenma ate his breakfast and quickly left.

‘If he’s keeping tabs on me even now then the last thing I need is for him to think I have some kind of bond with the pastor. I need to keep everyone safe.’

But with nowhere else to go, he would be back at the church before the night was over.

 

Daichi and the rest of his team all arrived at their designated meet up spot.

“I’m guessing since we’re all here, that none of us had any luck?”

Everyone shook their heads no.

Daichi heard someone’s breath hitch and a sniffle soon followed; he didn’t even need to look to see that it was Shoyo.

Tobio bent down to whisper something in the boy’s ear that had him wiping the tears from his face.

“We can’t do this every day unfortunately but keep an eye out when you go on your runs, ride your bikes or even if you’re just driving around town. We need to kind Kenma.” Daichi sighed before continuing, “I didn’t want to say anything but I think Kuroo’s on the edge. He sounds exhausted and I don’t think he’s in a very good place right now. I’m afraid of what he might do if we don’t find Kenma soon.”

“Then it looks like you boys need to get to the gym extra early for missing afternoon practices.”

The whole team turned around to see Coach Ukai standing there.

“I want you guys at the gym by 6 AM and we will be holding practices early Saturday and Sunday morning to make up for lost time. I know volleyball is important but weighed against someone’s life… it’s nothing. I want you guys to help bring Kenma home.”

 

Shintaro had just hung up with Ryouta who had reported that they had seen no sign of Kenma. He was the last one. All the other groups had already called to tell him that they’d had no luck, but he’d held out hope until the very end.

Now all of these people were coming to his house and he just prayed that Daichi kept his word and didn’t invite the entire team.

 

 

“Hayato, we need to get dressed so we can go have dinner at Shintaro’s house,” Tetsu reminded him.

“I don’t really feel like going over to that house Tetsu,” Hayato informed him despondently.

“Daichi will be there. I’m sure he’s looking forward to seeing you after such a long time.”

Tetsu could almost see Hayato’s ears perk up at the mention of Daichi’s name.

“Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t disappoint him. If you could please leave I’ll get dressed and we can go.”

 

Most of the people finally made their way over to Shin’s house but he could tell that they were beat.

‘Well so much for dancing and letting loose,’ he thought sourly.

“Shintaro!! This looks amazing!” Ryouta exclaimed as he made his way over to him. “I can’t believe you were able to get all of the food done plus decorate!”

It wasn’t much but Shin had gone down to the store to get everything he would need for a classic Luau BBQ party.  Tiki torches were lit, creating a walk way for everyone. The picnic table cloth had a large flower print on it and everyone was free to pick out a lei and grass skirt that were available on the table.

He had made the punch from 7up and sherbet ice cream, and there were pineapples placed on the table as centerpieces.  Simple but effective.

Tetsu, Taiga and Hayato were one of the last to arrive. All they were missing now was Seijuro.

 Taiga leaned down to whisper something to Hayato and then quickly made his way over toward where Daiki and Ryouta were getting their lei’s for the party.

A black, spiky head of hair caught Shintaro’s attention. ‘I don’t think I’ve seen that kid before. Must be one of the people Daichin wanted to invite.’

Shintaro made his way over to the kid to introduce himself, playing the good host.

“Excuse me?” Shintaro called.

The boy stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face Shin.

“Yes Sir?”

“My name is Shintaro Midorima, Suga’s dad. I hadn’t seen you before so I thought it would be nice if I introduced myself.”

A small smile softened the boy’s features as he held out a hand.

“I’m Tetsuro Kuroo but I go by my last name since it sounds awesome.”

Shintaro shook the boy’s hand and asked, “So how do you know Koushi?”

At Kuroo’s confused look Shin amended his question.

“Suga, I’m sorry, how do you know Suga?”

“Ah, I’m sorry; I didn’t realize that was his real name. We play volleyball against each other. We’re rival schools but we’re all friends as well. I’m the captain of my team at Nekoma,” Kuroo stated proudly.

Shin smiled at the boy’s confidence when he told him he was the captain, but he wasn’t fooled. He could see that he was barely holding himself together. The bags under his eyes, the pale parlor of his skin, his sluggish movements.

‘I wonder how long it’s been since this boy’s had any sleep.’

“Kuroo I know we just met but I would like to ask you something and I would like for you to answer me honestly,” Shin told the boy in a serious voice.

Kuroo nodded.

“How are you doing?”

Kuroo did a double take. He was probably expecting something a little more complicated or personal than a simple ‘how are you doing.’

“Umm… I’m living. I’m not great but who would be if their best friend were missing. I’m sorry Sir I don’t want to be rude but I really just want to relax for bit if that’s ok.”

Shin could have slapped himself in the head he was so stupid.

‘Daichi brought him here to get away from his problems and I just went and ruined that! Dammit! For all the intelligence I supposedly have, it seems common sense escapes me.’

“I’m not supposed to say this but if you want a drink or two to help you relax you’re more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is that you sleep it off here and not try to walk or drive home.”

“Thank you Sir, I’m sure I’ll be taking you up on that.”

Kuroo gave a small salute as he turned his back on Shin and walked over to where Yu and Asahi were standing around talking.

 

About a half hour into the party Hayato finally gathered up enough courage to seek Daichi out instead of avoiding him like he had been doing.

Of course Daichi just had to be standing next to his gorgeous boyfriend. Hayato absolutely hated Suga, but he sucked it up and approached the pair anyway. He needed to talk to Daichi and that wouldn’t happen unless he quit being a coward.

Daichi must have seen him approaching because he started waving and calling out his name.

“Haytao it’s good to see you!” Daichi said excitedly, clapping him on the back. “It’s been three years since I last saw you, so tell me how you’ve been.”

Hayato didn’t answer, but instead looked at the ground.

“Oh, I’m sorry Hayato I wasn’t thinking.”

“That’s ok, I know you didn’t mean anything by it. Umm… Daichi would it be ok if we went somewhere to talk for a few minutes?”

Daichi looked over to Suga for confirmation.

Suga rolled his eyes, “I’ll be fine Daichi, now go have your talk.”

Daichi leaned in to kiss Suga and Hayato looked away curling his hands into fists.

“I’ll be back soon,” Daichi promised Suga. “Alright Hayato, how about we go to the rock garden?”

 

“YOU WHAT?!!!” Kuroo yelled at the purple haired giant who was currently stuffing his face.

“Calm down, kid. Atsushi just didn’t want to frighten the boy,” Tatsuya said defending his boyfriend.

By this point everyone had gathered around to hear what was happening.

“SO HE JUST LET KENMA GO?!! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

“I called Seijuro. He’s kind of like the boss. He came over and looked for Kenma,” Atsushi said around a mouthful of food.

“What did he find?” Kuroo asked anxiously.

“He went to the park down the road to look for him but Kenma left with a clie-“

Tatsuya hastily slapped a hand over Atsushi’s mouth.

He had been too busy watching the teenager that he neglected to pay attention to Atsushi’s words.

‘Fuck! Seijuro is going to kill us!’

“Was he just about to say client?” Kuroo asked deathly calm.

‘FUCK!!’ Tatsuya screamed inside his head

No one answered him out loud which was an answer in itself.

Kuroo turned on his heel and walked away from the group that had surrounded him picking up a bottle of whiskey on the table as he left to go drown his sorrows in isolation.

Kuroo took a swig as he exited the back yard. He was pretty sure he saw a rock garden somewhere up front that had a bench with his name written all over it.

But as he neared the garden he could hear a couple of people arguing.

‘Guess it’s not just me having a shit day,’ he thought as he took another swig and listened in on their conversation.

When he no longer heard them talking, he stepped out from behind the trees and saw something that set his blood to boiling.

 

Hayato and Daichi made their way to the rock garden and sat on the bench.

The awkward silence stretched on and Daichi was getting fidgety.

“So, you said you wanted to talk about something?” Daichi supplied hoping to get this over with so he could go back to Suga.

“Umm yeah… Why did we break up three years ago? Neither one of us said it was over and we just kind of drifted apart over the summer. No more calls, texts or emails… I’m just wondering what happened. Did I do something wrong?”

Daichi sharply inhaled and rubbed his hand though his hair. “Well this is not exactly the conversation I thought we would be having, but fine. Hayato, we were kids then. I mean we didn’t even kiss; all we did was go to the movies or play video games at my house. So when summer came and you didn’t call and the texts became less frequent… I just assumed that you were thinking the same thing I was so I didn’t pursue it.”

“So you didn’t dump me for Suga?”

“What?!” Daichi asked a little pissed off. “If I were going to dump you for someone else then I would have broken off the relationship not just let it fizzle out. I don’t play games like that and to be honest Suga and I didn’t even start dating till a couple of months ago.”

“But you guys look so close…” Hayato trailed off.

“We became best friends in middle school and have been ever since. Remember you used to get jealous because we stayed late to practice or he would help me on my homework. In high school it developed into something more, but we did not get to be this solid overnight Hayato. It took years of trust and friendship to get to where we are now.” Daichi smiled at his ex, “I hope that answers your question.”

“But why… WHY WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!!” Hayato suddenly yells.

“I never said you weren’t. We’ve been broken up for over three years, if you had wanted to talk about giving us another shot you had more than enough time. I’m with Suga now and I’m not leaving him.” Daichi stood up to walk back to the party and Hayato grabbed his arm. “Let me go now!” Daichi commanded in an angry voice.

“You were the only thing that got me through all of the stuff that happened to me. The idea that once all of this was over I could finally see you again. I wanted to come see you but … I wasn’t allowed. Do you have any idea how many nights I laid awake thinking ‘if only Daichi were here he would save me. He wouldn’t let me be hurt.’ I would have died without knowing you were out there waiting and now YOU’RE TURNING YOUR BACK ON ME AGAIN?!”

Daichi flinched at the boy’s words.

“YOU WERE THE ONLY THING THAT KEPT ME ALIVE!!”

Daichi shut his eyes as if that would somehow block out the hysterical words that continued to ring in his ears long after they had been spoken.

“I love Suga. He is my entire world and I am not going to give him up,” Daichi stated with conviction.

They just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Daichi made the first move to walk past him but Hayato once again reached out and took ahold of his arm; but this time he pulled Daichi toward him and Hayto slammed his lips against Daichi’s.

Daichi couldn’t move at first, his brain slow to process what was happening.

Then Hayato was falling and Daichi just stood there like an idiot still dumbfounded that Hayato had forced a kiss on him.

Pain blossomed in his cheek and then he too was falling thankfully catching himself on the bench.

He looked up from his haphazard position on the bench to see Kuroo taking a swig from the whiskey bottle he was holding.

Kuroo offered each of the boys a hand and helped them to their feet.

“You are a dumbass wanting to talk to your ex alone,” He said while looking at Daichi. Kuroo then turned his head to look at Hayato, “And you are a piece of shit for kissing him when you know he is in a relationship.” Kuroo just sighed as if he was already bored by it all. “I would say you need to tell Suga but it looks like he already knows.”

Daichi followed Kuroo’s line of sight to see Suga standing on the right side of the garden partially concealed by the shrubbery.  He could only see part of his face but even from here he could see that Suga had been crying.

‘Fuck!’

Suga didn’t run away in hysterics like most people would, or even stomp away angry; instead, he spoke calmly to Daichi.

“We need to go inside and talk. Kuroo please go get some ice for Hayato.” With that he turned away and walked gracefully through the front door of the house leaving it wide open signaling for Daichi to follow.

“Thank you Kuroo. Hayato, I don’t hate you and if you are ever find yourself  in trouble again I want you to know that you can come here; but, I need you to show respect for both Suga and the relationship we have if you should decide to come over again in the future,” Daichi warned him before running toward the house after Suga.

‘How the hell do I explain this? I mean I know I made a bad judgment call in talking to him but I didn’t ask to be kissed and I know I didn’t kiss him back. I should be fine.’

Daichi assumed Suga had gone up to their room and went up the stairs. The moment he stepped into the room …

**SLAP!!**

Daichi covered his abused cheek with his hand and raised his eyes to see an extremely pissed off Suga.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!” He screamed at Daichi.

Daichi cast his gaze toward the floor, “I didn’t want to kiss him Suga he just took me by surprise.”

“NOT THAT!!” Suga took a calming breath then tried speaking again in a calmer voice. “I didn’t know you two had a history or I never would have been ok with letting you be alone.”

“So you’re saying you don’t trust me?” Daichi asked a little offended.

“Of course I trust you but look what happened. That’s the exact reason I wouldn’t have been ok with it. I’m more pissed off at the fact that you didn’t tell me he was your ex to begin with,” Suga admitted.

“Technically yes he is my ex but.. Wait… We were all friends in middle school, how did you not know we were dating?” Daichi asked curiously.

“Neither of you told me and you never acted any differently at school or when we hung out so I just figured you were friends,” Suga informed him.

“No we were technically dating but we never did anything out of the ordinary. We maybe went to the movies a couple of times and held hands occasionally but we never even kissed Suga. I didn’t know he still had feelings for me or I never would have agreed to talk with him. I swear to you I didn’t know,” Daichi finished in a pleading voice.

“Are there any more ex’s I should know about while we’re on the subject?” Suga asked irritably.

“Nope. Once I realized I loved you, no one else could compare so I didn’t see the point in dating anyone.”

Suga cracked a small smile, “Smooth, but you’re not entirely off the hook.”

“Just tell me what I ne-“

Suga leaned in and snaked his arms around Daichi’s shoulders as he crushed their lips together. He refused to let the last person to kiss his boyfriend be anyone other than him; Suga wanted to replace his taste and scent with his own.

Daichi moaned into Suga’s mouth when he licked Daichi’s lips requesting entry. He slightly parted his lips and Suga’s tongue pushed its way in battling for dominance with his own.

Suga moaned and pushed his whole body flush with Daichi’s searching for as much contact as he could get.

Daichi had to pull away first in desperate need of air. He kissed Suga’s forehead and he wrapped him in his arms while repeating, “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you Daichi; all I ask is that you not be alone with him anymore.”

Daichi gave a gentle smile and said, “that’s a given. Would you like to go rejoin the party?”

“Yeah, I still need to thank Kuroo for decking you one.”

 

 

Kenma entered the church through the back door that evening and decided that this would be the last night he spent here. It’s not worth dragging innocent people into his problems.

He went straight back to the room he had claimed for his own and flipped on the lights.

“HOLY SHIT!”

 The pastor lay in the middle of the room looking like a human knife block. At least twenty knives were sticking out of his abdomen and sides in all directions. But it was his eyes that freaked Kenma out the most. Or should he say lack of eyes. Both of the pastor’s eyes were missing as were his ears and his mouth was completely stitched up.

Blood covered the floor like a flood and Kenma almost collapsed. He had to bend over with his hands on his knees to get his nerves and rebelling stomach under control.

‘Calm down. He left you a note somewhere. He always leaves a note.’

With that in mind Kenma pushed his panic to back of his mind and began to look around the room. Of course the letter would be in the dead man’s hand. That’s just his luck it seems.

Kenma carefully took the letter from the dead man’s hand and read it.

_Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil._   
_His God was supposed to protect him and his God failed._   
_If God didn’t even save this man then what chance does_   
_A worthless whore have of being saved._   
_I know where you are Kenma and I want you to know that I_   
_Could take you anytime I choose but I want to play our game a little longer._   
_So where will you go now?_

‘That’s the million dollar question isn’t it?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for taking the time to read this chapter :)   
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter :)

Koutaro had been given an air horn from Ryu at the party last night and he couldn’t wait to try it out!!

“Keiji, “ Koutarou called  quietly while shaking him.

“What do you want?” the ebony haired boy asked sleepily.

“I wanna try this thing out on them. Come with me.”

Keiji turned over to glare at his boyfriend. “If you ever wake me up this early again for something that stupid I might actually kill you.” He pulled the blanket back over himself and turned over in the hopes of getting back to sleep.

Koutarou stuck his tongue out at Keiji’s turned back and quietly slipped from their room. He was just about to knock when he heard voices on the other side.

“HE DID WHAT?!” Ryouta shrieked. “No, I’m not letting you guys deal with this alone. Daiki and I will be up there as soon as we can.”

“Daiki, go wake the boys up we need to go,” Ryouta ordered.

“Fine, I’ll go wake the little shits,” Daiki grumbled

“And quit calling them that.”

Koutarou could hear his footsteps getting closer and the moment Daiki opened the door he blew the horn.

He looked up to see Daiki’s face but it was as if it were made of stone.

“Any other day and I would have found that hilarious. Go wake Keiji up, we need to go.”

Something in the way Daiki spoke set off warning bells in Koutarou’s head but he had no idea what was going on.

He ran back to his room and threw the door open before jumping on the bed and shaking his partner awake.

“Keiji…Keiji….Seriously we need to get up. Something’s wrong. We need to get dressed.”

His mind was racing through all the possibilities of what had gone wrong and Koutarou was just about at panic mode when Keiji laid a hand on his.

“It will be ok. Let’s get dressed and deal with this together ok?” Keiji gently asked.

Koutarou simply nodded his head then went to his dressers to begin his search for matching clothes.

 

 

Shintaro was woken up by the ringing of his phone.

“Hello?”

“Oh thank Christ you answered!”

“Ryouta, it’s four in the morning. What the hell could you need?” Shin asked as he let his head relax back onto the pillow.

“I need you to meet us up at the hospital. Something happ-“

“I’m on my way; do I need to bring anyone?” Shin asked.

“Whoever you want,” Ryouta said quickly.

“Got it. I’ll be there within the hour.”

_Click…_

 

Kazu rolled over in bed and laid his head on Shintaro’s chest.

“Who was that?” He asked sleepily.

“Ryouta. Someone’s in the hospital and I told him I would meet him up there.”

“Two questions Shin,” Kazu said around a yawn. “Did you find out which hospital? And who is it that was admitted?”

“Shit! I guess I’ll call him back. Would you mind going to wake the boys up and ask if they want to come while I call Ryouta back? If they don’t want to it’s no big deal but I want to give them the option,” Shin said hurriedly.

“Yep, I got this.”

Kazu got out of bed and walked to each of the boy’s rooms. Ryu wouldn’t wake up and Yu yelled at him to get out and wouldn’t even listen to what he had to say. Daichi and Suga were easy enough to wake up and of course they wanted to go.

“Hey,” Daichi says as Kazu is turning to leave, “could you ask Kuroo if he wants to go?”

“Sure, do you know where he fell asleep at last night?”

“I think he passed out on the living room floor or couch,” Daichi mumbled still half asleep.

Within ten minutes the five of them were loaded in the car and headed toward the hospital.

“So,” Daichi leans forward in his seat, “who was admitted?”

“Daichi, would you mind if we wait till we’re at the hospital so we can have this discussion with everyone?” Shintaro asked.

Daichi sat back in his seat, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Kuroo pulls something out of his pants pockets and it catches Daichi’s eyes.

“Is that a fucking flask?!!” Daiki all but shrieks.

“Jesus Christ Daichi, it’s a flask, not a gun. There’s no need to scream,” Kuroo tells him lazily.

“Its 4:15 in the morning,” Suga points out.

“Look I don’t like hospitals ok. But I know that if our positions were reversed this morning that you would have gone with me so I’m sucking it up, with a little liquid courage of course,” he smirks.

“Kuroo,” Shintaro calls, getting his attention, “take one drink then hand it to me.”

Kuroo raises the flask in salute before taking a long swig and handing it over to Shintaro.

A few minutes later they enter the main lobby of the hospital and see everyone else standing around: Ryouta and Daiki with Koutaro and Keiji, Atsushi, Tatsuya, Tetsuya, and even Seijuro.

‘I wonder where Taiga is,’ Shintaro asks himself

“It’s nice for you guys to finally show up,” Seijuro said coldly.

“We had more kids to wake up and get dressed then them.” Shintaro saw Sei’s eyes drift over to Kuroo.

“Is he another boy you’ve decided to take in?” He asks with no emotion.

“Uncle Sei, this is Tetsuro Kuroo,” Suga answered, “he’s best friends with Kenma; he just stayed the night at our house last night.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Seijuro Aka-“

“You’re the one who went looking for Kenma?!” Kuroo interrupted.

It seemed as if everyone in the room was holding their breath after Kuroo’s outburst. The GOM’s were moving their eyes back and forth between the black haired teen and their former captain waiting for someone to make a move or break the silence.

Sijuro took a deep breath and reminded himself that this boy didn’t know any better.

“Please do not interrupt me again, that is a huge pet peeve of mine.” The room at large let out a collective breath as Seijuro continued. “Yes I did try to find Kenma a couple of nights ago.”

Daiki stepped in.

“Look you guys can talk about this later all you want but we are here for another reason right now.”

“Oh yeah, who’s in the hospital?” Daichi asks.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!”

Before Daichi could figure out what was happening someone picked him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!!”

Daichi began clawing at the fingers that continued to get tighter around his throat.   
He could vaguely hear Suga screaming as well as some other voices all jumbled together.

The fingers disappeared just as Daichi’s vision was swimming with black spots and without the hand to hold him there he slid limply to the floor. Suga, Koutarou, Keiji, and Kuroo were surrounding him and all of them were firing questions at him.

Daichi allowed his head to loll to the side, as he struggled to inhale.

“Who…Who..?” It hurt to say more so he just let it hang knowing that they would understand.

“Taiga.”

“Why?” Daichi croaked.

“I don’t know but he is extremely pissed. It took Shin, Ryouta, and Daiki to pull him from you and they still have to restrain him while Sei speaks to him” Suga explained.

Suga leans back to give Daichi a clear view.

He couldn’t hear what Seijuro is saying but Taiga looked pale and he was no longer resisting.

Another couple of minutes and all of the men let go of Taiga… Well, all except one.

Shintaro grabbed Taiga by the arm, acting like he was going to help him up, but instead slammed his fist into the side of Taiga’s face.

“If you EVER lay another hand on any of these boys while I’m around… I will destroy you!”

Suga had never seen Shintaro so angry and he hoped to never on the receiving end of that rage.

“You’re dad’s pretty cool Suga,” Kuroo commented with his signature smirk.

“Yeah, he really is,” Suga agreed.

“Hay…ato…” Daichi painfully croaked out.

“Holy Shit!” Koutarou exclaimed. “That would explain why Taiga is flying off the handle.”

Suga stood up and turned to address the adults, “What’s wrong with Hayato and why is Taiga attacking Daichi?”

Tetsu walked over and handed Suga a piece of paper.

 

It read:

_‘Daichi was the only reason I survived that hell hole;_   
_as far as I’m concerned I no longer have a reason to live._   
_Thanks for putting up with a messed up kid like me.’_

 

“We found him around 3 AM in the bathtub with his wrists slit and a bottle of pills on the bathroom floor.” Tetsu stopped to inhale a shaky breath. “The water was still hot when we found him so we climbed into Taiga’s patrol car and hightailed it here while I was in the back seat doing basic first aid.”

“Is he going to make it?” Suga asked, extremely concerned.

“He’s stable for now,” Tetsu informed them. “He lost quite a bit of blood but the doctors were more concerned about the pills he took. They have him sedated and they’re talking with us about admitting him to a psychiatric facility once he recovers.”

“FUCK!” Daichi screamed with his voice breaking. “That dumbass!”

“Umm… Daichi…Would you mind telling me and Taiga what happened?” Tetsu glared at his partner before adding, “If he can act like an adult and control himself.”

“I can tell you what happened and I’m an objective party,” Kuroo offered.

“I don’t care who, but someone please tell me what the hell is going on!” Taiga demanded loudly.

“Temper, temper,” Kuroo mocked earning him a glare from everyone. After a couple of seconds he cleared his throat and told them what happened.

“Well yesterday at the BBQ after I stormed off I heard these two arguing and decided to eaves drop,” Kuroo informed them all. “Basically Hayato and Daichi dated for a small period of time in middle school but it ended mutually. Hayato said that while he was THERE he would think of Daichi and that’s how he was able to get through. Daichi told him that he was with Suga now and he refused to give that up. Hayato kissed Daichi without his permission and I knocked some sense into both of them.” Kuroo concluded.

“See Taiga. Daichi wasn’t in the wrong, Hayato was.” Tetsu told him. “I didn’t know or I would have kept a better eye on him. Why did no one tell us what happened?”

Suga spoke up. “If we had known he was depressed then we would have. None of us imagined he would take it this far.”

Seijuro stepped forward, “We can all play the blame game gentlemen or we can be here for him when he wakes up. Daichi and Suga, I actually think it would be best if you two weren’t here when he comes to.” Seijuro raised a hand when Daichi would have argued. “I know you still consider him your friend but he sees you as something more. Until he can come to grips with that then I don’t think you two should be allowed to see each other.”

Daichi just nodded. Unfortunately Seijuro made sense and he had no reason to argue the point.

Suga wrapped his arm around Daichi’s waist in a show of support.

Shintaro threw the keys to Daichi who easily caught them.

“Take the car and go home. Take the day off and take the rest of the boys with you. Tetsu will call Coach Ukai and settle everything on that end.”

All the boys nodded and silently walked out of the hospital.

 

**6:00 AM**

The moment they walked back into the house Daichi took off toward the stairs knowing Suga would follow.

“Remember… Shower!!” Suga called down from the middle of the staircase.

Kuroo turned to the two Fukurodani players, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We have no idea,” Koutarou lied while Keiji just rolled his eyes.

“Hey guys if I find a deck of cards would you want to play strip poker?” Kuroo asked with a cheshire grin splitting his face.

“You always come up with the best ideas!! Right Keiji?!” Koutarou asks his silent half.

“Why strip poker?” Keiji asks.

“A better question is why NOT?” Kuroo retorts with an eyebrow wiggle.

A few seconds tick by and Keiji’s face shows no emotion.

“Fine,” Keiji relents, “but I deal.”

 

Suga shut the door behind himself after he enters their bedroom and notices Daichi, sitting cross-legged on the bed hugging a pillow tightly.

He gently eases himself down on the bed facing Daichi and reaches his hand out to run his fingers through his soft dark chocolate hair.

“Hey,” Suga says softly, “can you tell me what’s going through your head right now?”

Dachi shook his head. “I want to but by thoughts are so jumbled…”

Suga leans forward to press a kiss to Daichi’s forehead.

“It’s ok. I don’t have anywhere to be so just tell me when you get it sorted out.”

Daichi nods his head and hugs the pillow tighter.

He felt like shit! Not only was he the main cause for one of his friends attempted suicide but now Suga was comforting him when Daichi knew that he had enough of his own problems to deal with.

‘I don’t want to add to the list of issues Suga has to deal with, but if the shoe was on the other foot I would want to know.’

“I didn’t know that I meant that much to him,” Daichi starts out, his voice still scratchy from the abuse his neck suffered. “I knew he wanted to start things back up obviously after yesterday but I didn’t think he was going to be that depressed about it. I could have been nicer in turning him down or had a small meeting with him and Tetsu and Taiga to talk about it. I pushed him into this.” Daichi finally let a few tears fall. “It’s my fault he’s in that hospital! I knew he had to be struggling after everything but I didn’t … I didn’t …”

Daichi dissolved into a fit of sobs unable to finish his sentence and Suga stood up on his knees to pull the crying boy to his chest to hold him.

Suga didn’t like the circumstances, but he was glad he was able to be here for Daichi after everything he had done for him. He laid his cheek on top of Daichi’s head, rubbing soothing circles on his back, while the strongest man he knew cried in his arms.

After a while Daichi began to calm down.

“Th-anks Suga.”

“Anytime Daichi,” Suga assured him. “Now, will you listen to what I have to say about all of this?”

Daichi nodded his head.

“I got lucky. I escaped the abuse with my mind mostly intact, but even I struggle and I probably will for the rest of my life. I think Koutarou and Keiji were able to pull out of this ordeal because they had each other to lean on, but even they did not escape unscathed,” Suga told him. “Seijuro mentioned that Hayato was abused by his mom –“

“Hayato’s mom died in child birth,” Daichi interjected. “His dad got remarried when he was 3.”

“Regardless, when she married into the family, she became Hayato’s mother and she is the only mother that Hayato has known. Moms are supposed to shower us with love, comfort us, and support us. I don’t know how she abused him and I hope I never find out; but I think the fact that the one person who should be in your corner turned out to be his abuser, screwed him up.”

Suga kissed the top of Daichi’s head as he continued. “None of this was your fault, Daichi. I know you. I know that you were polite when you turned him down yesterday but you’re not a psychic. There is no way you could have known the things that were going through his mind. You did everything right and you have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. Capiche?!”

“I know it’s easy to say that but making yourself believe it is hard,” Daichi croaked.

 

“Full house!! Take off the shirt,” Koutarou told Kuroo.

“This game is rigged,” Kuroo complained as he handed his shirt over to Keiji.

Kuroo had stated that whoever won the hand was able to choose which person they wanted to lose an article of clothing; so, both he and Keiji had been ganging up on Kuroo, making him lose at his own game.

The ebony haired captain was down to just his socks so he reached over and snagged a pillow off the couch to hold over his lap.

“What the hell is going on?!!” Suga yelled as he came down the stairs.  Kuroo was holding a pillow in his lap covering himself… Thank God for small blessings… and both of the Fukurodani players were sitting at the table shirtless.

“Just a friendly game of strip poker,” Koutarou informed Suga cheerfully. “Kuroo loses one more hand and it’s all over.”

“How’s Daichi?” Kuroo asked turning to address the Karasuno vice-captain.

“He has a headache and our bottle of aspirin was empty; so, I’m looking for some down here,” Suga explained.

“Oh well in that case let me help you,” Kuroo offered.

“NO! No… thank you, but I think I can manage.”

Kuroo smirked and picked up the hand Keiji dealt him.

“SUGA! SUGA!”

Suga looked back over toward the stairs to see Daichi running down them clutching the phone.

“He’s awake! Hayato woke up!” Daichi yelled excitedly.

“I told you he would pull through,” Suga said as he wrapped Daichi up in a hug.

“Alright Kuroo… let him have the sock,” Koutaro commanded.

“Cheating bastards,” Kuroo mumbled under his breath.

Daichi opened eyes and finally took in the scene around him. “Umm… Do I want to know what I walked in on?”

“Just ignore them for a moment. What all did Shin have to say?” Suga asked hoping for some details.

“It was actually Taiga who called me. He half-ass apologized and then filled me in. Apparently Hayato woke up and immediately began crying and apologizing. Physically he’s expected to make a full recovery, but they are sending him to a seven day, minimum, in-patient facility. Hopefully he can come home after the seven days but that will be up to the doctors to decide at that point. Either way I’m just glad he’s getting the help he needs.”

Daichi rubbed the back of his head and sighed before continuing. “I feel like I should apologize, but I know that would only make things worse.”

“Why don’t you write a letter of somekind and give it to Tetsu or Taiga that way they can give it to Hayato when they feel he’s ready,” Suga suggested.

“That’s a great idea!” Daichi exclaimed giving Suga a harsh kiss before running back upstairs to get started.

“So,” Kuroo stated loudly drawing everyone’s attention back to him, “how did you guys realize you were gay?”

Everyone was silent for a long while.

“Umm… what do you mean? Could you be specific?” Suga asked.

“So did you just one day see a guy undress and thought ‘huh that’s hot?’ Did you happen across some gay porn… How did you realize that you were gay?!” Kuroo asked almost sounding desperate.

Koutarou, Keiji, and Suga all shared a look of confusion.

“I’ve just always known,” Koutarou told Kuroo. “I’ve always been attracted to Keiji, even when we were kids.”

Keiji nodded in agreement.

Kuroo looks at Suga expectantly.

“Umm… I knew in middle school. Girls just weren’t doing it for me, but I fought it tooth and nail because I knew my father would never approve. Then later on I fought it because I didn’t want to be gay,” Suga confessed.

“Why? Did you change your mind?” Kuroo asked.

“It’s nothing as simple as changing your mind, though back then I wish it were. Let’s just say I had some bad experiences with men. I never wanted to have a relationship with a man after all of the things that they did, so I actually used to pray to be ‘normal,’” Suga told him in a sad voice.

“But you’re with Daichi now,” Kuroo pointed out, “so it worked out right?”

“Yeah, eventually it worked itself out,” Suga admitted. “So, Kuroo, why the sudden curiosity? Do you think you’re gay?”

“I actually don’t know,” Kuroo answered in a soft voice. “I’ve had girlfriends, and I’m not a virgin by any means so maybe I’m bi?”

Suga just shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t ask us. That’s only something you can answer.”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right,” Kuroo admitted. “Well, it’s time for me to hit the pavement and start searching for Kenma.”

“We’ll join you, “Koutarou volunteered for both himself and Keiji.

“Yeah me and Daichi will to,” Suga told him. “Let me go let him know and then we can all head out. Koutarou, Keiji, make sure that pillow goes in the trash.”

 

Kenma was woken up by the sound of a car alarm.

He quickly sat up and quickly surveyed his surroundings.

It was the first night he had ever fallen asleep in an alley way and he hoped to never repeat the experience. His bed had been a sheet of card board he had pulled out of the dumpster and newspapers were used for pillows.

Kenma technically had money to get a hotel if he wanted to but he was saving every last dime he earned to get a plane ticket out of this country. He only drank from water fountains and he only spent the bare minimum on food.

Flashes of the gruesome scene he had walked in on flashed before his eyes, and suddenly food was the furthest thing from his mind.

It was going to be a long day but he needed to get moving so he could hopefully find a decent place to lay his head by sundown

 

 

**NOON**

Shintaro, Ryouta, and Daiki’s phones all begin going off in the hospital lobby.

Shintaro answered his quickly, recognizing the stations number.

“We need all of you to get over to the Tokyo Baptist Church now!” Captain Hyuuga yelled. “Daiki and Ryouta were just sent the address in case you don’t know where it is.”

Click…

“Taiga, Tetsu, Atsushi, we just got called into a crime scene. We will be back when we can. Everyone else needs to head over to the Baptist Church.

 

It was absolute chaos when they arrived on the scene. The police had the entire street blocked off in front of and behind the church. Tape was set around the perimeter to keep the civilians out, but of course a crowd continued to gather.

Shin saw a few men looking pale and even one hunched over some bushes losing his lunch.

‘This should be interesting, if nothing else,’ Shin thought.

They all flashed their badges once more before being allowed into the church itself. A man stepped forward and guided them all to a small back room. The man motioned for them to go on through but refused to go with them.

Shintaro and his team stopped to put on the little hospital booties over their shoes before entering.

The first thing Shintaro noticed was the discoloration of the carpet just outside the doorframe of the back room.

‘We’re at a crime scene Shintaro, of course there’s blood.’

They all stepped into the room and froze. The carpet had absorbed some of the blood, sure but the entire wooden floor was covered in a thin layer as well. The body looked like it had been used as target practice for a knife throwing act, but none of that grabbed Shintaro’s attention.

What had him approaching the body was the stitch work over the mouth and the missing eyes and ears.

The rest of the guys fanned out to look over the room and the rest of the victim’s body.

“What do you see Shin?” Seijuro asked.

“The stitch work, horrific as it is, is perfect.  But what’s even more impressive is the way he removed the eyes and ears.” Shintaro was fascinated at the killer’s handy work so he continued to explain to Sei. “Take a good look around the ears. An amateur would have jagged lines or at least hit a few snags, but this cut is so smooth and straight. Then we have the eyes. An amateur would have just gauged or popped them out with a knife but this guy used some kind of tool. First he would have had to cut the eye lids off but it almost looks as if he used a scooper. Our killer took his time here. This wasn’t just some random hit.”

“But the way the knives are scattered suggests rage,” Kazu told them.

“I agree that the man was probably angry since the victim was stabbed so many times but I do believe he was in control of himself the entire time,” Shin told him.

“What do you mean?”

“While it’s true the victim was stabbed repetitively the killer did not use the same knife to stab him. The killer stabbed him then reached for another knife and stabbed him again. When you fly into a blind rage you aren’t going to be thinking about reaching for that next knife, you’re just going to use the one you already have in your hand,” Shintaro explained.

“So, what’s your early assessment?” Seijuro asked.

Shintaro had a feeling that Seijuro was somehow testing him. For what, is anybody’s guess.

“This is all speculation at this point of course but here’s the order of events as I believe them to have occurred. The killer stabs our vic and kills him before moving on to his experiments, as I’ll call them for now. The killer took a lot of time removing the ears and eyes and his stitch work is flawless. Which would be impossible to do with a moving body. I do believe anger or passion had a role in the amount of times the man was stabbed. I would call this a religious hate crime but there is no writing on the walls or mutilation of his body that is usually associated with those kinds of crimes.” Shintaro takes a breath and looks at Sei who nods in approval for him to continue. “I think we are looking at either a surgeon or a doctor, but my money’s on the surgeon.”

“Well that really narrows it down,” Daiki said sarcastically.

“That’s more than we had two minutes ago,” Ryouta points out.

“Can we assume he’s keeping the eyes and ears as trophies?” Tatsuya asks.

“I think it’s a safe bet but I wouldn’t rule out the possibility that he may ‘gift’ them to someone,” Seijuro told the group.

‘Well this just keeps getting better and better.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as some things about Yu and Ryu come to light.

**Tuesday**

It was time for Suga to go back to school.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous, but he was resolved. He had decided that he would enjoy himself at practice and laugh off any comments that may come his way; but more importantly Suga had decided that he would speak with and apologize to Toru Hashimoto.

Practice went off without a hitch and it was as if he had regained a piece of himself. It felt good to be a part of something larger than himself again. The familiar weight of the ball hitting his hands if only for a split second, the arguing, the sound of the whistle and shoes squeaking on the floor: Suga didn’t realize how much he missed being on this gym floor with this team.

He felt at home. For the longest time this gym had been the only place he truly felt safe, and he was glad to feel that sense of security surround him once more.

None of his team mates questioned or commented about the kidnapping, or about the incident that happened in his class, for which he would be eternally grateful.

Suga still changed in the bathroom stall though.  Daichi is the only one who has seen every last one of his scars and most of the team didn’t even know about the nasty words forever carved into him. He wasn’t about to enlighten them, plus this had always been his routine so no one would really question it.

There were some whispers in the hallway as he made his way to his classes throughout the day. Some were about his outburst but more still were about the video that Kei had posted. Suga disregarded them all.

‘Let them think what they want. I don’t exactly have time, nor do I care enough, to worry about my social life in school. Especially when it comes to people I will probably never see again after this school year.’

Suga didn’t even see Toru until lunch time and by then he had worked himself into a panic. He had completely freaked out on this kid and he wasn’t exactly sure how Toru would react.

His stomach was in knots and Suga knew that if he had any chance of eating lunch that he needed to get this done and over with.

Suga looked around the lunch room with Daichi standing at his side and quickly spotted Toru surrounded by a group of rowdy boys.

“Hey, you’ve got this,” Daich assured him. “If on the off chance something does happen, just raise your voice and I can hear you. I won’t be that far away from you, I promise.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just over reacting,” Suga told him with a small self-depreciating laugh.

He slowly approached the loud group of boys. As Suga drew closer the noise quickly died down. Toru stood up from his place at the table and confronted Suga.

“It’s good to see you back in school,” the boy said by way of greeting. “I was worried that I had done something.”

“No, it wasn’t you at all,” Suga assured the boy then moved closer so none of the others could hear. “To be honest with you, I was recently attacked by a man named Toru and it really screwed me up.” Suga didn’t tell the boy the details, none of that was necessary. “It was my first day back since I was attacked and I just panicked when I heard your name. I’m sorry for yelling at you when you clearly didn’t deserve it.”

Toru didn’t bat an eye. “I kinda figured something like that happened from the way you were talking in the classroom. I’m sorry that something like that happened to you Suga, you seem like a very nice guy.”

“Thanks…Umm… I was wondering if we could maybe start over and be friends?” Suga asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot actually,” Tour said with a smile. “If it’s too difficult to say my first name, you could always just call me Hashi.”

“Hashi…” Suga tried out. “Yeah, I think that would be best for now. Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Not a problem. Hey Suga, could I see your phone?” Hashi asked.

“Umm… Sure I guess.”

Suga handed over his phone and thirty seconds later it was handed back to him.

“It may be a bit forward of me but I put my contact info into your phone. If you ever want to hang out or talk then just hit me up or if you think I’m a pretentious ass then delete it. I’ll leave that decision up to you though,” Hashi teasingly winked and walked away to rejoin his group leaving a confused Suga clutching his phone in the middle of the lunch room.

He regained his equilibrium and quickly found Daichi at their usual table saving him a spot.

“Thanks for getting me a lunch. I can’t believe I went off and forgot mine at home,” Suga told him.

“Anytime. Now, tell me what happened,” Daichi asked being nosey.

“I think we’re friends. He’s a very energetic boy so he kind of took me by storm to be honest, but he gave me his contact info and told me to call him Hashi instead of his first name,” Suga informed him.

“Why did he agree to Hashi?”

“I told him I was attacked by a man named Toru and that’s why I flipped out on him. I didn’t give him the details though so no worries,” Suga reassured him and Daichi let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding.

“Well I would say you guys are friends then.  Maybe you could introduce us tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I can text him later and ask if he wants to sit with us at lunch,” Suga told him enthusiastically.

“That sounds good. You need to get started eating though or you won’t have time,” Daichi informed him.

The rest of the school day went by without any more worries.

 

Coach Ukai had ruled that there would be no after-school practice until Kenma was found, but even if they did have practice Suga wouldn’t have been attending today anyway.

It was their day to speak with Teppei.

So while they would be going to counseling, the rest of the team, along with Coach Ukai and Mr. Kuroko, would be coordinating with Nekoma to start searching an area for Kenma.

They all understood that they needed these sessions but they hated the fact that they couldn’t be out there searching for their missing friend.

Two and a half hours. That’s how long they would be at this man’s office.

Yu was eerily eager to begin his session for whatever reason, so they agreed that he could go first.

“Hey there Yu how have you been?” Teppei asks as usual.

“I’m pretty decent. Shin and I have only gotten into one argument since we last spoke,” Yu admitted.

“Well I suppose not being at each other’s throats constantly is an improvement,” Teppei relented. “Have you two ever sat down to just talk though? I don’t mean about anything serious but just asking how each other’s day was or telling him about trivial problems or even your school grades.”

Yu rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t think he has time for that.”

“What makes you say that?” Teppei asked interested to hear his reasoning.

“He has his hands full. Suga and Daichi plus their issues. Ryu and I moving in and having to provide for us. Then you have his live in boyfriend and I’m sure they have their own share of problems. Add to that his work, his friend’s kid attempting suicide and another kid missing… I’m sure that I’m the last thing on his mind at the moment.”

Teppei blew out a harsh breath. “Wow, that is quite a bit on his plate. Can I ask you something though?”

Yu nodded his head.

“Has he ever flat out told you that he doesn’t have time for you?”

Yu shook his head no.

“Then I think it’s presumptuous to assume that he can’t carve out any time for you. I have known that man for almost as long as you’ve been alive. He would not ask you and Ryu to move in unless he knew the he could take care of you and love you guys the way that you deserve.” Teppei took a pause to see if Yu would refute anything he had said thus far, but the boy stayed silent.

“Shintaro Midorima does not make life altering decisions on a whim. I’m sure he put a ton of thought into asking both of you to move in. Why do you think you two butt heads a lot?”

Yu sighed, “It’s not him specifically, I just don’t really trust any adult men. Shin has been nothing but nice and understanding but…” Yu clenched his teeth and fists unable to finish the sentence.

Teppei reached a slow hand out, making sure to give Yu enough time to pull back if he wanted, to rest on Yu’s fist. “I understand. It’s hard to overcome the past, but maybe that’s something we can work on together if you’re willing?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Yu told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

Teppei retracted his hand. “So is anything off limits today?”

Yu shook his head no.

“Good. I’m just going to jump right in then. So Yu, can you tell me why you ran away from home?”

Yu had to take a few minutes to collect his thoughts for that. What should he tell this guy? He didn’t want to just come out and tell him everything that happened right this instant.

“I was scared of my dad and when I told my mom about it, she thought I was crazy. I didn’t want to stay there and find out how much worse it could get,” Yu admitted, hanging his head.

“That’s a good start kiddo,” Teppei praised. “I know sometimes it’s hard to say the words so I’m going to ask you to say the number. Were you 1) sexually abused, 2) emotionally abused, or 3) physically abused?”

“1,2, and 3.”

Teppei blew out a breath.

“How long did this go on for?”

“Only about two months, but the first month was more verbal than anything,” Yu told him while refusing to meet his eyes.

“Don’t say ‘only’ as if it this was nothing. I don’t care if it happened on one occasion 15 years ago, it’s still not Ok and it never will be,” Teppei told Yu with every bit of conviction he could muster.

Yu just nodded his head. He heard the man but compared to Suga and all the other boys, he just felt that his problems were less.

“Yu… Do you happen to know how this all started? Like, did your dad lose his job and he was taking it out on you? “ Teppei asked him.

“Actually, I was the catalyst for his behavior,” Yu informed him.

“How do you know this Yu?” Teppei asked, curious now.

“Because it started when he learned I was gay. He told me all the time that if I were normal that this wouldn’t be happening,” Yu admitted closing his eyes.

“Hey, Yu, can you look at me please?” Teppei coaxed in a gentle voice.

Yu reluctantly met the man’s eyes and held them.

“Your father is the abnormal one, not you. Parents are supposed to love their children regardless of their life choices so that is his failing, not yours. He is a grown man in charge of his own actions. You did not bring this on yourself, do you understand me?”

Yu just numbly nodded his head.

“How did your father find out you were gay?” Teppei asked trying to steer the conversation back.

“Well my mom had read through my phone history,” Yu began. “I was already starting to question myself so I visited a ton of websites and forums to just get some more information you know.” Yu took a deep breath and licked his parched lips before continuing. “She confronted me about it and I told her that I was gay. She seemed ok with it, but I asked her not to tell my dad and she did anyway. And before you ask I didn’t want him to know because I was already aware of how strict he is. I knew he would never accept that.”

“So when he first found out how did he treat you? Could you tell the difference right away?”

Yu nervously began to tap his foot. “Umm … He came into my bedroom in the middle of the night and slapped me across the face. Then he told me what a disappointment I was, that he wished I wasn’t his son. He yelled at God for sticking him with such a useless excuse for a boy. He broke some things and then he left. I didn’t see him for two days after that.”

Teppei continued to listen on, his stomach turning to knots with each sentence the boy spoke.

“Did the verbal abuse continue? Did it get any worse?” Teppei asked wondering how this all progressed.

“Do you want me to kill myself?”

Teppei did a double take, “Wait what?!”

“I’ve spent the better part of three years trying to forget all of the hate filled words that my father said to me and now you want me to drag all of that back up?” Yu said disbelievingly.

“Yes, I am going to drag it all back up because until you confront this and deal with this, you will not be able to move past it and it will continue to follow you and effect your relationships,” Teppei explained.

Yu sighed, “Yes, it continued and yes it got worse as time went on. I don’t want to tell you what he said specifically though.”

“No problem. I don’t need to know the words he used unless you want to tell me,” Teppei assured him. “As for the physical abuse, what did that entail? Did he throw things at you or hit you himself?”

“He liked to mix things up so I never knew when or how it was coming.” Yu informed him. “One day I was sitting on the couch watching TV when he grabbed the TV remote and threw it at my face. Then the next incident later on that evening he repetitively kicked me underneath the dinner table to the point where I gave up eating dinner and excused myself. Those are just two examples but every day was like that.”

“What about at night?” Teppei asked, half afraid to hear the answer. 

“I would rather not go there this time if you don’t mind?” Yu asked.

“Yeah, we can save that for next time,” Teppei agreed. “If you’re ok with Asahi hearing what happened maybe you should bring him. It never hurts to have someone be there for you when you’re having a rough time.”

Yu faintly smiled, “Thanks Teppei, I just might do that. Umm… I know it says I have fifteen minutes left but could we go ahead and call it so you can speak with Ryu?”

“I have one more last question for you and then we can move on to an easier topic. I just don’t want you to be in the habit of not using the time you’ve been given to the fullest,” Teppei explained.

Yu nodded.

“What coping skills have you been using to deal with everything?”

Yu smirked, “it’s probably not anything that you would consider healthy. Drinking helps. I have bottles stashed in multiple places. Then I have distractions. Volleyball and Asahi are the main ones.”

“Well they aren’t the best coping mechanisms but I have heard worse,” Teppei assured him. “Distracting yourself with a sport is fine, in fact I recommend it, but I think you know that the drinking needs to stop. How often do you drink?”

Yu sighed as if this whole thing was a huge inconvenience, “I usually take two shots before school, and two or three before bed. On the weekend it’s just whenever I feel like it.”

“Would you be open to trying to cut back?” Teppei asked cautiously.

Yu shrugs, “that depends on what you’re asking.”

“Fair enough. The two shots before school and bed are fine for now. I realize they are a probably part of your routine and will be a harder habit to break; but, the random drinking on the weekend … I want you to nix that.” Teppei told him. “Try it for the next two weekends before you come to see me and tell me how it goes. I would suggest telling Asahi since he could probably help you achieve this goal.”

Yu nods his head, “yeah, I can try that. Asahi sleeps over on the weekend so I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping.”

Teppei smiled, “He sounds like he cares about you a lot.”

“He really does. I have no clue what I did to deserve that kind of love or loyalty, but I’m thankful,” Yu told him smiling fondly.

“Does he know that you’re using him as a way to cope?”

“It’s not like that anymore,” Yu informed Teppei. “But yes I did tell him that I was just using him and you know what he told me?”

“Hmm?”

“That he already knew but he loved me; so, it didn’t matter. I was expecting hate, or at the very least for him to be hurt. I didn’t even realize that I was already in love with him until he said those words. He accepted my flaws, just like that.” Yu told him. His voice was starting to break under the onslaught of emotions. “I know that to most people, love and acceptance are just a given in their life, but to me … it meant so much more…”

“Thank you Yu, for opening up and speaking with me today. I know that this probably wasn’t easy for you, but I appreciate the effort you’re putting in. Let’s go get Ryu,” Teppei told him with a smile.

Yu just gave a small watery smile and headed toward the door.

He felt small and vulnerable, as if all of his problems were laid bare to the world. Yu couldn’t help but wonder if this is how Suga felt after his sessions.

‘If it is, I’ll have to start showing him more respect,’ Yu thought.

 

“Ryu, come on back,” Teppei called out.

“Sure, but Shin’s coming back with me this time,” Ryu announced.

Teppei was a little shocked but quickly schooled his features.

“Not a problem. You two come on back,” Teppei told them

Ryu and Shin took their seats.

“So how has everything been for the past couple of weeks Ryu?” Teppei started out as usual.

“It’s been hectic with one of our friends missing but nothing too horrible,” Ryu told him.

“I see you only asked for a thirty minute time to talk. Not that there’s any problem with that but I was just wondering why you feel you only need thirty minutes?”

“My problems aren’t as big as theirs,” Ryu answered simply.

Teppei didn’t agree but chose to keep silent.

“Ok, thank you for talking to me today Ryu, and I want you to know that nothing you say will leave this room,” Teppei informed him.

Shin nodded.

“I know.”

Teppei smiled ‘He may be reluctant but at least he’s here.’

“I just want to know what I did,” Ryu blurted out.

“What do you mean?” Teppei asked in a soothing voice.

“Was I a bad kid? Did I cry all the time? Was I mean? Was I ugly? What did I do to make my parents want to give me up?!” Ryu asked loudly.

“Did you ever take you out of the equation?” Teppei asked. “What if they were struggling and they knew that they couldn’t provide for you? What if they had some medical reason that they couldn’t take care of you?”

Teppei could tell that those thoughts had never even crossed Ryu’s mind when the boy went silent.

“Is there a way for me to find my biological parents?” Ryu asked quietly.

“If they didn’t drop you off at one of the safe zones then yes. I’m sure Shintaro would be more than happy to look into it,” Teppei told him.

Shintaro went stock still but forced a smile anyway. It’s not that he minded helping Ryu find his parents but he had already come to think of the kid as his. He was afraid that he would leave if they were found.

Apparently he wasn’t faking it as well as he thought because Ryu noticed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving Shin. I just want some answers,” Ryu assured him.

“So,” Teppei started, grabbing their attention. “Would you be ok to tell me about these foster homes?”

“Well I was moved around a lot when I was younger because of my attitude. No one wanted to take the time to deal with me so they just pawned me off on someone else. I was told I would never amount to anything anyway so why bother.”

“You know that’s not true don’t you?” Teppei asked.

“Do I?” Ryu asked sarcastically. “So tell me… What have I accomplished? Because from where I’m standing they were right. I suck at school, I don’t have any romantic prospects, and the only thing I’m good at is volleyball!”

“Ryu, you’re only 17. Cut yourself some slack. I didn’t know I wanted to be a psychologist till I was nearly twenty,” Teppei told him.

“Yeah but I can’t expect Shin to just let me stay at home until I figure out what I want to do!” Ryu yelled.

“And why not?” Shin cut in. “I don’t think I have ever told any of you that you have to leave the house when you graduate or that I expect you to go to college immediately afterward. I would rather you take your time and figure out something you would enjoy making a career of than just jumping in and going to school for something you hate.”

“Yeah, but what if I can’t find anything?” Ryu asked in a sad voice.

“How about we cross that bridge when we get to it? The only thing you need to know is that you will always have a place to call home with people who love you.” Shin smiled at the despondent boy. “Now, let’s finish answering Teppei’s questions.”

“Thanks Shintaro,”Teppei said. “Earlier you said, ‘when you were younger’, so what happened when you were older?”

“Basically anytime one of the younger kids cried I was blamed. I would be locked in my room with no dinner, or a couple of the homes just flat out kicked me out,” Ryu admitted.

“So that’s why you were worried I would make you leave?” Shin asked, a puzzle piece falling into place.

Ryu nodded.

“Did anything else happen?” Teppei asked.

“I was propositioned a couple of times by the foster moms, but I turned them down and they got angry. One of them kicked me out,” Ryu explained.

“So why did you end up running away from your last home?”

Ryu cast his eyes to the floor.

“Umm… the other mom that I turned down told her husband that I had come on to her. He came into my room and beat the shit out of me. I’m sure I had a couple of broken bones by the time it was all said and done. He drug me through the house, in front of all the other kids, and threw me out into the yard. He told me that I’m lucky he didn’t kill me,” Ryu finished, refusing to lift his head.

Teppei blew out a long breath and Shintaro moved to approach Ryu.

“DON’T!” Ryu yelled. “Please don’t touch me right now. I’m barely holding it together.”

But Shin ignored him and bent down to wrap him up in a hug anyway.

The first few tears fell and then it was as if a flood gate had been opened. The boy’s body was shaking with the force of the sobs racking his body as he held on tightly to Shin

“I’m so sorry, Ryu,” Shin whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of the boy’s head.

Shin squatted down to get eye level with the boy and wiped the tears from his cheeks as they fell from his eyes.

“Ryu, you are so incredibly strong and brave to have gone through all of that and still trust me enough…” Shin trailed off as he placed another kiss to Ryu’s forehead. “I love you kiddo. I hope you know that.”

Ryu nodded his head.

“I think we’re done for today Teppei,” Shin told him.

“I agree. Shin, why don’t you take Yu and Ryu out somewhere while you wait for Suga and Daichi?” Teppei suggested.

“Would you be up for that Ryu?”

Ryu nodded his head.

“Ok, thank you Teppei for seeing us. We will be back in a couple of weeks,” Shin promised him.

Teppei walked them to the door and called for Suga and Daichi.

 

“So I hear a friend of yours is missing?” Teppei asked right off the bat.

“Yeah, he’s a friend from a rival school,” Suga confirmed.

“How are you handling it?”

“Ok I guess. He wasn’t kidnapped, and we go out and look for him whenever we have the time,” Suga explained. “I think he ran away or he’s running from something. I don’t know, it’s not like Kenma to leave his friends out of the loop though.”

“How has your last couple of weeks been?” Teppei asked.

“Well I gained some ‘cousins’, I had a break down at school, one of those ‘cousins’ tried to commit suicide and Kenma is missing. I’m just so exhausted by all of it, but it has been a great distraction from my own problems so I guess I shouldn’t complain too much,” Suga confessed.

“That would be a lot for anyone to handle,” Teppei told him. “Let’s take this one by one and tell me what happened.”

By the time Suga was through filling Teppei in on the adventures over the past two weeks, he was exhausted. So he was extremely thankful when Teppei began speaking to Daichi.

“So, how are you handling all of this?”

“It’s like déjà vu,” Daichi admitted.

“What do you mean?” Teppei asked confused.

“I had been Suga’s friend since middle school and I couldn’t tell that he was in trouble and that he needed me. That still keeps me awake at night to be honest. And now there’s Hayato. Same situation, I didn’t know he needed me. I was so fucking clueless. I should have known something was wrong when he stopped calling and texting, but I was ready for our relationship to be over so I didn’t pursue it. Now he’s lying in a hospital bed with slashed wrists because I turned him down. Because I didn’t see how desperate and depressed he was!”

“Why do you do that?” Teppei asked.

“Do what?”

“I’m not going to lie. Your skills of perception do suck, but you are not responsible for reading people’s faces and actions like some kind of puzzle. What about his friends in high school? He’s in volleyball to so why didn’t any of them notice anything? What about their teachers? Why are you the only one responsible for missing signs?”

Everyone was silent as Daichi allowed Teppei’s words to sink in.

After a few seconds Teppei spoke once more. “I understand that you feel guilty Daichi; I’m sure anyone would if they were in your shoes. But, you did not put that knife in his hands Daichi. He is old enough to make his own decisions and to know right from wrong. I also know that it’s going to take some time before you allow yourself to believe that what I’m saying is true.”

Daichi just nodded.

“I hate to change the subject but my time with you guys is almost up. Did Shintaro by chance mention anxiety medication to either of you?” Teppei asked.

Both boys shook their head no.

“Of course not,” Teppei commented. “I want to put both of you on an anti-anxiety medication. I’m sure Koushi has some issues with that, which is why I propose this. Daichi, you take them for a week to gauge how you feel and to also show Koushi that they aren’t going to have an adverse effect. If you feel that the medication is helping you and Koushi agrees I can send a script over for him as well. This is entirely up to the both of you but I would like you to think on it.”

“Do we have to give you an answer right now?” Daichi asked.

“No, I want you to take your time and talk it out and when you come to a decision then call me and let me know. Sound good?” Teppei asked.

Both boys nodded their head.

“Good,” Teppei smiled, “I’ll see you both again in two weeks.”

 

Suga remembered to text Hashi after they left Teppei’s office.

**Receiver: Hashi**   
**Sender: Suga**

_Hey Hashi, I was wondering if you would like_   
_to sit with me and my friends tomorrow._   
_They said they would like to meet you._

 

**Sender: Hashi**   
**Receiver: Suga**

_Yeah, that sounds great! J_   
_I’ll meet you in front of the lunch room doors._

The ride back from Teppei’s office was deathly silent as everyone was lost in their own worlds, thinking back on all the things they had discussed.

As much as Shintaro hated the silence, he was grateful that everyone had taken that first step toward working through their problems.

 

It was 2AM when someone knocked on Shintaro’s door. He wearily got up and answered it expecting to see Suga or Daichi. Surprisingly, it was Ryu who was standing there clutching a pillow and blanket.

“Umm… I know this sounds stupid but… can I sleep on your floor for tonight?”

“Of course you can,” Shin told him around a yawn. “What time do you need to get up for practice?”

“I need to be awake by 5:15,” Ryu told him.

“I’ll reset the alarm and put it down there by you. Just please reset it for 6:30 before you leave,” Shintaro asked of him.

“No problem,” Ryu said lying down under his blanket. “Thank you Shin, you’re the best.”

“You’re not too bad yourself kiddo, now get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now until further notice, please don't expect a chapter everyday. If I'm able to then I will of course but sometimes it will take me two to three days to post one since I have so much happening in life right now.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! :)

Early Saturday morning Shintaro and Kazu snuck into Ryu’s room five minutes before his alarm was set to go off. They each had a party popper and a party whistle in their mouths.

Shin counted down with his fingers from three.

3…2…1

**Tweet!!**

**Pop!!**

“Congratulations!!” they both yelled.

Ryu sat up giving them a death glare. He didn’t mind waking up early but he was not a wake-up-and-go kind of person.

“It’s too early to be this happy. And why are you congratulating me?” He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I got the call late last night that the paperwork went through, you are officially my son,” Shin told him beaming.

“Seriously?” Ryu asked disbelievingly.

Shin was worried that he was having second thoughts and his smile lost some of its brightness.

“That’s amazing!!” Ryu shouted launching himself at Shin who easily caught him.

“What in the holy hell could you people be so excited about so damn early in the morning?” Yu groused as he stepped into Ryu’s room.

“Yu! I was adopted!! The paperwork went through. Shin and Kazu woke me up to surprise me,” Ryu told him excitedly as he let himself slide to the floor.

“You must be ecstatic if you’re this wired so early in the morning,” Yu said in a bored tone of voice.

But Ryu didn’t even notice his friend’s lack of enthusiasm. He was on cloud 9.

“This is the first home I’ve had,” Ryu suddenly said in a small voice. “Thank you for choosing me,” he said, his voice breaking at the end.

Shin and Kazu both wrapped the boy up in a hug, more than happy to have the new addition to their family be official.

Shintaro held an arm out toward Yu, “You wanna get in on this action?”

Yu couldn’t help but smile at both the humor and the attempt to include him.

Slowly he walked over toward the group of three feeling a little awkward with each step he took. When he just stood there, not even two feet away, Ryu hooked him around the neck and pulled him into their circle.

Yu didn’t panic like he thought he would. He didn’t feel suffocated, or small. Instead he felt happy and for the first time other than with Asahi, Yu felt loved and accepted for who he was, not who he was expected to be.

Looking back Shintaro never once told him to lose the attitude, or got angry when Yu lashed out at him. He never asked him to laugh and enjoy life. Shin never asked anything from him and just rolled with the punches that Yu threw.

Yu stepped back from the three of them and looked up at Shin.

“I’m sorry for treating you so unfairly when all you’ve tried to do is help,” Yu told him. “I can’t promise to be a ray of sunshine but I’m tired of being angry all the time and I’m tired of taking it out on you. Do you think we can start over?” Yu asked hopefully.

Shintaro looked down at the boy and said, “No, we can’t start over. Too much has happened Yu and I don’t want to forget about it.” Shintaro paused and then added, “But I would like it if we can start a new chapter.”

“Deal,” Yu said as he stepped forward to give Shin another hug. “Come on Ryu we need to get dressed,” he told the other boy as he stepped away once more.

“Looks like we all have something to celebrate,” Ryu said softly so only Yu could hear.

As Yu walked out of the room he walked straight into Asahi who looked on the verge of tears.

“You heard everything didn’t you?”

Asahi nodded. “You guys are so lucky!”

“I know you’re a sensitive guy but this is borderline ridiculous,” Yu told him. He was about to roll his eyes and walk past him when he thought better of it and instead told him, “you really are the best, thanks for hanging in there with me Asahi.”

Yu stood on tip toes to give the gentle giant a peck on the lips before walking back to his room to get ready.

 

Kenma woke up in a comfy, large, king size bed. Too bad it wasn’t his.

He had been breaking into people’s vacant vacation homes for the last week so he could have a decent place to sleep at night. It didn’t hurt that the place had electricity and water so he was able to bathe and wash his clothes.

It was also a good place to map out where he’s been, where he should go next, and what area of town to move to in order to get clients.

Kenma left the house about 4PM, just enough time for him to get to the park before sundown.

 

Practice went by pretty quick.

Coach Ukai let all of the boys go by 10 so they could begin their search before the heat of the day hit.

Daichi got ahold of Kuroo who told them which blocks to cover this time, but none of the teams had any luck.

Kuroo, Koutarou, and Keiji along with all of the Karasuno volleyball team met back up at Suga’s house where the adults had prepared dinner for everyone.

Shin knew that Karasuno as well as all of Nekoma, were desperately searching for Kenma, and each day that they came up empty handed was like a punch to the gut.

But for Shin nothing hurt worse than seeing Tatsuya and Atsushi’s faces when they came over and he told them the news that the search once again came up empty. He knew that Atsushi blamed himself and that they were both losing sleep worrying about this boy who they had never even met.

They loved this kid already, it was written all over their faces, and Shin hated that they had to go at least one more day to hear another update.

Atsushi excused himself the minute he said hello to all of the boys. He claimed he had some paperwork to do at the shop, but Shin knew that it was probably difficult to see everyone with their kids while his was missing.

Shin knew that feeling all too well and he couldn’t blame the man for wanting to get out of there.

 

“Hey Shin,” Daichi called. “Is Seijuro no longer helping us find Kenma?”

All the boy’s eyes turned toward him.

“Seijuro is still helping,” Shin informed them. “If nothing else I know he’s helping because Kenma is Suga’s friend and Suga has that man wrapped.”

“Pot calling the kettle black Shintaro,” Kazu sang, making the whole room laugh.

“Yeah but in my case all three of those boys have we twisted around their finger,” Shin told them all. “God help me if they ever exploit that.”

Yu turned to Ryu, “we need to have a meeting later.”

Ryu just smiled and nodded.

“Well dig in boys. We all pitched in and brought something. Atsushi even brought over some new desserts from his shop,” Shintaro told them.

As the boys made their plates Shintaro approached Daiki and Ryouta.

“Hey guys, do you mind if Koutarou and Keiji stay the night? I’m sure that coach Ukai wouldn’t mind if they even wanted to come to their morning practice,” Shin informed them. “It just seems like a waste if they’re already going to be back over here again tomorrow. You guys can go take the night off and have the house to yourselves.”

“Are you sure?” Ryouta asked even as hope filled his eyes.

Shintaro laughed, “Yes, I’m sure or I wouldn’t be asking. Let them stay and have fun. I’m asking the rest of the volleyball team to stay over as well, so it should be interesting.”

“Does Kazu know what you signed him up for?” Daiki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope, and if you don’t want to get pulled into babysitting duty, I suggest that you take off pretty quick,” Shin told them.

“Thanks for the heads up,” Daiki told him as he grabbed Ryouta’s hand and made a mad dash toward the garage exit.

Shin clapped his hands around his mouth and yelled out over the cacophony of noise filling the living room and kitchen, “BE QUIET!!”

Silence reigned.

“I was wondering if you guys would like to stay the night? I still have the mattresses from last time. I just need a head count so I know how many we need to get out. Kuroo, you’re invited or course. Oh and Koutarou, Keiji, you guys are staying; I already cleared it with Daiki,” Shin informed them. “So, I’ll give you guys five minutes to call your parents and OK it, and then I’ll come back for a head count.”

With that Shin walked out of the room as the boys dispersed to make their calls.

 

“Hey, hey, hey… looks like we’re having a sleep over,” Koutaro pointed out as a sly smile graced his face. ”This should be interesting, right Keiji?”

“I refuse to be involved. Ask someone else.”

“So… Kuroo… Are you staying?” Koutarou asked slyly.

A cheshire grin split Kuroo’s face.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

 

**9 PM  Living room**

“Alright everyone, who’s up for a little truth or dare?” Kuroo asked to the group at large.

Daichi sighed. “We need to be in bed within the hour. Let’s take a vote,” he suggested.

“Everyone in favor of getting some sleep?” Daichi asked while raising his hand.

He, Tadashi and Suga were the only ones to raise their hands.

Kuroo smirked at the Karasuno captain, “Everyone else?”

One hand shot up after the other.

“If you and Suga want to go ahead and turn in you can,” Kuroo told Daichi.

“What and leave you and Koutarou in charge with my team out here? Not happening.”

Kuroo clutched his chest, “You wound me Daichi. I can’t believe you would…. Eh you’re right,” Kuroo gave up the act and admitted. “How about we let Daichi go first guys? Get him in a good mood?”

Everyone began to cheer Kuroo on.

“Alright Daichi I’ll let you start this off right. Truth or Dare?” Kuroo asked.

“I’ll take dare,” Daichi reluctantly told him.

“Just what I’d expect from a rival captain,” Kuroo winked. “Alright, I dare you to make out with Suga right here in front of everyone for one minute.”

“Whoo hoo!”

“Aaahhh!”

The whole room was so noisy Daichi could barely hear himself think. Then he saw Suga and silently asked the question with his eyes.

Suga nodded his head giving him the go ahead to accept.

“Fine, it doesn’t matter to us if you watch,” Daichi told them as he walked across the room toward Suga.

He grabbed Suga by the back of the head and smashed their lips together.

Suga instantly wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck as the rowdy group of boys faded into the background. It was only them now. Nothing in this space of time mattered. Suga let out a small moan as Daichi’s tongue invaded his mouth. He threaded his fingers through the chocolate hair gently tugging causing Daichi to groan rather loudly.

Daichi slowly slid his hand up Suga’s side dragging the shirt up wi-

“TIMES UP!!!” Koutarou yelled. “Jesus, if I hadn’t stepped in you two would be screwing against the wall.”

“That was pretty hot,” Kuroo added.

Suga blushed and quickly looked away. Daichi did the same.

Everyone on the Karasuno team had their mouths slightly open in shock. Yeah they knew that their Captain and Vice-Captain were together, but they had never actually seen them together like that.

“Close your mouths boys,” Daichi ordered. “I’ve caught quite a few of you in more compromising positions.”

Most of the team looked away thoroughly scolded.

“I have one rule going forward Kuroo. If you’re going to be doing dares like that then make sure that whoever you choose only does things with their boyfriend. We don’t want to ruin any relationships because of a stupid game,” Daichi informed him.

“I completely agree,” Kuroo told him. “It’s your turn to choose someone Daichi.”

“Hmmm Tadashi… Truth or Dare?” Daichi asked the freckled faced boy.

“Truth.”

“Is there a boy you secretly like on our team?”

“Umm… Never mind I want to do the dare,” Tadashi told the group, panicking.

“Ok,” Daichi told him with a Kuroo-like smirk on his face. “I dare you to go kiss the guy you like from our team.”

“T-t-that’s not fair,” Tadashi complained.

“Either do the dare or turn in for bed. Your call,” Kuroo challenged him.

Closing his eyes, Tadashi said, “fine, I’ll do it.”

He opened his eyes and began approaching the tall bean pole sitting on the edge of the couch.

Kei must have finally realized what was happening because his eyes lit up in surprise not even a second before Tadashi closed the distance, and pressed their lips together.

“You owe me ten bucks Yu,” Ryu shouted across the room.

Tadashi stood up straight and ran from the room.

All eyes turned to Kei who was still sitting there a little shell shocked.

“If you do not go after him Kei Tsukishima I will beat the hell out of you,” Tobio spoke up surprising the hell out of everyone.

Kei didn’t even try to argue, he simply walked from the room in search of his best friend.

“I really do love this game!!” Kuroo shouted excitedly. “Koutarou, how about we let you go since Tadashi ran off.”

“Alright,” Koutarou said while rubbing his hands together. “Who will my victim be …. Ah! Kuroo! Truth or Dare?”

“I’ll go with truth,” Kuroo announced.

“Are you in love with Kenma?”

All eyes were focused on Kuroo since everyone was interested to know the answer to this question.

“I’m still trying to sort that entire mess out, but I know that I like him as more than a friend if that will suffice?” Kuroo asked.

The room at large nodded their head satisfied with the answer.

“I picked on Daichi last time so this time I’ll ask you Suga. Truth or Dare?” Kuroo asked the vice-captain.

“I’ll go with truth since Daichi did dare,” Suga said.

“Were you a virgin when you and Daichi started dating?” Kuroo asked.

Daichi was about a half second away from exploding at Kuroo, but Suga laid a gentle arm on his knee and shook his head no, signaling for him to calm down.

“No, Kuroo I was not,” Suga admitted in front of everyone.

“That’s a surprise! I’ve never known you to show interest toward anyone else. The number of people has to be in the single digits right?!” Kuroo asked playfully.

Suga flinched. He had no idea the number of people he had been forced to sleep with over the last three years.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come. Suga was shaking and panicking as he realized everyone was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  Keiji yelled at the Nekoma captain. “I know you’re stupid but I thought you would at least have common sense!”

Even Koutarou looked uncharacteristically pissed.

“What are you talking about? It’s Truth or Dare, this is a game!” Kuroo stressed. “When people choose truth you’re supposed to make them uncomfortable with a personal question.”

Suga finally spoke up, “It’s ok guys. He didn’t know any better.”

He could see the unasked question in Kuroo’s eyes but quickly turned away, not wanting Kuroo to read the answer in his own.

“Suga and Daichi are going to bed,” Yu spoke for them. “And so is everyone else. Daichi, go take Suga upstairs. We will get everyone else situated in either mine or Ryu’s room.”

“Thanks Yu, you’re a great friend,” Daichi told him as he and Suga began their slow trek up the stairs.

 

“You know Kuroo didn’t mean anything by it,” Daichi told him the moment their door was closed.

Daichi was still extremely pissed off at the Nekoma captain for making Suga feel uncomfortable in his own home, but he also knew that the idiot meant no harm. How could he have known the hell that Suga had gone through? And that was the only reason Daichi had held his tongue.

“I know, ” Suga told him with a small smile. “I just keep thinking I’m over it, that I’ve somehow moved past it. Then shit like this happens…” Suga trailed off as the lump in his throat became too much. He finally managed to squeak out “It hurts. It still hurts so much.”

Daichi stepped forward and lifted the broken boy up in his arms and carried him toward the bed. Daichi sat down on the edge, cradling the now sobbing boy as he began to rock Suga back and forth kissing his head and whispering reassurances.

“I promise you that I will always look after you Suga,” Daichi soothingly said with a kiss. “We will get through this together and one day this will be nothing but a bad memory. So please stay with me till then. Please. Please. Please,” he whispered over and over.

Suga nodded his head against Daichi’s chest and drifted off.

 

Atsushi reluctantly woke up and looked around at the shop he had opened up right out of high school; he must have fallen asleep after reviewing the order logs for this week. He rarely handled this aspect of the business because he found it too boring. He would much rather spend his time making the sweets they would be selling in his shop, but he needed something to keep himself busy.

Atsushi had never even dreamed of having a kid, let alone adopting a teenager, but the more he thought about the boy the more he realized how much he had already come to care for him.

He and Tatsuya were only given surface information, and like a case file it was very impersonal. But then he had heard his friends talking about the boy and he seemed to become more real in a way. Kenma wasn’t just some 2D picture on a page; he had thoughts and dreams and friends who loved him. So slowly but surely Atsushi had come to care for the boy.

And what does he do? He lets Kenma walk right out of his shop! Atsushi still believes he did the right thing though. If that file about Kenma is correct then he had been forced to do things long enough; Atsushi wasn’t about to start their relationship off by forcing Kenma to come with him. He wanted the boy to know that he would be safe with him, and that sure as hell wasn’t the way to do it.

Atsushi gathered the papers that were spread out over the desk and organized them. He then looked at the clock and realized it was 5AM so he quickly grabbed his phone to check for any missed calls and texts. Sure enough he’d had thirty-five missed calls and twenty-eight text messages, all from Tatsuya.

‘I can’t blame him. I would have been worried to. I’ll just send him a quick message to let him know I’m ok and that I’ll be heading home.’

Atsushi’s head perked up when he heard a trash can fall.

‘What the hell?’

Atsushi quickly sent the text then went out the back exit into the alley way to see what was happening.   
He knew it was probably a cat or a stray dog but even they deserve a treat on occasion.

 

Kenma woke up and tried to remember what had happened. His mind was fuzzy and his vision was blurred.  It took every ounce of strength he had to keep himself upright.

‘Was I drugged? Probably. Fuck I hate it when that happens. Well no use trying to fight it, just lay back down and sleep it off.’

Kenma let his body go limp as he fell to the concrete.

‘Damn that hurt. I can’t believe that fucker just left me here. I damn sure won’t be doing business with him again.’

A few minutes passed and the pain in his body was finally lessening to the point where he began to drift off.

He heard footsteps approaching but he couldn’t will his eyes to open back up or his body to move.

‘Please just keep walking. Don’t notice me. I’m invisible.’

But of course, the footsteps stopped right next to him.

The person bent down and gently nudged Kenma.

“Hey kid, are you ok?” A deep voice asked him.

Kenma couldn’t make his lips for words.

‘Go away!’

“He must be passed out. Might as well have a little fun then. It’s not like you’ll remember anyway.”

The man reached for the button on Kenma’s pants, but his movements were clumsy and he couldn’t unlatch it; so, the man decided to just tear the button off. He then quickly slid the zipper down and roughly divested Kenma of both is pants and underwear in one rough tug.

‘Please stop!’

Kenma could hear the sound of another zipper and then he was being pulled up roughly by his hair. The man then bent over and lifted Kenma up from under his arms like a rag doll to pin against the wall.

The man held one hand lightly over Kenma’s throat effectively pinning his upper body while his other hand lifted one of Kenma’s legs painfully high leaving the other to dangle at the side.

Kenma wasn’t an idiot; he knew that there was no chance of him escaping. He just prayed that the man left him alone afterward without inflicting further harm. Kenma felt the blunt head of the man’s cock positioned at his entrance, and he began to panic.

Yes Kenma was a whore; he hated the word but he could admit it. But, Kenma had never been completely helpless like this before.

In one quick thrust the man seated himself completely inside and Kenma let out an incoherent sound as tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Oh, so you’re awake now?” The man asked. “Good I would hate for you to miss this.”

The man began moving and with every thrust and withdrawal of his cock Kenma let out a gasp of pain.

‘God this fucking hurts! Why?! Why is it always me?! Why do I always get the short end?!’

Kenma caught the glint of a metal trash can, not even two feet away.

‘If I can knock that over maybe the noise will scare him? Wishful thinking but it’s worth a shot,’ he decided.

The man leaned his head forward and began sucking on Kenma’s neck, leaving a mark that the boy couldn’t wash away.

‘Come on leg. MOVE!!’

Kenma focused 100% of his thoughts to making his leg kick out, hoping that some of the signals were received.  He was pleasantly surprised when his leg ended up kicking out farther than he thought it would knocking over a couple of trash cans.

The noise did succeed in startling the man and he lifted his face from Kenma’s neck.

“Looks like you’re finally getting some motion back. I guess I better end this then.”

The man bit down hard into Kenma’s neck as he picked up the pace, slamming hard into the small boy, tearing him up inside with each thrust.

‘Christ! Just fucking cum alread-‘

A door a few meters away was opened and the outdoor light censor kicked on, flooding the area with light. A tall man stepped out into the alley way and looked straight at Kenma.

‘Please save me!!’

 

Atsushi couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  HIS Kenma pinned against a dirty alley wall while some man used him.

‘HE’S FUCKING DEAD!!’

Atsushi grabbed some kind of metal pipe and stormed over to where the man had Kenma.

“Hey, do you want a turn? He’s not even fighting m- OW!! SON OF A BITCH!”

Atsushi swung and once more aimed for the man’s knees. He didn’t want this fucker to walk ever again after what he had done.

The pipe made contact with the other knee and he and Kenma fell to the ground.

Confident that the man wouldn’t be able to get up and walk away, Atsushi picked Kenma up and carried him back inside the shop. He deposited the boy on the couch in the break room before going back outside to deal with the piece of shit.

Atsushi grabbed the man by his hair and drug him into his shop and straight to the bathroom. He tied the man up and locked him in the bathroom stall before going back to check on Kenma.

The boy had literally not moved a muscle. His arm hung limply off the side of the couch, his head was tilted at a weird angle and his legs looked cramped and uncomfortable. So, Atsushi grabbed a pillow and tried to arrange the boy’s limbs in the most comfortable position he could.

“Hey, Kenma, are you able to talk?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Silence.

“How about you blink once for yes and twice for no ok?”

Kenma blinked once.

“Are you hurt?”

More tears leaked out the side of the boy’s eyes before he blinked once.

“Is the reason you can’t talk because you were drugged?”

Kenma blinked once.

“Ok, I’m going to take you to a friend of mine who’s a doctor. I have two pieces of good news for you though. 1) The piece of shit did wear a condom and 2) you are safe now.”

Kenma let his eyes close as he heard the second bit of good news.

“I’m going to call Shin and let him know we’re going to be headed his way and then I will call Tatsuya.”

 

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

“Why do you people always call me so ear-“

“Shin, I have Kenma. I need you to take a look at him,” Atsushi cut him off.

“Bring him over, the boys are already awake so I’ll go let them know and ask them to keep out of the way. What’s your ETA?” Shin asked now fully awake.

“About 15 minutes. Hey Shin I have another problem tied up in the bathroom of my shop. Can you send Kazu or someone else to go deal with him?”

“Not a problem. I’ll go get all of my stuff set out and ready.”

_Click…_

 

“Ok, kiddo, Shin said we’re good to head on over. I’m going to pick you up now and take you to my car,” Atsushi told the kid so he would be prepared for the contact.

On their way out Atsushi grabbed an apron to cover the boy’s nakedness and gently set him in the front seat of his car.

As soon as Atsushi pulled out onto the street, he dialed Tatsuya’’s number, excited to have some good news for him.

 

_Ring…Ri-_

“Hel-“

“Tatsuya!” Atsushi yelled excitedly. “I have him. I have Kenma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and I promise to post the next one as soon as I can :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Seijuro is coming back into the story and Kenma and Kuroo are reunited!! :)

Shintaro hung up the phone and began shaking his partner awake.

“Kazu!”

“Wha-ha-hat?” Kazu whined.

“Atsushi found Kenma and is headed this way!” Shin told him excitedly. “He also said that he had someone tied up in the bathroom. Do you want to deal with it or should I send someone else?” Shin asked him.

“I got it. You stay here and handle the kids.” Kazu blew out a relieved breath, “I’m so glad he was found, Shintaro.”

“Me to. Now let’s get dressed and deal with the crowd of boys,” Shin announced, sounding ready to take on the day.

Kazu left immediately after getting dressed and Shin gathered all of the boys into the living room downstairs.

Not seeing any point in subtlety, Shintaro blurted out, “Atsushi found Kenma.”

Sighs of relieve and ‘thank God’s’ filled the air and Shin had to whistle loudly to bring everyone back to attention.

“He is bringing Kenma here for me to look at. I don’t know what condition he is in,” he informed them all.

He hated dulling their excitement but the truth was always easier to deal with.

“But he is alive, and he will be Ok, right?” Kuroo asked. “Please tell me he’ll be ok?” Kuroo begged, beginning to panic.

“I believe he will be fine. Atsushi didn’t seem overly worried on the phone so I think he just wants me to look him over to be safe,”Shintaro told the bed head boy in the hopes of calming him down a bit. “Kuroo is the only one of you I want in the room with us until I say otherwise. I realize you have all been worried but Kuroo has been his friend the longest, and a familiar face can go a long way.”

“We understand,” Daichi answered for all of them.

“Thank you. When Atsushi gets here do not crowd him, do not stop him and do not ask Kenma any questions. You guys just go about your morning as if nothing is happening,” Shintaro instructed them. “Daichi and Suga, I’m putting you two in charge. So please start a pot of coffee and make sure everyone is fed. I’m sure we will be having people over so if you wouldn’t mind making extra, I would appreciate it.”

Suga and Daichi nodded their heads in understanding.

“Alright, now that I’ve delegated and laid down the rules I need to go get my medical supplies prepared. Kuroo, you’re coming with me,” Shin announced.

Kuroo and he walked up the stairs to being the preparations.

 

Atsushi floored it the entire way to Shintaro’s house and was able to get there right at the fifteen minute mark.

He slowly brought the car to a stop and unbuckled the rag-doll boy before running around to the other side to gently lift Kenma from the passenger seat.

“Hang in there with me Kiddo,” Atsushi whispered to the boy.

He ran inside the house without knocking and immediately yelled out for Shintaro.

“Upstairs,” someone called out to him.

So Atsushi carried the paralyzed boy up the stairs and into the only room with the door left open.

Shintaro was there immediately taking the limp boy from his hands and laying him out on the bed. Atsushi looked across the room to see the black haired kid he’d gotten into it with just last week.

Shin did a quick routine check-up and then swabbed the inside of Kenma’s cheek as well as drew some blood.

“What’s that for?” Atsushi asked, confused as to why Shin would need his blood.

“Let’s discuss that later,” Shin told him. “Has he been responsive at all?”

“Earlier at the shop he was able to answer a couple yes or no questions by blinking his eyes,” he told the doctor.

“Well that’s better than nothing. His breathing is fine, his blood pressure is a little low but nothing to be concerned about and the last thing I want to check out is his weight. Kuroo, would you mind stepping on the scale to weigh yourself?” Shin asked.

“Sure,” Kuroo said as he moved over to the scale never once taking his eyes from Kenma.

“143, ok now come pick Kenma up and step back onto the scale,” Shintaro instructed.

Kuroo bent down and carefully picked up his best friend, trying not to notice the protruding bones, and stepped back onto the scale.

“245… I know he’s small, but only 102 lbs?” Shintaro questioned.

“He used to weigh close to 115,” Kuroo informed them.

“It’s ok; when he wakes up I’ll have trays of cakes delivered here. He’ll put the weight back on in no time,” Atsushi assured them.

Kuroo sat on the bed with the boy and Shin helped him scoot back so that his back was rested against the headboard.  He softly brushed Kenma’s hair out of his face and placed a kiss on his forehead before looking up at Atsushi with eyes of steel.

“Tell me what happened?” Kuroo demanded.

“Kid, I don’t think you really want t-“

“TELL ME!!” Kuroo yelled.

“Umm… I...” Atsushi continued to fidget and couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud. He sighed in frustration, “This isn’t easy to say.”

“Atsushi, I need to know… Please,” Kuroo asked a little more politely.

“Fine but I’m turning my back because I don’t want to see your face when I tell you,” he told Kuroo.

“I don’t care _how_ you do it, just fucking tell me already!” Kuroo yelled, finally losing his patience.

Atsushi turned around, and then said, “I went outside because I heard some noise and I saw Kenma being raped. That’s how I found him.”

Kuroo looked from Atsushi, down to Kenma and buried his face in his friend’s hair.

No tears stung his eyes, no violent outbursts were yelled, which surprised the hell out of both of them. Kuroo then looked up at Shintaro and spoke softly.

 “Is there anything else you need from Kenma right now?”

“No, he just needs to sleep this off or wait it off. There really isn’t much I can do unfortunately,” Shin apologized.

“Atsushi, do you need Kenma for anything right now?” Kuroo, asked the giant.

“No, but when Tatsuya gets here I’m sure he’ll want to peek in,” Atsushi told him.

“That’s fine, but would you guys mind giving us some time alone until then?” Kuroo asked his voice still barely above a whisper.

Kuroo knew he was being selfish; Atsushi was the one who found him after all, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I’ll let him sneak a peek from the doorway but otherwise I’ll keep him out of your hair,” Shin told him.

“Thanks.”

Shintaro grabbed Atsushi by the arm and pulled him from the room leaving the two boys alone.

“What the hell?!” The giant asked the moment they were out in the hallway. “That’s my son as far as I’m concerned so why was I kicked out?”

“Three reasons actually,” Shintaro informed him. “The first being that when Kenma wakes up, I don’t want him to panic and if he’s surrounded by people he doesn’t know what do you think will happen? The second reason is that Kuroo loves that boy. Whether he’s ready to admit it to himself or not is his problem, but it was blatantly obvious. And three, Kuroo was barely holding it together in there. So, let’s give him some time,” Shintaro told the giant.

Atsushi nodded his head in grudging agreement.

 

The moment Shin shut the bedroom door behind them, Kuroo’s cool, indifferent façade crumbled.

He buried his face in Kenma’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his friend. Kuroo hadn’t even realized how much he missed that smell until it was no longer around. Kuroo had even missed the sound of the nonstop video game music that used to annoy him so much. Never again will he complain about the volume.

Kuroo still couldn’t believe he had almost lost him. What would his life have been like if Kenma wasn’t found?

Kuroo couldn’t imagine himself every smiling again, and forget about volleyball. How could he even continue, knowing that he would have had to live his life without the small boy in his arms? With that thought the tears he had tried desperately to hold in were freed.  He sobbed into the smaller boy’s neck, pained noises escaping with every shaking breath he took.

“I missed you,” Kuroo choked out and placed a kiss on Kenma’s cheek and then moved on to kiss every inch of the angelic face, thankful that he was able to do so.

Kuroo laid his hand over Kenma’s heart, needing to feel the steady reassuring rhythm even as his tears continued to fall.

Sometime later, as his tears slowed to a trickle, he relaxed once more against the headboard with the small body cradled against him.

“I know I’m only able to say this because you’re passed out,” Kuroo started in a quiet voice. “If you were awake I know I would get tongue tied and absolutely nothing would come out right,” he sniffled and wiped the few stray tears off his cheeks before continuing.

“I missed you so much more than I will ever admit but I’m still angry that you didn’t tell me you were leaving. What were you thinking?  We’ve been friends for ten years Kenma; I thought we trusted each other more than that. I thought we told each other everything,” Kuroo said into the silence. “I had never felt so helpless in my life! I barely slept and when I did I would dream of the worst possible scenarios that you could be involved in,” Kuroo took a moment to pause and collect his thoughts and bravery for what he was about to say next.

“I love you. I’m sorry that I’m just now figuring this out and I wish I could have told you before you left but I’m only now realizing how big a part you play in my life. I missed the smell of you for fucks sake,” Kuroo laughed. “Maybe one day soon I’ll have the courage to tell you again but, I can still show you with my actions until then. Just please don’t leave me alone anymore, “he begged as he bent his head down to kiss Kenma’s forehead languidly once more. “I don’t think I would survive it,” he whispered.

Kuroo opened his obsidian eyes as he finally pulled back from the fragile boy’s face only to see two golden, cat-like eyes staring back at him.

“Good morning sunshine,” Kuroo beamed at him. “Are you able to move?”

Kuroo could see Kenma’s eyes turn hard in concentration and Kuroo kept watching his body for any signs of movement.

“I love you to.”

It was barely above a whisper but there is no doubt as to what Kenma had just told him.

“Y-y-you heard me?” Kuroo asked suddenly feeling embarrassed and exposed.

Kenma said nothing, not because he didn’t want to but because he used up a lot of energy trying to force his mouth to form those four words.

“OK, blink once for no and twice for yes,” Kuroo instructed.

Kenma blinked twice and Kuroo’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Did you hear all of it?”

Twice again.

“Fuck! I didn’t think you were awake or I wouldn’t have said anything. You have enough shit to deal with without adding me to the mix. Let’s set that aside for a bit ok?”

Kenma blinked once.

“Well it’s not like we can talk about it right this instant anyway,” Kuroo pointed out. “Shintaro looked you over and other then your weight loss, you’re fine. So get ready to be stuffed full with cakes and meat and anything else you want,” Kuroo told him with a smile before his face turned serious.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you last night,” Kuroo said into the silence. “I have always been the one who looks out for you and when you finally needed me, I wasn’t there. I just hope you know that I would have given anything, even taken your place, to spare you that,” Kuroo whispered to him with sincerity even as his grip tightened. “I’m so sorry.”

Time passed in silence after that until the door was opened and Tatsuya poked his head inside. Kuroo assured him that Kenma was fine and he walked back out.

‘Thank God he didn’t want to stay,’ Kuroo thought as a large yawn escaped.

“I’m starting to get tired. Would you like to lay down with me on the mattress or have me hold you? Once for mattress,” Kuroo told him.

Kenma blinked once and Kuroo arranged him into a comfortable position so that he could still cuddle the younger boy.

Kuroo pressed one last kiss onto the back of Kenma’s head and quickly drifted into a dreamless slumber.

 

Shintaro opened his bedroom door a few hours later to check on the boys only to see them passed out spooning. Well he thinks Kenma is sleeping anyway.

He hated waking them up but he needed to check if there has been any progress on Kenma’s end.

Shintaro gently shook Kuroo awake and he in turn woke Kenma up.

“How are you feeling?” Shintaro asked the small boy.

“I shink om fffine. My ton fells heavy zo,” he slurred.    
(I think I’m fine. My tongue feels heavy though)

“You sound drunk but at least you’re able to speak. Can you try moving your limbs for me please?”

With great effort, Kenma was able to move each of his limbs and appendages.

“It fells like om wokeen in shand, om heavy,” Kenma explained.  
(It feels like I’m walking in sand. I’m heavy)

“But you’re able to move so I’ll take that as a victory. I would like you to try to stand, with Kuroo’s help of course,” Shin added.

Kenma nodded his head and slowly stood. Standing was fine; Kenma could stand there all day, just don’t ask him to walk because that would probably be impossible with these lead weights he felt he had on.

“I vant to shit down,” Kenma told them both and he was immediately pushed back onto the edge of the bed.

“A few more hours and you should be fine,” Shintaro informed them. “You two can go back to bed if you want or I can have some lunch sent up if either of you are hungry.”

“I’m actually starving, and I’m sure Kenma is to. Do you have Jello-O or anything soft like that where he doesn’t have to chew?” Kuroo asked on both of their behalves.

“Yeah, I’m sure I can find something for him. Is there anything else?” Shin asked.

“My ackack is in zee awey shtill,” Kenma told them .  
(My backpack is in the alley still)

“I’ll let Kazu know, if he hasn’t found it already. I’ll bring something up here soon so you two just relax and watch some TV,” Shin said as he threw the remote at the two of them and exited the room.

Atsushi and Tatsuya were waiting in the hallway anxiously bouncing on their feet waiting to hear what Shin had to say.

“Will you two calm down?!” Shin barked. “He’s not going anywhere and he can’t even talk right now anyway so go drink some tea and chill out. You’re making me nervous.”

Shin walked past them and down the stairs, the two men following after him.

“Was there anything he wanted?” Atsushi asked, needing something to distract himself.

“Kuroo asked that we bring something soft like jello-O or pudding so that he doesn’t have to chew,” Shin informed them.

“I’ll whip something up,” Atsushi declared.

“Knock yourself out just don’t use every pot and pan that I own to make it,” Shin called after him.

‘I wonder if anyone’s called Seijuro?’ Shin asked himself even as he was dialing the number.

 

_Ring..Ri-_

“Hello Shintaro, I heard you found Kenma,” Seijuro said, getting straight to the point.

“Yeah, Atsushi did. I was wondering what you’ve been doing this whole time though?” Shintaro asked.

“You ask that as if you think I haven’t been doing anything. You should know better by now Shintaro,” Sei told him in an icy tone.

“No that’s not what I meant at all,” Shin lied. “We just haven’t seen you for a while and I was curious as to what you were digging into on your end. That’s all.”

It wasn’t a complete lie.

“I’m sorry I was not able to assist you in the city wide search you all had going on but I’ve had more pressing matters,” Seijuro told him vaguely.

“You said our kids were essentially your nephews, so what could be more pressing than having one of them missing?” Shintaro asked.

Seijuro went dead quiet on his end of the line and Shin could almost hear the gears turning as he decided how much information he should divulge.

“Remember that crime scene from last week that you were called in on?” Sei finally asked.

“Well yeah, that’s not something you easily forget,” Shin admitted.

“Do you think Kenma could have committed that murder?”

“Wait, what?! That’s a random question,” Shin charged.

“Not as random as you would think actually. When you guys dusted for prints in that back room, some of the prints belonged to Kenma,” Seijuro said calmly as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb shell. “So I’ll ask you again. Do you think Kenma could have committed that murder?”

“No,” Shin said immediately.

“Neither do I but people are out for blood after what happened, and Kenma is the only lead they have. So I’ve been doing damage control,” Seijuro informed him.

“I thought our department had the case so why haven’t I heard about any of this and why are you involved?”

“You can call your Captain to verify of course, but when the prints came back as Kenma’s he took you off. He claimed that you guys were too close to a potential suspect to remain unbiased. As for why he didn’t tell you, I have no idea,” Seijuro informed him. “I got involved because I am FBI so I can throw my weight around a little, plus a call to your captain from my dad didn’t hurt. He insisted that I be allowed to help and Junpei couldn’t refuse. I have already been cleared to interview Kenma myself; so, I can promise you that everything will be fair.”

“Fucking hell!” Shintaro yelled in frustration.

“I know he’s innocent Shintaro. Just let me handle this and you take care of everything on that end,” Sei instructed.

“Do you have any other suspects Seijuro?” Shin asked a little desperately.

“I have a couple of people on my radar, but I’ll get more from Kenma later on. Would it be ok if Junpei and I interviewed him this evening at your house?” Sei asked.

“As long as his speech has recovered enough then yes, but why here?” Shin asked confused.

“I can’t tell you that yet but don’t let anyone go home until after Junpei and I get there.”

_Click…_

 

‘What the fuck is going on?!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my story and I promise to have the next Chapter up as quickly as I'm able :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't talk about Daichi or Suga at all, but we do get to see some more of Kuroo and Kenma, Tsukki and Yamaguchi, and plot development with the whole stalker psycho path. \
> 
> Enjoy chapter 9 everyone!!

Daiki and Ryouta had shown up in the early afternoon to help Shin out in any way that they could, but the boys had been outside and out of the way for the majority of the day.

With nothing better to do the boys had decided to hold practice in Shin’s back yard to pass the time. Koutarou and Keiji joined the Karasuno team to keep themselves busy, and Ryouta sat on the sidelines to watch the match.

Kuroo and Kenma had dozed back off after eating their lunch and Shin hoped that when the two of them woke up Kenma will have made more progress.

Tetsu and Taiga had called a few times to check on everyone but Tetsu thought it was best for them to stay home since the house was already so crowded. They had enough problems on their own and Shin couldn’t exactly blame them for wanting to keep their distance.

Daiki stayed in the house with Shin in order to help make dinner for the large group of people while Atsushi and Tatsuya busied themselves with a game of cards.

Dinner was ready by 6 and everyone sat down at the table to eat. Tatsuya took a plate up to the boys, eager to help Kenma in whatever way he could. Shin of course went up with him to check Kenma’s progress.

“Can I be the one to wake him up?” Tatsuya hesitantly asked outside his bedroom door.

“That should be fine, just don’t get upset if he flinches from you. He doesn’t know who you are so take it easy and speak in a calm, soothing tone,” Shin instructed.

“You make it sound like I’ll be dealing with a feral dog,” Tatusya snorted.

Shin shrugged, “The methods are the same.”

Tatsuya opened the door and practically tip-toed to Kenma’s side of the bed carrying the tray of food. He sat the tray of various dishes down before gently reaching out and tucking a stray strand of hair behind the boy’s ear.

‘He’s so adorable. I know he’s damn near an adult, but he looks so child-like while he’s asleep. I think I could look at him like this forever. Too bad I gotta wake him,’ Tatsuya frowned.

He placed a gentle hand on Kenma’s shoulder and gently began rocking him back and forth as he whispered his name.

Finally, golden eyes opened with a start.

“Shh, it’s ok sweetie. I just came to bring you guys some food,” Tatsuya assured him.

Kenma looked over at the tray as if needing confirmation that he wasn’t lying.

“Shintaro came up with me as well. He wants to check your voice and your movement, so I’ll get out of the way and let him work. Would you be ok with me staying in the room?” Tatsuya asked hopefully.

“Why do you and that giant care so much about Kenma?” Kuroo asked as he rolled over in bed. Obviously he had been woken up as well. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you guys care about Kenma but as far as I know you guys had never even met him before this morning.”

Tatsuya looked over to Shin to ask how much he would be allowed to tell the boy right now, but Shintaro shrugged his shoulders completely leaving that decision to Tatsuya.

He sighed loudly. 

“Let Shin check you over and then I’ll tell you.”

Tatsuya left Kenma’s side of the bed to go stand in the doorway and watch as Shin helped the boy to stand and had him walk.

“Can you talk?”

“I think so.” Kenma’s voice came out scratchy but at least now he could be understood.

“Good, so tell me. Is it easier to walk around and move?”

“They still feel heavy but not as bad as before,” he told everyone.

“Good. Every thirty minutes I want you up and moving for at least two minutes until you feel normal again,” Shin instructed.

Kenma just nodded his head as he laid himself back down on the bed.

Tatsuya opened the door and yelled for Atsushi to come up.

A few seconds later and the doorway was being filled by the huge man.

“I’m going to give you guys some privacy,” Shin told them.

So Atsushi entered the room and shut the door closed behind Shin.

“Thank you for saving me,” Kenma told the tall man.

“Not a problem kiddo but if you want to repay me then you will eat all of the cakes I make for you. You’re too skinny,” Atsushi told him.

“Sounds good.”

“Now,” Tatsuya cut in, “Kuroo asked why we have an invested interest in Kenma when we only just met him.”

Atsushi threw his hands up, “I’ll let you handle that. You’re better with words.”

“Fine,” Tatsuya acknowledged. “The reason is that Kenma is our son.”

“No he’s not.”  
“No, I’m not.”

They both spoke at once.

“Here in a couple of days he will be; we already sent in the papers,” Tatsuya told the two confused boys.

“But he has parents so how can you adopt him?” Kuroo asked.

“Kenma’s parents passed away a couple of years ago Kuroo,” Tatsuya told him.

Kuroo slowly looked over at Kenma who had begun to shake and had turned pale.

“No. You told me your parents worked out of the country a lot and that’s why you were always alone lately. You said…” Kuroo let his sentence trail off when he saw Kenma bury his face in his knees.

“Why didn’t you tell me ?!” Kuroo asked with a raised voice. “I would have helped you! Anyone on our team would have helped!”

Kuroo could tell Atsushi and Tatsuya wanted to step in but this was between the two of them now and they had no place being there.

“I want you two to leave. You already told me why you’re interested in him. It makes sense and that’s great but now we need to have a talk that has nothing to do with you,” Kuroo told them in an icy voice.

Atsushi wanted to argue and put the little punk in his place but Tatsuya silenced him with a look and drug him from the room.

Tatsuya closed the door behind them and pressed a finger to Atsushi’s lips when he would have spoken.

“Calm down,” Tatsuya whispered. “We’re going to wait right out here in the hallway in case anything happens or he needs us, but this is between them Atsushi. He lied to his friend and now he has to deal with the consequences.”

“Yeah, but he’s just getting better. Shouldn’t we make them wait?” Atsushi complained.

“If I had known the full situation then yes I would have stalled and pushed back the conversation; but, even you could tell that Kuroo was not going to let this go,” Tatsuya pointed out.

Atsushi grudgingly agreed and bit his tongue as he waited for the two boys to sort things out.

 

 

“I don’t want to get into an argument Kenma,” Kuroo told the smaller boy the moment the door was closed. “But two years?! I would have bent over backwards to help you, anyone of us on the team would have helped including the coach. Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Kenma took his time collecting his thoughts and finally spoke.

“I had someone I was living with at first. He was one of my parents friends, and my god father but I realized that situation wasn’t going to work out. I wanted to ask you, Kuroo but you still lived at home at the time and I knew your parents couldn’t handle having another mouth to feed. I didn’t really know anyone else on the team well enough to ask them that big of a favor and I was too embarrassed to ask Coach.”

He left out the other reason for now. 

“How did you make the house payments Kenma? How did you eat and buy things?” Kuroo asked already knowing he would dread the answer.

“I went to Shogo Haizaki an-“

“YOU WHAT?!!” Kuroo yelled.

“You know him?” Kenma asked

“I don’t know him personally but I don’t know of anyone who hasn’t at least heard the last name Haizaki! What did you do Kenma?” Kuroo demanded.

Kenma started poking his index fingers together, anything to take his mind off the intensity of Kuroo’s gaze.

“I um… Well I asked if he had any jobs, and he set me up with one,” Kenma admitted, omitting the details.

“Did you have to kill anyone?”

Kenma shook his head no.

“Drug mule?”

Once again he shook his head.

 “I can’t guarantee I won’t be angry but I won’t hurt you. I could never do that, but Kenma, I need you to tell me what your job was, now,” Kuroo demanded quietly.

“Umm… I… I was a umm… a sex toy for his men,” he finally rushed out at the end.

Kuroo quickly stood up to put some distance between Kenma and himself as waves of rage rolled off every inch of his body.

“GOD DAMMIT!!”

Kuroo hauled back and put his fist through the wall.

“WHY?!! Why, why?” Tears leaked from Kuroo’s eyes as the intense anger faded to sadness.

He walked over to Kenma’s side of the bed and tangled his hand in Kenma’s hair forcing the boy to look up at him.

“Kuroo… I...” Kenma was at a loss for words. He had never seen the affable Kuroo lose it like that and he had damn sure never seen him cry. The boy didn’t know what to do, or say so he just wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and held him the best he could.

“Please don’t hate me,” Kenma whispered.

Kuroo unlatched his fingers from Kenma’s hair, straightened up, and wiped the tears from his face.

“Jesus! Crying twice in one day… I think I just set a new personal record Kenma,” Kuroo joked. “No you idiot. I don’t hate you. Do you want to know why I’m angry?”

Kenma nodded his head.

“I’m angry because you didn’t tell me, because you didn’t even give me the option to help. I’m angry because I didn’t know when I should have, and because I couldn’t save you. And I’m jealous that I won’t be your first,” Kuroo admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

“You’re assuming that I want to sleep with you now?” Kenma asked.

“I didn’t say it had to be like today or next week, but that is the usual progression of relationships,” Kuroo told him.

“Why would you want to be with a whore anyway?” Kenma asked. He wasn’t seeking absolution from Kuroo, he really was genuinely curious. He didn’t see himself as anything special so what does Kuroo see that he can’t?

“Is that how you see yourself?” Kuroo asked in disbelief.

“Well I kinda am the textbook definition,” Kenma told him absolutely serious.

Kuroo was torn between wanting to hit him and wanting to hold him, but he did neither. Instead Kuroo calmly bent over to get at eye level with Kenma.

“You really don’t know why?” he asked with a small smile.

Kenma shook his head no and Kuroo dove in and captured the boy’s lips with his own.

Slow and lazy was the only way to describe their kiss. Even when Kenma tried snaking his tongue into the mix, Kuroo bit his lip harshly in reprimand. That wasn’t what this was about.

As their lips moved against each other, Kenma let out a soft moan and Kuroo immediately broke their lips apart and began kissing Kenma’s cheeks.

“I didn’t think I would be saying this again so soon but, I love you Kenma Kozume. That’s why I want to be with you,” Kuroo stated mater-of-factly. “You are mine, and I don’t ever want to hear you demean yourself again. Do you understand me?” Kuroo asked, his voice as hard as steel.

“I don’t recall you actually asking me out,” Kenma told him jokingly.

Kuroo rolled his eyes at his antics and looked him straight in the eye, “Kenma, for the love of God will you please go out with me?”

“I would really like that,” Kenma whispered.

Kuroo smiled like a lunatic.

“I think I may have to start hiding your games from you,” he told Kenma. “This is probably the longest we have ever spoken to each other.”

“Umm… Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s … Umm… Something else I can’t tell you about right this minute. I promise I will soon though; so please don’t be upset,” Kenma begged.

Kuroo sighed, “Will it affect the answer you just gave me?

Kenma shook his head no

“Then I’m fine with waiting a little bit. Now,” Kuroo said laying back down on the bed, “scoot yourself over here so I can hold you.”

Kenma did as Kuroo asked and laid his head down on Kuroo’s chest as the captain wrapped his arms around his smaller frame.

 “Shit!” Kuroo yelled out a couple of minutes later. “We forgot to eat.”

“I’m comfy. I can eat in a minute.”

Kuroo kissed the top of his two toned head as he turned on the TV in a state of bliss.

 

 

Tadashi followed Kei outside, not even bothering to finish the food on his plate. He wasn’t about to miss this opportunity to speak with him alone.

He’s sure that everyone noticed the two of them making their exit but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Kei led him to the basketball court where he had just picked up the ball, deciding to take a few shots.

Tadashi didn’t interrupt; he just stood there silently watching Kei’s form as he took shot after shot. Finally Kei let the ball roll away after a missed basket and sat down in the middle of the court.

“You know, you’re actually pretty good,” Tadashi told him. “What made you choose volleyball over basketball?”

Kei removed his glasses and wiped his face off on his shirt.

“The running,” he said simply.

“We run in volleyball to,” Tadahsi pointed out.

“Not in a game we don’t. I don’t mind running for practice but to run for practice and then run nonstop for an entire game… It’s too much work,” Kei answered.

Tadashi took a seat right next to the bean pole and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“Are we going to stop being friends?” Tadashi asked quietly.

“You’re such an idiot. I wouldn’t be alone with you right now if we weren’t friends,” Kei pointed out.

Tadashi gave an awkward laugh, “Yeah I suppose you’re right; but, is the idea of being with me that repulsive?” He asked, resting his head on his knees.

Kei shook his head no.

“Then why did you brush me off last night? Did you even realize that I cried myself to sleep because of you?!” Tadashi told him, his confidence increasing with each with each word.

Kei looked confused, “I didn’t brush you off Tadashi, if you remember correctly I actually held you for Christ sake!”

“Yeah but you didn’t talk to me; so I had no clue what you meant by that,” Tadashi told him. “I can’t keep doing this Tsukki. Just tell me whether or not you can see us being more than just friends, please. If not I will move on but I’m tired of waiting.”

Kei started tapping his finger to his chin pretending to be lost in thought, “Hmm. I’m not convinced.”

“Convinced of what?” Tadashi asked more than a little confused.

“I’m not convinced that you want me bad enough,” Kei told him with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“Wait… What?! I just told you!”

Kei began to stand up and Tadashi grabbed his arm, pulling him back down onto the court.

“Tell me what you mean,” Tadashi demanded.

“No,” Kei said as he ripped his arm out of Tadashi’s grasp and began to stand up once more.

This time Tadashi stood up quicker than Kei and put his hands on the bean pole’s shoulders effectively halting him from standing up any further.

Kei was on one knee with the other one raised looking directly into Tadashi’s eyes as if challenging him.

‘Oh my God our faces are so close!’ Tadashi shrieked internally. ‘His lips look even softer than I remember last night. Maybe I should just go for it. Our friendship isn’t going to be the same after all of this anyway,’ Tadashi reasoned.

“Is there any particular reason you’re stopping me from standing because if there’s not then I would like to get up. It’s uncomfortable,” Kei complained.

Instead of answering Tadashi simply leaned his head down those few scant inches and closed the distance between them. Kei jerked from the unexpected contact and Tadashi wrapped his arms around the slender boy’s neck preventing him from moving away.

Tadashi began to move his lips and moaned in pleasure when Kei moved his in synch. He was pleasantly surprised by how good a kiss could make him feel and longed for more. So, he licked his tongue along the seam of Kei’s lip requesting permission for entrance and much to Tadashi’s surprise, Kei wasted no time in parting his lips.

Without breaking their kiss Tadashi pushed Kei onto his back in the middle of the basketball court and straddled his waist. Kei glided his hands up Tadashi’s back to tangle his fingers in the brunette hair and gently pulled, eliciting another moan from the smaller boy on top.

Tadashi broke the kiss off and trailed his lips down the side of Kei’s neck, kissing and biting the long, slender expanse of skin. Once Tadashi was satisfied with his handiwork, he pulled back and looked down at Kei who was still trying to catch his breath.

He was about to climb off and sullenly walked back toward the house, absolutely certain that he had just ruined everything when Kei grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him back down for one more quick, harsh kiss.

“Ok,” Kei whispered as he kissed the tip of Tadashi’s nose, “I’m convinced now.”

“Huh?”

Kei snorted at the stupid look on Tadashi’s face, “I couldn’t tell how serious you were. I mean you literally just gave me a quick peck and then took off to hide your face. You should know by now that words don’t really mean much to me; it’s your actions.”

“You’re such a dick!” Tadashi yelled at him, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

“And you’re just now noticing?” Kei asked sarcastically

“Ssssoo… Y-you really want to give us a shot then?” He asked hesitantly.

Kei rolled his eyes, “Yes, that’s what I just said.”

Tadashi rolled off of Kei and lay down next to him on the court ridiculously happy.

“So,” Kei said some time later, “how big of a mark did you leave?”

Tadashi winced, not wanting to tell Kei. “Umm… About the size of Texas,” he whispered.

“Oh well. I guess I’ll just have to return the favor then,” Kei told him in that bored tone of his. “But not right this minute. I’m actually comfortable.”

The two of them lay out on the court until night fell just enjoying each other’s company and the view of the sky.

 

 

 

Seijuro and Junpei showed up at about 8PM and were immediately taken up to the room Kenma and Kuroo had been holed up in all day.

“You didn’t say anything about his friend being here Shintaro,” Captain Junpei chastised.

“I didn’t think it mattered. Plus Kenma will be more cooperative if Kuroo stays with him; if you don’t believe me then try it,” Shintaro dared them.

Seijuro approached the boys with an outstretched hand politely introducing himself.

“I apologize for Captain Junpei’s horrible manners. My name is Seijuro Akashi, I’m with the FBI.  
Kenma, we just want to ask you a few questions ok? You’re not in any trouble,” he assured him.

Kenma sought out Kuroo’s hand and squeezed hard.

Shintaro allowed Tatsuya to enter as a guardian figure for the questioning and he slipped out; Tatsuya stayed right by the door listening intently, ready to intervene if he found it necessary.

“I’m Captain Junpei; I’m the one lacking in manners apparently,” he told the boys as he finally introduced himself. “I’m going to set up a camera so we can record this interview. Kuroo will be allowed to stay but only if he keeps his mouth shut,” Junpei said, sending Kuroo a pointed stare.

“I’m fine with that, but let’s please get this done,” Kuroo told the men, clearly irritated by their intrusion.

“I’m the one conducting the interview,” Seijuro informed them as soon as the red light came on the camera. “If you’re ok with it, I would just like to cut straight to the chase.”

Kenma nodded his head.

“We found your finger prints at a crime scene,” Seijuro told them bluntly. “Can you tell us what you were doing at the Tokyo Baptist Church?”

“The pastor guy was nice enough to let me sleep in the back room,” Kenma told him truthfully.

“How did you even meet this pastor? Were you a regular at the church?” Sei asked already knowing this wasn’t the case.

“No. One of my clients dumped me in the alley behind the church and the pastor had brought me in when he found me. That’s when he offered to let me spend the nights in the back room,” Kenma told them.

“Were you aware that the pastor was brutally murdered?” Seijuro asked, actually curious to hear the answer.

Kenma stayed silent for a solid minute. His palms had started sweating and his mind had gone completely blank.

“Umm… Yeah. I’m the one who actually found him,” Kenma admitted in a small voice.

“Why didn’t you call 119?” Seijuro asked.

“I needed to get out of there,” Kenma told the room in a panicked voice.

Kuroo began rubbing his hand up and down Kenma’s back hoping to help soothe his nerves in some small way.

“Why?” Junpei stepped in and asked.

Kenma’s heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest.

“I-In… In my bag there’s a note the killer left for me,” Kenma told them.

“Captain Junpei and I will take your back pack downstairs to go through it,” Tatsuya told the boy. “You finish your interview, but if you need me just yell and I’ll come running. Come on Junpei.”

Tatsuya slung the boy’s bag over his shoulder and exited the bedroom with Junpei.

“I hate being watched like a hawk, don’t you kid?” Seijuro asked the boy.

Kenma nodded his head.

Seijuro got right back down to business, “Have you received any other notes from whoever this guy is?”

“Yeah… Actually there’s one at my house. It’s probably still in the trashcan by my desk,” Kenma told him.

“Do you remember what it said?”

“Not the exact words. It was basically just a note telling me that Shogo wasn’t there to protect me anymore. That’s the night I packed up an-“

“Wait a second. Shogo was protecting you? I thought he was using you,” Sei told the boy, confused at this point.

”Well yeah, he was,” Kenma reluctantly admitted. “But I was using him too. In return for umm… Yeah… He paid all my expenses and assigned me body guards. That’s the real reason I went straight to Shogo,” Kenma told the room at large.

“Was this the ‘something else’ you told me about earlier?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma just nodded his head.

“So you have a psychopath stalker and that’s the real reason you went to Shogo?” Kuroo asked needing confirmation. 

Kenma nodded once again.

“Kenma,” Sei cut in before Kuroo could say anything else, “you know who the killer is don’t you?

“Yes, but I want something from you if I give you his name,” Kenma demanded.

“You don’t have to blackmail me Kenma, if it’s in my power I will help you,” Seijuro assured him.

“I want you to keep everyone safe. He goes after the people he thinks I have the strongest connection with and I don’t want anyone getting hurt,” Kenma told the man as he looked over at Kuroo.

“You have my word that everyone will remain safe even if I have to lock you all up in a padded room.” Sei promised.

Kenma took a large steadying breath and gripped Kuroo’s hand a little tighter.

“He’s my god father. His name is Norio Hayashi,” Kenma told them.

“It’s ironic that his name is Norio, meaning ‘man of law,’” Kuroo pointed out.

“It didn’t escape me either,” Kenma commented.

“I think we’re through here kiddo. Thank you for being so cooperative,” Sei told him as he stood up. “I’m going to go have a meeting with the adults downstairs. You guys relax and watch some TV now.”

Seijuro turned the camera off and exited the room leaving the two boys alone once more.

 

 

“Well… How did it go?” Junpei asked Seijuro the moment he walked into the kitchen.

“Norio Hayashi. He is one of the people I had on my potential suspect list. Apparently Kenma went to Shogo for some muscle when this guy began stalking him and when he found out Shogo was locked up he began threatening and following the kid again. Kenma said there’s another letter the guy had left for him at his house that should be in the trashcan in his room; so, we’ll need to send a team over later to handle that,” Seijuro reported.  “What about on your end?”

“We found the note,” Tatsuya told him.

“Can I see it?” Sei asked even as he was reaching out to take it. 

“Well… it looks like no one is going home now,” Sei declared after reading the note.

“And what makes you say that,” Shin said as he stepped out from behind the bar.

“Kenma told me that Norio goes after the people he believes are close to him. The note says that he knows where Kenma is, so we have to assume that he already knows that the boy is here,” Sei told them. “The guy probably thought that Kenma and the pastor had some special relationship… I don’t know.  But what if we let one of these boys go home and he ends up dead simply because Norio saw him in the same house as Kenma? I don’t want to take that risk, do you?” Seijuro asked the large group.

“It’s testing week at school,” Shintaro told him.

“Then I’ll arrange for them to take it here,” Sei told him. “It’s not as if these boys are taking off to play hooky Shintaro. There is a real chance of them being killed by a psychopath; so, forgive me if a fucking test seems insignificant.”

“You know I didn’t mean that the test is more important than them, Seijuro,” Shin told the man. “They’ve already missed so much school and I just don’t want them to get held back and possibly ruin their academic career.”

“They won’t have an academic career to worry about if they’re dead,” Junpei cut in. “I understand what you mean though so Seijuro will set that up.”

Shin nodded in approval.

“I’ll contact all the parents,” Junpei told them.

“Good, now let’s discuss sleeping arrangements.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I know it looks like more of the same with them all being stuck at Shin's house, but I have plans!! 
> 
> MUAHAHA
> 
> Anyway ... lol  
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 9 and as always I will update as soon as I'm able :)
> 
> In case I'm not able to post until after the weekend... Have a great 4th and stay safe !! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took longer than expected!! It was an extremely hectic weekend. 
> 
> Anyway here is chapter 10, I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Shintaro had been nice enough to let Kenma and Kuroo occupy his room for the night while he and Kazu slept on the couch downstairs. Daiki and Ryouta were passed out next to them on the floor and Atsushi and Tatsuya had insisted on sleeping outside Shin’s room in case Kenma needed them.

He couldn’t really blame them though since he knew he would be doing the exact same thing if he were in their shoes.

Kazu rolled over to face Shin and he couldn’t help but bark out a laugh, effectively waking the other three men.  Kazu had random cuss words written all over his face, topped off with a hitler mustache.

When Shin looked over and saw the other two faces he laughed even harder.

“Hey, I know we look like shit in the morning but you’re just mean,” Daiki told him as he stretched his arms.

“No… AHAHAH… No… HAHA… That’s- That’s not it,” Shin finally got out around his laughter.

Then Daiki looked over at Ryouta, and understood.

Ryouta had a silly mustache and peace signs drawn in numerous places, a nuisance sure, but completely harmless. The way Shin was laughing though led him to believe that there was something much worse on his own face.

“WHAT DID THEY DRAW ON MY FACE?!!” Daiki roared.

Ryouta threw his head back and laughed amused by the situation and by Daiki’s reaction.

Shin pointed toward the bathroom still laughing too hard to speak.

Daiki walked in and flipped on the light.

“WHAT THE FUCK!! THOSE LITTLE SHITS ARE DEAD!!” Daiki yelled causing the other three men to begin laughing all over again.

He had a cock and balls drawn on both cheeks pointing toward his mouth, and across his forehead someone had written, ‘I love cock.’

Daiki grabbed some soap and water and began to scrub, immediately realizing they had used permanent marker.

“THEY ARE SO DEAD!!!”

 

 

“THEY ARE SO DEAD!!”

“Ah, that’s music to my ears,” Kuroo told Koutarou giving the Fukurodani captain a high-five. “Well I better get back to my room before Kenma wakes up.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit then.”

Kuroo tip-toed around the two men sleeping outside their room and silently opened the door, slipping back inside.

He gently laid himself out beside Kenma, careful not to wake the boy and wrapped himself around the small frame.

After Seijuro had left them alone last night, Kenma had dissolved into tears and apologized for everything as if he had asked to be stalked.

_“Please don’t hate me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… I’m sorry … I just didn’t want you guys to get hurt and I didn’t know where else to go,” Kenma rushed out the moment the door shut behind Seijuro._

_“Shh… Calm down sweetie,” Kuroo tried to soothe the boy. “I can’t believe you were protecting everyone this whole time. Do you even realize how amazing you are?” Kuroo asked astonished at how strong and brave Kenma is._

_But his praises fell on deaf ears._

_“I just… I didn’t want to tell you until I knew that someone would be able to keep you guy’s safe,” Kenma told him as if he hadn’t heard a word Kuroo had said._

_“It’s ok Kenma, I know now so it’s not a problem. Seijuro said he will handle it, plus we’re surrounded by cops. Aside from being placed into an actual prison cell, I can’t think of a safer place,” Kuroo told him confidently._

_Kenma didn’t comment, in fact he didn’t say another word; he just continued weeping as he fell asleep, endlessly whispering apologies._

Kuroo had stayed up late trying to put himself in Kenma’s shoes but it was impossible. He couldn’t imagine selling himself for anything, but if Kenma were threatened… That might be a game changer.  He eventually fell asleep chasing stray thoughts at around 3AM.

He had woken up at 6AM only to find Koutarou awake and walking down the hall and their plan was hatched. They had decided to leave Shin alone though since he was allowing them to stay in his house.

It was currently 7AM and Kuroo knew there was no way he would be falling back asleep anytime soon. So, he stayed awake simply holding the small boy and thanking whatever deity had brought Kenma back to him. Kuroo sporadically placed small kisses on Kenma’s head reveling in the fact that Kenma was his now, and would continue to be unless he fucked up.

At 8 the smell of bacon reached Kuroo’s nose and he decided it was time for the two of them to make an appearance.

“Hey, Kenma,” Kuroo called out to him even as he kissed his neck, “it’s time to get up handsome. Breakfast is ready and I’m sure Shoyo is ready to see you.”

“nnnggh… But I’m comfy. Can’t they come up here? I’m injured remember?” Kenma whined.

“Come on you big waah-baby. Those guys have been worried sick about you so the least you can do is go have breakfast with them and show them that you’re alive,” Kuroo chastised.

“Yes mom,” Kenma said sarcastically as he rolled out of bed.

 

 

“Daichi, we need to get up. What if Kenma is going to have breakfast with us? We need to be there to show our support,” Suga told him.

“I doubt he’s going to be thinking that way. Kenma doesn’t seem to be the type who likes being the center of attention; he’s probably trying to find a way out of it as we speak. Besides,” Daichi said as he pulled Suga over the top of him, “I finally have you all to myself.”

Suga rolled his eyes, “It’s only been 48 hours. How did you survive when we weren’t living together?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to experience it again,” Daichi told Suga as he planted a small kiss on his lips. “Plus, for some reason I want you ten times more when I can’t have you.”

“So I should have played hard to get?” Suga teased.

“No, I think we avoided each other enough for one life time, without adding games.”

Suga nodded in agreement and sat up, straddling Daichi’s waist. He smacked his hands on Daichi’s chest before swinging his leg over trying to get off the bed, but Daichi held on to him.

“I don’t believe you gave me a kiss good morning,” Daichi teased.

Suga sighed as if it was such a chore, and then leaned forward to press his lips against Daichi’s.

Daichi attempted to deepen the kiss but Suga pulled back. With 20+ people in the house, this was definitely not the time to be fooling around; but Suga didn’t want to leave him hanging either.

Suga leaned in a whispered, “let’s sneak a shower once everyone’s asleep,” sending chills over his entire body.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Daichi complained as he threw his head back onto his pillow.

“Yep, that’s my goal in life,” Suga teased. “Now, get your butt up and let’s go have breakfast.”

Daichi watched Suga climb off of him and onto the floor to begin looking for clothes to wear. He couldn’t help but admire the vice-captain’s strength as he stared. It’s only been about a month since he was brought home and he’s already able to play around and tease him? Nothing less than a miracle in Daichi’s book.

Obviously he still has his issues, like with the Truth or Dare game, but for the most part Suga behaved normally. Daichi couldn’t tell if he really was getting better or if it was an act for his sake, and that worried him more than he wanted to admit.

 

 

They were the last to arrive downstairs and of course everyone had to get their little remarks in.

“OOO I wonder what took you guys so long,” wink, wink.   
“Bow-chika-bowwow”  
“I hope you’re not too tired to practice.”

It was no less than they expected.

Suga stuck his tongue out at his team while Daichi glared them into submission and everyone sat back down at the table allowing Suga to have a clear view of Kenma.

He gave Daichi’s hand a small reassuring squeeze before making his way over to the small Nekoma setter.

Suga squatted down next to him, not wanting to tower over the boy. “We are so glad you’re back Kenma, and even more thankful that you weren’t hurt,” Suga told him with a smile.

Kenma looked down at Suga with a sad smile, “I think you know that’s not true,” he whispered.

Suga nodded his head in understanding, “I apologize, I just meant that you weren’t maimed in anyway. I’m all too well aware of the other damage. I will help you out in any way I can Kenma and I’m sure Keiji and Koutarou feel the same.”

Kenma slightly nodded in silent thanks and went back to staring at the food Kuroo had placed before him.

Suga stood up and whispered in his ear, “It does get easier so hang in there,” before standing up and walking around the table to take his seat next to Daichi.

 

 

Shintaro was seated in the living room with the other adults brain storming.

“I’m not trying to be an asshole but I don’t think my house is the ideal place for all of these boys,” Shintaro told them. “If it were just a few nights like last time, then I wouldn’t have a problem, but we don’t even know how long it’s going to take to catch this guy. We can’t even let the boys outside unsupervised in case that psychopath is watching and I don’t want my home to be turned into a war zone if the situation escalates.”

“Midorimacchi, no one is arguing with you and none of us blame you but then where else are we supposed to go? Aominecchi and I only have a small two bedroom house and Himurocchi’s house is the same. Give us an alternative to staying here and we’ll take it,” Ryouta told him.

Not seeing another choice, Shintaro sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair as he took out his phone.

“You guys owe me for this,” Shin told them punching in a number.

_Ring… Ring…Ring…_

“Hello?”

“Hey mom, I have a favor to ask you.”

 

 

Shintaro stuck his head into the dining room and called out, “Meeting in the living room as soon as you’re done eating.”

About ten minutes later and all twenty-two people were crammed into the room. Shin was standing in front of the TV with the other adults flanking either side of him while the boys all sat on the floor or couch looking a little nervous.

“Alright guys,” Shin started out, “today I’m going to level with you and speak to you like I would an adult. You guys handled Suga’s situation extremely well last time so I have every confidence that you can cope with this as well.”

Shin looked out over the living room and saw each boy give some form of acknowledgement.

“Kenma has a stalker,” Shin said bluntly and all eyes turned toward the smaller boy. “No,” Shin called out, “you look at me. Kenma did not bring this on himself and if I hear anyone say otherwise they will be scrubbing toilets for a week! Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir,” they all said at once.

Shin knew he was being harder on them than he probably should be, given that he doubted any of these boys would even think that way; but, if he scared them now maybe he could avoid a conflict down the road.

“Thank you. His stalker left a note stating that he knew where Kenma is, so we need to assume that he was followed here as well. This man has already killed one person that we know of, and he seems to target anyone who he thinks is close to Kenma. Since we’re all here in the house with him, everyone is a potential target,” Shintaro told them plainly.

He saw Kenma shrink in on himself as if he hoped he could somehow make everything disappear; so, Shin tried to hurry everything up.

“I know its midterm week at school and then you guys have summer break. Seijuro said he would bring the tests to you so you don’t have to worry about that part of things. Now,” Shin said clapping his hands together, “we won’t be staying here,” he announced. “Instead I received permission to move you all to my family’s vacation home out in Totsukawa.”

“I don’t even know what prefecture that’s in.”  
“How long will it take by car?”  
“Are we flying?”

“It’s over seven hours by car,” Shin informed them.

Everyone groaned.

“You guys aren’t even doing the driving so quit complaining,” Daiki cut in. “By the way, who the hell drew this shit on my face?!”

Everyone busted out laughing and Daiki’s question went unanswered.

“I know it’s a bit of a drive but I really think you guys will enjoy it,” Shin said enthusiastically. “There’s an indoor pool and enough rooms where each of you can have your own, couples sharing a room of course. There’s even an indoor basketball court.”

All of the boys were speechless for a moment as they allowed everything to soak in.

“Sh-Shin. That’s not a vacation home, that’s a mansion,” Daichi told him.

“What is the house like that you grew up in then?” Someone asked.

“Huge, and cold,” Shin said. “My mom designed the vacation house special for me as a high school graduation present, but we rent it out to other people every now and again so I still have to call ahead.”

“You’re mom sounds cool,” Shoyo said loudly.

“Hmm,” Shin said noncommittally. “Alright guys, go upstairs and pack. We leave in thirty minutes. If you don’t have clothes here, don’t worry; all of that will be taken care of.”

All the boys got up and left to begin packing and Ryouta approached Shintaro.

“Poor Midorimacchi, you still don’t get along with your mom?” Ryouta asked in a mock pout.

“Not really. That’s why I said you guys would owe me one,” Shin pointed out.

He walked around the rest of the men and went upstairs to his own room to begin packing. He pulled out the nice suit he wore for soirees in medical school and tossed it onto the bed.

‘I really wish I had another option available to me,’ Shin thought as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

It’s not that he hated his mom, but she always demanded too much from him.

Grades fall from A+ to A- he was grounded. If he refused to wear a suit in her presence he got smacked across the face. Learning to use three different forks and spoons and what they were used for, proper posture, proper language, and of course how to dance to all of those crappy songs by dead composers.

Living in the upper crust of society Shintaro understood that appearances are important, but they should never be more important than your son’s happiness. Well that’s what he believed anyway.

His dad wanted him to take over their companies and he was fine with that… down the road. For right now though Shin just wanted to enjoy the life he has made for himself.

 His father is fine with it. Mr. Midorima believes that Shin should get out in the world and do the things he wants, and to be allowed to make mistakes. His mom was the one who wanted him to be “groomed” from the time he finished high school to take over the company.

But… Regardless of their issues, she is there for Shin whenever he’s in trouble. She cheered him on at every basketball game even though she didn’t want him playing, she made sure Shin had plenty of money when he went undercover even though she was against him being a cop, and she even accepted the fact he was gay with minimal issues.

So as much as Shin hated it, he would wear a suit to meet her in when she greeted them at the vacation house, because for all of her faults she is still his mom and you only get one after all.

 

 

“I can’t believe he told everyone!” Kenma said loudly to Kuroo.

“I can,” Tatsuya told him as he walked into the room. “I wish he would have spoken to you about it first to at least prepare you, but he made the right call.”

“I was humiliated! And now everyone’s going to blame me because there’s a possible killer after them. If one of them gets hurt or worse, it all comes back on me!” Kenma said franticly.

Tatsuya stepped forward and laid his hand on Kenma’s shoulder in support.

“Those guys are your friend’s right?” Tatusya asked quietly.

Kenma nodded his head.

“Then have a little more faith in them,” he told the boy. “You’re not stupid Kenma, and you seem to be a good judge of character; so, stop assuming the worst.”

Kenma simply nodded once again.

“Hey Kuroo, would you mind giving Kenma and me a few minutes alone?” Tatsuya asked. “You can stand just outside the door if it will make you feel better.”

Kuroo looked to Kenma who gave him a nod. So he stood up from the bed planted a kiss on the top of Kenma’s head and left the room.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about that Kuroo couldn’t hear?” Kenma asked curiously.

“Nothing major. Honestly I just wanted to get a few minutes alone with you before things get hectic,” Tatsuya confessed.

“Oh.” Kenma didn’t know what else to say, he was at a total loss.

“We started the adoption papers a few weeks ago so it should be finalized here soon and I just feel like we should establish a couple of rules a bit of a rapport,” Tatsuya told him.

Kenma stayed silent so Tatuya continued.

“I understand that you’re seventeen Kenma, I’m not about to waltz in here and think I can start issuing orders. I don’t even know what I’m doing to be honest,” Tatsuya admitted.

“You can you start with the rules,” Kenma prompted.

“Oh… Um yeah. Sure. Basically call and let us know if you’re going to be late. No partying and staying out all night. If you do find yourself in a situation where you can’t get home then call us! We would much rather have to come get you than you drive home and kill someone. Be honest and keep your grades up.”

“That’s it?” Kenma asked suspiciously. “I already do all of those things anyway.”

“So it shouldn’t be a problem,” Tatsuya pointed out. “I don’t know much about Kuroo, but he seems very protective of you. How does he treat you, Kenma?”

“Well we just technically started dating yesterday, but so far so good,” Kenma told him. “I had loved him for so long but then I would see him with these girls and I just knew I could never have him. I was worried he would hate me so I never even told him I was gay. I guess he figured it out somehow though…” Kenma trailed off.

“He went bat shit crazy while you were gone Kenma,” Tatsuya told him. “He was drinking, every time I saw him at least, and I know he had to have missed multiple nights of sleep. He coordinated searches with different teams to search each block and find you. I think he finally realized what was in front of him and he was afraid that he had lost his chance,” Tatsuya confided.

“Really? Yesterday was the first time I had ever seen Kuroo get angry, so I can’t imagine him any more frazzled,” Kenma said quietly, more to himself than to Tatsuya.

“I realize you don’t know me, but I would like to be a part of your life if you will let me,” Tatsuya told the boy softly. “I want to be the one you can come to with your problems. I want to watch you play volleyball and help you with homework. I will always make time for you Kenma,” Tatsuya promised.  “I had never even entertained the idea of being a parent, but the moment I looked at your picture I just knew you were mine, and I’m sorry if that weirds you out but I’m so excited to be your dad.”

Kenma didn’t say anything and didn’t show any emotion on his face he just sat there staring at this stranger who just laid himself bare before him.

Tatsuya stood up and walked toward the door, calling out Kuroo’s name so he could come back in, when Kenma launched himself from the bed and wrapped his arms around Tatsuya’s waist.

“Thank you. Thank you for taking me in and I’m sorry I’m already causing so much trouble,” Kenma told the man with tears in his eyes.

Kuroo opened the door and stood in the doorway taking in the scene refusing to move.

Tatsuya turned around and wrapped the boy in a hug.

“You are welcome Kenma,” Tatsuya told him with a smile. “You’re not the one causing trouble though but even if you were then bring it. Give me and Atsushi a hard time and make trouble for us. A family is supposed to be there for you to fall back on and to help you pick up the pieces, and we are more than happy to be that for you kiddo.”

“Looks like you found yourself some pretty cool parents Kenma,” Kuroo said lazily from the doorway.

“Yeah,” Kenma said wiping his eyes.

“Kuroo,” Tatsuya started out, “I’m counting on you to keep an eye on him when I’m not around.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “As if you need to tell me. Kenma is the most important person in my life Sir so I’ve always looked out for him and I will continue to do so.”

“You’re a good kid Kuroo, thank you,” Tatsuya told him.

He gave Kenma one last hug and then left the room to help elsewhere however he could.

 

 

When everyone had their bags packed they all met in the hallway.

“We all set?” Shin asked loudly.

“Yes Sir!”  
“WAIT!!” Shoyo screamed over everyone.

“What’s the matter?” Shin asked.

“I know I’m not smart but I was thinking … what if this guy really is watching the house and he follows us?” Shoyo asked quickly.

All of the boys look at one another realizing that they had never even thought about that possibility.

“Actually kiddo, we’re hoping he does,” Daiki told him with a smile.

“Huh?” The boys all said obviously baffled.

“Think about it. This gives Seijuro the best opportunity to capture the guy; if he can find the car that follows us then this whole mess will be over with. But even if he doesn’t catch him right now we couldn’t stay,” Shin informed them. ”I know our house is big here but our neighbors are still too close. All it would take is one stray bullet for someone not party to any of this to be killed,” Shin told them.

“Yeah but what about us? How is going to a vacation house any safer for us than staying here?” Someone asked.

“I actually have safe rooms located throughout the house. So, on the off chance this prick attacks before Seijuro can capture him, you guys will still be safe. I actually hope he does come out and fight us in the open; it would make our jobs a lot easier,” Shin said while pushing his glasses up. “There are alarms on every window and door, and in addition to that there will always be someone monitoring the cameras that are set up at various locations. There is also an intercom system so if the guard sees something outside he can alert everyone in the house.”

Daiki gave a whistle, “Damn, do you have cannons or turrets mounted to the roof?”

“It’s a vacation house so why all the security,” Tatusya asked.

“I requested the safe rooms and alarms because you just never know what’s going to happen; but, my father wanted the cameras and my mom wanted the intercom system,” Shin informed them. “Apparently there was an incident with one of the people who rented the house and my father ended up being sued, so he placed cameras to cover his ass after that. Now my mom wanted the intercom system so she could reach me regardless of what part of the house I was in without having to search.”

“But those things play to our advantage now, and will help keep you boys safe,” Kazu told them all. “So, is that enough security for you?”

All of the boys silently nodded their heads.

“Alright then, let’s get this show on the road!” Ryouta cheered.

‘Yeah over seven hours in a car with teenage boys… Perfect.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient and thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! :)
> 
> and as always I will update as soon as I can :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayato update plus Bo and Akaashi have a little fun in the car ;)

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

“Hello?” Taiga picked up after the third ring.

“Hey it’s Shin, I was just wondering how Hayato’s doing today?”

Shin could hear Taiga sigh on the other end.

“Shin, I appreciate you calling to ask but you don’t need to call every day. You have your hands full enough as it is without worrying about Hayato,” Taiga told him.

“I know I don’t have to but I want to. They’re still only letting you two have visits right?” Shin asked a little hopefully.

“Yeah, it will probably stay that way to be honest with you. He’s doing ok I guess. He still asks to go home every day and promises he will never do anything like this again. Do you know how hard it is to tell him no, that this is what’s best for him? He may hate me after all of this is said and done Shin; I don’t think I’ve ever been scared of anything more in my life,” Taiga admitted. “I wanted to give this kid a good home and instead he’s locked in the God damn loony bin.”

“I’m sorry Taiga, if there is anything I can ever do to help you out please let me know,” Shin said with all sincerity. “We all have your back, I hope you know that.”

Shin could hear sniffling on the other end before he spoke again.

“Yeah, I know you do. Umm, they’re finally going to remove Hayato from group therapy and try one on one sessions. I had been pushing for that from the start but they wanted to give him a week to see if he would open up…” Taiga trailed off.

“Good, I’m glad to hear they’re digging their heads out of their asses and doing something to help that boy. Are they going to try a new medication this week or has the one they started him on been helping?” Shin asked, curious.

“I don’t know yet. Hayato seems to be fine with the one they started him on but I don’t get to make the final call here,” Taiga said with no little amount of frustration.

“It will get better once you get him home,” Shin promised.

“What are you doing by the way? Are you driving?”

“Yes, I was actually calling to let you know that we would all be out of town for a while. I’m not going to fill you in on all the details right now, but I’ll call back later and let you know what’s going on. I’m still just a phone call away if you need me for anything and I can have anything sent to you in a flash, just say the word,” Shin assured him.

“Thanks Shi- I gotta go. Hayato asked me to sit in on his session and they’re calling me back. Talk to you later.”

_Click…_

 

“Hi there my name’s Miho, the therapist Hayato will be speaking with. You must be Taiga, it’s nice to meet you Sir,” Miho said, sticking out her hand in greeting.

Taiga gently shook it, “Nice to meet you as well Ma’am.”

She led Taiga back into her office and motioned for him to sit in the chair placed next to Hayato’s.

“So Hayato, I understand you haven’t been participating in group meetings. Is there a particular reason for this?” She asked in a sweet calm voice.

“They don’t need to know what happened to me. It’s not their business,” Hayato said barely above a whisper.

“Would you be ok with talking to me like this then?” She asked.

“I don’t like you,” Hayato said bluntly.

“Sweetheart, it’s not my job to make you like me. It’s my job to make sure you get better and to find out what happened this time,” Miho retorted. “I am curious to know why you don’t like me though.”

“Because you’re a woman,” Hayato told her straight.

Miho was taken aback by his answer and didn’t have a response of her own. That was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth.

“Hayato, I think we would both like it if you could clarify. Is it because she’s a woman and a doctor?” Taiga asked just a curious to know now.

“No, I could care less that she’s a doctor. I just don’t like her. SHE LIES!!” Hayato screamed. “This lady will tell me that this is for my own good, that she just wants to see me happy, but I know she’s lying! She’s just like her!”

“Hayato,” Taiga tried speaking in a calm voice, “honey, is this ‘her’ you’re talking about your mom?”

Hayato visibly flinched when Taiga spoke, and refused to respond in any way.

“His mom? So he has mommy issues?” Miho asked a little irritated.

“Excuse me?!” Taiga asked disbelievingly. “You do not get to speak to my son like that. Hayato, please go wait out in the hallway,” Taiga requested gently.

The moment the door shut behind Hayato, Taiga rounded on the girl.

“He was abused by his mother. If you had bothered to read the GOD DAMN CHARTS SITTING IN YOUR LAP YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!!” Taiga roared. “I’m done with you people! I am taking my son and I am filing the discharge papers.”

“But that may not be bes-“

“BEST FOR WHO?!!” Taiga yelled, angry all over again. “You won’t allow him any visitors when I’ve told you how important his friends are to him. He’s repeatedly complained about some of the other kids and staff who are here and now you’re talking to him as if the shit he went through was nothing!! I’VE HAD IT!! “He roared at the now frightened lady. “My son will get the help he needs but it damn sure won’t be from you people, now get the fuck out of my way!”

Taiga stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him for good measure, shaking with anger.

He spotted Hayato sitting in a chair across the hallway and forced himself to be calm as he approached.

“Hey kiddo, how would you like to get out of this place?” Taiga asked in a cheerful voice.

“Really? I can come home, you guys aren’t mad anymore?” Hayato asked optimistically.

It about broke Taiga’s heart.

“Hayato,” Taiga began as he crouched in front of the boy, “you weren’t here as a way for us to teach you some sort of lesson. Do you have any idea how much we wanted to bring you home? How much we’ve missed you?”

“But… We never really even talked, so how could you miss me?”

Hayato began to tear up and Taiga reached forward to wipe them from his eyes.

“We miss getting up and consoling you when you have a nightmare, and I miss sleeping on the floor next to your bed. Do you have any idea how insanely happy I was when you asked me that first night?” Taiga asked smiling while remembering.

Hayato shook his head.

“It made me feel needed, even if it was only in some small way. I figured you would never need me for anything to be honest,” Taiga admitted. “I know we haven’t really gotten to sit down and talk or really get to do anything fun, but that’s just another reason we miss you. We want that chance to do those things and we can’t if you’re here.”

“Where do we go from here though?” Hayato asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

“I actually don’t know kiddo. I’m going to give Shintaro a call and see if he knows of some place good that will help you. He’s a doctor so I’m sure he’s heard of a few places,” Taiga explained.

Hayato nodded his head.

Taiga reached out and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’ll find a good place for you. One that won’t keep you 24/7 like this…” Taiga trailed off. “If I one exists that is.”

Hayato wrapped his arms around Taiga’s neck and buried his face in his neck; Taiga was frozen in shock and unsure of what to do, but he eventually got with the program and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy pulling him closer if that were possible.

“Thank you,” Hayato whispered into Taiga’s neck as he sniffled. “Even if you can’t find a place like that, the fact that you’re trying means a lot.”

Taiga kissed the side of the boy’s head.

“Of course kiddo, you’re mine now. I’ll always be here for you,” Taiga told him softly. “Now, let’s go get those papers signed and get you out of here.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

 

The caravan of cars pulled into a gas station a little over an hour from their destination. This would be their last stop so it was snack, bathroom, and gas time!

Shintaro took out his suit from the trunk of the car and went into the men’s room to change into the snazzy get-up.

The suit jacket was grey, but the slacks and button up shirt underneath were both black, and an emerald green tie and kerchief in the front pocket completed the outfit.

The moment he walked out of the bathroom he could feel all eyes on him.

“What?” He asked to anyone who would answer.

“Umm… Aren’t we a little under dressed? “Daichi asked.

“Not at all,” he told them. “My mother likes for me to dress up in her presence but I am not going to make you. In fact I would appreciate if you didn’t change at all. I’m her son, so she can ask that I dress however she wants but I refuse to let her control what my kids wear,” Shin explained.  “If she has a problem with it I’ll let my dad handle her.”

Shin’s phone began ringing.

“I’m going to take this outside. Please get me a water,” Shin requested as he handed Daichi his credit card.

The moment he stepped outside he put the phone up to his ear.

“This is Shin.”

“Hey Shin, it’s Taiga. So... I may or may not have checked Hayato out of that facility,” Taiga told him timidly.

“You did what?!” Shin asked in a hushed yell.

“You would have done the same thing Shintaro. That counselor they stuck him with was a total bitch and he’d been having other issues an-“

“Other issues? You told me everything was fine,” Shin reminded him.

“Yeah, I mean you have your hands full and I didn’t want you to be worrying about anything else. I thought we could handle it,” Taiga admitted. “I’m not an idiot Shintaro, I know Hayato needs help but that place wasn’t working for him. Are there any facilities that do like the schools? They keep him for five days but then he comes home on the weekends? I think that would work better.”

Shintaro stood there and thought about all of the places he had heard about trying to determine if there were any similar to what Taiga was requesting.

“I think there may be one. Let me call Teppei and confirm since he would know better than me about these things and I’ll get back to you. Can you give me about three hours?” Shin asked.

“Yeah, it’s no rush. I was planning to let him sleep at home tonight anyway,” Taigi informed him.

“Every door in that house needs to come off, every razor removed, every knife, pill bottle, and pair of scissors locked up and one of you needs to be in that room with him at all times,” Shin instructed.

“I know, and it’s already taken care of. Captain even put me on desk duty tomorrow so I could bring him to work with me.”

“We are lucky to have such a great guy as our Captain,” Shin told him. “I know that when all of this is over me and the rest of the guys are taking him to the best restaurant in town and buying him some courtside seats.”

“Tetsu and I will chip in, just let us know our share,” Taiga told him. “By the way, earlier you said we were going out of town. Where are you guys going and who did you mean by ‘we’?”

“I can’t give you details but technically we are on a case. One of the boys is being targeted so I’m taking them all to a safe place. Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Tatsuya, Kazu, and Seijuro are all going to be here with me,” Shintold him, listing off the names.

“Damn, that’s everyone!” Taiga exclaimed. “Ok, I’ll let you go then, just give me a call after you talk to Teppei please.”

“Will do.”

“Thanks.”

_Click…_

 

**Thirty minutes later**

_Ring… Ri-_

“Hey Seijuro, do you have something?” Shin asked expectantly.

“Not a damn thing unfortunately,” Seijuro told him.

“Then why did you call?” Shin asked snippily.

“Don’t bite my head off. If all else fails we can always use K-“

“NO!” Shin yelled startling the boys in his vehicle. “We try this my way first! That will be a last resort do you understand me?!”

“Are you trying to order me, Seijuro Akashi, around like a five year old?” Sei asked dangerously.

“If you refuse to listen, and act like one then yeah I guess I am,” Shin told him refusing to back down.

The line on the other end went silent.

Shin was expecting an outburst and threats; in fact he had been prepared for them the moment the words left his mouth.

“I will give your way two weeks Shintaro and if that doesn’t work we try things my way and I will demand an apology,” Sei told him in a calm icy voice.

“Fair enough.”

_Click…_

 

 

“Ugh! How much longer?” Koutarou whined for the billionth time.

“About thirty minutes, now can you please stop asking?!!” Daiki snapped at him. “Listen to music, play a game, make out, I really don’t care at this point but you’re driving me insane!”

Ryouta shot Daiki a scathing look but kept his mouth shut because he’d about had it with the boy as well, but he could have chosen better words.

“Fine, I didn’t want to talk to you anyway” Koutarou pouted going into emo mode.

Keiji laid his hand on Koutarou’s thigh and gave a squeeze to get his attention, but the owl haired boy just turned his face in the other direction determined to keep the mood he had. So, Keiji gently glided his hand upwards and rubbed on Koutarou’s crotch causing the boy to whip his head back around.

Once Keiji knew he has his boyfriend’s undivided attention he leaned over and whispered in Koutarou’s ear, “I can think of a much better way to spend thirty minutes.”

Koutarou barely held back a moan as Keiji licked the outer shell of his ear before whispering to him again.

“ _You_ will be the one to make _me_ cum though,” Keiji informed him. ‘

Koutarou’s face fell so Keiji explained, “You’re too loud. They would hear us, but I promise to make it up to you later.”

It wasn’t often that Keiji was in the mood to give the orders but when he was, Koutarou obeyed every word.

‘He’s so fucking hot when he gets like this!!’ He couldn’t help but think.

“Hey Ryouta, would you mind finding a good station?” Keiji asked.

Ryouta simply pushed in the CD and cranked it up, having some idea of what the boys were up to.

Koutarou wasted no time in getting down to business.

He leaned down and captured the ebony haired boy’s lips in a smoldering kiss even as his hand snaked up the leg holes of the boy’s gym shorts massaging his semi-hard cock through the boxers.

Keiji quickly unbuckled his seat belt to push his shorts down, giving Koutarou easier access. 

Koutarou pulled away from their kiss and instantly placed his hand over Keiji’s mouth hoping to muffle any noises that may slip out. His mouth blazed a scorching path down the column of his neck, nipping and leaving love bites between licks and kisses. He stopped his ministrations long enough to pull Keiji’s shirt up revealing the hard, sculpted expanse of pale flesh. He tugged the shirt up far enough so he could place it like a gag in Keiji’s mouth, freeing up his other hand.

Koutarou leaned his head down and took ahold of one pert nipple between his teeth while he rolled the other one between his fingers causing Keiji to involuntarily thrust upward. Taking the hint, Koutaro smoothed his hand down his boyfriend’s stomach loving the way his muscles moved beneath his touch. He teasingly circled his finger around Keiji’s belly button before trailing it further down, dipping just under the elastic of his waistband.

He looked up at Keiji, hoping to catch a glimpse of desperation in his eyes before he put him out of his misery but his eyes were screwed shut, his face a mask of concentration.  Koutarou painfully twisted Keiji’s nipple to get the boys attention. The moment his eyes snapped open Koutarou leaned in and whispered, “Don’t take your eyes off of me again.”

Keiji gave a small whimper at the order but nodded in compliance.

“Good boy.”

Pushing the elastic down a couple of inches, Keiji’s hard cock sprung free, pre-cum beginning to leak from the tip.

‘It has been a while since we’ve taken it slow. I’ll have to remember to do this more often,” Koutarou told himself.

Koutarou took a gentle hold of Keiji’s cock and Koutarou could physically see the harsh breath he sucked in at the contact. He rubbed his thumb over the tip spreading the liquid over the sensitive area and Keiji’s hips bucked forward at the sensation.

Keiji grabbed a hold of Koutarou’s hand, having had enough of being teased, and forced Koutarou’s grip to tighten on his cock as he began sliding both of their hands up and down his length. Once he realized Koutarou had no intention of stopping or teasing him anymore, Keiji released his grip on the other boy’s hand and simply enjoyed the rising rush of heat in his abdomen.

Koutarou picked up his pace and used his other hand to tease Keiji’s sensitive nipples leaving the setter a writhing mess.

Keiji’s breathing became erratic as his hips began thrusting forward with each stroke of their own voilition.

Koutarou bit down hard on Keiji’s neck and that extra little bit of pleasure triggered his orgasm. Biting down hard into the shirt in his mouth, he came in spurts all over his stomach and Koutarou’s hand. His boyfriend milked him till the post-orgasm sensitivity hit and then Keiji had to physically remove Koutarou’s hand from his deflating cock.

Koutarou was the one who wiped them off since Keiji couldn’t even find the strength to lift his head from where it now rested on the back of the seat.

“I’m so paying you back for that tonight,” Keiji said barely above a whisper.

Koutarou placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead and smirked playfully.

“Promises, promises.”

“ETA is less than five minutes boys. You know, in case you want to look presentable,” Daiki told them with a knowing smirk

'Damn bastard.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my story.   
> Thank you for taking the time to read and I promise to update as soon as I'm able :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intercom conversation is in Italics for this chapter
> 
> Here is chapter 12 I hope you guys enjoy!!

****

 

Shintaro drove up to the gate and punched in the password to make the gates open allowing the procession of vehicles to enter.

The driveway was nicely paved asphalt that stretched for at least a half mile long.  As the vacation house came into view he looked over at Kazu whose mouth slightly hanging open; Shin then looked in the rearview mirror to see similar faces on all of the boys.

Two stories tall with a log cabin look, a chimney stack sticking up from the left side and a wraparound porch complete with a swing.

“Yep, it’s a mansion,” Daichi said in awe. “Can we explore this thing?”

“To your heart’s content, but you won’t be allowed outside,” Shin told them.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Suga joined in.

All of the cars pulled into the circle drive and parked.

A lady with greying hair walked out of the house as soon as everyone had unloaded and approached Shintaro.

“Honey you look wonderful!” She exclaimed wrapping him in a hug.

“You do to mom,” he told her bending down to give her a peck on the cheek.  “Mom I believe you remember, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Tatsuya, and Kazunari.”

“Oh my goodness! I haven’t seen you boys since you were in high school. I expect you all to fill me in on what’s you’ve been up to these past years,” Mrs. Midorima told them with a fond smile.

“Actually mom, you won’t be allowed to walk in the house the moment enter. So I’m afraid the reunion will have to wait and before you ask, it’s for your own safety,” Shintaro explained.

“So, you’re all grown up and think you can tell me what I can and can’t do now?” She asked icily, her demeanor completely changing.

“Dad would have my head if I put you in danger. I do have a couple of things to tell you that might make up for it though,” Shin offered.

“I’m all ears,” his mom told him irritably.

“Kazu and I are dating, it will be a year next month; and you have grandkids,” he told her quickly.

At the mention of grandkids, the scowl was wiped from her face.

“You adopted some kids? Well where are they?” She asked excitedly now.

Shin saw Kazu’s face drop when she refused to comment about him. He decided to take a stand.

“Mom, didn’t you hear what I said about Kazu and I? Aren’t you happy?” He asked a little nervously in front of everyone.

Mrs. Midorima sighed loudly.

“I wasn’t ignoring that Shintaro, but I’ve always wanted grandbabies. You can’t blame me for being excited and I really didn’t mean any harm by it. Let me meet the kids then I’ll speak with Kazu, ok?”

Shin nodded in acknowledgement.

“Koushi, Ryu…” Shin looked over at Yu asking the silent question.

‘Do you want me to call your name?’

Yu nodded his head and Shin beamed, ecstatic that the boy wanted to be acknowledged as his.

“… And Yu. This is my mother Reina Midorima, and your grandmother. Say hello guys,” Shin prompted when they just stood there staring at her.

“Hi.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“Hello.”

Mrs. Midorima looked back at Shin after giving a curt hello to the boys. “You knew they would meet me and you had them dress like this?”

“Yep, because they are MY kids. Not yours. I have no problem wearing a suit if that’s what you expect from me but I will not allow you to enforce those expectations on them,” Shin told her flat out.

“Do they at least know the difference between a salad fork and a dinner fork?”

“Mom… Half the world doesn’t know the difference between the two. Love them for who they are or stay away; those are your only choices,” Shin told her standing firm.

She looked back over at the boys who had fake smiles plastered on their faces, obviously nervous after that interaction.

“I guess they are pretty cute but why does this one have no hair?” She asked pointing to Ryu.

Suga, Yu, and the rest of the boys covered their mouths with their hands as they laughed.

“He likes it shaved,” Shin told her.

“So that’s on purpose?!” She all but screeched causing everyone to laugh out loud.

Ryu’s face was red with embarrassment and Shin decided to come to his rescue.

“I’m sure you guys will all get along great once you get to know each other. They are all amazing kids and you should be proud to call them family,” Shin told her with sincerity.

She smiled fondly and approached Ryu giving him a hug.

“Yeah, I think we will get along famously.”

She moved on to give the other two boys hugs and then turned to Kazu with a look of disdain plastered on her face.

“Do you two live together?” She asked snippily.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kazu answered respectfully.

“So, you’re actually able to put up with his weird habits?”

“He was worse in high school believe it or not,” Kazu told her.

“Well you must really love him then to put up with his crap. I’m his mom and it was difficult,” she admitted.

“I love him more than I can begin to tell you,” Kazu told her truthfully.

Reina’s head snapped up at the emotions emanating from Kazu’s voice, and her expression softened when she saw the love reflecting in his eyes as he looked at her son.

“Thank you, Kazu,” Reina told him with all the sincerity she could muster, once again changing her mood. “I’m glad you two finally got together, lord knows it took you long enough.”

She walked over and gave the ebony haired man a hug whispering, “Please take care of him for me.”

“Of course I will. Lord knows he doesn’t look after himself,” he whispered back with a playful wink.

“Alright guys, I’ll leave you all alone now,” Reina announced. “Shintaro, please bring the boys and Kazu by the house when it’s safe for you to leave. Stay safe everyone.”

And with that Reina Midorima hopped into her candy painted sports car and drove off.

“Holy shit,” Kazu, said into the silence that followed her departure, “I think I have whiplash.”

“Yeah, she has horrible mood swings but she really does mean well,” Shin told them.

“A warning would have been nice ya know,” Ryu told him.

“But this was much more entertaining,” Shin said with a smirk as he walked past them all and into the house. “The boys get to unload the cars so the adults can take unwind after all that driving!” Shin called from the doorway.

Most of the boys didn’t have anything with them to unload to they were able to unload all three vehicles in one trip. As they all walked into the house the intercom system came on.

“Everyone report to the massive dining room, and I mean now maggots,” Daiki’s voice rang out.

“Take your first left and follow it down,” Shin informed them with Daiki laughing in the background.

They followed the instructions and headed toward the dining room.

Daiki wasn’t kidding when he called it massive and Jesus was it beautiful!

A huge dark cherry stained mahogany table stretched the entire length of the room with over thirty chairs placed around it. The floors as well as the walls were real stone, giving it a castle-like feel and it was topped off by a large chandelier made from deer antlers.

“Jesus! Why are there so many chairs?! Do you have meetings with world leaders here or something?” Koutarou asked.

“This wasn’t here last time I stayed, but it suits our needs so I won’t be complaining,” Shin said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I just want to give you all a quick run-down of where everything is located. All bedrooms are upstairs as is the second floor access to the gym. The panic room for that floor is actually right in front of you when you walk up the stairs. Instead of turning right to go down the hallway the wall directly in front of you is the panic room. The access code is 1235.”

Everyone typed the code into their phones and nodded.

“Down here we have two living rooms, a parlor, the kitchen, gym, pool, kitchen and dining room. The panic room for this floor is located in the parlor. The code for that one is 2324. Let’s go walk around so I can show you and you can get a better idea of the lay out,” Shin said as he stood up.

Everyone stood up and followed Shin as he showed them around. In the parlor right next to the fire place he showed them where to enter the pass code for the panic room, how to open the door and lock it behind them.

They walked through the numerous hallways taking a quick peek inside each room as they went. When they got to the staircase that led upstairs Shin stopped them.

“I forgot there were two stair cases leading up to the second floor. This is the main stair case, so this is the one that will have the door located at the top. The other staircase lets out in one of the living rooms at the other end of the house next to the parlor. So if you can’t get to this one for whatever reason, take the other set of stairs to get to the other room,” Shin informed them.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

“Everything up here is easy to remember since it’s just bedrooms. Each room is equipped with an intercom buttom and you can even choose which rooms will hear your voice,” Shin told them.

“Holy shit!”  
“This is awesome!”  
“I can’t wait to try it out!”

“The second story catwalk for the gym is through the door all the way at the end of the hallway, and that’s the whole house,” Shin said clapping his hands together.

“Are we free now?” Kuroo asked.

“Yep, I’m going to bring my bag up and take a nap,” Shin said around a yawn. “You guys can do whatever you want as long as you don’t go outside or burn the house down.”

“WA-HOO!!”  
“Let’s get our bags!”

Shin disappeared into a room and shut the door behind him.

Daichi turned to Suga, “I’ll go get our bags so why don’t you go find us a room?”

“Any preferences?” Suga asked.

A light blush stole across Daichi’s cheeks as he leaned in a whispered, “Umm… Will you be naked for me when I get back?”

‘Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. Surely by now he knows he can turn me down if he really wan-‘

“No problem,” Suga whispered cutting into his thoughts. He winked before turning away in search of a room.

‘That went better than I expected,’ Daichi thought to himself as he all but skipped down the stairs.

 

“Alright Tadashi, I’ll take this one,” Kei saidpointing toward a door. “I’m going to take a nap so I’ll see you in a bit,” Kei said dismissively as he began to open his door.

“Wait!” Tadashi called out nervously, slightly blushing. “I really wanted to room with you.”

“Good because we are,” Kei declared. “I’m just tired so either get in here and ly down with me or go away so I can sleep.”

Tadashi’s face lit up at Kei’s words.

“Thanks Tsukki!” Tadashi yelled as he walked past the blonde bean pole.

 

“Lets’s go Keiji, I believe you have a promise to keep,” Koutarou told the setter as he dragged him toward an unoccupied room.

Kuroo barked out a laugh, “I wonder what they’re up to,” he said waggling his eyebrows.  “Alright Kenma, let’s lay claim to our room then.”

Kuroo dragged the smaller boy behind down the hallway as he set out in search of a room.

 

Yu and Asahi were the only ones left in the hallway. Everyone else had either taken off to explore or were holed up in their rooms.

“Hey Asahi,” Yu said grabbing the older boy’s attention. “Let’s make out in the hallway.”

“What? Why? We have a room now,” Asahi pointed out.

“I know,” Yu said as he leaned up to brush his lips against Asahi’s neck, “but wouldn’t it be more exciting if we were to do it out here?” He breathed against him.

Yu wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck dragging the older boy’s head down so he could whisper in his ear. “It’s not like I’m asking you to let me suck your cock or for you to fuck me out in the open; though, you can count on both of those things happening later in our room.”

Asahi’s now lust fogged brain saw the “logic” in what Yu said. Plus he would be lying if the prospect of being caught didn’t turn him on a little as well.

Asahi grabbed Yu’s ass and hauled him up against him, Yu instantly wrapping his legs around the older boy’s waist as he slammed the smaller boy’s back against the wall.

Yu’s lips sought out Asahi’s and they collided in a firestorm of passion. Both of them seemed to forget where they were as moans began escaping from their lips. Asahi slid his hand up under Yu’s shirt finding the erect nub and gently pinching, causing Yu’s breath to hitch. Yu ground his hips into Asahi’s feeling the hardness of the other boy’s length against his own.

Yu arched his neck, breaking off the kiss when oxygen became scarce, and Asahi swooped in on the stretched out skin nipping and licking along the pale column.

“What the hell?!”

The words were enough to penetrate their foggy minds to draw them back to reality.

Daichi.

Standing there.

Watching them

Fuck.

“You know what,” Daichi said throwing his hands up as he walked toward his room, “not my business.”

He shut the door behind himself leaving the two boys alone in the hallway once more.

“I think it’s about time to find a room anyway,” Yu said quietly as he slid down the wall.

“That’s a much better idea,” Asahi told him.

“Alright, come on handsome,” Yu said, patting his chest as he walked by, in search of a room for themselves.

 

Daichi opened the door, excitement causing his adrenaline to spike and walked into the room only to find Suga still clothed, asleep on the bed.

Disappointment was the first emotion that hit him but he quickly pushed that aside.

‘There’s always later tonight, or tomorrow,” he reminded himself.

He lay down next to Suga and threw his arm over the sleeping boy’s waist deciding to take a nap of his own.

The moment Daichi’s breathing evened out Suga opened his eyes.

‘What the hell is wrong with me?! Why can’t I even do that one simple thing? This is the first time Daichi has actually asked anything from me and what do I do… I chicken out! I’ve got to be the worst boyfriend. He deserves so much bett-‘

Tears stung his eyes and his throat closed up interrupting his train of thought. Suga took slow, deep steadying breaths even as the tears slowly fell from his eyes so he didn’t wake Daichi. He had already troubled him enough as it is.

 

“Hey Seijuro, it’s Shin. Where are you?”

“I’m sitting in a tree at the front gate of the property hoping this asshole shows up,” Sei informed him.

“I take it you didn’t find anyone tailing us?” Shin asked obviously knowing the answer.

“Don’t ask stupid questions Shintaro. You’re better than that,” Sei reprimanded.

“Sir yes Sir,” Shin told him sarcastically. “How long do you intend to stay up there?”

“Until nightfall. I didn’t bring night vision goggles so I’d be pretty useless. We will just have to rely on your security system at once it beceoms too dark to see,” Sei informed him.

“No problem. I’ll make sure we save you a plate.”

Click…

“So, how goes the hunt?” Kazu asked Shin the moment he tossed the phone onto the bed.

“Nothing so far, but he’s going to stay out until dark,” Shin told him as he stretched out next to Kazu. “After I call Teppei real quick, can we take a nap? I have first shift tonight on the cameras.”

“Of course,” Kazu said curling into Shin’s side.

He dialed Teppei’s number and his call was answered on the third ring.

“Hey Teppei it’s Shin, I was hoping to pick your brain about something?”

“Shoot,” Teppei told him.

“Well, do you know of any psychiatric facilities that have a day program or something?  Like they keep the kids over night for a few days and then send them home for a few? I figured you would be the man to ask,” Shin rushed out.

“I actually know of one, but they keep the kids over night on the weekend and the other five days is like school. The kids get dropped off at 7 and get picked up at 4,” Teppei explained.

“Would you mind giving me the name and address?” Shin asked politely.

“Yeah sure thing, but before I do… Are the boys ok? Are you ok?” Teppei asked very concerned.

“Honestly… No. I’m not ok and I don’t know about the boys,” Shin sighed. “They seem like they’re fine but how much of that is a front so I don’t ask questions?”

“I can’t answer that for you unfortunately, but if you’re really worried about them then sit down with each of them one-on-one and talk with them about your concerns,” Teppei instructed. “And if you ever need to talk then call me after 8 PM when I close up shop and we can talk as long as you need to.”

“Nah, you don’t spend enough time with Satsuki as it is. I’ll make it through and just make an appointment when I get back if I need to talk badly enough,” Shin told him. “Alright, what’s the name?”

Teppei gave Shin the name of the facility, said their good byes and hung up.

“Why aren’t you ok?” Kazu asked the moment Shintaro sat the phone down.

“I’m just stressed,” Shin lied. “Can I please hold you while I fall asleep? That would help a lot.”

In answer Kazu laid his head on Shin’s chest and threw his arm across his waist rubbing his thumb back and forth over his hip.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Kazu whispered as he planted a kiss in the middle of Shin’s chest.

“How much?” He asked drowsily.

“I love you from the east to the west.”

Shin gave a small sleepy smile, “You’re so cheesy, but I love you to.”

Both men slowly drifted off to sleep content to be surrounded by each other’s warmth.

 

Daichi turned over in bed and slung his arm out trying to drag Suga closer to him only to feel a cold empty space. He sat up in bed and looked around but didn’t see Suga anywhere so he reluctantly got up from the warm bed to hunt for his missing boyfriend.

He first checked the ensuite bathroom thinking Suga might have been simply soaking in the tub, but he was still no where to be seen.  The only place left he hasn’t checked is the closet and under the bed.

‘What the hell?! Maybe someone came by and asked if he wanted to hang out?”

Daichi threw open the closet door, sure he wouldn’t find anything when two feet sticking out from the side caught his eye.

“Suga?”

Daichi heard a sniffle and dropped down to his knees just inside the closet doorway.

“Suga, what are you doing in the closet honey?”

“I just needed a place to hide for a bit,” Suga told him in a watery voice.

“What do you need to hide from? Did you have a bad dream?” Daichi asks extremely concerned.

“Yeah, something like that. I’m so sorry Daichi,” Suga says as a fresh wave of tears over whelms him.

Daichi crawls over to sit next to Suga and wraps an arm around the boys shaking shoulders.

“You’re such an idiot, you know that?” Daichi tells him playfully, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m not going to lie, I was disappointed that I didn’t walk in to find you naked but, I knew I was asking a lot anyway. You have the right to tell me no Suga,” Daichi informed him. “I guess I figured you knew that by now; so, when you agreed to it I thought that meant you were ok with it.”

“Are you mad?” Suga asked sucking back snot.

“I’m concerned and yes a little angry but not for the reasons you’re probably thinking,” Daichi informed him. “You’ve been wearing the mask again haven’t you?”

Suga shrank in on himself.

Daichi sighed, “I thought we were past those games Suga.”

Suga abruptly stood up and walked out of the closet.

“Sorry that I can’t be what you want me to be,” he threw over his shoulder as he walked toward the door.

Daichi stood up and ran across the room grabbing Suga by the arm and pushing him against the wall, effectively caging him in as he placed a hand on either side of his head.

“Now, let’s have a little talk.”

 

 

“Is dinner ready yet?!!” Shoyo complained from the dining room.

“Almost kiddo, hang in there,” Ryouta yelled back.

“Will you shut up,” Tobio groused, “the rest of us are hungry to.”

“But the text did say that dinner was at 7:30 so I can’t blame the little guy for being impatient,” Koutarou told the black haired setter.

“It’s 7:32 for Christ sake!” Tobio exclaimed throwing up his hands at the boy. “Lord grant me the strength to deal with these idiots,” He murmered quietly to himself.

A few minutes later and Ryouta entered the dining room with a huge pot of pasta, Daiki following behind with a gigantic bowl of salad and a pan of bread sticks.

“Thanks for the food guys.”  
“It looks delicious.”  
“Thanks for cooking.”

“Hey, where are Daichi and Suga?” Daiki asked, noticing the couple missing.

“Shin and Kazu aren’t here either,” Tatsuya pointed out.

“Shin has first shift so I’m sure he’s resting; I’m not sure about Kazu though,” Daiki explained.

“Well let’s eat. I’m sure they will see the text soon enough and be down,” Ryouta commented pleasantly. “Just make sure you save them some food.”

Everyone began making their plates and digging in when the intercom came on.

_“About what?”_

Everyone looked around the table confused

_“Tell me Suga, who do you think I expect you to be?”_

“Do you think they know they pressed the intercom button?” Atsushi asked.

“I highly doubt it,” Tatsuya answered. “Can one of you guys text Daichi and let him know please?”

_“Someone who can make you happy and can be there for you. Someone who isn’t afraid of sex or wakes up screaming, someone who isn’t haunted by their memories every minute of the day.”_

“I text him,” Tobio called out.

_“You really think I expect this from you?!”_

Everyone could hear the dangerous growl in Daichi’s voice.

_“No, but it’s what you deserve.”_

_“But that’s not what I asked you. Tell me what you think I expect from you!”_

_“I DON’T KNOW!”_

They could hear Suga yell out.

_“I don’t know what you expect from me, Daichi.”_

“Can one of you try calling them please,” Ryouta said in an urgent sounding voice

_“How about the truth.”_

_“The truth?” Suga asked_

“He’s not answering, his phone must be on silent,” Ryu said as he disconnected the call.

_“Like for starters, are you ok?”_

They could hear Suga give an inelegant snort.

“I’ll go knock and let them know,” Daiki told them as he wiped his mouth and stood up.

But he was too late.

 _“I was raped for three years Daichi, my father beat me, I was kidnapped, drugged, almost killed and raped again in front of you and all the men in this house! I can still feel everyone’s hands on and inside me. Now, to top it off I get to be locked in a house with men who watched me getting off on being_ _raped. HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO BE OK?!!” They heard Suga scream._

Everyone was silent around the dinner table.

Daiki tipped his head up toward the ceiling, his eyes squeezed shut and all the other men had similar pained expressions plastered on their faces.

“I-Is this true?” Shoyo asked around the lump forming in his throat.

The men simply nodded their heads, refusing to look at any of the boys.

Koutarou and Keiji were both tearing up and Kuroo squeezed Kenma’s hand in affection.

“Why didn’t he tell us?” Tobio asked quietly. “We could have helped him. He didn’t have to suffer all of that alone… Wh… Why?”

_“That’s my point Suga. There’s no way you could be ok so why are you trying to lie to me and pretend that you are? You want to put on that fake smile for everyone else and pretend that you’re this amazingly happy person, that’s fine, but don’t do it when we’re alone dammit! I’ve seen you at your worst and I have been here for you as much as I know how but if I’m not doing a good enough job th-“_

_“That’s not it.” Suga cut him off. “I just know you’ve got to get tired of holding my hand Daichi, so I wanted to show you that I would be alright without you constantly worrying; but I can’t even do that right apparently.”_

“Sit back down Aominecchi, they’ve already heard the worst of it,” Ryouta instructed.

_“I almost took a bullet for you,” Daichi blurts. “Back when Toru was, ya know, in front of everyone, I’m the one who created the distraction so the guy could get a clear shot. I tackled Toru who still held the gun in his hand Suga. My point is, if I was willing to get shot for you, why would you think I wouldn’t be there for you in every other aspect?”_

_“Because I’m sure you didn’t plan to spend your senior year of high school constantly looking out for me,” Suga all but whispered._

“Daichi really rushed a man with a gun?” Yu asked with no little bit of awe in his voice.

“Yeah, he really did,” Tatsuya answered.

“Daichi’s bad ass!” Yu cheered.

_“You’re right Suga I didn’t plan on all of this to happen, but do you really think I regret any of it? I would gladly give up volleyball if that’s what it takes to make you happy,” Daichi confessed. “I know you’re hurting and I know you think you need to carry the weight of your problems by yourself; but, I love you.  You’re my best friend Suga so you’re burdens are also mine. Let me carry my weight please,” Daichi begged._

By now most of the men as well of the boys were quickly wiping tears from their eyes as they heard the argument continue.

_“I’ll try Daichi.”_

_“That’s all I ask. I’m sorry I jumped down your throat Suga but please don’t ever let me wake up to find you crying in a closet. I don’t care if I’ve only been asleep for thirty minutes. If you need me, you wake me, capiche?” Daichi asked_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Alright then let’s go get some dinner, it’s about that time.”_

_“I really don’t think I can go down there and face them right now,” Suga admitted._

“Is he talking about us? What did we do?” Atsushi asked the table at large.

_“No problem, you wait here and I’ll go make us a couple of plates.”_

The intercom went silent and so did the dining room.

Everyone was simply sitting at the table looking down at the food on their plates, no one making a move to lift a fork.

Dacihi walked in with a small smile on his face.

“Sorry guys Suga doesn’t seem to be feeling well so I’m going to make our plates to go.”

Daiki was the first to speak up, “No problem kiddo. I hope we’re able to see him tomorrow.”

Obviously he wasn’t going to bring up the intercom issue but that just didn’t sit right with Koutarou. He would want to know if everyone knew his secrets.

“Umm Daichi…” He started out. “We heard you guys through the intercom,” he rushed out trying to rip the band-aid off as quickly as possible.

Daichi’s face was ghost white.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Daichi asked a little angrily.

“We texted you and called you. We were about to send Daiki up to let you know when Suga blurted everything out. We kinda figured at that point it didn’t matter what else you guys said,” Koutarou explained.

Daichi took a look around the table and noticed the sporadic sniffles and red eyes.

‘Holy Shit! Even Kei and Kuroo!’

“Well there’s nothing I can do about it now,” Daichi told them still a little irritable. “Let me make my plates and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Daichi grabbed a couple of plates and moved around the table, reaching between the disturbingly mute Shoyo to get a couple of bread sticks to complete the meal.

Just as Daichi was walking away Daiki spoke.

“You know we don’t see him as any less than for what happened to him,” Daiki stated in an even voice. “We all know he didn’t want it.”

“I know that, but he thinks differently,” Daichi told him. “Thank you guys for being there for him. He really does love you all. I guess we will see you in the morning then.”

Daichi walked back upstairs carrying the two plates and water bottles. When he got to the door, Daichi stuffed the water bottles into his pants to turn the knob.

He walked into the room and saw Suga sitting on the bed, tears streaming down his face clutching Daichi’s phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the latest chapter, I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly 90% of this is Aomine x Kise smut.   
> This story is basically my guinea pig to test myself.   
> I wasn't sure whether I could write over 2k words of smut so I wanted to challenge myself.   
> Sorry but not really lol  
> Suga confronts the guys and we get our first snippet of what Norio is up to
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and please give me honest feedback on this chapter. I want to write smutty one shots in the future so I need to know how I'm doing for future reference lol :)

It was a long night to say the least.

Suga cried himself to sleep after having his worst fears realized and Daichi called a meeting shortly after.

He told them how he walked in on Suga holding his phone, having read the message from Tobio.

“I’m sure he expects you guys to treat him differently now or to pity him. That’s the last thing he wants so please try your hardest to keep that in check,” Daichi requested. “Look I know some of you in here have been abused yourselves so I’m sure you understand where I’m coming from. “

“Yeah.”  
“No problem.”  
“Ok.”

“After what happened tonight I don’t know if he’s going to even step foot out of his room but I won’t stop any of you from swinging by and talking to him if you want to,” Daichi informed them.

“Why would he think he has to pretend with us?” Kei asked. “Why lie and make us think everything’s ok?”

“Because he’s a senior. He thinks he has to put on a brave face for all of you guys because you need him. Now all of this stuff happening with Kenma … He knows you guys already have a lot on your mind and he didn’t want to add to it,” Daichi explained.

“Well that’s stupid of him,” Shoyo blurts, earning him a glare from Daichi. “But we’re his friends. How can we help him if he doesn’t let us know something’s wrong?”

Daichi sighed, “I know Shoyo, that’s why we had that argument tonight actually. He’s a very solicitous person when it comes to people he cares about apparently.”

“I didn’t realize he had been through so much,” Kuroo said quietly. “He’s always been such an animated person that I never would have guessed… Oh my God! The Truth or Dare game. Fuck! I’m so sorry Daichi, I didn’t know!”

“It’s fine.”

Everyone turns their heads to see Suga standing at the doorway to the dining room.

Daichi immediately walked over to him, “Suga, I thought you were asleep honey,” he comments as he gives the silver haired boy a kiss.

“Nope. I knew you would be holding a meeting… You’re so predictable Daichi,” Suga teased. “So, what do you guys think after hearing everything?”

“Wait… You’re just going to come out and ask that?” Ryu asked.

“Yeah I am. I’m not one of those people who can just say ‘I don’t care what people think about me because blah blah blah’.  I need to know what you think of me,” Suga told them truthfully.

“We’re angry that you lied to us but so sad about everything that’s happened to you. I’m sorry we couldn’t be there for you when you needed us,” Asahi told him and everyone else nodded in agreement with his words.

“You guys are pretty awesome,” Suga told the group. “Just don’t treat me differently and we’ll be fine. Deal?”

“Deal,” everyone spoke at once.

“Now, I’m taking my man and we are going to bed. We will see you all in the morning,” Suga stated as he grabbed Daichi’s arm and pulled his toward the exit.

The moment they shut the door behind them Suga let out a long breath and bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees.

“Holy shit that was scary,” he puffed out.

Daichi couldn’t help but smile.

“Look at this,” Suga said holding out a hand, “I’m shaking like a leaf.”

“You know, you could have tackled that in the morning, or in a couple of days. No one would have blamed you”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to lose my courage,” Suga explained as he stood up straight and began walking toward the stairs.

“You’re strength never ceases to amaze me,” Daichi praised as he pulled Suga’s hand up to plant a kiss on it. “Well that’s one group of people down, but I think you need to sit down with the adults to. They didn’t know that they were making you uncomfortable,” Daichi rushed out before Suga could object.

“Not tomorrow though. Tomorrow I want a lazy day; do you think you can make that happen?”

“Anything for you, remember?” Daichi leaned over to kiss Suga’s cheek as he held their bedroom door open for him.

 

 

Daiki woke up covered in sweat, his hands clenching painfully in the sheets.

He sat up and looked to his right to see Ryouta lying there peacefully. Daiki gave a soft smile as he lay back down next to his partner and pulled him close, reassuring himself that Ryouta was actually here.

“Hmm… Aominecchi, what’s wrong?” Ryouta asked sleepily.

“It was just a bad dream, go back to sleep,” Daiki ordered.

Ryouta curled into Daiki more putting his face even with his collar bone. The blonde leaned forward and drug his tongue along the sensitive flesh causing Daiki to gasp.

“I love how you taste Aominecchi,” Ryouta told him two seconds before he licked Daiki’s erect nipple.

“Damn Ryouta! Can’t we wait till morning,” Daiki suggested.

Ryouta bit down on his nipple in response.

“OW! Ok, Ok,Ok. Geez that’s what I get for trying to be nice,” Daiki complained.

Daiki rolled over on top of Ryouta taking the lead. He immediately dove in and began sucking on the blonde’s neck making sure to leave a large bruise for everyone to see.

“Pay backs baby,” Daiki teased before slanting his lips over Ryouta’s in a dominant display.

Ryouta moaned and thrust his hips upward wantonly seeking contact but Daiki moved his hand to the smaller man’s waist to hold him down.

“Uhn-uh,” Daiki told him as broke off the kiss and leaned forward to whisper in the man’s ear. “You wanted me to fuck you at two in the morning. We do things my way.”

Ryouta simply whimpered.

“Good slut,” Daiki praised. “I know we don’t have _all_ of our fun little toys here but I did manage to sneak a couple in. Now get on your hands and knees.”

Daiki rolled off the man and grabbed the bag he had carelessly thrown in the corner earlier to retrieve his pair of cuffs. Ryouta loves it when he uses them!

“Hands behind your back.”

Ryouta complied instantly and Daiki snapped the cuffs on his wrist.

“Are they too tight?”

“No, they’re perfect,” Ryouta assures him.

“Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Daiki’s weight disappeared off the bed again as he went across the room to open a dresser drawer getting out a few goodies.

“I’m going to help you out of these boxers and then I want you back on your knees spread open for me. Understand?”

“God yes,” Ryouta moans as Daiki’s words go straight to his cock.

Daiki slowly pulles the boxers over the curve of Ryouta’s amazing ass and down his toned legs.

“Fuck you look hot,” Daiki growls as he lifts the first knee up to get the offending material off.

Then the second leg. Daiki was so close to Ryouta’s hole he decided ‘what the hell’ and gave a long languorous lick over and around the entrance before roughly thrusting two fingers inside.

His ass was on fire! The delicious stretch coupled with Daiki thrusting inside him dry was almost more than he could take. But the angle was so perfect as Daiki repeatedly rubbed his prostate.

“Aominecchi!!” Ryouta screamed.

One hard slap strikes Ryouta’s ass cheek as he yanks his fingers out of Ryouta’s hole, and only seconds later another hand comes down even harder on the other.

“What did you do wrong Ryouta?” Daiki asks as another hard slap connects with Ryouta’s abused cheek.

“AAH! I don’t know!”

SLAP!

“You” SLAP “Don’t” SLAP “Call” SLAP “Me” SLAP “Aominecchi” SLAP “In the” SLAP “Bedroom” SLAP

Tears fell from Ryouta’s eyes as he begs Daiki to stop. He was sure his cheeks had to be bleeding with the force Daiki was putting behind each hit.

“I-I’m s-so-sorry Daiki.”

“That’s much better. Maybe that will help you remember next time.”

Daiki leans forward and places a kiss on each abused cheek before shoving two fingers back inside again.

“AH! SHIT!”

“Does that feel good?” Daiki asked as he curled his fingers to hit that little bundle of nerves once more.

“FUCK YES!!” Ryouta moaned. “Please let me touch you Daiki. Please! I promise to be good!”

Daiki  grabbed Ryouta’s underwear and reached forward to stuff them in the man’s mouth effectively silencing him.

“You don’t run the show today Ryouta,” Daiki growled. “I don’t think we’ll need it tonight but do you remember the safety signal just in case?”

Ryouta snapped his fingers three times

“Yep that’s the one.”

Daiki removed his fingers gently this time before reaching behind himself on the bed to grab the bottle of lube and the cock ring. He snaked his hand around Ryouta’s hips to take a hold of his hard length in his hand, giving it a few pumps for good measure before sliding the cock ring down his shaft.

Ryouta moaned at the contact but Daiki had one more little surprise. He grabbed the small remote and turned the dial all the way up turning the vibrating cock ring on. Ryouta began convulsing and thrusting his hips forward seeking any kind of contact he could find but Daiki held him firmly in place denying him. After a few more minutes Daiki decided to have mercy on the man and turned back the dial on the remote.

Ryouta was continuously moaning and his legs continued to shake from the ministrations of the cock ring.

“Does it feel that good?”

Ryouta nodded his head as best he could.

“Good.”

Daiki squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers and brought them back to circle Ryouta’s entrance before slipping three fingers in this time.

“You’re opening up so good for me Ryouta,” Daiki moaned as he began thrusting his fingers roughly into Ryouta’s ass. “God Damn you’re so hot!”

Daiki gave a few more hard thrusts before stilling his hand, letting his fingers simply rest inside of Ryouta. But the blonde was having none of it. He began to rock himself backward, fucking himself on the large fingers and Daiki decides to help him.

He grabs the chain connecting Ryouta’s wrists and pulls back hard forcing the man to ride his fingers.

“AAAHH! UK!”

Daiki hears him yell out and lets go of the chain making Ryouta fall forward onto his face once more. He scissors his fingers a few more time,s making sure his hole is loose enough, before extracting his fingers and leaning forward to remove the underwear stuffed in Ryouta’s mouth.

“Are you ok sweetie?” Daiki asks, concern lacing his voice.

“Yeah,” he breathes out on an exhale since he’s still trying to catch his breath.

“I’m going to try something new tonight so if it hurts too much or you just don’t like it let me know. I won’t put the gag back in, so just say the safeword if you want me to back off ok?”

Ryouta nodded his head.

Daiki trails sweet kisses along Ryout’a spine and to the curve of each ass cheek. He reaches behind him for the vibrator and makes sure to lube it up really well before he presses it gently against Ryouta’s entrance.

He see’s Ryouta instantly tense at the contact and backs off, rubbing his fingers around his hole to loosen it up once more.

“Shh, relax for me. It’s not as big as it feels I promise,” Daiki soothes.

Ryouta slowly but surely relaxes his muscles and Daiki is able to thrust it all the way inside in one go.

“You swallowed that nicely, Ryouta. You’re such a good slut,” he croons and Ryouta can’t help but feel a little pride at his words. “Spread your legs more,” Daiki orders and the blonde quickly complies. “There just like that, now don’t move.”

Daiki leaned over to grab his phone off the night stand and took a picture, the flash lighting up the room.

“What the hell are you do- OH SHHHIIITT!”

Daiki switched his phone from photo to video mode the moment he hit the switch on the vibrator to turn it on.  He quickly zoomed in on the toy occupying Ryouta’s hole, seeing it twitch around the intrustion. Daiki reaches forward and grabs the end of the toy, slowly and smoothly pulling it almost entirely out before pushing back in roughly making Ryouta jump.

“Please Daiki!! Please do that again, it felt so good,” Ryouta moaned.

Daiki switched his phone to his left hand as he crawled forward on the bed, his right hand keeping a firm grip on the toy.

“Ryouta, turn and look at me,” Daiki commanded.

Ryouta’s golden eyes were illuminated by the camera light.

“You’re so beautiful,” Daiki said almost reverently as he reached out to cup Ryouta’s cheek.

He began thrusting the toy in and out of Ryouta’s ass slowly causing mewling sounds of pleasure to escape the man’s mouth. Daiki inserted two fingers into Ryouta’s mouth and commanded him to suck on them even as he sped up the thrusts of the vibrator.

“MMMM” Ryouta screwed his eyes shut moaning continuously around the fingers being forced down his throat.

“Open your eyes for me.”

Golden orbs once again shone brightly clearly glazed over in pleasure.

Daiki stopped moving the vibrator and withdrew his fingers from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes… Please fuck me,” Ryouta breathed.

“You’re being awfully needy tonight,” Daiki teased. “Don’t forget sugar cakes, you started this.”

 

Daiki stood up and walked across the room to turn on the light and place the camera on the nightstand so that it could capture everything happening on the bed, but free up his hands. Once that was situated, he moved to sit between Ryouta’s spread legs and gently traced his finger around his sensitive stretched entrance causing the blonde to whimper.

Daiki slid the toy out enough to give him a little room and inserted a finger before pusing the toy all the way back in once more. Ryouta’s hips jerk forward as if trying to run away from the new intrusion, but Daiki keeps him still with one hand on his hip.

“Are you good now?” Daiki asks when Ryouta’s breathing has returned to normal.

“Yeah.”

Daiki uses his already inserted finger to pull open his hole even wider, allowing a second finger to enter.

“OW! FUCK!!” Ryouta yells out.

‘He didn’t say the safeword so he must think he can handle this,’ Daiki thinks to himself.

Daiki leans down and kisses the globe of each cheek as a way of apologizing as he snakes his hand around to take Ryouta’s cock in his hand.

He began thrusting his fingers in and out trying to loosen him up even more. Daiki turned the cock ring dial back up and began pumping his hand up and down Ryouta’s length in time with the thrust of his fingers. In no time Ryouta was pushing himself back on Daiki’s fingers begging for more.

“Please Daiki!! I can handle it, I swear please!”

Daiki didn’t need to be told twice, and quickly added a third finger causing Ryouta to hiss in discomfort.

“I thought you could handle it,” Daiki teased.

Ryouta turned his head to glare at him, and Daiki turned the dial up on the side of the vibrator causing him to cry out.

“It hurts but it feels SO FUCKING GOOD,” Ryouta moaned the last bit.

Daiki continued to glide his hand up and down Ryouta’s length giving the man something to think about other than the painful stretch he knew he must be feeling. 

“Ao-Daiki,” Ryouta caught himself. “You can move them now… Please fill me up.”

He pushed arched his back and pushed himself onto Daiki’s fingers to prove the point.

“Such a greedy slut,” Daiki whispers as he thrusts his fingers slowly back and forth.

“More,” Ryouta whines into the pillow

Daiki used the fingers he had inside of Ryouta to drive the head of the vibrator right into his prostate.

“Please don’t stop Daiki! I’m almost there! PLEASE!”

But Daiki removed his fingers completely from Ryouta, his ass making a sucking wet sound as he did and switching off both the vibrator and the cock ring. He could see Ryouta’s hole twitching and colvulsing, begging for something to fill it up again. Who was he to deny him?

“You don’t get to cum quite yet. I have something better. Can you slip the cuffs around your legs or do I need to unlock them?”

“I can do it,” Ryouta said in a quiet voice.

He lay down on his side and drew his knees up to his chest as he maneuvered the cuffs to the front of his body.

“Good boy,” Daiki praised as he propped himself up on the bed with pillows next to Ryouta. “Now come lay down on top of me and spread your legs so that they’re wider than mine.”

Slowly Ryouta collected himself and did as he was told, but the toy fell out in the process. As soon as the blonde model was situated on top of the taller man, Daiki grabbed the toy and shoved it back inside. Ryouta’s head fell back and hit Daiki’s shoulder, his mouth the shape of a perfect O.

“You know better than to drop things,” Daiki told him sternly.

Daiki reached over and grabbed his phone which had still been recording everything that happened and switched it over to mirror mode as he held the phone out to get a good view of Ryouta straddling him.

“Ryouta, grab the lube and rub a lot on my cock. I don’t want to hurt you any more than it already will.”

The model did as he was instructed and Daiki watched the erotic scene unfold on the screen of the phone.

When Ryouta’s hands moved away Daiki positioned himself at his ass, ready to thrust upward.

“Reach down and turn on the vibrator and I’ll jerk you off to help as well ok?”

Ryouta simply gave a nod and did as he was told.

Daiki used his free hand to wrap around Ryouta’s angry red cock, once more gently gliding his hand up and down to help his partner. Once he was convinced he had succeeded in diverting Ryouta’s attention, Daiki thrust upward burying the tip of his cock in the blonde’s ass along side the vibrator.

“AAAAH! GOD THAT FUCKING HURTS! OOOWWW!”

“Don’t let the vibrator get pushed out.”

Ryouta reached down with one hand and held the torture device inside himself.

“Daiki,” Ryouta sniffled, “please just get it over with.”

“Hey,” Daiki yanked back roughly on the blonde hair forcing Ryouta to turn his head to look at him.

Tear tracks littered the man’s face and it about broke Daiki’s heart.

“What the hell Ryouta?! You’re supposed to tell me if you’re in that much pain,” Daiki whispered as he went to pull out of the smaller man.

“Don’t you dare, Daiki. I’ll be fine,” Ryouta told him in a calm voice as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “This is nothing compared to the first time. I survived that and I will be fine with this to. So please finish this.”

But Daiki made no move to continue. He was afraid he had gone too far and didn’t want to risk Ryouta hating him.

“So, you can’t finish what you started?” Ryouta taunts him. “Fine.”

Ryouta leans up and little and drops down, completely taking Daiki’s cock inside of him to the hilt.

“AAAAAHAHHH! DON’T YOU DARE MOVE!” Ryouta yells at him as more tears fall down his face.

 “Holy shit! You always feel so fucking good!” Daiki moaned.

After a few minutes Daiki can feel the tension leave Ryouta’s body as he finally begins to relax; so, Daiki gave a small experimental thrust to see how he handled it.

“Nnngghh, ahh yes Daiki. Harder,” Ryouta whispered.

Daiki released Ryouta’s cock and grabeed his hip to keep him in place as he began to let loose and pound into Ryouta’s hole.

“HOLY FUCK! HARDER AOMINECCHI!!” Ryouta screamed out.

“God you’re so fucking tight!” Daiki gritted out. “I’m about to cum.”

“MMMME TO!! Please don’t stop,” Ryouta begged as his head began the thrash back and forth.

Daiki picked up speed as he felt his climax sneak up on him and his thrusts became increasingly sporadic.

“RYOUTA!” Daiki screamed right before he bit down onto his lover’s shoulder shuddereing through his release.  Ryouta followed suit a few seconds later, painting his own stomach white.

Daiki slowly slid out from Ryouta not wanting to hurt him any longer than necessary. When he pulled out, the toy was pushed out as well landing on the bed between their thighs. Daiki turned the camera off and reached for the cuff keys on the night stand, unlocking the metal restaints and gently rubbing circles over each wrist where they had dug into him.

Daiki gently rolled Ryouta off of him and slipped into the bathroom to grab a towel for the amazing man sprawled out on the bed. He was completely wrecked. His beautiful golden hair was plastered to his face, his entire body was covered in sweat, love bites and hickeys were appearing on his neck, his ass was still a harsh red color and cum was leaking from his abused hole onto the sheet underneath him.

He felt like the biggest dick in the world. Yeah, they got rough at home and it’s something they both frequently enjoy, but what if he took it too far tonight? He basically just told Ryouta ‘I’m calling the shots so deal with it.’

Daiki knelt between Ryouta’s legs and ran the cold wash cloth over his stomach before dipping down to wipe his … Still erect cock?

‘Shit! I completely forgot to take the cock ring off. I bet it hurt like hell when he came.”

Daiki could have kicked himself he was so stupid.

He gently wiggled a finger between the silicone ring and Ryouta’s arousal stretching the material enough to get it off without any problems.  He continued the journey with the cloth gently gliding it over and around Ryouta’s quickly deflating erection before dipping down and wiping the cum still leaking from him.

Daiki crawled over Ryouta so he could ly down facing him and pulled the smaller man over to him. He threw the blanket back over them both, insulating them in their own world. When Ryouta still didn’t move, Daiki leaned forward and pressed his lips to the blonde’s who’s golden eyes instantly snapped up to meet his.

“Are you ok?” Daiki asked in a gravelly voice.

“I’m perfect,” Ryouta beamed. “That hurt like hell but oh my God you were amazing!”

“Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?” Daiki asked as he feathered kisses randomly across Ryouta’s face. “I almost quit about a hundred different times!”

“But I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Why didn’t you move afterward?! I thought I had broken you!” Daiki admitted.

“I was exhausted; I just didn’t feel like it I guess,” Ryouta shrugged. “Did that help though?”

Daiki looked at him in confusion. “Help with what?”

“You said you had a bad dream so I wanted to wipe it from you mind. Did I do a good job?” Ryouta asked expectantly.

“You did an amazing job!” Daiki told him. “I didn’t actually think you would be able to handle me and that toy. You are so fucking hot,” he said seductively.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’ll be able to sit for a week,” Ryouta admitted.

“I’ll bring you breakfast in bed,” Daiki offered.

“In a maid costume?”

“Not on your life,” Daiki growled making Ryouta bust out laughing. “Next time you can try something new on me though, how does that sound?”

“I think I’m feeling better already.”

 

 

 

Norio crouched in the shrubbery just outside the gate leading to the vacation home.

‘Well the gate isn’t a huge issue,’ he observed, ‘and neither is the fence surrounding the place. There’s just so much land that I don’t know where they might have placed the cameras or if there really are any. Thankfully that can easily be fixed.’

Norio takes out his phone and calls an old buddy of his.

“Hey, I need to pick your brain about something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story  
> I would love to hear your thoughts or concrit :)
> 
> I Will update as soon as I'm able :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long!!   
> My gall bladder ruptured over the weekend and I had to have emergency surgery to have it removed.   
> So I've been writing between doses of pain meds :)
> 
> Until I'm healed the chapters will probably slow down to one a week (For the next three weeks) then I'm hoping I can begin writing at least 2 chapters a week again. 
> 
> I don't have a tumbler account or anything but if you guys have any questions about when I'll update next please feel free to comment. I always write back to the people who leave comments
> 
> I now have puppy named Suga as well lol   
> We were supposed to get a male puppy ao i had all these awesome names picked out but somehow we ended up with a female and my mind came up blank.   
> Then I got to thinking 'She looks like powdered sugar'  
> So i got SUGA from that :)

 

“Mmmm… Good morning handsome,” Daichi drawled lazily as he arched his back stretching.

“Good morning to you too you sexy beast,” Suga teased making Daichi bark out a laugh.

Daichi turned over on to his side facing Suga and reached out to tuck some stray hair behind his ear.

“Your hair is getting long,” Daichi commented. “I actually think I prefer it this way. It’s just long enough to make you have this adorable bed head going on.”

Suga flashed him a genuine smile even as a faint blush crept over his cheeks. He found himself leaning forward to press his lips to Daichi’s.

“I’m sorry about yesterday Daichi,” Suga whispered against his mouth. “I just panicked for some reason and regressed.”

Daichi pressed his lips hard against Suga’s, trying to prevent him from speaking but the silver haired setter quickly pulled back.

“No Daichi, I’m serious. Please just let me say my piece?” Suga pleaded.

“Ok honey, I’m all ears.”

“I wish I could tell you that we won’t have the same argument over and over again, and that I won’t have these horrible days where I just curl up and cry all day, but I can’t. We will have the same argument because I don’t feel like I’m good enough for you,” Suga admitted. “I feel like I constantly weigh you down, and I want you to be happy. I want to see you enjoy spending time with our friends without needing to look over and check on me. I hate myself for being so damn weak all the time.”

“You think needing me is a weakness? That somehow I’m unhappy to look out for you? Suga I absolutely love taking care of you. I enjoy scrubbing you from head to toe, and making you feel better when you’re having a bad day. I live to hear you laugh and see you smile and I love knowing that I put it there.” Daichi leaned forward to kiss his forehead before continuing. “There is absolutely no where else on this earth I would rather be Suga, even if that means we have the same argument once a week. Please don’t hide from me anymore though,” Daichi all but begged.

“I promi-“

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Come in,” Daichi called.

Kuroo stuck his head inside the room.

“We’re all getting together to play Twister, I was wondering if you two wanted to play?”

“That’s nice of you to ask but Suga wanted to have a lazy day in the room,” Daichi answered for both of them.

“Actually, Twister is my favorite game. Would it be ok of we went and played for a little bit?!” Suga asked excitedly.

Daichi smiled fondly at the outburst, “Of course we can. Kuroo we will be down in 5 minutes.”

“OK, we have it set up in the living room,” Kuroo informed them as he shut the door.

“Why five minutes?” Suga asked. “We’re already dressed.”

Daichi swooped in and captured Suga’s lips, pressing him back into the bed, effectively holding him in place with his arms.

Suga found he liked how Daichi’s weight felt on top of him and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck to deepen the kiss.  Suga moaned into the boy’s mouth and Daichi… Threw himself off the bed?

“What happened? Did I do something wrong?” Suga asked suddenly panicking.

“What? No, nothing’s wrong. Are you ok though?” Daichi asked extremely concerned for some reason. “I’m so sorry Suga, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Umm… What are you talking about?”

“I rolled on top of you and caged you in. You said you didn’t feel comfortable with those positions. I’m so sorry,” Daichi apologized once again.

In response Suga simply said, “Stand up.”

Daichi did as he requested and stood there, sure that Suga would slap him. Instead he knelt on the bed, wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck once more, and pulled the boy down on top of him.

“As long as it’s light and I can see that it’s you, this is ok now,” Suga explained to him. “I still call top when we have sex though,” Suga smiled up at him.

“I can deal with that,” Daichi whispered as he lowered his head and set them both on fire.

 

It took longer than five minutes, but that’s only because they both refused to walk out of their room sporting a hard on. As they approached the room they could hear the shouts of the other boys already mid game.

“Left hand green.”

“Shit!”

Daichi opened the door just in time to see Tatsuya try to snake his arm between the precariously balanced men on the mat to reach all the way on the other side for the green dot.

“Hurry up and call the next one!” Tatsuya yelled between clenched teeth.

Daichi walks into the room to join the spectators surrounding the men, but looks back when he notices Suga isn’t following him; so, he quickly doubles back to speak to the boy still frozen in the doorway.

“What’s wrong honey bunch?”

“I didn’t know the adults would be playing with us,” Saga whispered.

“Neither did I,” Daichi assures him. “I’ll leave the decision up to you, but does it honestly look like they plan to bring up anything?”

Suga looks across the room at the men on and around the mat. None of them looked as if they had a care in the world. Openly smiling and cutting up, Suga was actually a little jealous.

“I see your point but if they start, I’m out. I really just want to have a good day for a change.”

“I know,” Daichi told him as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I will do everything in my power to make it happen; so, let’s go have some fun.”

Daichi took Suga’s hand in his own and led him into the room.

No one looked his way longer than a couple of seconds or called out his name, and best of all… No one threw pitying glances his way.

Daichi steered them toward what he could only presume was the back of the line, right next to Kenma and Kuroo.

“I’m actually surprised to see you here Kenma,” Suga said by way of greeting.

“And why is that,” the flan haired boy asked in a bored tone.

“I didn’t think you would enjoy something social like this. I always see you off by yourself sooo…. Yeah,” Suga let his thought trail off.

“You know what they say about people who assume, don’t you Suga?” Kenma sighed.

“I guess not,” Suga admitted.

“It only makes an **ass** out of **u** and **me** ,” Kenma told him.

Kuroo popped him on the back of the head.

“Manners!,” He chided. “They may not be from our school but they are still your seniors.”

Kenma looked as if he were about to retort but was cut off by the shouts and laughter from everyone around them, drawing their attention back to the mat. It looked like Tatsuya’s little body couldn’t handle the postions he was forced to twist in to and collapsed. He drug down two other players with him making Daiki the winner of this round.

“Alright next victims on the mat,” Atsushi called out around the sucker he had in his mouth.

Shoyo and Yu ran forward eager to start their match, followed by Tobio and Asahi who stood at the opposite end of their boyfriends.

“There’s no way shrimpy can stretch across the mat,” Kuroo commented.

“You also didn’t think he would be able to jump as high as he can,” Kenma quipped.

But everyone else must have been thinking the same thing because they all started joking about how the two smaller players wouldn’t be able to last more than two minutes.

“Will you guys shut up?!” Tobio yelled getting tired of hearing them talk about Shoyo.

“Yeah guys, after all I’m sure Tobio knows exactly how flexible small fry is,” Kei commented into the silence.

Tobio slid his gaze to Shoyo who was blushing from ear to ear. Suga had never seen Tobio look more murderous.

“Shut the fuck up,” Tobio growled as he approached the bean pole. He grabbed Kei by the upper arm and dragged him onto the mat facing the smaller boys. “Now, apologize.”

“Acting like the dictator again Tobio? I thought you were better than that now,” Kei remarked snidely.

“You want to insult me Kei? That’s fine. I can take your shit all day, but you will apologize to Shoyo now!” Tobio ordered him as he grabbed the front of the blonde’s shirt.

Daichi finally stepped forward.

“You crossed a line Kei and for once Tobio is right. You owe Shoyo an apology.”

Kei rolled his eyes but finally complied.

“Fine. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you Shoyo. Now can we please get on with the game?”

Tobio didn’t look pleased with the apology but let it go since it was rare for Kei to say he was sorry for anything, even when forced.

 

Kei returned to his place in line behind Tadashi. The latter turned around and speared Kei with a glare before grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room altogether.

“Uh-oh Kei’s in trouble,” Ryu sang as the couple exited the room.

Tadashi didn’t stop until they were in the parlor, the door shut and locked behind them.

“So I guess you want to talk?” Kei asked sarcastically as Tadashi approached him

SLAP!!

Kei’s head whipped to the side when Tadashi’s hand connected with his cheek, knocking his glasses from his face.

“What the hell is your problem?” Kei asked calmly as he bent to pick up the spectacles, placing them back on his nose.

Tadashi was absolutely seething!

“Don’t tell me you have a thing for small fry too,” Kei commented sardonically.

“You’re such an asshole Kei!” Tadashi spat at him even as tears of anger began to fill his eyes.

Tadashi swiped his arm across his eyes to rid himself of the offending liquid.

“I know this already. What I’m more interested in is why you’re this upset. I’m an asshole to everyone all the time and you’ve never reacted like this; so, what gives?” Kei asks.

“For all the intelligence you claim to have you’re being a God damn idiot!” Tadashi yelled at him. “Do you not remember the incidednt with Suga yesterday?”

“That’s kind of hard to forget,” Kei told him in his usual bored voice.

“We thought we knew him! We thought he had this great home life because he was always so happy. Then Daichi mentioned at the meeting that there were others among us that had been abused. Did you ever stop to think that Shoyo could be one of those people?!!” Tadashi asked. “No of course you didn’t,” he continued on without hearing Kei’s answer. “You have no clue what’s really going on in his life, or in anyone else’s; so please for the love of God just lay off!”

Kei was speechless.

Tadashi is completely right.

Shit.

When Kei finally collected his thoughts he walked the few feet separating him and Tadashi and wrapped the boy in a hug.

“You are absolutely right,” he whispers into the brunette’s hair. “I was a complete ass and I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to idiot,” Tadashi told him.

“Yeah, I owe him a better apology than the one I gave him,” Kei admitted. “I’ll go remedy that right now.”

Kei bent down to give Tadashi a kiss but the shorter boy pushed his face away.

“I will kiss you as much as you want _after_ I see you apologize. Now you have incentive to make it good,” Tadashi teased him.

“That’s fine, but I’m going to hold you to it.”

Tadashi linked his fingers with Kei’s much larger hand and led him back to the living room.

The moment they entered all eyes were on them.

Four new people were on the mat and Shoyo and Tobio were sitting off to the side talking animatedly about something. Tadashi gave Kei a nudge with his elbow and the bean pole approached the duo.

Tobio was the first to spot Kei and instantly ceased speaking to Shoyo.

“Hey, umm… Shoyo?” Kei called out to him to grab his attention.

Shoyo turned around and craned his neck up to look at the tall boy.

Kei crouched down in front of the small boy so that they could be eye level. He bowed his head as he spoke. “I was completely out of line earlier Shoyo. I am extremely sorry for embarrassing you like that in front of everyone. I will try to be better about things in the future.”

Kei looked up to see Shoyo beaming right before the red head threw his arms arund Kei’s neck.

“GWAAAHH!! I can’t believe you’re being so nice to me! Thank you!”

Kei was finally able to pry Shoyo’s freakish baby hands from around his neck and stood back up.

“WHOOP-SSSHH. Someone’s awfully whipped already,” Koutarou teased.

“Tadashi must give great head,” Kuroo added as the rest of the guys joined in on their laughter.

Daichi approached the uncomfortable looking bean pole and clapped him on the back.

“They’re just messing with you, lighten up. In all seriousness though, thank you for giving Shoyo a formal apology. That was very big of you,” he told him as he walked back toward Suga.

“Who won the last round anyway?” Kei asked to no one in particular.

“Yu won,” someone called back.

Kei smirked and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

‘Lucky Asahi.’

 

“Last group on the mat. Then the winners will compete for the championship,” Atsushi announced.

Kenma, Kuroo, Suga and Daichi lined up on the mat.

“Daichi you’re first. Right foot red.”

“Suga, left hand blue.”

…

“And the winner is Daichi!” Atsushi announced a few minutes later. “Let’s get ths final match over with so I can go eat.”

Daichi, Yu, Daiki and Koutarou all line up for the ultimate twister showdown.

“Alright Daiki I’ll start with you. Left foot yellow.

“Koutarou Ri-“

 _Lunch is ready!_ KIse yelled through the intercom.

“And now I’ve lost all motivation to do this,” Atsushi said as he threw the spinner at Tatsuya and walked out the door.

“Let’s make this quick guys, I’m hungry too,” Tatusya groaned.

Most of the boys stayed behind to watch the “epic” battle of flexibility and strength unfold on the mat.

Surprisingly it was Daichi who ended up being crowned the Twister king.

“Holy crap kid, I can’t believe you actually beat me,” Daiki told him with a clap on the back.

“Wanna know my secret?” Daichi whispered conspiratorially.

“I guess.”

Daichi stood up on tip toes and whispered less than an inch from Daiki’s ear, “I never miss leg day.”

Daiki barked out a rough laugh at the cheeky kid and claps him on the back once more as he walks away.

“What was that about?” Suga asked as he walked up to Daichi.

He grinned, “I was just telling him about my secret technique.”

 

 

 

“Grilled cheese with mac and cheese? What are we, five?” Kei said outloud.

Daichi popped him in the back of the head.

“You don’t get to complain unless you want to be the one to cook for twenty-two people,” Daichi chastised. “Thanks Ryouta, it looks great.”

“You’re welcome boys. I’m sorry I don’t know how to cook all of the good stuff, but Daiki’s on rotation tomorrow and he’s a great cook,” he promised them.

“Good morning everyone,” Shin said as he and Kazu entered the dining room and took a seat.

“Are you guys just now waking up?” Daiki asked them.

“I didn’t get to sleep till 6AM and its 1PM, bite me!”

“Well aren’t you Mr. Sunshine this morning,” Daiki teased. “What about you?” Daiki asked Kazu.

“I decided to stay up with him. I always have the hardest time going to sleep if he’s not beside me; so, it was just easier to join him.”

Yu started making gagging noises in the back ground.

“Alright everyone this isn’t a restaurant so serve yourselves and let’s eat.”

 

‘Calm down. You can do this Ryunosuke. It’s not like they’ll care anyway; so take a deep breath and just say it.’

Nothing came out.

‘Maybe if I go about it in a round-a-bout way? How should I do it? Hmm…’

Ryu took a bite of the mac and cheese covering his plate.

‘This is really good! It’s been a while since I’ve had mac and che- … That’s it!’

Tanaka shoveled another spoonful of macaroni into his mouth.

“Mmm… Mmm…”

Shin and Ryouta turned to Ryu who was humming pleasant sounds after every bite.

“What? It’s good,” Ryu told them.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it,” Ryouta told him.

Ryu finished the food in his mouth before saying, “You know what else I like?”

“What’s that?” Shin asked.

“Vagina.” Ryu stated plainly causing almost everyone to choke on their food or spew their drink. “What? Is vagina a bad word or something?” A fiercely blushing Ryu asked.

Shin started laughing followed by Ryouta and soon everyone was laughing at the skin head.

Ryu slid down in his seat as if attempting to become invisible, regretting his choice to tell them.

Shin was the first to catch his breath and calmy speak to Ryu.

“I’m sorry kiddo you just kind of took me by surprise. Did you actually just come out to us? That you’re straight?” Shin asked still trying to hold back a smile as he stood up and approached Ryu.

“Hmm let’s see… All of my team mates are gay. My dads are gay. My friends are gay and my uncles are gay. I felt like you guys just kind of expected me to be as well and I wanted to let you know that I’m not,” Ryu told them.

“I actually think that’s amazing!” Shin exclaimed as he wrapped him in a hug. “Don’t get me wrong I like Daichi and Asahi but once you get married I’ll have a daughter! I’m already excited.”

“Yeah I guess that’s one way of looking at it,” Ryu said finally smiling.

“Plus she would probably be the most protected and spoiled female on the face of the earth,” Shin added. “Cops for in-laws and uncles, and all men in the family.”

“OOO And when you guys get pregnant and she’s having cravings I can make a bunch of cakes!!” Atsushi threw in.

 “Thanks guys,” Ryu beamed at the two amazing men before turning toward his team. “Umm… Just out of curiosity though who here thought I was gay?”

No one raised their hands.

“Really?!”

“We thought maybe you were bi but you never really gave off any signals that you were all that interested in guys. Trust me we’ve had many talks about you,” Daichi told him. “Well at least now we know.”

“Anyone you’re interested in?” Shin asked as he took a seat once more.

“Kiyoko Shimizu, but she’s way out of my league,” Ryu admitted.

“Our manager?! Really?!” Daichi asked surprised.

“Our vice-captain? Really?!” Ryu spat back at him.

“Well, I’m not sure how much help I’ll be but we can get you a nice suit to start. My mom would actually be thrilled to help you with this kind of thing,” Shin told him.

Ryu just nodded.

“Any more announcements?” Daiki asked the table at large.

No one spoke.

“Alright then let’s eat maggots! I want to play more Twister.”

 

 

Norio sat outside across the street from the Midorima vacation house once more, but this time he had some cool new gear. His friend had given him the hook up on top of the line “spy” gear. Basically this stuff can by pass security systems and detects other technologies near by, such as video cameras, or hidden bugs. The other cool new gadget was a little device that would interfere with the video feed for a short time allowing Norio to slip past unseen.

As eager as he was to bust in and take what was his, he had to follow his plan.

 Step one: Interfere with the video feed on various cameras sporadically for at least four nights.

Yeah that seems like a time waster but this step was important. If he randomly intereferes with the cameras tonight they will send someone out to check the system. After continuing to do this for a few more nights they will then realize nothing’s wrong other than a small glitch in the system and stop sending people out to investigate. Once they let their guard down he strikes.

So the first few days is mostly a waiting game.

Doesn’t mean he can’t have a little fun tonight though.

They probably already know that he’s here; why not send a little welcome present?

Norio put on his night vision goggles, grabbed his crossbow and arrows, and set off toward the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a little shorter than what I usually do but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless :)
> 
> I hope everyone has a great week and I'll post again as soon as I'm able :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week just like I promised :)
> 
> I'm feeling so much better now, but I'm going out of town from Thursday- Sunday so I'll still post next Tuesday as promised. And don't worry I'm already 1/3 done with the next chapter so it will be out on time unless some unforeseeable event occurs (Such as an emergency surgery lol)
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

 

  
The sound of glass shattering and the screeching of the alarm woke everyone in the house, drawing them from their rooms still half asleep.  
Seijuro’s voice came on the intercom.

“Anyone not a cop get to a safe room until I say other wise.”

No one asked any questions they all just ran as fast as they could toward the stair case, punched in the code and locked themselves inside.

Everyone was clearly shaken and more than a little afraid but none more so then Kenma.  
It’s not like had forgotten that he and his friends were in danger, but he had believed he was untouchable here. He just felt safe knowing all of these men were around with training, and without even realizing he had done so, Kenma let his guard down.

‘I’m such a damn idiot!!’ He berated himself.

“I can practically see what you’re thinking,” Kuroo told him pulling the smaller boy into his lap. “So sssshhhhh-ut the fuck up.”  
Kenma looked up and saw Kuroo smiling brightly down at him.

“I suppose you’re right. I’m going back to ly down so sit there and be my pillow,” Kenma ordered.

“I’m only here to serve,” Kuroo said sarcastically with a smirk.

“I wonder what happened,” Daichi thought aloud.

“I’m sure we’ll know soon enough.”

 

 

“Who was on camera duty?!” Shin all but yelled once they were all gathered.

Shin typed in the security code for the alarm, silencing the deafening noise.

“I was,” Tatsuya told the group.

“Did you not see any anything on the cameras?” Ryouta asked.

“No, not until the camera closest to the house turned to static. It was just for a few seconds and I wanted to send Sei out but what would be the point if he can’t even see?” Tatsuya asked, defending his actions.

“Order me a pair of God damn goggles now!” Sei barked. “What if one of the boys were in the hallway when that thing came flying through,” he gestured toward the arrow sticking in the wall. “I’ve had enough of his games. I’ll flush him out and nail the son of a bitch.”

“Order all of us a pair,” Daiki cut in. He looked over at Sei to see a confused look cross his face, “What you thought we would let you go without backup? You may be all bad ass FBI but I’m not about to let you take all this on by yourself.”

“Agreed,” Shin said. “I was hoping to avoid this but it looks like we need to set up an actual rotation schedule. We can figure that out here in a second though, let’s go see what the bastard sent us,” Shin told them as he snapped on his medical gloves.

It’s Russian roulette in situations like these. It could be something as simple as a letter or it could contain anthrax, better to be safe than sorry.  
Shin untied the string looped around the envelope securely attaching it to the shaft of the arrow. He then took out his pocket knife and cut open the envelope, gingerly pulling out the letter inside and reading the three words written in the middle of the page.

_Keep the whore._

As much as Shin wanted to keep the contents of the letter to himself, he passed it around for all of them to read.

“Does this mean he’s backing off?” Tatsuya asked a little hopeful.

“He could be, or this could just be another tactic to get us to drop our guard,” Daiki added.

“This letter doesn’t change a damn thing as far as I’m concerned,” Seijuro told them. “We get the goggles, we set up a rotation, and we nail the bastard. Simple and easy.”

“Seijuro is correct here,” Shin said. “We stick with the plan and no Sei I’m not coming off of two weeks.”

"Since when did I start taking orders from him?" Shin could hear Sei ask as he turned to walk away with Kazu trailing behind him toward the panic room. He typed in the code and opened it up telling the boys it was safe for them to go back to their rooms.

“Hey Kenma, could you hold up a second,” Kazu yelled after the boy.

“Sure,” Kenma told him as he led Kuroo back over to the ebony haired man.

“Kazu we don’t need to tell him,” Shin admonished.

“The note was about him Shintaro, he needs to know what was written especially since all of the adults have read it,” Kazu told him flat out. He walked over to Seijuro who still had possession of the note and took it from his hands. “Here’s the note, it’s up to you on whether you want Kuroo to read it with you or not though.”

“He’ll just pester me until I tell him what’s on it anyways. Read over my shoulder ok?” Kenma asked.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s stomach and rested his chin on the top of his head as Kenma unfolded the note and they both read the words.  
A few seconds later and Kenma was handing the piece of paper back to Kazu.

“It’s not over,” Kenma said. “He’s tracked me this far, he’s not about to just give up so please be careful.”

“We will kiddo, you worry about yourself ok?” Shin said with all the kindness and sincerity he could muster.

Kenma nodded his head and then Kuroo was dragging him off toward their room.

The moment they were back in their room, Kuroo pulled Kenma into a tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry baby. Are you ok?” Kuroo asked into his hair.

“I’m fine Kuroo,” Kenma sighed.

“Are you really ok?”

Kenma rolls his eyes, “Yes Kuroo, I’m fine. I’m better than ok actually.”

Kuroo pulls back to look down into Kenma’s eyes, “Better than ok?”

“Mmmhmm because I have you here,” Kenma admitted. “Every day that I get to wake up next to you is a great day.”  
Kenma stood up on his tippy-toes and kissed Kuroo sweetly before dropping back to his feet and walking toward the bed. “It’s 4 AM Kuroo, and I’m exhausted. Will you please come cuddle me?” Kenma asked with a little pout.

“Now that’s just unfair,” Kuroo said with a pout of his own, “but yes, I would love to cuddle you.”

 

  
“ _Rise and shine maggots!! It’s breakfast time_!!” Daiki yelled through the intercom.

“Ughh it’s only seven!” Yu complained.

“Well we could always just skip breakfast…” Asahi suggested as he wrapped his arms around Yu and began kissing his neck.

“Hmm I like how you think,” Yu commented leaning his neck to the side to bare more of his skin to Asahi. “Maybe we can pick this up afterward though? I need to talk with Shin about something this morning.”

Asahi bit down hard and sucked on Yu’s skin until a red bruise appeared to mark the smaller boy’s neck. “Sound’s perfect.”

 

 

Breakfast went off without a hitch and as everyone began to clean up their plates Yu approached Shintaro.

“Hey Shin, I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk?” Yu asked a little nervously.

“Of course I do kiddo. Whats up?”

“Umm… Could we speak some place more private,” Yu asked him.

“Of course, I apologize,” Shin said while internally berating himself. “Will the parlor be ok?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect.”

Yu noticed how Shin was starting to sweat a little bit.

‘Why is he so nervous?’

Once Shin closed the door behind him he turned to face the boy.

“Is everything ok?” Shin asked as little worried.

“Yeah, for the most part…”Yu trailed off while staring at the floor. After a minute or so his eyes snapped back up, “Look I’m not great with making small talk so I’m just going to come out and say it. We aren’t seeing Teppei for a while right?”

“It’s not looking that way, no,” Shin answered honestly.

“Then would you be ok listening to me talk about my problems?” Yu blurted out taking Shin by surprise. “It’s just, the last time I spoke with Teppei we had agreed that Asahi would sit in on the next visit. Other than the verbal abuse, Asahi doesn’t know what’s happened to me and I really want him to know what I’ve been through. I finally feel like I can share that with him but I’m not good at starting conversations like that.”

“So you want me to be the facilitator?” Shin asked.

“If it’s not too much to ask then yes please,” Yu said in a small voice.

Shin rubbed the back of his head, “Well, I’m not Teppei but I will do my best. Just please try to bear with me since I’ve never done anything like this either ok?”

“Thank you so much! Can we meet after lunch? “Yu asked.

“Sounds good. Go enjoy your morning,” Shin called after the almost skipping boy.

‘Well that’s weird.’

“Knock! Knock!” Kazu called out even as he stepped into the room. “Hey there handsome, I’ve been looking for you. Is everything ok?”

“I’m actually not sure,” Shin admitted.

“What do you mean?” Kazu asked seating himself in a chair.

“Well Yu wants me to basically hold a counseling session for him and Asahi so he can reveal everything he’s been through to him.”

“That’s great! It means he trusts you enough to handle this!” Kazu said excitedly.

“Exactly! What if I somehow screw this up? I’m not someone really known for being in touch with my emotions, Kazu.”

“You’re right, you’re doomed,” Kazu teased

Shin threw a pillow at the now laughing man.

“Calm down babe, why don’t you just call Teppei and let him know what’s going on? I’m sure he already had an idea of where he wanted to take the conversation so ask him for instructions.”

“Yeah, it’s still early enough that he may not have any clients, I was just hoping that I could do this without any outside assistance though,” Shin told him in a defeated tone of voice.

“Hey,” Kazu called out to him as he approached and wrapped his arms around Shin’s neck and pulled the tall man’s head down to his chest. “There’s nothing wrong with asking, Shintaro. You can’t expect to have all of the answers all of the time; so, cut yourself some slack here ok?”

Kazu felt Shin nod his head and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“You go make the call and let me handle the rotation schedule and no arguments!” Kazu barked when he saw Shin open his mouth to do just that. “We’re a team both at work and at home. It’s my job to help you out when I can so no back talking mister!”

Shin smirked, “So if I disobey orders are you going to punish me later?” Shin all but purred.

“Go make the damn phone call!” A blushing Kazu ordered him again.

Shin dipped his head down to capture Kazu’s lips with his own before giving a mock saulte and walking out the door.

  
“Teppei it’s Shin; help me please!!” Shin begged.

“Really? Shintaro needs my help with something?” Teppei teased.

“Yes! Yu came to me earlier and asked me to help him talk to Asahi about his past. I have no clue what I’m supposed to do!” Shin admitted.

Teppei started laughing at Shin’s predicament.

“It’s not funny you asshole!” Shin hissed at him. “This is the first time Yu has initiated any kind of conversation and I don’t want to fuck it up.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right. I’m done now, “Teppei cleared his throat before speaking again. “You know I can’t reveal what Yu and I spoke about last time but I can at least give you a few pointers to get the conversation going in the right direction.”

“That would be nice, thank you,” Shin sighed with relief

 

 

The morning hours sped by relatively quickly as Shintaro spoke with Teppei and conducted his own searches on the internet. By the time lunch came around he had filled twenty five pages with notes, questions.

‘I’m never going to use all of these and there’s no order to it. How the hell am I supposed to find what I’m looking for?’ Shin asked himself. ‘Well hopefully some things were committed to memory and will just come up as I need them. Yes, wishful thinking I’m sure.’

“You look like shit,” Kazu commented as he entered the parlor with Shin’s lunch

“I’m guessing you haven’t looked in a mirror?”

“Ooo he has jokes today?” Kazu teased. “I figured you’d want to use all the time you can to prepare so I decided to bring you lunch.”

“You are the best,” Shin told him as he took the tray from Kazu’s hands. “Would you mind helping me out?”

“I’m not sure what I can do but I’ll give it a shot.”

“Could you please just skim through the notes and cross out anything that comes across as cold or too clinical?” Shin asked.

“Yeah that shouldn’t be too difficult,” Kazu said as he picked up the notebook from the desk.

“You are a life saver!!”

A few minutes ticked by and Shin was contentedly eating lunch when he heard RRRIIIIIIPPPP!!

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked as he jumped up from his chair.

“This is all garbage,” Kazu informed him. “You really think Yu is going to want you to quote some other guy? That he’s going to care about the names of people who have come up with theories about human behavior and reactions?!! No! He just wants to talk to you. He want’s your help not Freud’s. How about this for an opening question… How are you? How’s you’re week? How are you and Asahi doing? Those are all great openers.”  
Shin stood there quietly for a minute letting Kazu’s little tirade sink in.

“You have a point, but was the rant really necessary?”

“Probably not but I still got my point across didn’t I?”

Shin sighed, “Yeah I suppose you did. Let me finish my lunch then I’ll call Yu and Asahi in here. Let’s just hope I don’t screw up too bad.”

  
Yu and Asahi were helping Daiki clean up in the kitchen when Shin came on over the intercom and called them into the parlor. Yu had told Asahi that he had asked Shin to speak with them later on but the older boy had no idea what the topic of discussion would be.

“We’re not going to an execution Asahi,” Yu joked. “I should be the nevous one here, not you.”

“Why should you be nervous?” Asahi asked, fear turning to concern. “It’s something bad isn’t it?”

“What?! No, it’s not bad for either of us,” Yu told him. “Come on, I’m sure Shin is waiting on us.”

Yu walked a little ahead of Asahi to keep the boy from asking any more questions.

‘Don’t lose your resolve now Yu. You can do this.’

He opened the door without knocking and let himself inside the room.

“Hey guys,” Shin called out. “Go ahead and take a seat; I’ll be with you in just a second.”

Yu and Asahi sat down in the chairs facing each other but both of them refused to meet the other’s gaze.

“It’s been so hectic lately I haven’t really gotten the chance to speak to either of you,” Shin apologized. “How are you two doing? As a couple I mean.”

“Great,” Asahi said smiling.

“As far as I know we’re fine,” Yu told him.

“Yu would you like to tell Asahi why we’re here or would you rather I explain it to him?” Shin asked as he took his seat between the two.

“I’ll tell him. Asahi,” Yu called finally meeting the other boy’s gaze, “you knew my father hated me being gay and I’ve told you some of the things he’d said, but I didn’t tell you everything that happened.”

“You said he only yelled at you…” Asahi trailed off.

“Yeah, because I didn’t want you to do something stupid, but now that I don’t have to worry about those things I feel like you have a right to know. Especially since we’re becoming more serious as a couple,” Yu said quietly.

“Hey Yu,” Shin interjected, “if you don’t mind me asking, why did you choose now to talk to Asahi about this?”

Yu blushed and began nervously rubbing the back of his head.

“I know this sounds stupid but I just want to to do this before I chicken out,” Yu admitted. “Asahi’s been my friend for a long time and I’ve wanted to tell him numerous times before this but the words would never come.”

“I’ve had that problem before myself, “Shin admitted. “A couple of things you guys should know… nothing you guys say in here will leave this room. And my own rule is that no one leaves here angry at one another. Anger causes people to do and say stupid things so if you want to rant and rave then do it before you walk out that door. Capiche?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Understood.”

“Alright Yu, I have no idea what happened at the last counseling session with Teppei so you’ve probably already answered some of the questions I will ask you,” Shin informed the boy.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“I’m just going to jump right in then. Yu, were you abused?”

“Yes.”

“In what way?” Shin asked even as he winced in the inside.

“All of them.”  
Shin spent the next hour going through and asking questions about the physical and emotional abuse much like Teppei had done. Yu could practically feel the waves of rage emanating from Asahi as he sat silent and listened to everything that Yu had endured. This was nothing though.

“Hey Yu, why don’t we take a little breather before we tackle the last part? I know you want to rush through it all but can you give us a couple of minutes?” Shin asked when it seemed like they had come to a decent stopping point.

“Sure. I’ll go get us some drinks from the kitchen,” Yu offered and walked out the door.

The moment Yu left, Asahi dropped his face into his hands and let the tears fall.

Shin walked over to the book shelf and took out the flask he had hidden there. He took a few swigs before offering the last bit to Asahi who gratefully downed the burning liquor.

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Asahi choked out. “All these years we’ve been friends and I thought I was helping him, but I didn’t know a damn thing.”

“I’m not him so this is just a guess but Yu doesn’t seem like the type who likes to come across as weak. He was probably worried about how you would see him once he told you about how he ‘allowed’ this to happen to him. That’s my hypothesis,” Shin shrugged.

“How are you so calm after hearing this?” Asahi asked in a broken voice.

“I’m not calm Asahi, I’ve just learned how to conceal it. Believe me I’m half tempted to hunt the fuckers down and tear them to shreds, but showing how upset I am is not going to help Yu,” Shin explained.

Asahi spent the remaining couple of minutes calming himself down for when Yu returned.

“I got us all apple juice,” Yu announced as he opened the door.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you.”

“Can we finish this?” Yu said a little impatiently.

“Of course kiddo, but why don’t you sit next to Asahi instead of across from him? I’m sure you could both use the support,” Shin suggested.

Yu simply shrugged his shoulders and squeezed himself next to Asahi on the chair placing his small hand on his leg.

“So Yu, you mentioned earlier that something would happen at night, would you care to share with us?” Shin asked.

“This isn’t an AA group Shintaro,” Yu chastised him.

“Yu, I’m doing my best here,” Shin sighed in exasperation. “I don’t know how to word these things and I think it’s better than being blunt.”

“This is true,” Yu conceded.

“How about you tell us what happened the first night?” Shin asked while making notes.

“The first few nights was mostly him yelling and breaking things,” Yu began. “Nothing really new except the fact that he was drunk.”

“Was your father always a drinker Yu?” Shin asked as he pushed his glasses further up on his face.

“Not really. When he won or lost a big case he would go out and drink but that’s only a handful of times in a year,” Yu explained.

“A case?” Shin asked. “I take it your father is a lawyer then?”

Yu nodded his head.

“What kind of law does he practice? Medical suits, family, criminal?” Shintaro pressed.

“Hmm, I think it was criminal but he mostly stuck to the malpractice cases since there was more money to be had when he won,” Yu answered honestly.

“I’m sure this seems completely off topic to you but I assure you that I do have my reasons. Just two more quick questions and then we can get back to our original discussion,” Shintaro promised.

“OK.”

“Is your father a prosecutor or a defesnse attorney? And what is his name?” Shin continued to press.

“He represents the defense in malpractice cases since most of the time the facility ends up winning the case, but he’s usually the prosecutor in other criminal cases. His name’s Ryuichi Kimura, he’s my step dad,” Yu told him. “My real dad walked out before I was born so I never got to meet him.”

“I’m so sorry kiddo,” Shin all but whispered into the room.

“Yeah, me too,” Yu whispered back.

Shin made a few more quick notes before addressing the small boy again.

“Are we ok to continue?”

Yu simply nodded his head.

“You said he would come home drunk screaming at you and throwing things. Did any of this ever spill over to the other members of the household?” Shin asked him.

“Mostly to my mom,” Yu admitted. “He began throwing things at my little sister once and my mom stepped in to stop it.”

“Hold on,” Shin said holding his hand up. “You’re mom stepped in the middle for her but not for you?”

Yu shrugged his shoulders.

“Well she was only nine when it happened so she made the right call,” Yu told them.

“Ok, that one incident aside, did your mother ever step in to help you?” Shin asked barely containing his growing anger.

“Yeah she did one time but never again after that. My father had me pinned against the wall with one hand and hit my face right as my mom walked in. She pulled on his arm and kicked him trying to get him to let me go and he did… long enough to back hand her and send her to the floor. I fell down and he kicked me one last time before walking out and leaving us both lying there. I promised my mom I would never call for her again; I ended up breaking that promise,” Yu finished in a whisper.

 

“How long after your father found out you were gay did this happen Yu?” Shin asked, hoping he was hiding his emotions well enough.

“About six months,” Yu told him.

“Did your father and mother get into any more altercations? Even just arguing,” Shin prodded.

“Every night they argued. My father said he 'didn’t want a fag living under his roof' but of course my mom wasn’t about to put me up for adoption or force me on to the streets at thirteen. She used to beg me to tell my father that I was lying, or that I was ‘cured’” Yu said scathingly as he used air quotes. “I refused and then my mom began to resent me. She started saying how this was my fault and how selfish I was for refusing to lie. It’s like, I had finally acknowledged a piece of myself and she wanted me to denounce it. Hearing my own mom basically reject me hurt more than you could ever know.”

Asahi began rubbing circles on Yu’s back. He knew the smaller boy was barely holding it together, hell even he was having a hard time keeping his emotions at bay. But Asahi knew that the last thing Yu needed was for him to have a break down while he was sharing the darkest moments of his life.

“You said at roughly six months in was when your mother walked in on your father beating you, was this the first time your father had put his hands on you in that manner?” Shin asked trying to sound unaffected while not sounding cold. It’s an extremely fine line.

“Yeah that was the first time actually,” Yu told him.

“Did it escalate any further?” Shin asked as his inner voice chanted ‘please say no. please say no.’

“Yes.”

That one whispered word felt like a dagger piercing his chest. Shin’s heart physically ached for the boy sitting across from him. A boy who had clearly experienced too much at too young an age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I will be continuing Yu's story in the next chapter, it was just too long to fit it comfortably in one chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next Tuesday :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what happened to Noya :)
> 
> My first ever attempt at a flash back; so, feedback from you guys would be great
> 
> Due to other life circumstances at this time I will keep to one chapter a week. If I am able to post two in a week then I will, but please don't expect it. 
> 
> Thank ya'll for being patient and sticking with me :)

 

Shintaro breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for the briefest moment to compose himself before continuing this line of questions.

The hand Asahi had been rubbing circles with on Yu’s back ceased it’s movements as the boy began to swallow hard. He was staring ahead unblinkingly, desperately fighting to maintain his composure.

“Are you guys ok?” Yu asked into the silence.

“Yeah kiddo, we’re fine. Are you sure you’re ok to continue?” Shin asked.

Sure he wanted to double check that Yu was fine to proceed, but, if he was honest with himself, Shin knew that the reason he really asked was in the hopes that Yu would bow out. He knew it was selfish of him but Shin didn’t want to hear about what Yu had been through. He had already _seen_ what Koushi had been through and had no desire to be privy to such atrocities again.

He wasn’t about to tell the boy that though. On another level he was extremely happy that Yu was finally trusting him, and he wasn’t about to mess it up for anything.

One thing’s for sure, Mr. Kimura will have hell to pay once all of this crap with Kenma gets settled.

 

Yu rolled his eyes at the man across from them, “I’m not the one spacing out. I’m fine Shintaro I’m just ready to finally be able to talk to someone about this.”

“So how long after the incident with your mom did it begin to escalate?” Shin asked deciding to just jump in.

Yu seemed to consider that for a moment before answering, “About a year.”

“You said this started when you were 13 and ran away when you were 14; so, this led up to you leaving?” Shin asked wanting to make sure he was following the timeline correctly.

“Yeah, but I still bore with it for a while before leaving?” Yu admitted.

“What made the decision so diffi- You know what? Let’s hear what happened first,” Shin told the boy.

Yu drug in a huge breath, closed his eyes as he released it, and continued to keep his eyes closed as he blurted out the gist of it.

“My father began to molest me at night and threatened my sister anytime I said I would tell or run away.”

Yu cracked open one eye to look around.

‘Well the world didn’t end.’

He then opened the other one and looked back and forth between Asahi and Shintaro, neither of their faces betrayed any emotion.

He didn’t expect tears, and he damn sure didn’t want to see pity filled gazes aimed at him but there wasn’t even a hint of anger.

Shin simply cleared his throat and spoke with an unwavering voice.

“I’m so sorry Yu. I know that couldn’t have been easy to say-“

“No it wasn’t and I’m a little irritated that neither of you seem all that affected by what I just said,” Yu admitted.

Shin sighed, “If that’s how it looks to you then you’re blind. I just fail to see how getting hysterical will really help.”

Yu took another look at the boy sitting right next to him curious as to what Shintaro meant. Asahi’s back was ramrod straight, the muscles on his neck were straining meaning that he was probably clenching his jaw, and his fists were clenched tight. Yu took one of Asahi’s large hands in his own smaller one and gingerly uncurled the fingers one by one until they were straightened once more.

Crescent moon shapes were embedded into his skin from his untrimmed nails. A few of the markings were dangerously close to bleeding. Yu lifted the abused hand to his lips and kissed each wound.

“I’m sorry Asahi,” Yu whispered against his palm.

Asahi turned his head and gave a reassuring, if false, smile.

“You don’t have to apologize to me. I was trying to remain stoic to make things easier on you,” Ashai told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I know that can’t be easy for you,” Yu said with a smirk. “It’s fine if you don’t want to anymore.”

But Asahi was already shaking his head.

“I’m not going to die from holding in my emotions in check. Stop worrying about me and get back on track,” the older boy instructed.

Yu gave Asahi’s hand one last reassuring squeeze before lacing their fingers together and facing Shintaro once more.

“Did he molest you every night?” Shin asked without preamble.

“No, for some reason it seemed to only happen on the weekend,” Yu answered casually.

Shin quickly scribbled something down on his note pad.

“Define molest,” Shin said looking up from his notebook.  

Yu blushed, obviously embarrassed and averted his eyes.

“I know this can’t be comfortable to talk about, and if you want to sto-“

“No!” Yu shouted cutting Shin off. “No, I need to do this.”

Yu inhaled a huge breath before continuing.

“Molest. He would come in and touch my crotch and rub on me,” Yu admitted, a pink blush still in place.

“What did you do when this happened Yu?” Shin asked curious as to whether the boy fought back or not.

“I-I-I didn’t do anything. I figured if I just pretended to be asleep it would be over quicker. If I woke up I knew I would get a beating anyway, so it was easier all the way around,” Yu confessed clenching his hand on his leg.

“Yu?” Shin called softly to get the boy’s attention. “You made the best decision given the circumstances and there is absolutely nothing that you should be ashamed about. He is an adult and he damn well knew better than to touch you like he did. None of this is your fault Yu and if that’s all you take away from our talk today then I’ll still be happy.”

Yu gave a curt nod and a small smile to indicate that he understood even if he didn’t believe him.

“Was that as far as it went?” Shin asked deciding to jump back in.

Yu shook his head no.

‘GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!’ Shin yelled internally even as he spoke politely to the boy in front of him. “How long did this type of abuse last before it worsened?”

“Around a month, I think.”

“And how did it worsen?” He asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

Yu swallowed hard and gathered his courage as he spoke.

“One night at dinner I think I was drugged though I don’t know for sure. I just remember being so exhausted and my limbs being heavy, so I went straight up stairs to turn in for the night. I don’t know how much later it was but I was woken up with a bucket of ice water thrown on me. I tried to stand up but I found that I couldn’t. I was sitting up with my back flush against my headboard and each wrist was tied to a bed post. My feet were free though…” Yu trailed off.

Shin didn’t say a word. He simply sat there giving the boy as much time as he needed to sort things out in his head.

“And then I remember my father punched me across the face when I started panicking,” Yu continued in a far off voice. “I kept quiet after that and he began to pet my hair telling me what a good boy I was. Then he turned off the lights and the next thing I heard was the sound of his zipper, and then I felt the dip on the bed.”

Yu’s hands and legs began to shake whether in anger, embarrassment, or fear was anyone’s guess.

“H-He told me that I should be thanking him for letting me practice. For some reason it still didn’t click what he meant until he squeezed my nose shut and put his dick in my mouth. The rest of it is just him telling me what a whore I was, and that ‘fags really do give better head’… Whatever that means. A few dozen demeaning names and remarks later the ordeal was over and then he acted as if nothing ever happened.”

Shin swiped his hand over his face.

“Did you tell anyone about this?”

“I did try to tell my mom but she wouldn’t believe me,” Yu explained. “She said that there is no way my father would do something like that when he hates gay people so much.”

“What about the authorities? Why didn’t you call them or a hotline or anyone?” Shin asked him hoping to get some kind of insight.

“He threatened me,” Yu told him in a soft voice. “He said he would invite his friends over and make me watch them do things to my sister; so, I figured that my humiliation was nothing compared to that.”

“Motherfucker,” Asahi breathed, his anger getting the better of him.

Yu continued on with his story not wanting to give Shintaro any more time to ask questions, he just wanted this over with.

“It actually got worse, if you can believe that,” Yu said sardonically. “The final straw happened a few weeks later.”

 

_Yu’s door creaked open in the middle of the night allowing light to spill in from the hallway. Of course he knew who it was, who else would have any reason to open his door at two in the morning? Having been thoroughly threatened, Yu’s father no longer found it necessary to drug the boy into an almost comatose state._

_He didn’t even turn over when he felt the familiar dip in the bed as a pair of hands began to roam up and down his body. It was only when he felt a second pair of hands skimming up his legs that Yu began to fight._

_“Get off of me!!” He yelled as he tried to kick the unknown assailant off of him._

_His father took a hold of his hair tightly and jerked, instantly grabbing his attention._

_“I thought you were going to be good for us? It would be a shame if my friend here got lost and walked into your sister’s room by mistake,” his father threatened._

_Yu could hear the other man softly chuckle. As much as he wanted to continue this fight, it wasn’t worth the price if he lost.  So, reluctantly, he willed his body to completely relax and accept the abuse._

_His father worked on fastening his wrists to each bed post which was nothing new. Yu always wondered why he tied him up, it’s not like he could escape if he wanted to after he entered the room._

_“We’re going to try something new tonight, but you should enjoy it,” his father told him as he finished tying the second wrist._

_Yu had a sinking feeling but there wasn’t much he could do expect pray that he survived whatever his father had planned._

_The unknown man at his feet began kissing upward pushing his legs apart as he crawled onto the bed. Yu bit his lip trying his best to keep the mewling noises at bay and disgusted with himself for being aroused at something like this. In that moment Yu hated himself more than anyone else possibly could._

_He felt himself getting painfully hard as the man started kissing and licking his inner thighs drawing close to where he needed his mouth most._

_“Ryuichi, you gotta see this,” the man breathed against Yu’s cock causing it to twitch._

_Yu’s father reached down and took a hold of his son’s length, smirking when he met the velvet covered steel._

_“I can’t believe you’re enjoying this,” he said moving his hand up and down the heated flesh. “You’re going to be fun to break.”_

_Yu wanted to deny it, he wanted to struggle and scream and fight, but what good would that do him?_

_Yu let out a strangled cry when wet heat enveloped his straining cock._

_‘I don’t want this, so why does it feel so damn good?’ He thought to himself trying to prevent any more sounds from slipping out. So he closed his eyes and concentrated all of his effort to that end._

_The sound of a zipper a few minutes later had him opening his mouth. No point in fighting it this late in the game. He knew what was coming, so he might as well make things easier on himself._

_“You’re such a good whore. I can’t believe you’re offering your mouth to me like that.”_

_Yu didn’t react to the words, simply continuing to hold his mouth open and waiting for it to be filled._

_Ryuichi threaded his fingers through Yu’s hair and roughly pulled Yu’s head forward, impaling him on his already throbbing length. He kept a tight grip on Yu’s head, fucking the boy’s mouth at a punishing pace. Tears and spit rolled down his face, but his father showed no signs of stopping._

_It was only when the unknown assailant pushed Yu’s legs up toward his chest that Ryuichi slowed to a temporary stop. Yu’s father took one leg under each arm effectively opening the boy up for the other man’s inspection and then snapped his hips forward burying himself in the back of Yu’s throat once more._ _The back of his throat was beginning to burn from the friction of being thrust into so roughly and Yu knew that he must look completely wrecked right now._

_A finger circling around and gently gliding over his entrance had Yu jumping two feet in the air. He had never even experimented in that area, and to say he was scared was putting it mildly._

_A blow to the head brought him back to his current situation._

_“You damn near bit my dick off, you worthless piece of shit. What good are you if you can’t even give decent head?!”_

_“I-I’m sorry,” Yu found himself whispering._

_Another blow left his head spinning._

_“I never gave you permission to speak bitch!” Ryuichi spat. “Go ahead and do it.”_

_“But what about the lu-“_

_“I SAID JUST DO IT!” He yelled at the unknown man._

_The mystery man leaned forward and licked Yu’s pink puckered entrance just before roughly showing two fingers inside of him._

_“AAAAH!! IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT PLEASE!!”_

_Yu yelled and begged but no mercy was granted._

_“Make sure you don’t hit his prostate,” Ryuichi instructed. “He wants to be gay so damn badly we need to make sure to break him in.”_

_“Doesn’t it make us gay since we’re doing this to him?” The man asked a little curious as to what Ryuichi would say when confronted with this._

_“It’s only gay if you’re receiving,” he half joked._

_“Please take your fingers out of me!” Yu continued to beg._

_“You heard your father. We need to loosen you up,” the man replied._

_A third finger was quickly pushed in and Yu swore he could feel himself tearing open._

_Tears poured from his eyes in a never ending stream as sobs wracked his small frame._

_“Use your spit if you want to add another finger, I don’t need him damaged if I’m going to use him in the future,” Yu’s father told the man._

_Yu could feel the spit hit his stretched, sensitive, flesh and began to panic. His father grabbed Yu’s neck and pinned him to the headboard cutting off most of his air supply in the process._

_“I don’t want to hear you make a sound, do you understand?”_

_“Yes Sir,” Yu managed to squeak out his constricted airway._

_The moment the words were uttered the fourth finger joined the other three and Yu screamed, instantly forgetting the order to keep silent. He screamed and begged for his mother to save him, but no help ever arrived. He felt as if his body was being torn apart from the inside out. His ass was on fire, the slight burn long since turned to an inferno._

_His father clamped his hand even tighter around Yu’s throat causing the boy to struggle in his bondage in an effort to remove it. His wrists quickly began to bleed from his efforts._

_Yu only stopped struggling when darkness claimed him._

 

 

“When I woke up it was almost time for school so I used some concealer and wore a turtleneck to make myself presentable, packed a bag of necessities, and left the house for the last time. Asahi and I hooked up that evening,” Yu finished.

A flood of tears were pouring down Asahi’s face even as silent sobs wracked the boy’s body.

Shin bit the inside of his cheek to stave off his own tears, and spoke quietly when he decided to break the silence. “Where did you sleep? How did you eat?”

“Wherever,” Yu told him with a shrug, like he hadn't just bared his soul. “On the bench in the park, breaking into empty houses and warehouses, homeless shelters, and of course sleeping over at friend’s houses. I stole money from people so I could eat, but only from people I didn’t know. I drew the line at stealing from friends.”

“So that’s why you always skipped lunch but ate so much at training camps,” Asahi whispered.

Yu nodded his head. “It was free food and I was able to eat as much as I wanted. I never knew when I would be able to eat again so I took advantage of times like that.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!!”

Yu did a double take when he saw how uncharacteristically angry Asahi was.

“Asahi I don’t think yelling is going to solve anything,” Shin pointed out calmly trying to diffuse the boy’s anger.

“I don’t give a shit at this point,” he said angrily as he stood up wiping the tears from his face. “I can, on some level, understand wanting to keep the abuse from me. You were ashamed, I get it. But going without food and drink or a god damn roof over your head?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! I would have gladly let you stay at my house, and I guaran-damn-tee you that everyone else on the team would say the same thing.” Asahi inhaled a large breath before continuing. “You didn’t need to tell us that you were abused, or give us the details, all you ever had to say was ‘I need your help’ and everyone would have jumped.”

“CAN YOU NOT SEE THIS FROM MY STAND POINT?!” Yu yelled also standing up to confront the larger boy. “I had just run away because my own father and his friend had all but raped me, why would I want to sleep under a roof with any adult male that I knew nothing about?!” he shouted. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me when Suga was taken and we were confined to the house with all of those guys?  Do you know how scared I was, how scared I am?” Yu asked, his anger subsiding. “You don’t realize how big of a deal it is that I’m living with Shintaro. I’m placing myself in a position to be hurt again, and I’m having to trust that he won’t take advantage of that,” Yu finished out of breath.

Shin stood up and spoke calmly.

“Yu I would like for you to sit over here and Asahi please take your seat.”

Both grudgingly complied, and Shin continued.

“Asahi, I understand why you would be upset with him. I would be furious if I knew that Kazu had allowed himself to go without when I was right there to help, but I also know that you can’t change the past and being angry with him about it now will not change what happened. The best thing you can do right now is to be supportive so that if there is ever a time in the future that he needs you for something, he knows that he can count on you.”

Asahi nodded his head and relaxed back into his chair playing Shin’s words over again in his head.

“Yu, I hope you can at least see where Asahi’s anger is coming from.”

Yu nodded his head.

“Good,” Shin drawled lazily. “If you are ever uncomfortable for any reason, even if that reason is me or Asahi, I want you to tell someone. I had no idea you were so uneasy around the guys or I would have made better arrangements for you; so, please tell me things like this in the future alright?”

Yu simply nodded once more.

“I understand now why you were so reluctant to live under my roof, and let me just tell you how amazingly brave you are for putting yourself out there like that. I swear I will do everything in my power to be deserving of the trust you have placed in me. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your life Yu,” Shin finished with a slight bow of his head.

Silence reigned for a few moments as everyone cooled their heads.

“Yu, are you ok?” Asahi finally asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine now,” he answered softly.

“I should have made sure you were ok before yelling at you earlier. I’m sorry.”

“No worries, I would have done the same thing,” Yu admits.

“Is there anything else you want or need to share with us while we’re here?” Shin asks the boy.

“Nada. That was everything,” Yu tells them.

“And are you both calmed down enough, or do you need a few more minutes?” Shin asked.

“I’m good,” Yu proclaimed.

“I was actually wondering if I could ask you something in private Shintaro?” Asahi whispered and looked at Yu.

Yu looked curious of course but simply said, “I’ll go back to the room so just meet me there when you’re done,” and walked out without a backward glance.

Shin turned all of his attention to the older boy sitting before him, but before two words could leave his lips Asahi stood up and began searching the room.

Curious, Shin asked “Are you looking for something?”

“I know that wasn’t the only liquor you keep in here,” Asahi told him even as he continued to search.

Shintaro walked over to the desk in the corner and opened the drawer pulling out a large bottle of Jack and handing it to the boy who began chugging the amber liquid. 

He'd thought the boy would only take a quick swig.

“Do you usually drink like this?” Shin asked.

Asahi swallowed the burning liquor with a smack of his lips and answered.

“Nope, today was the first time I’ve ever touched alcohol. I just…. I don’t exactly know what to do with myself right now…” Asahi trailed off.

“Well how about putting the bottle down for starters,” Shin said as he reached to take the bottle back. “A drink every once in a while won’t hurt anything but the last thing Yu needs is another drunk in his life, don’t you think?”

That seemed to hit home as Asahi all but threw the bottle at Shin.

“I’m so stupid. Fuck!”

“You are not stupid Asahi, you’re just entering new territory and you don’t know how to handle it. It happens to everyone in a relationship eventually,” Shin explained. “Best thing you can do right now is to get your ass up there and talk to him. Don’t pity him, do not walk on egg shells around him, and do not treat him like glass. Just treat him like you always have, which is easier said than done I know; but, as long as you communicate I don’t see any issues.”

Asahi mumbled his thanks as he made his way to the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

The moment Shin no longer heard footsteps he lost it. He threw his notebook at the desk knocking over vases and pictures before throwing the whiskey into bottle into the fireplace,and screamed his frustrations to a God he was sure didn’t exist. And how could he when children as amazing as his three sons were allowed to undergo years of abuse with no one to turn to? What kind of God sits back and watches this kind of suffering without offering a hand? Shin doesn’t know the answer, so it’s easier to simply believe that one doesn’t exist in the first place.

Shin punched the stone wall around the fire place and welcomed the pain that blossomed even as blood trickled to the floor.

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

Shin spun toward the door holding his now throbbing his hand as Kazu approached him.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Well no shit Sherlock,” Shin all but spat at him.

“What is with your attitude?! Did you screw up that badly?” Kazu asked, dabbing at the split knuckles with his own shirt.

Shin inhaled a deep breath and ran his free hand through his hair. “No. Fuck! No, I didn’t screw up, it was just a rough talk and I’m pissed off at the world,” he admitted.

Kazu sat on the arm of the chair and motioned for Shin to sit in the seat.

“I can’t pretend to know what Yu told you, but it must be pretty bad to have you this worked up,” Kazu said as he started playing with Shin’s hair. “If you need to talk about it, I’m here you know?”

“Yeah, but I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone,” Shin explained.

Kazu sighed. “Do you have any idea how envious of you I am? All three boys now trust you enough to speak with you about their problems and I’m constantly on the sidelines. None of them have ever asked me for anything other than rides or lunches, and it kind of hurts a little bit. So as pissed off as you are about whatever it is that Yu told you, I hope you also feel extremely honored. “

Shin’s anger slowly deflated into nothingness.

“I had no idea you felt like that. I know the boys care about you Kazu…” Shin trailed off as the gears in his brain kicked into over drive to help his boyfriend. “Hmm… A couple of things come to mind that you can try. You could talk to them and let them know you feel this way or maybe try volunteering to do things for, or with them. You don’t need me to be there, or my permission to take them to do things,” Shin told him.

“Yeah, I’ll give that a try and if that doesn’t work then I’ll just sit them all down and let them know,” Kazu said instantly brightening now that he had a plan of action. “You feeling better?”

 “Yeah, I need to go do some digging around and make a few phone calls though.”

Kazu smirked, “You’re going to ruin the bastard’s life aren’t you?”

Shin stood up and walked across the room to pick up his notebook.

“Words have not even been invented for what I intend to do to the prick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> I would love to hear from ya'll :)
> 
> have a safe week everyone!! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is already at 2k hits!! 
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support!!
> 
> In this chapter we get to see a bit of Norio's plan.   
> Some people are nosy and eavesdrop on conversations, they don't like what they hear.
> 
> I would like to hear from some of you about the story. That is really the only gauge I have to know whether or not you guys are liking it so far lol

Asahi slowly opened the door to their bedroom to reveal a small figure curled up under the covers.

“Yu, are you ok babe?” He asked softly as he approached the bed.

The figure didn’t move or speak.

Asahi quickly removed his shirt and slipped under the covers next to the small boy, kissing his forehead and throwing his large arm over his waist.

“You’re not disgusted?” Yu asked, speaking into Asahi’s chest.

“Not one bit,” Asahi promised with another kiss. “I can’t guarantee I won’t get upset or emotional, but if you ever need to talk about anything in the future I will do my best to listen and help.”

“I really don’t deserve you,” Yu whispered.

“Nobody deserves perfection,” Asahi joked hoping to lighten the mood.

Yu gives an inelegant snort and swats at Asahi’s chest playfully. He then snakes one arm under Asahi’s neck to completely encircle his head.

“You really are the best Asahi. Thank you for sticking with me,” Yu tells him as he gently presses his lips to Asahi’s.

“I love being with you,” Asahi admits. “Which is why I’ve stayed with you even through the rough times. Lately though I’ve been wondering… Can we maybe make this,” Asahi gestures to their shared room, “more permanent?”

“You want us to live together?” Yu asks just in case he misconstrued his meaning.

Asahi nods his head, “Yes, but let’s wait until all of this mess is dealt with before we talk to Shin about it. He has more than enough on his plate don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how he juggles so much. There is a decent chance he will say no though,” Yu told him not wanting Asahi to get his hopes up.

“Hmm…” Asahi hums as he sucks Yu’s earlobe into his mouth and whispers, “apparently I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be.”

Asahi bit down hard on Yu’s neck causing the boy to throw his head back and whimper.

“Please Asahi,” Yu whined, “can we please just lay here like this for a while? I don’t want to have sex right now.”

Asahi instantly removed his lips from Yu’s neck and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’m sorry Yu. Let’s find something on TV and we can stay in our room till dinner,” Asahi suggested.

“That sounds perfect; I’ll let you pick the show though. I just want to cuddle and take a nap,” Yu said around a yawn.

Asahi pulled Yu on top of him and wrapped his arms around the small boy before quickly finding the sport channels.

Halfway through the second quarter both boys were sound asleep.

 

 

“Junpei, it’s Shintaro.”

“I was just thinking about you guys. Any luck finding this guy?”

“Not yet, but it’s only been three days. We’re expecting a shipment of some supplies to help our search later this evening so hopefully we can get some kind of lead,” Shintaro told the Captain.

“I hope so to. I wish I could give you more time, but two weeks is all I could spare,” Junpei told him, regret lacing his voice.

“That’s more than enough time. I’m just sorry that we’ve been causing you so much trouble lately,” Shin told him with sincerity.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like you’ve been on vacation Shintaro, but when time comes that I need people to work extra shifts I expect you guys to volunteer.”

“Of course Sir. I was actually hoping you could help me with something if you don’t mind?” Shin asked a little cautiously.

He hated asking the Captain for more help, but he was out of options since he wasn’t able to follow up himself.

“Lay it on me,” Junpei told him with a sigh.

“I was wondering if you could dig up some information about a person?”

“That shouldn’t be too difficult, what’s the name?”

Shin could hear his Captain typing away at his computer getting into the database.

“Ryuichi Kimura. I know he’s a lawyer and he has/had a wife and daughter. I want everything you have on this man. Every suit he’s been a part of, any domestic disturbances, if he goes to the bathroom I want to know how many times he shakes it. I want every detail,” Shin all but yells.

“That’s an odd request coming from you but I’ll get everything I can and email it to you. Would you like to tell me what’s going on?” Junpei asks obviously curious.

“I can’t tell you everything, but there is a possibility that he’s abusing his daughter and I just want to check the facts first,” Shin explained.

“Aright, let me know if there’s anything else I can do on my end. You guys stay safe.”

_Click…_

‘Let the games begin.’

 

 

“Must be nice to be rich,” Daiki mused out loud as he and Ryouta unloaded the box of goodies Shin had ordered for them.

Night vision goggles, scopes with thermal heat detectors, radios, camo clothes, and seven modified semi-auto .30-06 (thirty aught six) rifles with thirty boxes of ammo.

“He could probably supply one of these for every man at the station,” Ryouta commented as he opened the chamber.

Daiki hefted the machine up and fitted the butt end against his shoulder as he pointed the gun out the window and inspected the barrel.

“It has a good weight, but these things kick like a mother. Our shoulders are going to be black and blue by the time we’re done,” Daiki complained.

“Well hopefully we won’t be using them enough for that to happen,” Seijuro said as he entered the room. “Looks like Shintaro went above and beyond as always.”

“He just wants to be prepared,” Ryouta commented. “One slip up could cost a life; definitely not worth it.”

 

 

“Dinner was amazing Daiki!” Koutarou shouted as he let the silverware fall with a _clink_ onto his plate.

“Thanks kiddo, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Daiki smiled ruffling his spiked hair as he passed.

“Can’t we just designate him the cook?” Koutarou whined obnoxiously.

Keiji elbowed Koutarou under the table silently telling the older boy to shut his mouth.

“You get no dessert tonight,” Atsushi told the boy, pouting like a child.

“AAH No fair!! I was just kidding!”

“So guys, how was your day?” Shin asked the group of boys on his end of the table letting the childish conversation fade into the background.

“It was great, most of us gathered in the gym to do some individual training, and we all helped each other out,” Daichi told him animatedly.

“But aren’t you guys rivals?” Shin asked.

“Well yes,” Suga answered “but we all want the other to play the best they can; so, we don’t have a problem helping when we can.”

“If there’s anything I can do in my down time, just let me know,” Kazu chimed in.

“Yeah, after dinner we could use you to run some plays if you’re up for it,” Daichi  told him.

“Sounds good,” Kazu said as he finished his plate and stood up. “I’ll meet you guys there then.”

Shin followed his boyfriend with his eyes as he left the room before turning back to the boys.

“Thank you Daichi.”

“Ummm… For what?” Daichi asked confused.

“For allowing him to help you. Apparently he’s been feeling left out lately, like you guys don’t want him to have a part in your lives,” Shin explained.

“What?”  
“Really?”  
“Why?”

Suga took a few minutes to think over past interactions he’d had with Kazu before speaking one more.

“I can see where he’s coming from but I never meant to exclude him. You were the one there for me when I didn’t have anyone else; so, I guess I subconsciously feel safer with you. Which is why I go to you when I need anything,” Suga rationalized.

“You’re probably right, and I’m sure the same goes for you two as well,” Shin said looking at both Ryu and Yu. “If you guys could please just make a concerted effort to include him I would appreciate it. He loves you three more than you will know, and it’s killing him to be pushed aside.”

“No problem,” Ryu told him.

“I’m doing a lot better so I’ll try my best,” Suga said with a small smile.

“I don’t think I can,” Yu admitted.

 

 

Kazu stood pressed up against the wall right outside the dining room listening to the conversation. A part of him was furious that Shin felt the need to fight his battles for him, but on another level Kazu was just happy that the issue was being addressed.

. “If you guys could please just make a concerted effort to include him I would appreciate it. He loves you three more than he’s even willing to admit to himself, and I know it’s killing him to be pushed aside.”

‘The moment of truth!’

“No problem,” Ryu told him.

‘one down.’

“I’m doing a lot better so I’ll try my best,” Suga answered.

‘Two down.’

“I don’t think I can,” Yu admitted.

“And Th- Wait what?!’

“That’s understandable so how about a compromise,” he could hear Shin suggest. “You don’t have to ask him to do anything with you or for you, but what if you just spoke to him more at the dinner table or other public places?” Shin asked. “It would be a start in the right direction.”

‘Please say yes, just give me something to work with,’ Kazu prayed with closed eyes.

“Now that, I can do,” he heard Yu answer, and he blew out the breath he had been holding.

Kazu had been given a chance and that was all he could ask for.

 

 

Norio was waiting at a hotel just down the road from the Haneda Airport for a very important friend of his. He hadn’t seen his friend since he flew back to the U.S after serving his time stationed at Yokota Air Base. He’s kept in touch through email and more recently skype, and every time they talked his friend would mention how much he missed Japan and how desperately he wanted to come back. Well, Norio had finally convinced the poor bastard to visit him. The man had no idea how Norio planned to use him.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Norio unlatches the door and is immediately overwhelmed by a large man wrapping him in a bear hug. He always hated this part, but simply grinned and bore it.

“Holy hell, you’ve gotten old. Is that grey hair?” His friend joked.

“You’re not a spring chicken yourself there Michael,” Norio retorted.

“Now that just hurts. I’m amazing and you’re simply jealous of my good looks.”

Norio was already laughing before the goofball finished his sentence even though what he said is true. Standing at 6’4” with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes, it would be hard for any man not to be jealous of him.

“All joking aside, what’s on the schedule for today?” Michael asked.

“It’s not like you’re new to the area, you’ve been here before; so, you tell me.”

“Can we just walk around then? If I see something I wanna check out I’ll let you know,” Michael told him.

“Sounds like a great plan, but in a couple of days I need your help with something if you’re up for it? It’s quite a ways to drive but it’s beautiful and we can camp when we get there if you’d like,” Norio suggested.

Michael seemed to take a moment to think about it.

“I didn’t get to see anything other than the city last time I was here so that would be interesting. I do want to spend some time checking out the places I used to go to though. Will we be at this place the whole time I’m here?”

“Three days max,” Norio told him.

“And what do you need me to do exactly?” He asked apprehensively.

“I need you to be a decoy,” Norio said bluntly.

“Will I be doing anything illegal?”

Norio rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Technically, ye-“

“I’m out.”

“Wait!” Norio called desperately. “Technically yes you would be breaking the law but these people don’t know you so I doubt they would call you in or do you any harm. All you have to do is pretend you wandered on to their property by mistake.”

Michael scrubbed a hand over his face as he began to pace.

“I have never even had a speeding ticket for Christ sake. If this blows up in my face…” He trailed off. “And what will you be do- You know what I don’t even want to know. Just answer me this, will anyone get hurt?”

“No,” Norio lied, “I’m just taking back what’s mine.”

 

 

“Kazu, can you keep throwing balls to Suga?” Daichi asked wiping sweat from his brow. They had already been at this for an hour straight but no one was ready to turn in.

“Yeah, I can do this all night if you needed me to.”

It wasn’t just Kazu though. Daiki had been throwing to Keiji, Atsushi to Kenma, and Ryouta to Tobio almost nonstop. All of them were asking questions about the different positions and their jobs.

It was a good thirty minutes later when Daiki let out a shrill whistle garnering everyone’s attention.

“Can we see you play a game?” Daiki asked. “You did try to play once before but it got cut short so we didn’t really get a good grasp of how it works.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Suga said embarrassed by the memory.

Daiki waved his hands. “No I didn’t mean it that way. I’m just wanting to see how a real game is played,” he assured him.

“Suga?” Daichi asks looking at him for confirmation.

It will be the first game he’s played in since Shin was thrown into his life. He missed the feel of the ball, and his team mate’s voices calling out for the toss. Suga was tired of being weighed down by his not so distant past, and more than anything he just wanted to feel like himself again if even for a few minutes.

“Yeah, I would like that,” Suga tells him flashing that winning smile.

Daichi beams, thrilled to see Suga smiling so openly.

“I don’t care who the other setter is but Suga is on the court, period!” Daichi announces.

No one dared to oppose him.

After a ridiculously long game of rock-paper-scissors, it was decided that Kenma would play as the other setter.

Kuroo and Kenma stood on one side of the court while Daichi and Suga stood on the other. They flipped a coin to see who goes first, and Daichi won the rights to choose their first player. Back and forth it went until both sides of the court and both benches were full.

Daichi’s team had Suga, Koutarou, Yu, Asahi, and Ryu.

Kuroo’s team had Kenma, Shoyo, Tobio, Kei, and Keiji.

An interesting match up to say the least.

On one hand you had Kuroo’s team comprised of four setters which you could say gave them an advantage to a degree. No matter the rotation one setter would always be in position to toss the ball to a spiker.

On the other hand you had Daichi’s team who had greater over-all flexibility and offensive power.

Shintaro blew the whistle and the game began.

Daichi’s team was up to receive the first serve from Tobio. The ebony haired boy threw the ball up in the air before jumping and hurtling the ball onto the other side of the court where Daichi himself easily received the ball. He immediately sent the ball flying in Suga’s direction who was already in position to set up the toss for a spiker.

The moment Suga saw the ball leave Daichi’s hands everything slowed to a snail’s pace. He could even make out the stitches on the volleyball as is arced toward him.

‘I am good enough. I deserve this. Please just let me make the opening point,” Suga prayed in his head. ‘Don’t be a fuck up, don’t be a fuck up.’

He finally felt the weight of the ball hit his hand for that split, blissful, second before tossing it to Kou who spiked the ball with an incredible across-court cut.  The opening point was theirs.

“Holy shit!”  
“That was amazing!”  
“WHOOO!!”

“That was a great toss,” Kou called to Suga.

He quickly wiped the gathering tears from his eyes using his shoulder before anyone noticed.

Suga couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy to play Volleyball.

 

“You figured this crap out yet?” Daiki gruffly asked Ryouta who was currently using his perfect copy technique to get the hang of the game.

“It’s really not that difficult to figure out,” Ryouta informed him. “One person serves to start the match and the other team receives. If the other team can’t receive the ball and it hits the floor the point goes to the team who served. If the other team does get the ball up in the air they have a chance to return the ball to score a point of their own. Last team to touch the ball before it goes out of bounds is at fault and the other team gains a point. Only three chances to get it over the net. And it looks like each time a team wins a side out, or gets possession of the serve, the new serving team rotates one spot clockwise. ”

“Yeah, just that easy huh?” Daiki asks sarcastically. “Basketball is simple. Get the ball and put it in the hoop. Then try to keep your opponents from getting a basket. Now that’s easy to understand,” Daiki  said locking his fingers behind his head and reclining.

“Actually,” Shintaro added, “there’s a lot more to it than that but that is the gist of it.”

 

The teams played full sets against one another, Suga’s team finally pulling forward just enough to squeak out a win. The moment the end whistle was blown, Suga hunched over with his hands on his knees breathing roughly.

“I did it,” he whispered quietly to himself.

‘I was having fun and smiling… With friends again.’

A hand slapping his back pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see that he was completely circled by his impromptu team mates, with Daichi directly behind him.

“You did amazing honey,” Daichi practically beamed.

“Yeah, I wish you could be our setter,” Kou told him, forgetting Keiji was close by.

‘Oh SHIT!’ He thought obviously remembering his present company. Kou looked up just in time to see Keiji flip him the bird as he stalked toward the doors.

“WAIT!! Keiji wait! I didn’t mean it like that! I was just trying to compliment hi-“

Kou tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the unforgiving gym floor. Keiji pushed the double doors open and walked out just as Kou was getting to his feet.

“OOO someone’s not getting laid for a while,” Kuroo joked strolling up to their group. “You did play a hell of a game though Suga.”

“Thanks guys,” Suga told them all, a small blush stealing his cheeks from all the attention.

Shin and the rest of the guys walked over to join in their little pow-wow

“That was a great performance from both sides,” Shin told them.

“Do you think we could play next time?” Atsushi asks.

Daichi looks at the other guys as if getting silent confirmation.

“I don’t see why not.”  
“Do you guys know the rules though?” Yu asks, speaking over Daichi.

“I’m sure we can figure it out if you give us a basic run down, Ryouta already has it figured out though,” Shin told them.

“Did he used to play?” Kenma asks his interest slightly piqued.

“Nope,” Ryouta answers. “I have something called a perfect copy. Just watching you guys play I was able to copy some moves. Here I’ll show you.”

Ryouta grabbed the ball from Suga and stood at the serve line. He tossed the ball up in the air, took a couple of running steps, and jumped, smacking the ball across the court.

A perfect jump serve.

“That’s not the only thing either. I can spike the ball just like any of you now as well as set it up for the spikers,” Ryouta told them. “The only thing I can’t quite copy yet is that freakish move by small fry and Tobio, if I can copy it that is.”

“I almost feel like that’s cheating,” Kei groused.

Ryouta shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s not like I’m doping, this is just my natural athletic ability,” Ryouta explains. “That’s like me accusing you of cheating because you’re taller than everyone else.”

Kei simply pushed his glasses up further on his nose and looked away not wanting to admit defeat.

“Good you’re all here,” Seijuro said as he walked through the double doors. “I spoke with the school and they said that the tests will be here the day after tomorrow. Since they are taking them off campus they requested that all testing be completed in one day instead of dividing it up into two days like they do at school. No idea why that matters, but we will follow protocol.”

“So they only have tonight and tomorrow to study?” Shin asked.

“Yes. I suggest that whoever is not on rotation divide the boys into groups based on grade level and help them study.”

“That’s a pretty good idea, we all had decent grades in school,” Kazu said enthusiastically.

“I vote for starting tomorrow though,” Daiki told them.

“Of course you would, slacker,” Ryouta teased.

“That’s not it this time. The boys are exhausted from playing their game, Kou and Keiji are arguing for whatever reason, and it’s already after 10. If we make them go to bed now they can get a decent amount of sleep and we can hit the books right after breakfast,” Daiki rationalized.

“That’s actually a very well thought out answer, Daiki. I’m impressed,” Seijuro told him with an expression of mock surprise.

Daiki flipped him the finger.

If he had done that back in Middle School or High School you could bet that finger would be broken a hundred ways to Sunday.  He was thankful he and his former Captain could enjoy a little more laid back relationship than they had previously.

“You heard the man,” Daichi said loudly so everyone in the gym could hear. “Let’s pack it in guys looks like it’s going to be a rough day tomorrow.”

Everyone ran to do the various jobs to clean up the gym and put away the equipment as the men made their exit.

_Slam_

_Slam_

“That doesn’t mean you guys get to stay up late practicing once we’re gone!” Daichi yelled at the first year dorks. “Pick up those balls and let’s go. I’m going to have Shintaro lock the gym tonight so you can’t sneak back in.”

“WWWWWHHHHYYYY?!!” Shoyo whined. “We just want to practice. You never cared before when we had tests.”

Daichi turned back toward the small boy with a deadly gleam in his eye. “Did you say something?”

Shoyo and Tobio shook their heads in unison and took off to do as their captain instructed.

Suga chuckled and wrapped an arm around Daichi’s waist as they stood there watching the first years scurry about collecting balls.

Daichi leaned over and planted a kiss to the side of Suga’s head. “I’m so proud of you Suga. You will never know how happy I was to see that you were enjoying volleyball again.”

Suga didn’t say anything as he stood there basking in the affection Daichi was showing him.

 

 

“Keiji, hold up. Please? Will you wait a second?!” Kou yelled in exasperation reaching for Keiji’s arm, effectively bringing the boy to a halt.

Keiji refused to turn around though. One hand on the door handle the other arm caught in Kou’s hand staring unblinkingly at the wooden door before them.

“Are you seriously changing rooms because of one careless remark? After all the shit we’ve been through together and you get angry over this? I don’t understand,” Kou finished in a small voice.

Keiji slowly turned around hiking his over-night bag further on his shoulder and crossing his arms.

“Kou, if I were angry you would already be a pile of ash at my feet,” he told him in a soft voice with underlying steel. “You hurt me though so yes I would like some time to be alone for a little while. I doubt I will even be gone all night. Just give me some space.”

Koutarou knew he was right, he’d messed up. That in itself is nothing new but this is the first time his carelessness had hurt Keiji. He could understand the other boy needing a break but this had never happened before.

Unless they were in class and had no choice they were never more than one room a part and that’s only when the other needed to use the restroom. Keiji was his shadow, and he didn’t want to lose it even for a few hours.

“Please don’t go,” Kou begged.

 

 

Daichi went to the kitchen to get drinks but sent Suga on ahead to the room. Suga was two doors down from his room when a rather loud conversation reached his ears causing him to stop in his tracks.

“I was just trying to compliment him, why are you so bent out of shape?”

‘Ah must be Koutarou and Keiji still at it,’ he mused to himself.

“Because what I took from your comment is that I’m obviously no longer good enough if you’re offering up my position so casually,” he could hear Keiji tell Koutarou. It was weird to hear the boy speak above a loud whisper.

“You really think I want Suga for a setter?!”

Suga’s heart clenched in his chest at the indignation he heard in Koutarou’s voice.

“He is nothing compared to you. The only reason we won tonight was because Daichi kept getting receives and us spikers were able to adjust to his crappy tosses, “Koutarou continued. “I was just saying that to be nice, it’s obviously been a while since he’s played.”

Suga didn’t need to hear anymore.

He walked the remaining few steps to his room undressed and slid under the covers. When Daichi returned a few minutes later with their drinks, Suga pretended to be asleep. He just simply couldn’t face Daichi right now.

It’s not like Koutarou said anything he didn’t already know, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt to hear it from someone who is supposed to be a friend.

The debasing thoughts swimming in his head became the lullaby that finally helped him sleep.

 

 

Keiji slapped Koutarou right across the face.

Koutarou had never seen Keiji resort to violence so to say he was shocked would be putting it mildly. The smaller boy packed quite a wallop but Koutarou didn’t go down.

Straightening back up from his bent over position, Koutarou had one hand placed on the side of his cheek rubbing the abused area.

“What the fuck?!”

“Since when do we put our friends down to make a point? It’s not as if you were keeping quiet, what if Suga heard what you’d said about him?” Keiji reprimanded him.

When Kou remained silent, Keiji added, “What if Daichi heard?”

“Shit,” Kou breathed out running a hand through his owl-like hair.

“You need to be careful with your words. Once they’re spoken they can only be forgiven not forgotten, and often times do more damage than any form of physical abuse ever could. You should know that better than anyone,” Keiji chastised him. “I think I’m going to sleep somewhere else tonight after all. Use this time to yourself wisely, some introspection wouldn’t hurt.”

Keiji stepped forward and placed a kiss on Kou’s cheek before walking out the door.

‘It’s not like this is easy for me either.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks for sticking around and reading this monstrosity lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually decided to take requests from you guys. I would like to hear some suggestions from you about what you would like to see happen in the story. If I can fit it into my plot then I will make it happen :)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

The breakfast table the next morning was uncharacteristically quiet.

Suga may have looked like he was eating but Shin noticed that all the boy was doing was moving his food from one side of the plate to the other.

Koutarou and Keiji weren’t sitting together and Kou refused to even make a plate.

‘Koutarou and Keiji are probably still fighting, but what’s wrong with Koushi?’

Ryouta finished his plate and took it to the sink.

“Koutarou,” he called out as he re-entered the dining room. “I could use some help with these dishes.”

The boy didn’t look thrilled but he stood up and followed Ryouta into the Kitchen to do as he was asked. 

As the two of them worked, Ryouta washing and Kou drying and putting away, each member of the household filed in to drop off their dirty dishes from their meal. Once Ryouta was sure the last person had left their plates he spoke to Koutarou.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he continued washing silverware.

Koutarou shrugged his shoulder, “There really isn’t much to talk about. We just had our first big fight, that’s all.”

“If this is your first major fight, do you know how to end it or make up?”

“I guess not. I’ve already apologized and I’m not really sure what else I’m supposed to do,” Koutarou admitted. “I didn’t even do anything to deserve this. Why wasn’t I told that boys can have PMS too?!”

Ryouta let his head drop as an exasperated sigh left his mouth.

“Please for the love of God, please tell me you did not tell Keiji he was PMS’ing.”

“What?! Hell no! I don’t have a death wish.”

Ryouta sent up a silent thank you to whoever would listen.

“Putting that aside, even if you don’t think what you did was a big deal, it obviously was to Keiji.”

Koutarou put the dish down he was currently drying and leaned his hip against the counter facing Ryouta. “Ok oh wise one, what would you do if this were you and Daiki?”

“I would text him,” Ryouta answered immediately. At the confused look on Kou’s face, Ryouta explained. “It has pros and cons of course. The con being that you can’t hear voice inflection so you have to be extra careful about how you word things. The pros are: since you’re typing a message it gives you time to think things through and even read over it a time or two, plus it takes yelling out of the equation. You seem like the type to let your emotions get the better of you in an argument so this may be a decent alternative.”

“Yeah I guess I can see where that would come in handy, but what should I say? I’ve already apologized,” Kou asked desperately.

Ryouta turned ideas over in his head.

“I would start off with ‘I’m sorry I was an ass, I didn’t mean to hurt you.’ Write about how you missed him last night, and then ask him to have a private lunch with you. I’ll even help you set up a picnic type thing,” the blonde told him with a smile.

“You’re the best!!” Kou blurted out giving the model a hug. “But how did you know we didn’t sleep in the same room?”

“He text me last night and said to buzz him awake for breakfast in another room,” he explained when the boy stepped back. “I’m just glad I could help you, but one last word of advice… Don’t go to bed angry again. You’re not guaranteed tomorrow you know.”

Kou nodded his head in understanding having never thought of it like that.

“Now go study. Shin is working with the third years in the second living room down.”

“Thanks dad,” Kou said quickly before walking out of the room leaving a smiling Ryouta at the sink.

 

 

 

Why Kazu volunteered to help the second years study, he would never know. He was about two seconds away from beating every kid in here with the giant text book he was currently reading out of.

SEVEN!! They left him in charge of **seven** kids all by himself.

‘Fuck my life.’

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he was thankful for the quick break.

**_Sender: Ryouta_ **

**_Keiji is about to get a text from Kou.  
Let him read it. It’s important_.**

 

Kazu simply shrugged his shoulders.

Right now he was attempting to summarize chapters from their history book based on what the study guides claimed would be on the test tomorrow.

“Alright guys who here is actually failing history?” Kazu asked, tired of droning on and on.

No one raised their hands.

“Math? Even if you’re just barely passing, go ahead and raise your hand.”

Two hands shot up.

“Science?”

Three hands.

“English?”

Two hands.

“And Japanese?”

Two hands again.

“Why the hell are you two raising your hand each time?!” Kazu yelled at Yu and Ryu.

“Well I’m not technically failing math or science but I’m just barely hanging on,” Ryu admitted.

“How do you even fail Japanese?! You speak it every day?!!” Kazu yelled exasperated.

He took a deep breath bringing himself under control before addressing the kids once again.

“Ok, let’s divide into two groups. Yu in one Ryu in the other and I will alternate and answer questions as needed. Start with the subjects you are failing please,” Kazu instructed.

Kazu took a large drink from his water and joined the group.

 

 

‘Shit, Shit SHIT!! This was so much easier when Ryouta was telling me what to say! Maybe he would write it for me?’

Koutarou felt something hit him in the side of the head pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down to see a wad of paper lying on the ground in front of his lap.

Two hours had already gone by and he had nothing to show for it.

“Good to have you back with us, now can you solve this problem?” Shin asked.

Kou looked up at the problem scribbled across damn near the entire length of the paper.

“When did we learn that?!!” He shouted causing a few people to chuckle.

“Does anyone else need help solving this equation?” Shin asked to the room at large. “No? Good, that makes things easy. The rest of you go ahead and solve the study questions at the end of the chapter while I walk Koutarou through this one. If you get stuck you can ask someone but try it on your own first.”

Shin pulls Kou off to the furthest corner from the group.

“Alright then let’s work this step by step,” Shin announced once they had settled onto the floor.

Forty minutes and several practice questions later…

“Do you have the hang of it now?” Shin asked praying the boy had finally gotten it down.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to forget it after the way you drilled it into me,” Kou smirked.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Shin smiled affectionately. “You know, I got a text from Ryouta a while ago that told me to allow you to send a text message, but I haven’t seen you take your phone out once.”

Kou sighed.

“Yeah, I was supposed to text Keiji this amazing apology and ask him to lunch but I don’t know what to say. Dad helped a little to push me in the right direction, but the words just aren’t coming to me,” he admitted.

‘Ryouta’s ‘Dad’ now huh?’

Shin seemed to think on it for a minute.

“I would help, but can you imagine how pissed off Keiji would be if he found out you needed help to apologize properly? I know I would be furious with Kazu. Even if what you say isn’t perfect, the fact that the words are coming from you will mean more in the end.”

Koutarou took out his phone from his pants pocket.

“If I write the message will you look it over to make sure I didn’t screw it up completely?”

Shin nodded his head and Kou began typing.

 

A half hour later after rejoining the group and the message was finally typed out. He had never used the backspace button so much in his life!

“Here please read this,” Kou said nervously handing the phone over to Shintaro.

A few seconds ticked by and Shin looked up from the phone.

“What did you say about Koushi to piss Keiji off?” Shin asked rather loudly sliding his eyes toward a certain brunette captain.

Daichi’s ears perked in interest up at the question.

‘Good, now he can sort this out amongst themselves.’

Kou refused to answer.

“Well I guess it’s none of my business,” Shin said dismissively. “The rest is pretty good. I already sent it.”

“YOU SHOULD ASK FIRST!!”

 

 

Keiji was bored.

He was never this restless at school.

‘Yeah but you usually text Kou during class which keeps you from snoozing.’

Keiji was actually a great student contrary to popular belief. He knew the image he projected: laid back, lazy, soft spoken. And they were right; however, he could afford to slack off if he wanted because Keiji had never even come close to failing a class before.

It’s not like he tried hard either.

He had never cracked a book to study for any test. Whatever knowledge he obtained from lectures and homework was somehow instantly stored into his memory to recall as needed. So to sit around listening to people read in these ungodly horrible monotonous tones, was driving him up the wall.

Keiji was just about to ask for a bathroom break to smash his head against the counter when his phone vibrated. His screen lit up with the sender’s name: ** _Koutarou._**

‘At least whatever he has to say should be entertaining.’

He unlocked his phone and hit the messenger icon to pull up his messages.

****_I’m sorry I was such an ass yesterday._  
I hope you know that I wouldn’t trade you for anything,  
well maybe for some Crème Savers. Those   
things are impossible to find now! (JK)  
I didn’t mean to say those things about Suga I was just trying to   
make the point that you are so much better and it  
came out wrong.  
Last night was the first time I had slept alone since  
you came to live with me in foster care.  
If one hour counts as sleep anyway.  
I missed you.   
I missed how your messy hair would wake me up all   
hours of the night because it tickles my face  
I missed your body heat and the way you would cuddle up to me when you   
think I’m asleep.   
I missed having you there to console me when I woke up from a nightmare.  
I need you, probably way more than you will ever need me and I hate that  
we’re fighting.  
I would like the chance to make things  
right so would you please go on a little mini-picnic-date with me?

 

‘He is such a dork,’ Keiji thought smiling to himself.

Keiji really wasn’t all that upset about what happened yesterday. He knew he had over reacted in a big way about Kou’s comment, but he was tired of his better half always spouting off whatever comes to mind. He had just wanted to show Kou that the words he speaks can have repercussions. Keiji had only planned on staying gone 2 hours at the most, but then Kou had started spouting hateful words about Suga.  He and Suga weren’t best friends or anything but he knew that they would have each other’s backs if it was ever called for. Plus the guy had been through hell!! Did Kou actually think keeping his Volleyball game sharp was a huge priority to him during this whole ordeal?!

‘I guess I’ll take the idiot up on his offer,’ Keiji decided with a sigh as he typed in his response.

 

_Yes, let’s meet in the gym._

 

Immediate response.

 

**_Thank you so much!! I can’t wait to see you!_ **

_You saw me this morning you dork. And BTW you are_  
right about the Crème Savers. I just hadn’t realized they   
weren’t around anymore

**_I KNOW RIGHT!!? How can they just disappear like that?!  
I wonder if I can buy a bag on ebay…_ **

****

_You would eat a bag of candy you bought on Ebay?_

****_This is Crème Savers we’re talking about here!!_  
  


****

Keiji smiled with each text Kou sent him, each more outrageous then the last.

‘We’re going to be ok, thank God!’

 

 

 

Ryouta already knew that Keiji would more than likely say yes so he had set aside a special lunch just for them.

Nothing cooked of course. As much as he hated it, Ryouta could admit that he had no culinary skills to speak of. When he and Daiki had first gotten together he had damn near poisoned the man. He had wanted to grill some steaks to celebrate both of them passing their exams in college, but when he went to take them off they were burnt to a crisp. He apologized repeatedly and was about to throw them away but Daiki didn’t want to embarrass him so he ate half of his anyway and ended up getting sick.

To this day Daiki swears it wasn’t his cooking but he also refuses to allow Ryouta to cook anything more complicated than grilled cheese.

He had just packed the fruit into the basket when his phone _dinged_.

 

_Sender: Shintaro_

_Well Koutarou sent the message and judging by_  
the ridiculous smile on his face, Keiji is talking   
to him again.

 

 

**_Sender: Ryouta_ **

**_Thanks for the update I figured it would  
work out._ **

 

 

The moment Shin dismissed them Daichi saw Koutarou dash out the door toward the kitchen.

‘Where’s the fire?’

He turned back to Suga who was moving at a snail’s pace, seemingly lost in thought.

Daichi approached him slowly and wrapped his arms around Suga’s neck.

“What’s this for?” Suga asked against his shoulder.

“So now I need a reason to hug you?”

Suga shrugged his shoulders.

“You just looked like you needed a hug,” Daichi explained. He stepped away but held his hands firm on Suga’s shoulders as the silver haired beauty hung his head. “Does this have to do with whatever Kou said?”

Suga slightly nodded. “It’s not like what he said was a lie though,” he defended.

“Can you tell me?”

“I know I promised I wouldn’t keep anything from you and I won’t but let’s do this later ok? I just want to focus on studying right now and I can’t do that if you’re angry,” Suga explained.

Daichi scrubbed his hand through his hair in frustration before releasing it all by blowing out a harsh breath and smiling at the dejected boy.

“Fair enough, now let’s go eat,” Daichi proclaimed taking the boy’s hand and leading him toward the amazing aroma wafting through the air.

Once he had made him and Suga a plate he excused himself to the restroom and took out his phone.

**Receiver: Owl Head**

**_Care to tell me what you said to Suga?!_ **

 

 

When Koutarou walked into the gym, Keiji was already sitting in a corner waiting for him.

“The corny blanket and basket picnic,” Keiji said smirking as he walked toward Kou. “I never thought I would see you doing something so traditional.”

“It’s considered ‘traditional’ for a reason,” Kou pointed out spreading the blanket out at center court.

Koutarou’s phone went off, but Keiji just told him to ignore it. He continued to watch Kou as he pulled out more food than he could believe fit in that tiny basket.

Sandwiches, chips, fruits of all kids, cheese and crackers, drinks, and vegetables and dip.

Kou sighed as he set the last item out. “In the spirit of honesty I feel like I need to tell you… Ryouta is the one who helped me with the picnic, and kinda pushed me in the right direction with the text message.”

“Ya don’t say,” Keiji drawled lazily which was obviously not the reaction Koutarou had expected.

“You’re not upset that I needed help?”

Keiji gave Kou a bored look. “Do I look upset?”

Kou shook his head.

“That’s because I already knew you had help.” At Kou’s confused look Keiji rolled his eyes and explained, “There’s no way _you_ would plan a picnic.”

Koutarou and Keiji finished their meal in companionable silence before speaking to each other once more.

“You always do that you know,” Keiji commented randomly.

“Well only three times a day,” Koutarou answered. “But you eat just as much as I do.”

“Not the food you idiot!” He laugh-yelled slapping himself in the forehead at his boyfriend’s stupidity. “I’m talking about last night in the gym. You always just say whatever pops into that head of yours without thinking of the consequences.”

“I know. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I just hope you know that I love you and I couldn’t ask for a better setter or boyfriend.”

Keiji sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I know that Kou and I love you to, but I guess the point I’m trying to make is that not everyone is going to be so tolerant. So I just wanted to teach you a little lesson but then you started in on Suga and …”

“Yeah that was pretty shitty of me. Next time could you just beat the crap out of me though? It would hurt less than sleeping alone,” Kou admitted.

“I would but you already have brain damage, I’d be afraid of what else would happen.”

“You’re always so mean to me!” Kou pouted breaking any left-over tension between them.

Keiji leaned over, their lips almost touching, and asked, “And what exactly do you plan to do about it? I want to hear every detail.”

Kou closed the distance and captured Keiji’s lips in a fiery kiss. Teeth clacked together and tongues fought for supremacy as their bodies went up in flames.

It wasn’t until Keiji pulled away to get a quick gulp of air that he noticed the couple of stray tears leaking from Koutarou’s eyes. He reached up and gently brushed them away with his thumb. ‘

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Keiji asked putting the brakes on his libido for a minute.

“I missed you. We had never had a fight before and I didn’t know if you were coming back.” Kou smiled brightly. “I’m so happy.”

Keiji smiled warmly back at him. “I missed you too Kou and I’ll always come back for you. Mainly because no one else could put up with you,” he joked eliciting a watery laugh from Koutarou.

“By the way I accidentally called Ryouta ‘Dad’ this morning,” Kou announced wiping the remnant tears from his face. “You should have seen how happy that made him Keiji! I think we should stick with calling him that.”

Keiji shrugged, “It makes no difference to me; so, If it makes them happy then why not?”

“Thank you.”

Kou folded his arms behind his head and laid back against the hard floor stretching his long body out.

“Hey Keiji, would you mind checking that message I got earlier? I just want to make sure it’s nothing important.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Keiji calls as he digs into the picnic basket for his phone.

 

1 New Message was lit up across the screen.

Keiji entered in Kou’s password to unlock the phone and pulled up the screen.

‘It’s from Daichi, that’s weird.’

 

_Care to tell me what you said to Suga?!_

 

‘Fuck!’

Keiji tossed the phone to Koutarou.

“Looks like there’s one more person you need to apologize to.”

“Huh?”

Kou picked up his phone and looked at the message written on the screen.

‘Well shit!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you have any requests I would love to hear them :)   
> Thank ya'll


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late. It's been a rough week with my daughter's surgery, house hunting and back to school but here is chapter 19 as promised with mostly KuroKen smut :)
> 
> Everything's kind of in limbo right now since the kids have their test and Norio is stuck in Tokyo so not much plot in this chapter, sorry, but the ball should get rolling in chapter 20.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thank you for your patience.

 

Daichi made his displeasure known every minute for the rest of the day through study hall. He refused to sit next to Koutarou, and even avoided talking to him when he was able. 

He was furious!

The only message he received back from Koutarou was him asking if they could meet after they finished studying to hash it out. The fucker didn’t even try to deny that he did anything wrong.

Daichi was ready to lay into him when Daiki came on the intercom and announced dinner was ready, and if it wasn’t for Suga laying a gentle hand on his arm, he may not have waited for the room to clear.

“Daichi, you don’t need to be so angry. It’s really ok, I’m not even mad,” Suga assured him.

“I know you’re not mad, but I can tell whatever he said hurt you and I don’t like it. The least he could do is apologize.”

“Alright guys I’m the last one,” Shin called out from the doorway. “No fighting or breaking things.”

Silence fell over the room as the wooden door clicked shut.

Daichi put his hands on the desk and hung his head debating what his first words should be.

“Where’s Keiji?” Suga asked curiously, breaking the ice with ease.

“He said I needed to do this on my own so I guess he’s eating. Man I’m hungry,” Kou complained.

“Look Daichi here’s a run-down of what happened. I was walking back to the room when I heard them arguing,” Suga explained gesturing toward Koutarou. “I stopped to eaves drop because I wanted to be nosy and I didn’t like what I heard. It’s not his fault it’s mine. Every word was true anyway; it’s not like he was slinging my name through the mud.”

Daichi raised his head and pinned Kou with a glare. “And what did you say exactly.”

“Umm… Well, you see… Keiji was upset because I blurted that I wanted Suga for a setter, so I just told him that Suga’s tosses sucked and that Suga was nothing compared to him,” Koutarou rushed out. “I didn’t know he was listening, I was just trying to get Keiji to understand that I didn’t want anyone else. I’m sorry that my words hurt you.”

“If it wasn’t for Suga you wouldn’t even be here right now” Daichi reminded him in an icy voice. “And you have the audacity to talk down about him? You SON OF A –“

“I KNOW I’M A CRAPPY SETTER OK!” Suga yelled cutting Daichi off and taking him by surprise. “That’s why Tobio started this year and not me! I could NEVER compete against Keiji or Kenma in a real match. So don’t sit there and tell me that he’s lying.”

Koutarou moved closer to the distraught boy. “I don’t think you’re a crappy setter,” Kou spoke just above a whisper. “Do you need practice? Yeah, but given everything that’s been going on I think you did an amazing job! I really am sorry for hurting you Suga. As Daichi just pointed out, I owe you so much, and I will do anything in my power to make this right.”

Kou stood in front of Suga now, waiting to hear what, if anything, would be demanded of him.

“The only thing I really want from any of you is to be better friends. I want to be comfortable enough to be able to call any of you up to ask if you want to go shopping or to the movies, or even on a double date. That’s it,” Suga informed him.

“You just missed a real opportunity there Suga. I would have been willing to run naked through the house screaming ‘Suga is my lord and savior’ if that’s what you asked of me.”

“Nobody wants to see your blinding white legs,” Suga teased with a smile.

“Or your hairy, flabby ass,” Daichi added.

Kou’s mouth dropped open in mock outrage.

“My ass is perfection thank you very much,” he teased back with a smile. “Are we good now?”

“Yeah, we’re good. I was serious about us all going out sometime though.”

“I know you were. I’ll talk with Keiji and we will make it happen,” Kou promised. “Daichi has both of our numbers. Get them from him and then you can text us whenever you want.”

“I’m still not happy with you,” Daichi added as Kou began walking toward the door.

“I know and I don’t blame you.”

Without another word Kou opened the door and walked out.

 

“Well that was mildly entertaining,” Keiji said the moment Kou closed the door, startling him.

Koutarou held his hand over his still racing heart, “What the hell is wrong with you?! And if you were going to be here anyway why didn’t you just come in with me?”

Keiji pushed himself away from the wall and began walking back toward the dining room. “Why should I have to deal with the glares and questions when it was you who screwed up?”

Kou rolled his eyes, “did you at least hear what Suga wants from us?”

“I sure did. If I remember correctly that was right before he spoke about your blindingly white legs,” he teased.

“My legs are not _that_ white.”

“If I didn’t know any better I would think the beacons of Gondor had been lit.”

Kou’s face split into a smile. “You’re such an asshole.”

“No, I’m awesome.”

 

 

‘I don’t think I can take much more of this!’

“You know Michael, we don’t have to visit every place in one day. We still have tomorrow,” Norio pointed out.

“I know, but there are just so many things I want to check out. You don’t have to stay with me though.” Michael pulled out his hotel keys from his pocket. “Here. Go back to my hotel room and relax. I’ll be back in a bit then I want to treat you to dinner as a way of saying thanks.”

“That sounds perfect. Thank you.”

Norio gratefully took the key and called for a cab.

‘Just one more day.’

 

 

“Kenma,” Kuroo called sprawled out on the bed.

Music and the pressing of buttons continued to fill the air of their room.

“Kenma.”

After what seemed like minutes, Kenma finally answered.

“Yes Kuroo?”

“How are you doing?”

For the briefest moment Kuroo noticed how still Kenma’s fingers became before resuming their usual battering of the buttons on his handheld game.

“I’m fine as always Kuroo.”

But this time Kuroo knew it for the lie it was.

He scooted himself over in the bed until his head was resting in Kenma’s lap forcing the boy to at least pay a minimal amount of attention to him.

“When you get to a saving point could you please pause the game?”

“Aye, aye Captain.”

Kuroo closed his eyes enjoying the warmth emanating from Kenma’s body. A few minutes ticked by before he heard the music cut off and cracked an eye open.

“So… Why did I need to pause my game?” Kenma asked a little annoyed.

“How are you?” Kuroo asked again.

“I said I’m fine. Now can I get back to my game?” Kenma asked already reaching for the handheld.

Kuroo snatched it away before he had the chance.

“Give it back,” the small boy demanded.

“How are you fine? With everything that happened to you and everything going on… How are you fine?”

“Fine, you’re right, I’m not. But if I get angry and take out my frustrations on something then that will somehow make everything better? All of my problems will just magically disappear? I don’t see the point in getting upset when it won’t help,” Kenma explained calmly.

“No, but I love you, and it’s hard to watch you going through all of this knowing that I can’t really do anything about it… And why are you looking at me like that?”

Kuroo had never seen Kenma’s eyes alight with genuine surprise before. It was adorable!

“You said it again.”

Now it was Kuroo’s turn to look shocked.

He sat up as the gears in his brain ground to a halt. ‘Did I actually say that?.... Shit yeah I did.’

“I…Um…” Kuroo’s panicked mind struggled to come up with something to say.

“You have such a way with words,” Kenma mumbled as he plucked the game from Kuroo’s limp hand and turned it back on.

Music one again filled the air as Kuroo continued to sit there dumbstruck.

‘I can’t believe I messed up like that. It was way too soon for me to say that again! He doesn’t really seem upset about my confession though, just everything I said after that. Or didn’t say… Now he’s playing his game again. I’ve never interrupted him two times in a row this close together. I wonder if he would get mad? He would probably be cute when he’s pissed off. Win-Win.’

Kuroo leaned forward into Kenma’s bubble, swiftly took the game from his hands, and tossed it onto the floor.

“What the fuc-“

Kuroo closed the small distance and silenced Kenma with a press of his lips.

Just as Kuroo tilted his head to deepen the kiss Kenma pushed him away.

“You can’t just throw my game across the room.”

“I’ll buy you a new one if it’s broke now come here,” Kuroo commanded.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Kenma didn’t budge so Kuroo crawled over the smaller boy until they were face to face with Kenma lying on his back on the bed.  

“I love you,” he said once again with more conviction. “And I know you’re probably not ready to hear that yet but I refuse to take it back this time.”

“I’ve been ready for two years you idiot,” he smiled.

Kenma threaded his fingers through Kuroo’s unruly hair and pulled his head down smashing their lips together.

Kuroo moaned at Kenma’s assertive behavior and ground his hips down into the smaller boy. Kenma was the first to break away to drag in a quick breath of air; so, Kuroo took advantage of the boy’s position and began kissing on his neck. When he got to the sensitive junction at his shoulders Kuroo bit down gently and licked the abused area.

Kenma threw his head back onto the pillows as his hips started thrusting upward to meet his captain’s.

‘Holy shit!! Never forget this spot!’ Kuroo instructed himself.

“Mmmm… That feels so good Kuroo…. Ahh bite me harder please.”

‘I’m going to cum in my pants if he keeps this up,’ he thought biting down twice as hard.

Kenma untangled his fingers from the wild bird nest and trailed his hands down his well-toned back. The smaller boy tugged the end of Kuroo’s shirt upward silently asking for permission to remove it.

Kuroo reluctantly set back on his heels to peel the shirt off of himself and throw it on the floor. When he looked back down Kenma had this look of absolute awe on his face.

“You’ve seen me without a shirt almost every day for the past few years,” Kuroo reminded him.

“Can I touch you?”Kenma asked reverently, momentarily disregarding his boyfriends comment.

“Yeah.”

Kenma sat up and smoothed his hands over every inch of deliciously tanned skin in front of him. Kuroo didn’t so much as twitch during Kenma’s exploration afraid that he would end it too soon.

“I know I’ve seen you without a shirt, but now you’re mine and I get to touch you like this. Do you have any idea how happy I am right now?”

Kuroo nodded his head, “I’ve only seen this look in your eye when a new game comes out that you really want.”

Kenma shook his head no. “I’ve wanted you more than I’ve ever wanted any game.”

The black haired Captain swallowed hard at the breathy tone of Kenma’s voice and closed his eyes as those expert fingers found their way to his nipples. Small fingers gently pinching, flicking, and pulling the sensitive buds had Kuroo gasping for breath.

‘Oh my fucking God that feels good!’

Or that’s what he thought until fingers were quickly replaced with the wet heat of Kenma’s mouth and probing tongue.

“Mmm YES!” Kuroo moaned aloud as he grabbed handfuls of Kenma’s hair to hold him in place.

He had no idea having his nipples played with could feel this good. All of his sexual encounters up till now had been women, and for some reason none of them even tried nipple stimulation on him. Maybe they didn’t think it would feel good?

All he knew was that he had been missing out.

With a loud pop, Kenma pulled his mouth from Kuroo and blew cold air over the pert buds causing his fingers to tighten in the boy’s hair.

“Are you sure this is what you want? I really don’t think I can keep myself in check much longer with your mouth on me,” Kuroo asked.

In response Kenma pulled down Kuroo’s drawstring sweat pants, and took his length into his hand gently stroking him up and down.

“Kenma!” Kuroo hissed between clenched teeth. “Fuck! You have to stop!”

The smaller boy leaned up and licked the outer shell of Kuroo’s ear sending shivers throughout his body.

“And what if I don’t want to?” Kenma breathed.

His grip tightened around Kuroo’s cock as he sped up his ministrations.

When Kuroo involuntarily began bucking into his hand, Kenma knew he was about to blow. He removed his hand and bent down completely swallowing the entire length of Kuroo’s cock in one go.

“Holy SHIT!”

‘None of the chicks I was with were able to do this. I wonder where Kenma learned… God dammit.’

Just remembering the fact that Kenma had to learn all of this by force caused his erection to flag.

Kenma obviously noticed and pulled his mouth away.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No it wasn’t you at all pudding,” Kuroo assured him.

Kuroo pulled up his pants, pushed Kenma back on to the bed and took off his shirt revealing his slender frame.

“Why did I never notice how gorgeous you are?”

Kenma blushed slightly before saying, “Now I know something’s wrong. You never talk like that.”

Kuroo shook his head and smirked, “What? A guy can’t enjoy the view?” Kenma smiled and rolled his eyes. “And nothing is wrong. I just want to take care of you. Got a problem with that? No? Good!”

Kuroo leaned down and feathered light kisses across Kenma’s chest.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked between each press of his lips.

“Hmm?”

“This is all about you remember; so, tell me what you want me to do,” Kuroo all but dared the boy.

“I’ve always wondered what your mouth would feel like,” Kenma mumbled turning his gaze away.

“I never thought I would be the one _giving_ a blow job, but I’m sure I can figure it out,” the older boy smirked and winked.

Kuroo slid down the bed until his feet hit the floor leaving only his upper body lying on the bed. He slowly pulled down Kenma’s pajama pants making sure to trail his fingers down the length of his legs as he did so. After helping the boy get his feet free and the pants were discarded on the floor, Kuroo looked up to see that Kenma had his eyes squeezed shut with his hands clenched into fists.

“Hey,” Kuroo called out to him. “Look at me.” When Kenma did as he was asked, Kuroo continued. “Relax for me. I’m here, it’s just you and me remember?”

Kuroo took one of Kenma’s feet in his hand and began massaging it hoping to help out in some small way.

‘I wonder if he’s ever had sex because he actually wanted to?’

He made his way up each of Kenma’s legs helping to relieve the tension and little by little Kuroo could feel him relax.

Kuroo kissed each hip before spreading Kenma’s legs a little wider and nibbling the inside of his thighs.

“Mmm, Kuroo that feels really good.”

Kuroo hummed against the milky, smooth, expanse of Kenma’s thigh in acknowledgement.

“Please, Kuroo I need…”

The black haired boy looked up at Kenma’ rapidly rising length and blew a current of cool air at the head causing Kenma to hiss in pleasure.

“What do you need?” Kuroo asked smirking before planting a kiss an inch from where Kenma needed his mouth the most.

Instead of answering Kenma grabbed Kuroo by the hair and roughly lifted his head, positioning him right above his cock.

“Open your mouth,” the boy commanded.

Kuroo felt heat coil in his stomach at Kenma’s boldness and obediently opened his mouth.

“Stretch your lips over your teeth or it’s going to hurt me.”

He once again obeyed.

Kenma pushed Kuroo’s head slowly down over his length. The older boy began gagging after taking a little over half of Kenma into his mouth so he released his hold allowing Kuroo to come up for air.

“Are you ok?” Kenma asked in concern when he saw a few tears leaking from his eyes.

Kuroo beamed instantly putting Kenma at ease. “I’m fine; I’m just not used to this.”

He placed his hands on either side of Kenma’s hips and once again took his cock into his mouth, more slowly this time.

Kenma entangled his fingers lightly in Kuroo’s hair once more but was careful not to add any pressure, letting Kuroo go at his own pace.

He only swallowed about half of Kenma’s length to start with, but once he got the hang of breathing and felt more comfortable, Kuroo took him completely to the hilt and held it there as his tongue massaged the throbbing column of flesh.

“Fuck Tetsu,” Kenma gasped, barely stopping himself from thrusting even farther down his throat.

Kuroo hummed in satisfaction as he slid his mouth upward until only the head was left inside. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip and underside causing Kenma to tighten his grip in his hair.  Kuroo inhaled deeply through his nose before completely engulfing the boy’s cock once more and instantly sliding back up.

He set an unexpectedly fast and furious pace that had Kenma widening his legs even farther as his hips began thrusting of their own volition.

Kuroo knew he couldn’t keep his rhythm while Kenma was going to a different one so he decided to simply hold still as Kenma fucked his throat.

“Oh my God! You’re so good Tetsu!”

Kenma tightened his fingers in Kuroo’s hair and held the boy in place for his abuse.

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum!” Kenma’s thrusts became erratic as he neared his climax. “Shit! AH! Mmm mmm…” 

Kenma gave one last thrust and emptied himself into the back of Kuroo’s throat.

After a few seconds Kenma released the death grip he had on Kuroo’s hair and went blissfully numb allowing the older boy to finally breathe again.

Kuroo laid out beside Kenma and gulped in air.

“I’m sorry,” the slender boy finally squeaked.

“Don’t be, that was so hot!”

Kenma sat up on his elbows and looked down at his captain who was smiling like an idiot. The tent in his pants didn’t escape his notice either.

“Looks like you could use a little help though,” he commented.

Kuroo shrugged, “Only if you want to. If not, I’ll live.”

Without any further prompting Kenma reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Here, put some on your fingers,” he instructed tossing the bottle to Kuroo.

Kenma rolled over and sat up on all fours pushing his ass toward his captain.   
Kuroo ditched his pants and did as he was told.

The next step was so obvious it was staring him in the face, literally.

He slowly slid one slicked up finger into Kenma’s ass which went in with relative ease. Kuroo moved it in and out slowly testing the different angles to see what Kenma would like the best.

“Tsss.”

“Did I hurt you?” Kuroo asked both concerned and curious.

“No, that just felt really good.”

Kuroo tilted his fingers curling them, and once again Kenma hissed in pleasure.

“Another finger.”

The black haired captain slowly added a second finger and began thrusting them in earnest making sure to hit that spot every time.

“Fuck it! Need you now!”

Kuroo loved this!

He’d been friends with the writhing boy in front of him for years. Kenma was never one to issue orders or take the lead, much less lose his composure. Kuroo would be eternally grateful it was him who got to see this side of their aloof setter.

Kuroo withdrew his fingers before slathering lube onto his straining cock and Kenma’s twitching hole. He lined himself up and as slowly and carefully as he could, seated himself inside of his best friend.

“God you’re so damn tight! Are you ok?”

In answer Kenma rocked forward and backward fucking himself on Kuroo’s cock.

“You’re so fucking hot!”

Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hips in a rough grip and slammed himself home.

All the air whooshed from Kenma’s lungs.

“Still good?”

Kenma nodded his head and moaned, “Do that again.”

Kuroo withdrew slowly till just the head of his cock remained inside and thrust into him hard, completely seating himself in one thrust. And again, and again it continued Kuroo’s speed increasing with every thrust.

Kenma reached underneath himself and began stroking his own cock in time with Kuroo’s thrusts, quickly building up to a second climax.

“Your cock feels so goooood!!! Faster Tetsu!”

‘Faster? Any faster and my dick’s going to catch fire.’

Instead Kuroo leaned forward and buried his face in Kenma’s neck biting down at the sensitive junction that he knew drove the boy crazy.

That was all it took to throw Kenma over the edge for a second time taking Kuroo with him.

Kenma collapsed onto the bed with Kuroo on top too tired to even think about where he landed.

“Need… Oxygen…” The smaller boy whispered into the mattress.

“Hmm? My… bad…” Kuroo said between gulps of air immediately pulling out and rolling off of the boy.  

Kuroo stayed lying down for another minute or so before heading into the bathroom to grab a towel.

“Roll over baby,” Kuroo whispered to the motionless boy.

Kenma did as he was asked throwing his arm over his eyes.

Kuroo used the wet, warm, wash cloth and gently began wiping off the cum that was already starting to dry on his stomach.

“What are you doing?” Kenma asked softly.

“I already told you. I’m taking care of you,” Kuroo explained.

“I thought you just meant during sex.”

“Nope, I meant for as long as you can put up with me.”

Kenma let his arm drop from his face as he stared up at Kuroo who was smiling brightly at him.

The older boy shifted Kenma’s leg open a bit to wipe up  the rest of their mess and then laid down next to the smaller boy who hadn’t said another word.

“Th-ank you.” Kenma’s voice broke, causing Kuroo to whip his head in the boy’s direction.

His arm was back over his face and he was swallowing hard, obviously trying to keep his tears at bay.

Kuroo propped himself up on his side and drew the now shaking boy into his arms.

“Shh, I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere,” he cooed rubbing his hand up and down Kenma’s back.

“Kuroo… Thank you for loving me.”

Kuroo planted a kiss on the top of Kenma’s head and laid there holding the boy until they both succumbed to the sandman’s call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will post the next chapter by next Tuesday :)  
> Have a great week everyone and thank you for reading my story!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the lead up for Norio's "invasion" so the next chapter will pretty much be all action. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and have a great week guys !!

4:00 PM the following day (after testing)

 

“Man I’m glad that’s over with,” Tobio proclaimed stretching as he exited the room with Shoyo.

“Me too, I was not made to sit down for _that_ long and answer _that_ many questions!”

“How do you think you did boys?”

“I’m sure I passed, if barely,” the ebony haired setter answered truthfully.

“I spent an entire day helping you first years study. I do not want to hear that you think you will barely pass,” Seijuro glared down at him.

Kei and Tadashi exited the room last, smirking at their situation before heading toward the kitchen.

“Lay off Sei, I’m sure they did fine,” Daiki interjected. “You remember what it’s like to think you’ll fa-“

“No, no I don’t!” Sei snapped.

“My bad golden boy.  Anyway kids, go to the kitchen,” Daiki instructed, “Atsushi made you some cupcakes to celebrate being done with all of this school bull shit.”

Shoyo took off running down the hallway with Tobio following trying to overtake the small boy.

“You know, if we could bottle the energy that kid has, we could be billionaires,” Sei commented.

“Well, you’re the one with the superior intellect, oh wise and fearless leader; so, when you figure it out, let me know,” Daiki said patting Seijuro’s shoulder as he passed him to head toward the kitchen himself.

 

 

“Oh my God!! This is better than sex!!” Shoyo shouted after his first bite into his cupcake.

“I can’t even get mad because you are sooo right !” Tobio said around the bite in his mouth.

All of the third years entered the kitchen to grab a cupcake.

“How do you think you guys did?” Shoyo asked.

“You are the last one who should be worrying about other’s scores,” Daichi chastised.

The five boys filed in grabbed a cupcake and went off separately to unwind from their stressful day of testing.

 

“Hey Daichi could I talk to you for a quick second?” Shin called out as the boy passed his office.

“Sure. I’ll be there in a sec Suga don’t start the movie without me. What’s up doc?” Daichi asked with a small smile

Shin smirked, “Cute. I was wondering if you were still taking that anxiety medication?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Are you experiencing any side effects? Depression, Suicidal thoughts, insomnia, mood swings, things like that?”

Daichi shook his head with each side effect he named off, “Nope, nothing.”

Shin leaned forward in his chair. “I was hoping you could maybe talk to Suga about giving this medicine a shot. It’s been roughly ten days which is plenty of time for these affects to present themselves.”

Daichi shrugged, “Sure, I can throw it out there but if he says ‘no’ I want you to respect his decision.”

“When have I not?”

Daichi nodded his head in acknowledgment, “Was there anything else?”

 Shin turned back toward his desk dismissing the boy, “That was all. Enjoy your movie.”

 

 

 

The report from Junpei is, unfortunately, exactly what he had expected to see.

Multiple noise complaints.   
Neighbors calling in on domestic disputes.

One officer had written in the notes that “It’s obvious the woman had been hit but she claims she fell down the stairs or fell and hit her cheek on the counter. We can only monitor the situation since she refuses to file a report but I secretly handed her and her daughter my card. Hopefully we get a call before it’s too late.”

‘This was just last week.’

Shin always hated these kinds of cases especially when there were children involved. He just wanted to shake some sense into these women but he also knew how difficult it could be to leave a situation like this. Most of these men don’t “allow” their wives to work and alienate them from their families so they have no place to go and no way to provide for themselves.

‘Let’s see. He’s been involved in a couple of pretty high profile malpractice cases. Who were the hospitals he represented…’ Shin clicked on the link Junpei provided which gave him all the pertinent information on the case.

“Hmmm… Well that’s interesting,” he mused aloud.

Shin clicked on the next link for more information about another case. He wrote down two names on his sticky note and closed his computer.

 

 

 

 

Life for Taiga and Tetsu was going pretty well now.

Hayato was enjoying his new school, work was going smoothly, and it was FRIDAY!!

Taiga had just pulled into the parking lot at his son’s school when he got a call from Tetsu.

“Hey where are you?” Tetsu asked.

“I’m here picking up Hayato like usual.”

He could hear Tetsu sigh on the other end of the line. “They keep him over the weekend remember? He won’t be coming home today babe.”

Taiga let his head fall forward onto the steering wheel. “I forgot. I’ll be home in just a bit.”

_Click…_

Taiga pulled back out onto the road and headed home. It was the first time in four days that his drive home had been completely silent and he found that he missed the idle chatter of the boy who usually occupies the passenger seat.

‘Fuck it I’m calling him!’

Thankfully this school was everything Tepei had promised it would be and more! While Hayato wasn’t allowed to take his own phone with him, the school did issue him a basic ‘”talk and text for family only” phone so that they could always check up on him.

“Hey kiddo how was your day?” Taiga asked the moment the boy picked up.

“It was ok. Why are you calling though? I figured you two had some big plans since I wouldn’t be home,” Hayato asked scornfully.

Taiga was slightly taken aback at the boy’s tone of voice. “You make it sound like we want to get rid of you just so we can have fun.”

“See you do have pla-“

“No, we don’t actually. I was just up in front of the school ready to pick you up when Tetsu reminded me you weren’t even coming home! I missed you so I just wanted to call and check up on you.”

The boy stayed silent for a moment before softly speaking. “You missed me? I’ve caused you guys nothing but trouble. You should be out celebrating.”

“That’s fine! Cause us more trouble, make our lives hell if that’s what you want to do, but we will still love you. We’re just trying to do right by you and make sure you get the help you deserve so you don’t have to leave anymore. So no, we won’t be out celebrating. We will be at home cleaning and doing laundry to make sure you have a decent house to come home to,” Taiga explained. “Now, how was your day?”

It took Hayato a moment to speak past the lump that had mysteriously formed in his throat. “It was great, apparently this school doesn’t assign homework over the weekend; so, I can just relax and go to counseling.”

“How are your group sessions going by the way?”

“They’re going pretty good, most of the kids are shy like I am so ….”

Taiga and Hayato talked all the way till he pulled into the drive and shut of his car.

‘I think that was the longest we had ever held a conversation,’ he thought to himself smiling as he opened his front door.

That night both Taiga and Tetsu slept on Hayato’s floor.

 

 

 

7:00 PM

“You’ve outdone yourself Tatsuya,” Seijuro praised looking out at the buffet before them.

Tatsu shrugged his shoulders, “They earned it.”

Every pan was stacked up with meat and every boy was practically drooling.

“This must have taken you all day,” Shin commented.

“A few hours, but it’s not like I was going to be doing anything anyway. It wouldn’t have taken as long but I had to do little batches at a time. This kitchen was not made to serve this many people,” he explained.

“I think Tatsuya should get to make his plate first,” Daichi proclaimed.

“I’m fine with that.”  
“Yeah, he worked his butt off for us.”

“Thanks guys, that’s extremely nice of you.”

Tatsuya quickly made his plate, noticing how Yu and Shoyo were chomping at the bit, and moved out of the way.

All the boys pounced on the table at once trying to grab what they believed were the best pieces of meat. The men weaved in and out of the rowdy kids slowly but surely accumulating a plateful of meat and veggies.

Then finally…

Silence as the boys stuffed their faces.

 

 

 

9:00 PM Tokyo

“Are you all set?” Norio asked, anxious to get on the road.

“I think so, now where are we going again?” Michael asked hefting his bag up onto his shoulder.

“We are going to Totsukawa. It’s roughly seven hours from here not counting pit stops,” he explained. “So if we leave now we will get there close to five in the morning. That gives us enough time to catch a nap and get everything lined up before sunset.”

Michael opened his car door and slung his bag into the back seat before sliding into the passenger side.

“And what exactly did they take from you?” He asked as Norio took his seat behind the wheel.

“My pet. He was my late brothers and he’s all I have left of him,” Norio answered smoothly.

“You’re going to all of this trouble for a dog? Cat?”

“He’s family. There are no lengths I wouldn’t go to.”

‘Ok then,’ Michael thought. He wanted to call his friend an idiot or obsessive but he doesn’t know what it’s like to lose his whole family. Maybe he would act similarly. So if helping his friend bring his pet home offered him even a little bit of peace, it was worth it in his book.

Norio pulled out into traffic and drove toward Kenma.

 

 

 

Totsukawa  9:00

“Who’s up for some beer pong?!!” Yu yelled as he walked into the living room where everyone was relaxing watching a movie.

“Finally! Someone who knows how to live!” Kuroo shouted.  
“Hey, hey, hey count me in!” Kou added.

“We haven’t played beer pong since… college,” Daiki recollects aloud. He turns to Ryouta, “It could be fu-“

“NO! No,No,No,No,No!” Yu interrupted. “No old geezers allowed, this is a kid’s game.”

“Since when is anything related to alcohol considered a kids game?” Tatsuya asked.

“We’re good here with the movie,” Daichi said speaking for both himself and Suga who were cuddled under a blanket. Suga just snuggled closer and laid his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “No first years are allowed to play, PERIOD!”

“Fine but could you please stop this sickening display of PDA,” Kei requested haughtily.

“You’re just jealous you and Tadashi aren’t this close,” Suga told him.

“Yes, clearly that’s what’s bothering me,” Kei said with a roll of his eyes.

Yu clapped his hands loudly, quickly regaining everyone’s attention.

“Look I just came here to invite you guys. I don’t really care one way or the other.”

With that Yu walked out of the room and back toward the dining room where Asahi was setting everything up.

“AWWW Daichi!! Can we please just go watch?!” Shoyo whined.

“Hey if they just want to watch I can go and supervise,” Atsushi volunteered.  “I don’t really drink so I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I think the other three of us are going to go play. So, between the four of us we can keep the first years in line,” Daiki said ruffling Tobio’s hair who gave him a death glare.

“Show of hands. Who else is going?” Daichi asked the room at large.

Everyone except Suga, Keiji, Kenma, and himself raised their hands.

“You bunch of alcoholics,” he teased. “Fine I guess us four party-poopers will just stay here and watch the movie. If I have to come in there for any reason…”

He let the sentence hang knowing everyone understood.

 

One by one they filed out of the room until it was only the four “killjoys”.

“Do you really think letting the first years anywhere near that game was a good call?” Suga asked quietly.

“Atsushi said he’d keep an eye out and if they get too out of hand I’m sure Asahi will come let me know. Besides,” Daichi sighs tightening his arms around the silver haired beauty, “I’m too comfortable to get up and deal with all of that right now.”

Kenma was sitting by himself in a corner of the room, eyes locked on his video game while Keiji was laid out on the floor watching the movie.

Realizing the other two weren’t going to pay them any attention Daichi whispered to Suga, “Take out your phone.”

Suga furrowed his brow in confusion but did as he was asked.

Daichi reached down and dug his own out of his pocket.

“Turn the volume off.”

So he pressed the button on the side to completely mute his phone.

Daichi began to tap a message out in his screen.

Suga’s phone lit up. He looked down to see the message was from Daichi who just smiled down at him.

****_So Shin wanted me to talk to you. I’ve_  
been on this medicine for a while now  
and I feel fine. I think you should give  
it a shot.

_And this couldn’t have waited till later?_

Suga quickly shot back.

**_Well I mean, yeah, it could have. But  
I didn’t want to._ **

_You’re such a goober._

Daichi read the text and looked down to see Suga smiling. All was right with his world in this moment.

_Yes, I’ll give it try but I reserve the right to  
quit taking it at any time._

He added a second later.

****_Acknowledged :)_  
Do you have any idea how gorgeous  
you are? 

Suga looked up from his phone and straight at Daichi.  For some reason it always caught him off guard when Daich would give him a compliment out of nowhere. It’s something he would have to get used to apparently.

Smirking, Suga turned back to his phone.

_You’re not too bad yourself Captain ;)_

Daichi read the message and smiled to himself.

**_Look at me_ **

He typed back and instantly Suga’s eyes found his.

Daichi slowly leaned his head down making sure to give Suga plenty of time to pull away, but apparently he wasn’t going to wait. Suga quickly closed the distance and sealed their lips together taking Daichi by surprise.

Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and quietly moaned as he deepened the kiss.

This seemed to spur Daichi on as he forgot where they were and laid Suga out on the couch, completely entranced by the taste of the boy under him.

It wasn’t until they heard the sound of the door closing that they pulled away. They laid there looking at each other, both of them beet red from ear to ear.

Daichi was in the process of thinking up some way to apologize when Suga busted out laughing.

“You know what we should do?!” Suga asked excitedly.

“What’s that?”

“When we hear them walking down here we should make sex noises and freak them out. BAHAHA!! That would be awesome!!”

“You are the best!” Daichi added joining in his infectious laughter.

 

 

“HEY!” Kou called out when Keiji and Kenma entered the packed room. “I thought you guys weren’t going to play.”

Kenma simply shrugged and found a chair to continue his game.

“I just thought Suga and Daichi could use some alone time right now,” Keiji explained.

“OOOO!! Tell us what happened,” Kuroo demanded like an impatient child.

“What makes you think anything happened? Maybe we just wanted to be nice.”

“Then why are you blushing,” Kuroo accused.

Keiji cleared his throat. “Anyway, which team is winning?”

“Well after Yu called Daiki a geezer, he and Ryouta wanted to take him and Asahi on, “ Kou explained. “Dad’s winning right now.”

“Just curious here,” Kuroo began, “when you say ‘dad’, which one do you mean? Wouldn’t it be confusing saying ‘Hey dad will you help me,’ when they’re both in the room?”

Kou seemed to ponder that for a moment. “Eh, it’ll work itself out. If that’s the biggest issue I have to face in my life right now then I think I’m doing pretty well for myself.”

 

**A couple of hours and a few games of beer pong later ….**

 

“Hey guys,” Daichi called out over the intercom. “I just wanted everyone to be aware that practice starts at seven AM sharp! If you are not in the gym by that time I will personally come throw cold water on you. I’m headed to bed. Goodnight everyone.”

“Of course he tells us this after most of us are shit faced!” Yu exclaims.

“Sucks to be on Karasuno,” Kuroo smirks while giving Kou a high five. Which he completely missed.

 

“You are so wrong!!” Suga yells at Daichi while doubled over laughing. “You know most of them are already wasted right?!”

“I gotta get my kicks somehow,” he smirks. “You ready to go to bed babe?”

Suga nodded his head and interlocked his fingers with Daichi’s as they climbed the stairs to their room.

 

 

 

5:54 AM Somewhere in the woods across from Shin’s house

 

Camp was already set, supplies were laid out, and breakfast was being cooked over an open fire.

“I’m surprised you know how to do all of this stuff,” Norio said referencing the skill with which Michael was able to get everything together.

“This is common place at home. I learned quite a few useful skills in the military, but I’d already known how to live outdoors on minimal supplies,” Michael explained. “My dad was a huge outdoorsman: hunting, fishing, camping. So he made sure to teach me to be self-sufficient as well.”

“Hmmm,” Norio hummed noncommittally.

“What about you? Have you ever gone camping before now?”

Norio sighed, “I have, but not like this. I usually take an RV or sleep in my car where there is AC. I’m not an outdoors kind of guy.”

“Yeah you didn’t seem the type,” Michael smiled. “So can you give me a run-down of what’s going to happen this evening?”

“When it gets lighter outside I will. I have some maps we’re going to need to go over; so, it’s easier to wait and explain all at once,” Norio explained.

“Sounds like a plan Stan.”

‘Why is he calling me Stan?’

 

 

 

7:00 AM

 

All Karasuno players were lined up at the end of the gym and ready to go.

Shoyo was a blinding, bouncing ray of sunshine like always, while the usually energetic Yu was barely able to stand.

The shrill shriek of a whistle echoed throughout the gym causing more than half the team to cover their ears.

All eyes swung to Diachi who was laughing, obviously having a great time tormenting the boys.

“Where’s Fukurodani and Nekoma?” Daichi asked once he regained his composure.

“They aren’t on Karasuno so they are probably still sleeping like most normal people on a Saturday,” Yu told him scathingly.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Suga, start warm ups please.”

 

Daichi ran to the kitchen and grabbed two pitchers which he then filled up with ice water.

He quietly ascended the stairs and went to Kou and Keiji’s room first. Daichi silently swung the door open softly illuminating the still sleeping figures. He counted to three in his head and tossed the entirety of one pitcher onto the boys.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!”  
“SO COLD!!!”

Daichi turned on his heel dropping the pitcher and ran toward Kuroo and Kenma’s room. He had just turned the handle on the other boy’s room when Kou and Keiji burst from theirs, a murderous glare plastered on their faces.

‘Kou looks good with his hair down,’ Daichi thought before quickly pushing the door open and swiftly entering the Nekoma player’s rooms.

Once he walked a little ways into the room though, Daichi froze in his tracks. Kou and Keiji who were right behind him at this point also stopped.

Heavy breathing and whispered moans filled the air around the frozen boys.

Thankfully the covers were pulled up and over them like a cocoon concealing them from view.

Daichi knew Kuroo would probably hunt him down after this, but it wasn’t fair to only throw the water on Kou and Keiji.

Since he’d already dug himself this deep, might as well finish the job.

Once again counting to three in his head Daichi slung the water on to the two over heated boys.

“MOTHERFUCKER!!”

“Thanks for blocking it Kuroo,” he could hear Kenma mumble.

“A-any t-t-t-time.”

“Time for practice guys!” Daichi boomed.

Kuroo pulled the covers back exposing his and Kenma’s faces.

Four hate filled glares were thrown his way.

“No. Fuck you, we’re going back to bed,” Kou said dismissively as he turned to walk back to his room.

“We’re not Karasuno, we don’t have to practice when you tell us to,” Kuroo informed him with no little heat.

“You’re right, but I just figured you four would want as much practice as possible. You two are the captains, shouldn’t you keep in shape? I guess I’m the only one who wants to go to nationals after all. My mistake. Goodnight guys.”

With that Daichi turned on his heel and walked past Kou and Keiji shutting the door firmly behind himself. He walked down the hallway and began counting, “And three… two… one…”

“Ok we’re coming, but you don’t get to boss us around at practice. We are captains, same as you,” Kou told him.

“I wasn’t planning on it. I actually had an idea to get the most out of these joint practices.”

 

 

“Alright guys! So we will be dividing into four groups today. Group one will go with Suga to practice tossing. The more people with have this ability the more flexible we can be with our plays. Group two is with me and we will be practicing receives. Group three is with Kuroo for blocking and four is with Kou for spiking,” Daichi informed them. “We will rotate every hour for four hours so everyone gets to practice everything. At the end of each hour we will take a quick 10 minute break.”

As Daichi counted down the row dividing people into groups one through four, the other three third years went off to claim their area of the court.

 

 

 

 

8:00 AM

“Anything?” Sei asked as he walked into the security room.

Kazu shook his head no. “Everything was quiet again tonight. I know it’s slim, but what if this guy really did give up? Or maybe he’s waiting for us back in Tokyo? We wouldn’t be able to watch the boys 24/7 when we get back so maybe…”

“It is a possibility, but don’t stake your life on it,” Sei told him. “Thank you for your hard work, I’ll take over now.”

Kazu picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder heading toward the door.

“Hey,” Sei called out to him right as he reached the doorway. “This is probably unfounded but I’m a bit uneasy today. Could you let the guys know to be ready and have eyes on the kids at all times?”

“The great Seijuro Akashi is worried?” Kazu said smiling softly. But that smile quickly dies when he saw the serious expression on Sei’s face. “I’ll let them know. I know you care a lot about these kids, Sei and so do we. We’re not going to let anything happen to them on our watch,” Kazu promised.

Seijuro nodded his head in acknowledgement and Kazu walked out the door in search of the others.   
 

 

 

At about 9 AM Daiki entered the gym and simply sat on the sidelines alternating between playing with his phone and watching them practice.

For the rest of the day Daiki stuck to them like a shadow.

 

 

 

6:00 PM

“Yes, this is Shintaro Midorima. I’m trying to reach Takuya Kimishima.”

“You do realize he is a chairman on the board of directors for this hospital?” The operator asked..

Shin rolled his eyes. “Yes ma’am I know who I am asking for. I believe if you just tell him my name he would be more than happy to take the call.”

“Let me try his office phone real quick.”

Shin waited patiently on the line listening to the crappy elevator music contemplating blowing his brains out when the lady finally got back on the line.

“He is not in his office at the moment but I will send you over to his voicemail. He’s usually good about returning calls within 24 hours.”

“Thank you.”

_This is Takuya Kimishina, I am away from my desk at the moment. But if you leave your phone number and a brief message I will return the call within one business day._

“Takuya, it’s Shintaro Midorima. I need to discuss a couple of issues with you concerning your legal team. If you could please give me a call back as soon as you are able, I would greatly appreciate it. My number is +81 3-3324-6711. Thank you.”

He had already left a voice message at the other hospitals as well. The only thing he could do now is wait, and hope they called back.

 

 

 

8PM

The alarm sounded all over the house and Seijuro came on over the intercom.

“Everyone get to the safe rooms NOW!”

‘Of course the red haired bastard had to be right about his ‘feeling.’”

Daiki made sure every kid and non-armed adult was safely inside the room before grabbing his own radio and gun and walking out the door.

“Tell me where you need me,” he spoke into the radio.

“You walk down the road leading to the gate. He was spotted just inside the property line and we have the woods covered.”

“Copy.”

‘Let the fun begin asshole.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter we get to see a snippet of what Kuroo is feeling/thinking
> 
> Im sorry it took so long to get to this point, I just wanted to establish a sense of normalcy and let some relationships progress before screwing with them again.   
> Yes i know, I'm a heartless troll HAHA :)
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always feedback is greatly appreciated :)

 

**6PM** (Two hours before the alarm sounded)

“I’m going to get my ass shot aren’t I?” Michael asks scrubbing his hand down his face.

“Well,” Norio began, “there is an extremely low possibility, but yes, there is a chance.”

Michael stands up and locks his fingers together behind his head as he paced back and forth.

“I was fine with the plan until you said ‘ski mask’. That’s like announcing we’re going to rob them. Once I’m on the property they’re going to come check me out anyway if they have cameras set up everywhere like you say they do. Why can’t I just walk around showing my ugly mug?” He asked.

“Because if they see that it’s obviously not me they won’t send everyone away from the house.  If you have the ski mask on they will assume it’s me because they don’t know I’ve teamed up with anyone,” Norio explained.

“I’m going to die. This idiot is going to get me killed,” Michael spoke toward the sky.

Norio sighed at the man’s dramatics. “If you put your hands up and take of the mask when they find you, you should be fine. I only need ten minutes max and that time starts from the moment they leave the house; so, try to stall them for as long as possible.”

“Yeah… Piece of cake.”

 

 

**7:58 PM** (Two minutes before the alarm sounds)

Seijuro was leaned back watching the screens of the monitors counting the seconds before someone would come and relieve him.

Three cups of coffee, two energy drinks, and a shit ton of sugar. These were the only things keeping him awake right now.

The week was finally beginning to take its toll on him.

Up before seven and not usually going to bed until well after three in the morning.

It’s not like he didn’t try to fall asleep. Sei actually went to lie down between ten and midnight, but outlandish fears kept him awake at night. No matter what he tried he just couldn’t get his brain to shut down.

So he stayed up reading and playing chess hoping to tire his brain out, which he did, but it generally takes a few hours.

_Knock Knock_

“Come in.”

Shintaro entered the room and noticed the contents of the trash can which were spilling onto the floor. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose before addressing Sei, “You know that there is nothing healthy about that.”

“I know, but I needed to stay awake.”

“If you’re having problems sleeping you could always talk to me. I don’t mind prescribing you something and I think I may have an over-the-counter medicine that would help,” Shin told him trying to be helpful.

“If you have some, then I’m not going to turn it dow- ….” Sei trailed off as something on the screen caught his eye.

“What? What’s wrong?” Shin asked mildly panicking.

“Looks like the son of a bitch has finally come out of hiding. Go grab your gun and meet me in front of the driveway in sixty seconds. I’ll make the announcement to the rest,” Sei instructed taking charge.

Seijuro hit the button to sound the alarm.

‘I knew it was going to be a shit day.’

 

 

The sound of the alarm blaring startled everyone.

“Daiki, get everyone to the safe room NOW!”

Like he needed to be told.

“Alright guys you heard the man. Is everyone here?” Daiki asked the group.

‘At least my two are here,’ he thought gratefully.

“Yes, Sir, everyone is accounted for,” Daichi informed him.

“Alright then let’s get going. Seijuro told me that in cases like this if I can get you to the upstairs room that would be better; so that’s where we’re going.”

He couldn’t help but notice the small two tone haired boy in the back standing away from the group with Kuroo. He was paper white and visibly shaking. 

Daiki took a step toward Kenma before catching himself. He just wanted to offer comforting words or maybe even a hug but unfortunately there was no time for that.

‘He’s about to be locked in a room filled with his friends and Atsushi, so I’m sure they can help more than I could.’

The group of kids rushed after him as he led the way to the room.

Daiki hurriedly punched in the code 1235 and opened the door allowing the boys to file inside.

A minute later and Atsushi was running up the stairs and into the room as well.

“Alright now that we’re all here… Obviously do not open this door for any reason. One of us will come open it after we handle the situation. So just relax and play a game or something.”

Daiki stepped into the room and quickly wrapped both of his boys in a hug before they could even think to move away.

He could feel the boys tense immediately, but he pretended not to notice. Daiki squeezed them both tighter and planted a quick peck to the top of their heads before stepping back.

“I love you guys. I’ll be back soon.”

With that, Daiki shut and locked the door leaving the two boys standing dumbstruck in the middle of the room.

 

 

 

“Well, who’s up for truth or dare?” Koutarou asked into the silence that followed the locking of the door.

“Yes, because that went so well last time,” Yu answered with an eye roll.

“I’m sorry.”

Those two words were whispered so quietly Daichi almost thought he had imagined them until they were spoken again.

“I’m sorry.”

Daichi turned toward the sound to see Kenma curled in on himself.

“I wish I had just stayed gone. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry everyone.”

His heart broke with every word uttered by the small broken boy.

“Hey,” Kuroo said trying to grab Kenma’s attention, “look around you. Does anyone here seem upset or angry?”

“No, but if it weren’t for me we wouldn’t be sitting in a metal room while some psychopath is out there trying to hurt everyone’s family just to get to me. Why am I so God damn special?!” Kenma asked to no one in particular.

Daichi approached the couple and squatted down to sit on his heels. “There is not one person in this room who blames you for what’s going on here Kenma. Besides if you hadn’t come back we would have had to kill Kuroo,” he joked lightly.

“No kidding.”  
“That’s for damn sure.”

“We are your friends Kenma. Lean on us as much as you need to. We are all glad you came back and none of us would change that.”

Kenma lifted his head and everyone nodded their heads to reassure him.

“Besides, it’s not like your friends are the only ones backing you up now you know,” Atsushi added with a soft smile at the boy. “We haven’t really gotten to spend much time together because of all this craziness but I hope you realize that we are, and always will be, in your corner as well.”

Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma and drew him closer as if to shield him from the world.   
“I love you so much and you are so amazingly brave. Way more brave than I could ever hope to be. I’ve… We’ve got you now,” Kuroo corrected. “You’re safe.”

For the first time in what felt like forever Kenma allowed himself to hope again.

 

 

Michael had studied the maps for multiple hours that day, making sure he committed the layout of the property to memory. But now that it was time he could admit that he was a little afraid. It’s not as if he was wearing some bullet proof vest like he was used to in the military.

Norio tried to convince him to take a gun or at least a bottle of pepper spray but he refused any and all form of weaponry. When these guys caught him he didn’t want to give them any more reason to shoot than they already had.

He had originally agreed to this plan because he believed he really could just get off by telling these people that he was lost.; but, with him wearing a ski mask now, that story had next to no chance of succeeding.

‘Fuck it. I’ll wing it.’

 

 

Whether his friend came back dead or alive was of no consequence as long as Norio achieved his goal. He had been lying in wait at the property line behind the house, some 100 yards away, listening for the sound of the alarm blaring from the house.

Just to be safe he waited a couple of minutes before running at an all-out sprint toward the house. The likely hood of the door being unlocked was highly improbable so instead of wasting more time Norio simply picked up a rock and smashed the window in.

‘Even if anyone was in the house I doubt they would hear the window breaking over this siren.’

Norio used the rock to break out any remaining pieces of glass before pushing himself and his backpack through into the living room.

‘Bedrooms are upstairs, but where are the stairs.’

Norio ran down the hallway and quickly discovered the stairway. Deciding to throw caution to the wind he continued running, but stopped when he noticed an odd door at the top.

‘What kinds of doors have a key pad? Is this a gigantic safe? Focus! I didn’t come here to steal money.’

Walking down the hallway, Norio opened each door hoping to find the boy.

‘They had to hide those brats somewhere.’

When he came to the last room remaining on this floor, Norio became flustered. The kids were nowhere in sight and the only room he hadn’t checked had been that massive safe.

Norio sighed in annoyance. He didn’t have time for this bullshit, but he also wasn’t leaving without Kenma.

‘Guess I better find the damn code.’

 

 

‘Is this guy a ghost?!’ Sei thought to himself.

It had already been ten minutes since the beginning of their search and while they did find some footprints they were going off in every direction and lord knew they didn’t have the time to follow every path.

‘This fucker is smart. And of course the rest of us forgot the God damn goggles in a rush to get out here.’

“Daiki where are you?” Sei whispered into his radio.

“Near the end of the drive.”

“Try the goggles now. I thought it would be easy enough since we had an approximate location but ...”

Daiki sighed loudly so Seijuro could hear. “If you had listened to me and kept Atsushi in the camera room this would have gone off a lot more smoothly.”

“He doesn’t know how to use a gun and I’m not leaving an unarmed man without some kind of protection. It was safer all around. Now stop bitching and put on the fucking goggles!” Sei barked losing his patience.

“For the record,” Tatsuya cut in. “He probably would have shot his damn foot off. We made the right call.”

“Thanks for that useless information,” Seijuro sneered.  “Where is he Daiki?!”

“These are just night vision goggles it’s not like they can detect body heat Seijuro,” Daiki informed him. “Which direction was he headed?”

“Toward the right of the property,” Sei told him.

They all had flashlights but Seijuro was dead-set against using them since he didn’t want to give away their position.

Daiki sighed, “I’ll take point since I can see better than you guys.”

“That’s fine, let’s move. Daiki, tell us when we’re getting closer.”

 

 

 

Norio began going back through each of the rooms. He looked in every drawer, under every bed, and in every cabinet. If the code was written down somewhere it obviously wasn’t in their rooms. He came to the last room and decided to just quickly skim through it. If the other rooms didn’t have the code hidden somewhere, chances were this one didn’t either.

He opened the door and immediately his eyes were drawn to the phone lying on the night stand.

‘Check the room first,’ he reminded himself.

Doing his usual quick sweep of the room Norio of course came up empty handed, and quickly opened the phone.

‘It isn’t locked. Lucky me!’

He quickly searched through the boy’s messages thinking he may have sent the code to another of his friends here to save it. But the last message this kid sent was dated before they came to this house. Ruling out that option, Norio opened up the notes section in the phone.

The first note at the top of the list was literally named “Safe Room Codes.”

‘Bingo.’

“Thank God for idiots.”

 

 

“I spy with my little eye, something that is blue.”

“Your eye after I hit you?” Keiji threatened Kou.

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood a little. Jeesh. Rough crowd,” Kou whispered under his breath.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do Koutarou,” Atsushi added, “but I think everyone is too tense to even think of playing right now.”

“There’s no way we could hear a gun shot over the alarm blaring out there,” Ryu complained. “I just want to know what’s going on.”

Kenma had finally calmed down and was laid out with his head in Kuroo’s lap as the older boy played with his hair.

Everyone else was on the alert.

Even Shoyo who usually couldn’t sit still for more than two minutes was eerily quiet while staring holes into the door waiting for someone to open it.

With their adrenaline spiked there was no way they could play a stupid game or attempt to sleep to pass the time.

So they all watched the door as if that would make someone magicall-

The door handle turned and the huge, heavy, metal door was slowly pulled open.

 

Thankfully this guy wasn’t too sharp. Most of the property is densely covered in trees but he took off in the only direction where the trees were scattered.

Nearing the property line, Daiki was finally able to find the bastard.

“Alright, Seijuro he should be coming up on your guy’s right,” Daiki informed them.

Seijuro whispered for everyone to fan out in case he caught wind of them and ran.

The men approached and completely encircled the tree but the man only continued to lie there as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Come down asshole, we’ve got you surrounded,” Seijuro commanded.

“Fine.”

The man jumped down from the tree and landed in a crouch. He immediately stood and put his hands in the air.

“You’re surrendering awfully easy,” Ryouta mused.

The man shrugged, “I ain’t about to die here for a damn dog.”

‘Dog?’

The man slowly moved his hands toward his face and everyone, who hadn’t already done so, trained their weapons on the man.

“I’m just going to remove this mask ok?”

The man slowly peeled the mask upward and off of his head.

  Even in dark of night Seijuro could see that the hair color was too light to be Norio.

“Who are you?” Sei demanded to know.

“Micheal,” he stated simply. “Don’t you think it’s a little over kill to come after me with guns over a stupid dog?”

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned a dog Michael. There isn’t a dog here so we don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ryouta told him calmly.

“Right,” Michael rolled his eyes in exasperation clearly thinking they were lying.

“Ok,” Sei began deciding to try a different approach. “Can you tell us why you’re here? Do you know Norio?”

Michael, clearly having no sense of danger decided to sit on the ground before answering.

“Yes I know Norio, he’s the reason I’m here,” he readily admitted. “He told me you assholes stole his brother’s dog which is the only part of his family he had left. He asked me to help him take it back from you guys, and I wasn’t about to turn down a friend.”

“Where is Norio now?” Sei growled.

“I was the decoy, so take a guess genius,” Michael sneered at him.

“Mother fucker! Every last one of you get back to the house now!” Sei ordered

None of them needed to be told twice.

As the last man faded into the darkness Seijuro turned and punched Michael across the face sending the man onto his back.

“If that boy gets hurt because of you I swear to God I will make you wish you were dead!”

“Boy? Norio told me it-“

“I am well aware of what he told you but there is no dog you dumbass!! Kenma is his nephew and you are, at the very least, an accomplice to an attempted kidnapping.”

Michael held his hand over his cheek as he slowly sat back up, drinking in Sei’s words.

“You’re serious aren’t you?”

“As a God damn heart attack,” Sei told him icily.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

 

Before the door could even finish opening,  Atsushi  stood up and walked the couple of steps over toward it.

“I can’t believe you’re back already. Did you get him?”

“Not quite,” Norio said as he entered the room holding a gun in each hand. One trained on Atsushi, the other on the group of kids behind him.

The man quickly reached into his pocket for the phone he used.

“Whose is this?” he asked holding it up for everyone to see. Of course no one answered. “I asked whose phone this is and someone had better answer.”

Reluctantly, slowly, the orange haired boy toward the back of the room raised his hand.

“I just wanted to thank you for leaving this for me to find. It was a great help.”

Norio tossed the now crying boy his phone.

“Now, I think you all know why I’m here; so, things would go a lot better for everyone if you would just get out of my way and let me have Kenma.”

Atsushi spread his arms out on either side of himself. “You are not taking my son anywhere.”

A deadly gleam took over Norio’s eyes. “I’m sorry, what did you just call him?”

“Get away from my _son_.” Atsushi emphasized the word this time.

_BANG!_

Norio shot Atsushi damn near point blank in the chest.

“NOOOO!!!”

Kenma’s shrill, desperate scream caught Norio’s attention.

“Ah so you are here. Good. Now, if you come with me quietly I won’t have to open fire on the rest of these people.”

 

“… Open fire on the rest of these people.”

Kenma tried to make his way to the front, but Kuroo, pulling him back, was making things difficult.

“Kuroo, I need you to listen to me now,” Kenma quietly demanded. “If I don’t go with him you will all die. This is not a bluff or some kind of game. Norio won’t kill me; I can promise that much and I will eventually have a chance to escape.”

“You can’t ask me to do that Kenma,” Kuroo said as tears filled his eyes. “You can’t ask me to let you go again, and with this psychopath no less. I can’t do it.”

“I’m not asking for your permission Kuroo,” Kenma said icily.

“And times up,” Norio cut in.

“WAIT!!” Kenma shouted. “I’m right here. I’ll come with you.”

Everyone’s mouths dropped open in disbelief.

“I knew you’d make the right decision.”

Kenma made his way to the front of the room as quickly as he could, but with a 140lb weight hanging from his arm; it was a tad bit difficult.

When he finally made his way through the crowd of people Norio gave him that sick, twisted smile that always turned his stomach.

“Wise decision. Let’s go kid.”

“You’re not taking Kenma anywhere!” Daichi declared stepping forward.

“Ignore him,” Kenma instructed Norio as he turned to give Daichi and the rest a scathing glare, obviously telling them to shut their mouths. “He doesn’t speak for me.”

Kenma looked down to see Atsushi with a blood drenched shirt, pressing his hand hard on his wound.

“I need to tell him something,” Kenma told Norio.

 “Make it quick dammit.”

Kenma crouched beside the bleeding, possibly dying man and leaned over to whisper in the giant’s ear. “I know we didn’t get to know each other that well but I loved you in my own way. Thanks for looking after me. I think you would have been an awesome dad.”

Kenma stood back up.

“Alright I’m ready to go,” he said bravely.

“What about him?” Norio asked waving a gun in Kuroo’s direction. “Who is he to you?”

Kenma’s heartbeat sped up and his palms began to sweat.

“N-No one. I don’t really know any of these people, we just play volleyball together,” Kenma lied.

“So these guys aren’t your friends?”

“I don’t have any friends. He doesn’t mean anything to me,” Kenma said franticly, gesturing at Kuroo.

_BANG!!_

Kuroo fell.

 

**Kuroo POV**

 

This hurt, this pain, this physical fucking ache… Damn it! It felt like there was a gaping hole in my chest, ripping me open and I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell, I wanted to destroy everything around me. I wanted to run outside and scream until my throat burned. I wanted to grab Kenma and shake him and ask him why.

Why was he doing this?

Instead… Instead I simply laid there unmoving as blood poured from the wound on my leg.

I had been shot, but that didn’t even compare to the stabbing, twisting pain I felt in my heart.

 

 

 

Kenma betrayed no emotion as Kuroo laid on the floor cradling his leg even though everything in him screamed for him to help.

In the end it was just easier to turn his back on his lover. Out of sight out of mind.

“Good boy,” Norio ruffles his hair and he has to do his best not to cringe. “Now, let’s go.”

Kenma didn’t even look back as he followed his uncle out of the room.

“KENMA!!! KENMA!!! DON’T LEAVE!! PLEASE!! KENMA!! KENMA!! COME BACK! _KENMA!!!!_ ”

Kuroo’s  desperate screams would haunt him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you continue to enjoy it :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally bought a house!! But now that means packing and moving and unpacking. I don't expect any issues keeping to one chapter a week but if I'm a day or two late please don't bite my head off :) 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The moment the boys knew Norio would not be returning they rushed to the aid of their friends still lying on the floor. 

Daichi was quick to peel of his shirt and hold it on Atsushi’s wound to help staunch the bleeding since his own was drenched already.

“He’s still breathing,” Daichi announces to the room so they have at least one piece of good news to celebrate. “Suga, take your shirt and rip it into strips to tie around Kuroo’s leg. Tie one strip especially tight above the wound to help stem the blood flow. Kou and Keiji I need you guys to run down stairs to get a bowl of water and some kitchen towels,” Daichi ordered easily taking command of the situation.

Kou and Keiji ran out of the room as if the devil himself were on their heels.

“Hey, Daichi, how do you know so much?” Chikara asked.

“I don’t. I’m just copying what I catch on TV, but it’s gotta be better than doing nothing.”

A quick minute or two later, Kou and Keiji return with the requested supplies.

The bleeding from Kuroo’s wound was slowly but surely coming to a stop so Daichi instructed Suga to gently clean the area with water.

He knew Kuroo would live even if his volleyball career was all but finished. Daichi’s main concern was of course Atsushi. No matter how hard he pressed down Daichi couldn’t seem to stop the flow, and even an idiot knows that if you can’t stop the bleeding, you’re dead.

Dark figures appeared in the door way and Daichi moved himself between the new danger and the man on the floor, offering himself up as a shield if need be.

“ _ATSUSHI!”_

One of the figures came running forward.

Tatsuya.

Daichi knew the other silhouettes must be the rest of the men, and let out a relieved breath.

Tatsuya came to kneel by the giant’s side taking Daichi’s place.

Shintaro stepped forward and clapped Daichi on the shoulder with a whispered, “good job,” before rushing forward to tend to the unconscious man.

Daichi hadn’t realized just how on edge he had been until Shin took over and the weight was lifted from his shoulders. He sagged, boneless, to the floor now that the adrenaline was beginning to fade.

The men carried Atsushi away.

 

 

 

“Daichi… Daichi… Honey!”

Chocolate eyes snapped up to meet his.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Suga told him sweetly.

Suga held out a hand and Daichi used it to pull himself up, but he could tell that the captain was still more than a little shell-shocked.

The silver haired boy led Daichi to their room and sat him on their bed while he went to get a bath started for him. Suga came back and helped him out of his clothes before first leading him to the shower to rinse the blood off.

Suga  quickly disrobed himself and joined Daichi in the tight fitting stall. He poured a generous amount of soap onto the loofa and scrubbed the unresponsive boy from head to toe.

“Come on. Let’s go relax in the bath for a bit,” Suga urged once the last bit of pink tinged water rushed down the drain.

Once again taking his hand he held on to Daichi as he slowly climbed into the tub and sank below the water with Suga sliding in right behind him.  He wrapped his arms around his captain’s waist and pulled him back until Daichi was laying back on him.

Suga feathered kisses anywhere his lips could reach hoping to somehow soothe his catatonic boyfriend.

“Daichi, honey, I know you’re having a rough time right now but I need you to get a hold of yourself,” Suga softly commanded. “Normally I wouldn’t care if you wanted to check out for a day or two but too much is going on and our friends need you. Shoyo is going to blame himself since it was his phone, Kuroo will probably try something stupid as soon as he is mobile, and everyone else was just as traumatized as you are. They will be looking to you for answers and support.”

“I know,” Daichi whispered, “but what am I supposed to say to them? ‘Hey I know you just watched our friends get shot and kidnapped but don’t be sad?’ Am I supposed to lie and say that everything’s going to work out?! I don’t have any answers to give them!” Daichi all but yelled.

Suga remained silent during his rant allowing Daichi to process his own feelings.

“I’m just so tired Suga,” Daichi whispered.

“I know honey and I promise I will let you sleep for as long as you want as soon as we check on everyone. I will literally sleep in the hall and stand guard if that’s what you want,” Suga vowed.

“But I don’t think I could sleep without you,” Daichi mumbled.

Suga smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“No one expects you to have all of the answers, but I think seeing their captain and upperclassman remain composed will go a long way.”

Daichi simply nodded. 

“It’s time to get out honey.”

 

 

 

“… We all helped carry Atsushi away and Shin is working on him now. Kuroo was shot in the leg and Kenma is missing,” Ryouta reported.

“Are the rest of the boys ok though?” Sei asked urgently.

“As good as can be expected.”

Seijuro blew out a relieved breath.

‘Things could have been a lot worse.’

“Announce that you’re going to set out drinks and snacks and then leave the boys alone,” he instructed.

“Yes Sir. How is everything going on your end?” Ryouta asked curiously.

“We will be up at the house soon and I will deal with everything then.”

Seijuro turned off his radio and turned his attention back to the man still on the ground.

“Did you hear that? One of my friends and one child was shot, and yet another child has been kidnapped. Do you see the consequences that your actions have?! Has it gotten through your fucking skull?!” Sei snapped getting in the man’s face and screaming his frustrations.

“I swear to God I didn’t know. I have kids of my own, you know. Do you think I would have ever fucking agreed to this had I known what he was really planning?!” Michael yelled, angry at this whole shit situation. “I will do anything to make this right. Please just give me the chance to fix what I’ve done.”

“That’s not a decision I alone can make,” Sei told him. “But, if I can get the rest to agree, I think I may have a way for you to help us.”

 

 

“Lay off Kuroo!” Tobio yelled. “We all put the code into our phones it could have just as easily been yours or my phone he picked up.”

“No it fucking wouldn’t have been because I lock my God damn phone! IF IT WASN’T FOR HIM KENMA WOULD STILL BE HERE!” Kuroo screamed his frustration at the first year couple.

Shoyo stepped out from behind the protection of Tobio’s back wiping the tears from his face.

“He was my friend Kuroo do you honestly think I would do anything to ever hurt him?” Shoyo asked more calmly than he felt.

“Intentionally? No, but you _aren’t_ exactly known for your intelligence, and this time your fuck up could cost Atsushi and Kenma their lives,” Kuroo told him icily.

“NO! Fuck him! It’s not your fault babe,” Tobio said coming to his defense. “He isn’t the one who kidnapped Kenma and he sure as hell wasn’t the one with the gun. You’re throwing rocks at the wrong person dipshit.”

“Really? So who should take the blame, because that prick wouldn’t have been able to get into the God damn safe room without the fucking code!! You know what?!” Kuroo asked running a hand through his unruly hair. “I hope to God someone takes Shoyo one day then you’ll know th-“

**_WHAM!_ **

Kuroo was knocked to the ground.

Tobio looked up from the boy sprawled out on the floor and was surprised to see a fuming Suga standing over him.

Daichi just stood in the background with his mouth hanging open.

Suga straddled the Nekoma captain’s waist and pulled him up by the collar to look him in the eyes.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Refreshing,” Kuroo sneered giving him his famous smirk.

“Listen to me you asshole. I know you’re looking for someone to blame and since Shoyo is here, he makes an easier target but don’t you EVER wish someone harm! Do you really want Tobio to feel the way you do right now? Would you really wish this soul shattering ache on anyone?!” Suga yelled getting in his face. “I would not wish this on my worst enemy let alone someone who is supposed to be a friend. I’m going to let you up now and I better not catch you within 10 feet of those boys unless you are on your knees begging for forgiveness.”

Suga stood up but didn’t offer a hand to help Kuroo, instead he turned his back and walked out the door dragging the two first years with him.

‘Suga is scarier than Daichi.’  
‘Remind me not to get on his bad side.’

 

 

Most of everyone gathered in the hall outside of the make shift surgical room waiting to hear the news. The screams had long since subsided and they all feared the worst.

Fifteen to twenty minutes ticked by before Shintaro opened the door and took off his mask.

Everyone stood.

“Atsushi is fine. Thankfully the guy was holding the gun at an angle and the bullet lodged itself in his clavicle,” Shin informed them.

“So why was he screaming?” Someone asked.

“I had to get the bullet out and I didn’t have any pain killers heavier than hydrocodone. It did come pretty close to doing some major damage but right now the biggest issue is replenishing the blood he lost. Who here knows with absolute certainty that their blood type is AB?” Shin asked everyone who was gathered.

Two or three people raised their hands and Shin chose the largest and oldest of the group, Daiki.

“Do you even have the stuff here to do a transfusion?” Daiki asked a little concerned for his well-being.

“Yes and no,” Shin answered truthfully. “I have the basic components but I’ll have to engineer some pieces myself.”

“Well let’s get this started then.”

 

 

 

Seijuro lead the now handcuffed Micheal through the front door of the house and down the hallway toward the living rooms.

He opened the door and pushed the prisoner inside. Sei wasn’t aware there was already someone in the room.

Kuroo turned around at the sound of the door opening.

“What are you looking for kid?” Sei asked shutting the door behind them.

“Alcohol. Anything stronger than beer will do at this point.”

Sei decided to help Kuroo in his search, it’s not like he was the kid’s parent.

“Look behind that huge blue medical book on the second shelf,” he instructed.

“You’re really going to let a child drink?” Micheal asked.

“After the day he’s had thanks to you, I would let him drink the place dry.”

Kuroo quickly opened and took a swig straight from the bottle relishing the burn as it slid down his throat to settle in his stomach. He hobbled over and sat on the coffee table right in front of where Michael was sitting on the couch.

“What did you mean by ‘thanks to you’?” Kuroo asked taking another swig.

Having realized his slip-up Sei decided to just tell Kuroo the truth. He didn’t have it in him to lie to the boy after the kind of day he’s had.

Seijuro cleared his throat before explaining. “Well it seems that Norio lied to get this man to help him break in the house.”

“So,” Kuroo started in a cold voice, “it could be said that _he_ is the reason Kenma is no longer here.”

For a few tense seconds no one moved.

Then all of a sudden Kuroo launched himself forward and wrapped his hands around Michael’s throat.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!! BRING HIM BACK! BRING KENMA BACK _NOW!_ ”

Kuroo squeezed as tight as he could even as Sei tried to pry his hands off. The boy did release one hand only to pull back and punch the man across the face.

Not seeing another option, Seijuro quickly rounded the couch and grabbed ahold of Kuroo’s leg right where he had been shot.

The black haired boy howled in pain as he fell to the floor.

Knowing the boy wouldn’t be up for trying anything else for at least the next couple of minutes Seijuro calmly walked to the intercom panel and paged the men to come to the living room.

 “Get up and hobble your butt up to Shin so he can get that bullet out,” Sei ordered the boy who was still on the ground clutching his leg.

“No. I’ll be damned if I take a back seat to this. The fucking bullet will still be there once this meeting is over.”

“Kuroo,” Sei sighed, “you’re still a ki-“

“Call me a kid one more GOD DAMN TIME!” Kuroo yelled. “I’m technically an adult so you can’t say shit. I was shot today, I had to sit there and listen to Kenma talk about how me and everyone else meant nothing to him; which put a hole the size of Texas in my chest, and then my boyfriend gets kidnapped! I am staying to hear how you plan to get him back so get the fuck over it.” Kuroo plopped down on the couch and folded his arms like a petulant child.

Sei smiled softly, “You really love him don’t you?”

“Do you really think I would be picking a fight with Mr. Big-Bad FBI if I didn’t?”

“Point taken. Do you even realize that Kenma probably saved your lives today by telling that lie?” Seijuro asked curiously.

“What lie?”

Sei snorted, “Don’t tell me you actually believed that Kenma doesn’t care about you guys?”

Kuroo only continued to stare.

“I may have overestimated you.” Sei mumbled to under his breath. “Look ki- Kuroo, Norio apparently kills anyone he feels has any kind of bond with Kenma. If he hadn’t covered for you and denied any sort of connection, I doubt that many of you would have come out of it alive. In all honesty the only reason more of you weren’t hurt was because he was probably in a rush,” Sei explained.

“Wait, _WHAT_?!” Micheal screeched.

“Oh what your _friend_ forgot to mention he’s a suspect in a murder?”

“Yeah! He might have failed to mention that! Fucking Christ people!!” The prisoner hollered. “I just wanted a vacation. That’s it. If I’d have known helping a friend would turn into this bull shit I would have just stayed home.”

“Trust me, we wish you would have stayed home too,” Daiki called from the doorway as the men filed in.

The only two missing was Shintaro and of course Atsushi.

“Hey kid, Doc’s looking for you,” Daiki told the boy seating himself on the couch.

“And like I told him,” Kuroo hiked his thumb in Sei’s directions, “the bullet isn’t going anywhere.”

Seijuro clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “Well then, let’s get this over with shall we.”

 

 

Nobody said anything but he could feel it.

Their hateful glares. Their judgmental thoughts.

All aimed at him.

And he deserved it. He deserved to take every last bit of the blame.

_Knock Knock_

“You’ve been in there for ten minutes. I’m coming in.”

He didn’t even have the strength left to protest.

His head was laid on the toilet seat as the rest of his body sat boneless on the floor. Tears and snot were leaking down his face and his stomach still rebelled.

No, he wasn’t sick, not in the I-Have-Fever sense anyway. He was just so upset that he made himself sick.

A pair of legs came into view.

“You can’t do this to yourself babe,” Tobio said softly as he kneeled and brushed the orange hair out of the smaller boy’s face.

‘Yeah, because clearly I want to be sprawled over a toilet bowl.’

“Every time I think about leaving our room I get sick,” Shoyo admitted. “I’m not strong enough to deal with them.”

Tobio threaded his fingers into the mess of orange curls and massaged his scalp as he gently pressed a kiss to the top of the boy’s head.

It was a rare occasion to be sure, but Shoyo always loved when Tobio showed his softer side especially since he was the only one who had the privilege of seeing the GRR-ing boy like this.

Shoyo leaned into the touch enjoying the attention.

“I thought we always tackled the big things together,” Tobio mused aloud. “And who says you have to deal with it tonight? Just come to bed and cuddle. We will sort everything out in the morning.”

Helpless to refuse his request Shoyo slowly stood up and stumbled to the bed.

 

 

 

 

Walking, sweating, surrounded by darkness, all things Kenma hated.

“Umm how much further is the car?” Kenma decided to ask.

It had been a couple of hours since they left the house and this was the first time he dared to speak.

“Say my name when you speak to me,” the man ordered in a hard voice.

Kenma rolled his eyes.

“Norio, do you know how much further it is to the car?”

“It shouldn’t be too much further,” he told the boy sweetly, instantly changing his demeanor. “It’s ok though; when we get home I’ll give you a bath and brush your hair so you’re not dirty. It will be just like old times.”

A chill swept up Kenma’s spine.

He knew better than to talk back. He had learned that lesson real quick from the last time he lived with him. So he bit his tongue and tried his best not to think about what might happen once they get "home."

Kenma found his thoughts turning to Kuroo, longing for the strength the other boy always seemed to give him. And for the first time since he could remember, Kenma prayed.

‘I’ll endure anything he throws at me, just please let me see Kuroo again.’

 

Finally at around midnight Daichi and Suga poured themselves into bed.

They went around and spoke to each of their friends gauging their emotions and just offering a shoulder to cry on; which, quite a few did.

“My job still isn’t quite done,” Daichi said into the darkness.

Suga looked at him in confusion.

“How are you holding up Suga?” Daichi asked with more concern than Suga had heard from him all night. “I know this whole incident has probably brought back some not too great memories. I’m sorry I didn’t ask sooner, but I just wanted to ask when I knew we would be alone to be able to talk.”

“It’s ok. We needed to check on the younger ones first anyway,” Suga said dismissively.

Daichi laughed, “Always the team mom.”

Suga shrugged his shoulders, “Someone has to do it. And I’m not going to lie, tonight has been hard. Especially seeing Kuroo like that. Is that how you were after I was taken?”

Daichi laced his fingers with Suga’s before answering.

“Yes and no. Was I that upset? Definitely! If we hadn’t saved you I really don’t think I would be here right now. I woke up with nightmares; I put a pillow inside one of your shirts so I could sleep with it and pretend that it was you. But every time I woke up it was like my heart was ripped out all over again. I wasn’t angry like Kuroo though. I was depressed. I didn’t want to play volleyball because it felt like a betrayal to you. I stayed in our room almost constantly. I went days without bathing…” Daichi trailed off remembering those horrible days where hope didn’t seem to exist. “I think Kuroo is just processing his grief differently. It would probably be better to just stay out his way for a day or two. If I know him he’s on a war path.”

Suga pulled Daichi’s hand up to plant a kiss on his knuckles.

“I missed you. There are still nights I wake up from nightmares in cold sweats,” Daichi confessed, “or I’ll jerk awake and immediately feel around for you in bed. That’s why, when you weren’t there the other day, I flipped out. Just thinking about you being gone makes my heart seize up.”

Suga frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me you were having nightmares?”

“You already had so much going on when you came back. There was no reason to add my problems on top of that, and then after that I just kept forgetting to tell you,” Daichi admitted.

Daichi felt the bed dip and then whooshed out a breath as a knee connected with his stomach.

“Sorry. Sorry.”

Suga finished swinging his leg onto the other side of Daichi’s body and sat down on his lower stomach. He grabbed his captain’s hand and placed it on his chest.

Flesh met flesh.

Suga leaned over putting his mouth next to Daichi’s ear and commanded in a hushed tone, “Take your shirt off.”

“Ok… But why?”

“We’re having sex. Now.”

‘Wait… WHAT?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was happy to finally get to write this chapter! Suga is by no means "healed" but I'm sure this is going to go a long way in helping that process. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

“You mean like _right_ now?” Daichi asked both confused and a little flustered.

“That is exactly what I meant,” Suga whispered seductively as he tugged on Daichi’s earlobe with his teeth.

The brunette boy wasn’t sure what he should do. On the one hand … HELL YEA! But on the other… Was Suga really ready?

‘If he decides he’s not we can always stop like last time,’ he reminded himself. ‘Plus if I said no he might think I don’t want him.’

Having come to a decision Daichi reached over and turned on the bedside light. He ran his hands up and down Suga’s arms before letting them rest on the boy’s thighs.

“I’m all for this as long as you’re really ok with it, but why tonight?” Daichi asks. “It just seems so random.”

Suga sat up straight, looked down at the boy underneath him and shrugged one shoulder.

“I guess because of everything that’s happened today,” he stated. “Kenma was kidnapped and it made me remember how I felt when I was taken. All the things I wished I’d done. I just don’t want to go another day holding myself back out of fear, especially when everything I want is right in front of me,” Suga smiled down at his captain. “No more regrets.”

That was all Daichi needed to hear.

He peeled off his shirt and tossed it on to the floor. Before he could even fully lay back down, Suga was on him all but forcing his tongue down Daichi’s throat.  He quickly opened his mouth granting him access.

Daichi moaned into Suga’s mouth as their tongues dueled.

He felt Suga pull back for a moment and he opened his eyes.

The room was pitch black.

So Daichi reached back over to turn the light on once more.

Suga sent him a questioning look.

“It’s my first time and I want to be able to see you,” Daichi explained.

He could tell that Suga was still a little self-conscious but he was not about to lose his virginity staring into a dark, impersonal abyss.

Suga seemed to understand though and relaxed.

Daichi hooked his fingers into the waist band of Suga’s pajamas and looked up silently asking permission.

The sliver haired boy nodded his head.

He slowly pulled down the offending material just enough to expose the boy’s rapidly swelling length.

“God you’re so beautiful,” Daichi breathed.

 He ran a teasing finger up and down the length of Suga’s cock before taking it completely in hand and giving it a few quick, experimental, pumps. Daichi’s eyes never left his boyfriend’s face. He wanted to figure out what he liked or disliked and what drove him to the edge. He wanted to see and know everything.

Daichi increased the speed of his hand and Suga let his head fall back as his hips began thrusting forward of their own accord.

“That feels soo good Daichi” He moaned.

The captain immediately stopped what he was doing and Suga let out a small whine.

Daichi laughed. “Don’t worry, I have something better.”

He grabbed Suga’s ass, one cheek in each hand, and pulled him forward until his mouth swallowed the entire length of the boy’s cock.

The sliver haired boy reflexively intertwined his fingers in Daichi’s hair letting out a loud moan when he felt his member hit the back of his captain’s throat.

Once Suga allowed his grip to loosen, Daichi pulled his mouth off with a pop. He ran his tongue up the length of Suga’s cock from base to tip, causing the setter to shudder forcibly and his breath to become more ragged.

Daichi licked around the head, his saliva mixing with the precum already leaking out. He settled his hands on Suga’s hips and opened his mouth.

 

 

Suga closed his eyes in anticipation of that wet hot heat enveloping him once more, but it never did. He slowly opened one eye to see what had happened when Daichi decided to blow a cool, steady stream of air over the head of his cock.

His hands clinched, painfully pulling Daichi’s hair trying to get the other boy to touch him in some way, anyway, where he needed it most.

“Daichi pleeeeeease,” Suga moaned.

Slowly, Daichi lowered his head and took as much of Suga’s cock as he could handle.

“Holy shit that feels good.”

Daichi hummed in pleasure sending delicious vibrations through his length as his captain began sucking. He started off slowly but allowed his pace to quicken substantially. 

“Daichi,” Suga moaned his name.

Sloppy wet popping sounds and heavy breathing filled the room.

Suga suddenly pulled hard on Daichi’s hair forcing the boy to remove his mouth from his cock.

The captain drug the back of his hand across him mouth to wipe it clean.

“I don’t want to finish like that,” Suga quickly explained before Daichi could even voice the question.

The brunette boy’s hand reached up and hung itself around Suga’s neck, pulling the boy down for a kiss. Daichi slightly slanted his head so their mouths fit perfectly together as they met.

Suga could feel his captain’s growing excitement through his pants and he couldn’t help but smile.

It was nice to be wanted, to be desirable.

Suga broke their kiss gently, giving Daichi one of his true 1000 watt smiles.

He scooted back on the bed and curled his fingertips under the elastic of both underwear and pants roughly yanking them off and throwing them on the floor.

Daichi sucked in a breath as cold air met hard flesh.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

The captain smiled, “Not one bit.”

Gathering his courage Suga pushed Daichi’s legs open and crawled in between them. The sound of his heartbeat rang in his ears drowning out all other sound. He didn’t even hear Daichi calling his name until he tapped him on the shoulder.

“I thought you quit breathing on me, “the brunette joked with a smirk.

Suga couldn’t even manage a fake smile.

“You know we could just skip this part,” Daichi suggested but the silver haired beauty was shaking his head before he could finish the sentence.

“I mean yeah technically we could but I don’t want to hurt you more than it already will. With this being your first time you might bleed if I just shoved it in,” Suga explained.

“Oookay then. Nevermind,” Daichi intoned. “Hey honey, look at me please.”

Suga snapped his gunmetal grey eyes up.

“Everyone is asleep. We are far away from the intercom panel. It’s just you and me now,” Daichi told him softly cupping his cheek. “I want your eyes on me the entire time. I don’t want room for any other thoughts in your head. You are mine now and they have no place here, understand?”

Suga nodded his head knowing his captain was right and angry at himself for allowing those assholes to have any power over him.

“Good,” Daichi smiled. “It’s not like we’re in a huge rush to be anyw-h-holy shit.”

The silver haired beauty lowered his mouth and took the head of Daichi’s cock in his mouth, swirling patterns on the taut skin with his tongue.

“Fuck babe! That feels amazing,” the brunette moaned between ragged breaths.

Finding that he was actually enjoying himself, Suga swallowed as much of Daichi’s length as he could handle. 

The captain involuntarily bucked his hips up causing Suga to choke.

“Shit, shit, shit. Fuck I’m sorry honey,” he apologized immediately.

Suga smiled, “It’s fine. No harm no foul. But I do need the lube though please.”

Daichi reached into the night stand drawer and handed it over.

The sliver haired boy squeezed out a generous amount and slathered it on and around his captain’s hole causing him to hiss at the cold temperature of the gel.

Suga moved his hand, fingers circling and prodding Daichi’s entrance gently.  He paused for only a second, long enough to lick and kiss up the length of Daichi’s cock as he pressed one slicked up finger home. It was beyond anything Suga could imagine, the tight heat of the other boy making his own want spike dangerously. 

Daichi slightly jerked away from him, tensing at the intrusion.

“I know honey, just try to relax,” Suga soothed.

He leaned up and took Daichi’s length in his mouth completely, sucking hard, and swirling his tongue trying to coax the other boy to relax around his finger.

Cautiously, he moved, working that single digit in and out in tandem with his head bobbing. He could feel the moment Daichi began to relax and heard the quiet pleasurable moans fall from his boyfriend’s lips. So, Suga pushed his luck, adding a second finger as he swallowed Daichi whole.

The brunette hissed at the initial painful burn of being stretched, but was soon replaced with pleasure when Suga hummed around his cock, vibrating the ready-to-bust organ.  When Daichi began to moan, the sliver haired boy took it as his cue to start fingering his hole once more. His fingers worked effortlessly, twisting and curling, thrusting deep into the incredible body heat as the body under him became more pliant.

Suga could tell when he hit Daichi’s prostate; he bucked up sending his cock further down the setter’s throat and fisted the sheets as his name fell pleadingly from his captain’s lips.

“Sssuuugaa, do that again.”

Heat settled low in his own belly hearing his boyfriend use such a seductive voice.

And who was he to deny him?

Pushing his fingers in as far as they could go, Suga began to feel around for the little bundle of nerves. A loud moan let him know he was in the right spot; so, he simply held his finger there curling it against that spot that had Daichi writhing in pleasure.

Deciding to be brave, Suga reached for his boyfriend’s hand with his own leading it back to his head.

Immediately Daichi’s finger’s tightened in his silver locks, realizing what he’d done the captain removed his hand to clutch at the sheets once more.

And once again Suga moved his hand back to his head.

“Ah fuck!” Daichi moaned. “I don- Oh God- want to hurt you.”

Suga smiled, ‘I have two fingers up his ass and he’s worried about hurting _me’_

He kept Daichi’s hand held on the top of his head with his own, showing his captain that he would be ok.

“Fuck you’re so hot!”

Deciding to test his boundaries Daichi added his second hand and threaded all ten of his fingers in the silky silver locks massaging his boyfriends scalp.

Suga hummed his pleasure.

He never would have thought he would enjoy giving a blow job or feeling that pressure on his head again.  Feeling that heavy weight on his head used to be synonymous with pain and dominance but with Daichi it was a symbiotic relationship of pleasure and more than anything, it just felt right.

“Suga, I’m about to cum,” the brunette announced between panting breaths.

‘And that would be my cue to stop.’

The sliver haired boy released Daichi’s cock with a ‘pop’

He worked his fingers a little more, stretching and flexing, surprising even himself when he withdrew three fingers instead of two. Suga wasn’t sure when he had added that extra digit, but he was thankful he had.

The silver haired boy wanted to make sure Daichi’s first time went as smoothly as possible so taking the extra time to ensure proper preparation was taken to heart.

Leaning up, Suga ran the fingers of his free hand along his captain‘s hairline, feeling the sweat bead under his fingers.

Daichi opened his eyes, his gaze somewhere between pleading and love. It took Suga’s breath away.

“I’m not going to lie and say this won’t hurt,” Suga started, “but please trust me and stick with me until I can make it better. This is all at your pace now.”

The silver haired setter kissed Daichi on the forehead, which felt like a benediction, before grabbing the bottle of lube and generously applying the gel to both himself and his boyfriend’s hole once more.

Suga lined himself up with Daichi’s entrance and, taking his captain’s cock in hand, slowly pushed forward.

The brunette hissed in extreme discomfort. Suga looked up to see the muscles in Daichi’s neck and arms straining. His hands clenched the sheets and his chest was heaving, trying to gulp in big calming breaths and failing.

The setter immediately stopped all movements.

Daichi threw his forearm over his eyes and asked, “is it in yet?”

Suga leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his boyfriend’s chest mumbling against his skin, “Not yet honey, but we’re not in a rush.”

Once Suga sat back Daichi took his own cock in hand hoping this would help offset some of the pain.

After a few seconds his captain nodded his head signaling he was ok to proceed.

He was able to get another inch inside before Daichi pushed against his chest asking him to stop.

 

 

“Damn this hurts!” Daichi gritted out between clenched teeth.

Suga turned and kissed his captain’s knee. “I know honey, I’m sorry.”

Daichi smiled trying to put Suga at ease even as sweat dripped down his face and into his eyes. “I’ll be fine. I’m just being a big baby. The next time you move I want you to go ahead and put it all in at once.”

But the silver haired boy was already shaking his head, “nope. We take this slow.”

Daichi had other plans though. When he signaled for Suga to move once again, he grabbed onto his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him forward completely impaling himself on Suga’s cock.

The brunette yelled out in pain as Suga moaned in pleasure.  The silver haired boy tried pulling out a bit to help alleviate some of the discomfort but Daichi’s grip tightened on his hips to the point that Suga knew bruises would be left.

“Don’t mo-ve,” Daichi ordered, his breath hitching.

Tears were gathering in his boyfriend’s eyes and Suga had no idea what to do.

“H-ey, don’t look at me like that,” Daichi teased while smiling. “I’ll be f-ine. I’m not going to die.”

Suga leaned down and kissed away the tears as they slid down his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispered wiping away the last one.

“It’s ok, just give me a minute.”

Daichi spent a few minutes inhaling deep breaths trying to force himself to relax even as Suga’s lubed up hand sped up its motions on his captain’s length.

Finally Daichi nodded at him giving him permission to move.

Cautiously the setter rolled his hips, a small movement, as he captured the other man’s lips. The brunette gave a grunt of discomfort and Suga immediately stopped. Daichi momentarily broke the kiss. “I’m really ok honey, please keep going.”

Daichi wound one arm around Suga’s neck dragging him back down pressing their lips together once more. The captain’s other hand reached forward to rest on Suga’s hip so he could feel every movement.

Suga began a small, slow, rocking motion and he could finally feel his boyfriend relaxing around him. It wasn’t long before moans began to fall from the other boy’s lips, pleading with Suga to go faster.

The silver haired boy decided to give him what he wanted. He pulled out a little more before snapping his hips forward completely sheathing himself once more in his captain’s heat. Daichi’s whole body reacted, meeting the action and grinding against the silver haired boy as his own arousal twitched in Suga’s hand.

And the sound! The noise he made shot straight through Suga, vibrating along his skin causing him to groan loudly as he eagerly repeated the motion.

He fell into fluid rhythm, hoping to convey without words exactly what he felt for the boy underneath him. Each sensual roll of his hips was met by the rougher movements of Daichi’s causing both boys to pant against one another.

A shudder fell through the silver haired boy when he felt Daichi’s hot breath on his neck and his fingers tighten on his hips.

The boy he had craved for so long was touching him in ways he never thought he would be able to tolerate let alone enjoy.

Suga let out a low moan at the feeling of those nails biting into his muscles.

“Suga.” Another desperate plea of his name fell from those swollen lips. “I’m going to cum.”

The sliver haired boy set a hard pace, slamming into the brunette, feeling his body tighten and flex around him. Suga was in pure bliss. He recognized the quickened breathing, the tensing and shaking of the body under him.

He slid his hand up and down in tandem with his wild erratic thrusts sending them both over the edge, screaming their release.

Suga slumped forward lying on Daichi’s chest as hard erratic breathing filled the air.

“That was amazing,” the silver haired boy whispered once he got his breathing under control to some degree.

“ _You_ were amazing,” Daichi complimented planting a kiss on Suga’s head and rubbing circles on his back. “Hey honey, I know neither of us want to move right now but it’s really starting to hurt. Can you please pull out of me?”

“I’m sorry.”

Suga lifted his hips and sat up, withdrawing his already deflating cock from his boyfriend.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move,” the setter ordered and disappeared into the restroom

But of course Daichi had to try to sit up. He instantly regretted it. Pain shot up his spine and he quickly laid back down hissing and writhing on the sheets.

Suga reappeared with a small shoe box, a wet rag, and a glass of water.

He sighed when he saw the boy on the bed.

“I told you to wait. Give me just a second and I’ll help you.”

Suga sat the glass of water down and opened the box to reveal a heating pad and an assortment of over the counter pain medications.

He handed Daichi a couple of pills and the glass of water to take while he was plugging in the pad.

“What were you prepared for this or something?” The brunette asks with a smirk.

“No, I just have backaches from time to time so I always keep one with me if I’m staying somewhere over night,” Suga explains taking the glass of water from him and setting it back down. “I’m going to roll you over so I can get this under you.”

Suga kneeled on the bed and gently rolled Daichi onto his side, slipping the heating pad underneath him.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief when he was laid back onto his back. The silver haired setter crawled between his legs.

“Whoa! That was awesome but I’m not ready for another round,” Daichi explained hurriedly.

Suga simply held up the wet washcloth by way of explanation and the captain relaxed back onto the pillows.

The boy set to work wiping up first the cum that was still trickling out of his hole. He felt the boy shudder and hiss at the attention Suga was showing to his abused area. Needless to say, he would be sore for a few days. The cold rag then traveled up to wipe around his now flaccid length causing him to suck in a breath.

Suga threw the towel across the room when he was done and snuggled into bed next to the most amazing boy he could have wished for.

“What are you doing?” Suga asked seeing Daichi typing into his phone.

“I’m texting Shin telling him to not wake us up unless the house is on fire.”

“Good thinking,” Suga said around a yawn. “How did you like your first time by the way?”

“I can’t imagine it going any better,” the brunette said as he leaned in to give Suga a lingering kiss. “How are you holding up though?”

Suga turned his thousand watt smile on high but Daichi could tell he was on the verge of tears. Just when he was about to apologize for whatever he did to make him cry, he spoke. “I’m perfect. Honestly. I didn’t know sex could feel that good. And there was this connection that I didn’t know could be there.” His voice cracked. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” Suga whispered burying his face in Daichi’s neck. “I will never forget how amazing tonight was.”

 

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks, ‘This was Suga’s first time as well.’

I mean sure he’d had sex before but never because it’s what _he_ wanted.

Unsure of what to say, Daichi simply pulled him closer and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Suga flung his arm across the brunette’s stomach returning the tight hold.

That night neither of their dreams were disturbed by demons of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Things will begin to pick back up again starting with the next chapter :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a new Fic. I've been working on bit by bit over the last couple of months. I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm extremely proud of how it turned out. I guess using this monstrous story as a guinea pig of sorts payed off.  
> I hope you guys will check it out and offer feedback.
> 
> We get to see a little bit of Kenma at the end of this story, but we will continue to see more of him over the next few chapters.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And as always... I love hearing from you, so feel free to comment :)

“And that’s the plan,” Seijuro announced clapping his hands. “Any objections?”

Michael’s hand shot straight up.

“You do not get a say. In fact you are the reason we need this plan to begin with,” Seijuro reminded him with a bite to his words.

Michael slowly lowered his hand.

“So simple and straight forward, “Ryouta commented under his breath.

“But can we really trust this guy?” Daiki asked motioning toward the blonde American, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

“No. I never trust someone 100%. I have already come up with two back up plans and taken some precautionary actions just in case. I refuse to go through anything like we did with Koushi.”

“I don’t care what anyone says, I like this guy,” Kuroo said pointing at Sei.

“Why? What do other people say about me?”

Everyone was silent.

“Did you already call you dad?” Kazu asked when the silence became too awkward

“Yes. Short of a space shuttle, those two will not be leaving Japan,” Sei promised. “I gave him the plate number as well so if that vehicle passes a street cam we will know instantly. Plus he has been cut off from all of his funds. We will find them.”

 

 

“Kuroo,” Tatsuya called out once the meeting was adjourned. “Let’s go see Shintarou, I’ll even let you ride on my back if you want to.”

“Like for realsies!” Kuroo said in a high voice clapping his hands. “Maybe afterward we can play patty cake and braid each other’s hair?!”

“Ok this shit is going to end,” Tatsuya mumbled under his breath before grabbing Kuroo by his collar and pulling him into the nearest room not caring about his leg.

Tatsuya didn’t even bother to shut the door before laying into him.

“Now listen here you little shit! I heard about how you went off on the first years, getting smart with Seijuro and now throwing that attitude at me? I don’t fucking think so! My son was kidnapped and the love of my life was damn near killed! I know you love Kenma, I understand how you feel better than anyone else here right now but you are not the only one having a bad day. So lose the God damn attitude!” Tatsuya finished out of breath.

“Ooo Kuroo got in trouble,” Daiki sing songed as he passed the room with Ryouta.

“I like you, Kuroo,” Tatsuya spoke again once he caught his breath. “I think you’re great for Kenma and the way he looks at you, it’s like you hung the stars. You dating him means that you are a part of our family now. Whether that only lasts a week, a year, or forever is for you guys to decide. Now, hop on my back so I can take you upstairs to get looked at. No I don’t want to play patty cake or braid hair afterward. I’m just looking out for you in Kenma’s place.”

Kuroo felt low. Like the fungus growing on the rocks in the river.

Of course he wasn’t the only one pissed off and hurting. Everyone had lost a friend when Kenma was taken and they almost lost a second one when Atsushi was shot. He could have kicked himself for being so fucking stupid. He had been so wrapped up in his own grief and laying the blame at someone’s feet that he never even asked about the giant man.

“I’m sorry Tatsuya,” Kuroo spoke barely above a whisper. “When Kenma left I…” he trailed off. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask about Atsushi. That was really shitty of me.”

“I understand. It’s ok,” Tatsuya smiled softly. “Now grab onto my neck so we can get you checked out hop-along.”

Kuroo smirked at the nickname and did as he was asked.

 

 

“Get up on the bed and extend your leg out straight please,” Shin requested the moment they walked in the door.

Tatsuya sat him gently on the edge of the bed allowing the boy to lay back.

“I would like you to stay here,” Shin said addressing the other man as he was walking toward the door. “I’ve got to get the bullet out and it’s going to hurt. I could use the extra help just in case.”

“No problem, where would you like me?” Tatsuya asked taking a seat next to Kuroo.

“I would actually like for you to kneel with your legs spread a little bit and Kuroo’s head between them.”

“Umm we didn’t walk onto a porn set by chance did we?” Kuroo asked obviously more than a little uncomfortable with what Shin was suggesting.

“It will make sense when you do it,” the doctor assured.

So Tatsuya did as he was asked.

“Now Kuroo reach back with your hands and grab ahold of the backs of his thighs.”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Kuroo almost screeched.

“Why? Because this is going to hurt like hell and you will need something to grab onto,” Shin informed him before turning to Tatsuya. “This position allows you to pin his arms and body down if need be. I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that of course but I need you there just in case.”

“No problem.”

“You ready kid?” Shin asked as he readied his tweezers.

Kuroo nodded.

“I’m sorry, just bear with me and I will be done as soon as I can.”

Shin dug the tweezers into his wound searching for the bullet and Kuroo screamed, clutching onto the backs of Tatsuya’s legs for dear life.

 

 

“OW! I think he broke something,” Tatsuya complained limping out of the room a few minutes later.

It had only taken Shin a minute or two to locate and extract the bullet but the pain was just too much for Kuroo who passed out only seconds after Shintaro started.

Lucky for him!

In those few seconds though Kuroo had clamped down so hard on his leg he had to keep in a yell of his own. If that had been his hand …

“You’re walking on it. You’re fine you big baby.” Shin teased.

“That kid had a death grip!” Tatsuya continued to complain. “Where did you move Atsushi to?” he asked instantly becoming serious.

“Just the next room over so he could get some peace and quiet,” Shin told him.

“Thank you for taking care of him. I don’t know what I would have done if-“

“But it didn’t,” Shin cut in. “He’ll be fine so don’t even go down that line of thought.”

Tatsuya knew his friend was right but he also knew just how close he had come to losing the most important thing in his life.

“Can I go lay with him?”

Shin shook his head. “The last thing we need is you accidentally hitting his chest and opening up his wound.”

Tatsuya felt his throat close up as a lump formed, “But I need to feel him or I don’t think I can sleep,” he managed to croak out.

“I know,” Shin whispered pulling his friend into a hug.

He’d managed to go the entire day without crying, only because no one had asked how he was doing or tried to offer a shoulder. He’d felt so fragile, like anything could shatter him at any time. And then it did.

Tatsuya lost it.

Crying and softly screaming into his friend’s chest.

Shin wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man offering comforting words even though he knew Tatsuya probably didn’t hear a thing.

He looked up to see Kazu standing in the doorway. Shin silently waved him over to take his place. He really wasn’t great with the emotional side of things, not like Kazu was. He turned Tatsuya into his boyfriend’s arms and quickly went to the room Atsushi was laid in.

‘What can I do?’ Shin thought, desperately wanting to help his friend.

Try as he might, there was only one idea he kept coming back to that seemed feasible.

So he walked back into his room, carefully lifted the sleeping Nekoma captain and laid him on the sofa.

“Hey guys,” Shin called out at the two men still holding each other in the middle of the room. “I need your help for a second.”

Wiping any remaining tears from his eyes, Tatsuya stepped away from Kazu and asked what needed to be done.

“I can get the bedframe, if you two could please bring the box spring and mattress behind me,” Shin asked.

“Sure.”  
“Yeah, no problem.”

So Shin pushed the frame out of their room and into the next door down and set it up right next to Atsushi. Kazu and Tatsuya were right behind him laying their pieces on top.

“I know this isn’t exactly what you wanted but it’s the best I can do,” Shin explained turning toward Tatsuya.

He had placed the bed in such a way that Tatsuya’s head would only come up to Atsushi’s knees. Cuddling with the man’s legs probably wasn’t what he had wanted, but the patient’s welfare and safety are paramount.

“This is perfect, “Tatsuya said looking up at Shin with a smile. “Thank you for going to all this trouble.”

“Not at all. I was happy to help. I will be in here off and on throughout the night though so please don’t be startled if you see someone leaning over his bed,” Shin told him pushing up his glasses.

“I’ll try not to shoot you,” the smaller man said with a wry twist of his lips. “Oh, I’ll be right back.”

Tatsuya dashed out of the room, returning a few seconds later with Kuroo in his arms.

“He’s sleeping in here with us tonight,” the ebony haired man declared, daring Shin to go against him.

The doctor smiled, “I understand. It’s definitely a night to keep your family close.”

Tatsuya nodded.

“That’s fine. The worst that can happen is you kick his leg in your sleep and he wakes up howling. Alright, we are headed to bed. Text, call, or come beat on our door if you need anything.”

Shin grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and all but drags him from the room.

 

 

“I want to go check on the boys before we turn in, wanna come with me?” Shin asked once he had shut his patient’s door behind him.

“Of course,” Kazu answered with a smile, just happy to be included.

Shin took a hold of the smaller man’s hand linking their fingers together as they took off down the hallway.

“Let’s start at the furthest one and work our way back. So Yu and Asahi are first,” Shin commented.

They had just gotten to the couple’s room when the door next to them opened up and Ryouta and Daiki walked out.

“You worried about yours too?” Daiki asks.

“Yeah, I’m sure they’re fine but I just want to make sure you know.”

Ryouta nods his head, “Kou and Keiji are pretty shaken up so we offered to let them sleep in our room with us for tonight, but they told us no.”

“I can’t blame them,” Kazu snorted. “What couple wants to share a room with the ‘rents?”

“Anyway, we’re going to check on the rest of the kids real quick and then we’re headed to bed; so, if you guys need us for anything …” Daiki let the sentence hang.

“We appreciate it, thank you.”

The other couple walked off and Shin reached to turn the door to Yu’s room.

“Wait, wait , wait. You don’t just open their door without listening first,” Kazu chastised as he leaned his ear against the solid wood in front of him.

A couple of seconds ticked by, “Ok we’re good to go.”

Shin poked his head inside to find both boys fast asleep.

‘They must be exhausted after everything that’s happened,’ Shin thought as he walked toward their bed.

The tall man leaned over and gently placed a kiss on both their foreheads and Kazu followed suit.

As he leaves Shin whispers “I love you” into the pitch black room.

Next up is Koushi and Daichi’s room.

Shin didn’t even need to press his ear up against the door to hear what was happening in the other room. It was obvious they were doing ok at the moment. Instead of entering he took out his phone and texted Koushi ‘We love you, if you need us for anything just come and get us.’

Lastly was Ryu’s room. Shin knocked before turning the handle and entering the boy’s room knowing he would be all alone.

He found the boy just sitting cross-legged on the bed staring into space.

“Ryu,” Shin called out as he approached the boy. “Are you ok?”

The boy blinked rapidly and looked over at the two men standing a few feet from him.

“Yeah, I just keep thinking about today. What I could have done differently. I can’t get the picture of Atsushi lying on the floor out of my mind. Kuroo’s screams… I didn’t know what to do so I didn’t do anything.”

As Ryu had been talking Shin approached the bed and kneeled in front of the boy. He waved Kazu over who sat on the bed next to him, wrapping his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“There was nothing you could have done. It was our job to protect you guys and we failed,” Shin told him.

“It was our failure, not yours I promise. You guys were all so brave today,” Kazu soothed rubbing a hand up and down his arm.

“Mmmm” Ryu hummed noncommittally. “Hey guys, I know this is really lame of me but could I sleep in your room tonight?”

Shin and Kazu shared a quick look before answering.

“Yes.”  
“Of course.”

“But, we kinda sorta don’t have a bed at the moment,” Kazu told him.

“If you want to, you guys can sleep on my bed and I’ll just sleep on the floor,” the skin head offered.

Shin shook his head, “Unfortunately we can’t. I have patients next door that I need to tend to throughout the night.”

“Ok then a campout it is,” Ryu smiled.

 

 

 

“Shoyo, Tobio, and the rest of the second years were all asleep; so, the only ones left are Kei and Tadashi,” Ryouta informed the tanned man beside him.

Just as they were about to open the door, Shin, Kazu, and Ryu stepped into the hallway from the boy’s room.

“We’ve got to stop meeting this like this, “Daiki said smirking. “How are yours doing?”

“Yu and Asahi were asleep, Koushi and Daichi are occupied, and Ryu is sleeping in our room tonight,” Shin informed him gesturing to the thoroughly embarrassed boy at his side. “How is everyone else?”

“We were just about to check on the last two,” Ryouta said reaching for the door handle.

“I would knock if I were you,” Kazu said in a sing song voice as the three began walking back toward their room.

Ryouta brushed off his advice of course and opened the door.

A rhythmic tap-tap-tapping assaulted his ears even before he noticed the writhing figures on the bed.

“Holy-shit-I’m-sorry!” He rushed out before slamming the door shut. “My corneas!! Someone please bleach my corneas!”

Ryouta could hear the three men laughing further down the hallway, he glared in their direction.

Daiki popped him in the back of the head, “He warned you, dumbass.”

 

Sei unlocked the hand-cuffs binding Michael’s hands.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” The blonde asked rubbing his wrists.

Seijuro shrugged, “Do you have any better ideas?”

“Not really,” Michael admitted

“Then shut up.”

“What are your back up plans in case this one fails?”

Sei snorted, “Like I would tell you. What part of ‘I don’t trust you’ do you not understand?”

Michael looked down at his shoes. He’d never _not_ been trusted before, and it was a feeling he didn’t want to experience in the future.

“Yeah, I get it. Look, I’ll just take off now. I have everything I need and I’ll call you as soon as I set things in motion.”

“Don’t be stupid, it’s after midnight! Let’s get you something to eat and you can sleep on the sofa in the living room.”

Michael’s face instantly perked up.

‘He’s like a fucking puppy!’

“Don’t get any ideas, I’ll be awake watching you the whole night,” Seijuro added on.

“Thank you,” Micheal said cheerfully before his face fell once more as he bowed his head. “I’ve already said this and it in no way makes up for what I’ve done; but, I truly am sorry for causing all of this.”

Sei looked away embarrassed at the large man prostrating himself. “It’s not just me you need to apologize to though. And I know you’re not a bad guy. You just got mixed up with a bad situation, so I’m giving you the chance to make things right.”

“I know, and I appreciate it Sir.”

 

 

**Later That Night**

“Kenma!” Kuroo sat up straight in bed, entire body drenched in sweat.

He looks to his right, where Kenma usually lays, and sees a human form under the sheet.

‘Thank God!’

Kuroo moves to roll over but stops when he feels a pain shoot up his leg.

‘Probably just a cramp.’

He throws his arm around Kenma’s waist pulling him back against his front.

“I just had the worst dream honey,” Kuroo whispers past the lump in his throat, planting a kiss on his head. “I missed you so much.”

Kenma stirs to life with a slurred, “what’s wrong?”

Kuroo simply holds him tighter letting the happy tears slide down his face as his body shudders.

“Please don’t leave me again,” the shaken boy pleads.

 

Tatsuya didn’t have the heart to correct or remove the shattered boy holding him tightly.

Thankfully he fell asleep only a few short minutes later.

‘Hopefully he will only remember this as a dream,’ Tatsuya thought as he slid off to dreamland himself.

 

 

 

 

“Norio, how much longer till we get to the car?” Kenma asked once more after what felt like another hour or two of walking.

“It’s just over this hill.”

Once they reached the top of the hill Kenma looked down. There was no moonlight reflecting the outline of a vehicle. Still it’s not like he had much choice other than to keep moving.

“I thought you said it was down here, Norio,” he commented as they descended the hill.

“It is. I just parked it in some trees,” the man answered.

Once they reached the bottom Norio shone his light illuminating the vehicle. Kenma started walking towards it.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Norio called after him.

“To the car, Norio. We’re leaving right?”

He didn’t have to see to know sickly sinister grin that crossed Norio’s face as he spoke, “And who told you that?”

Kenma felt his stomach fall to his feet.

Norio shined the light on the ground a few feet away revealing a metal door. The older man bent down to open the hatch and shone the light on the stairs leading into the earth.

“Come on,” the man waved calling Kenma over with the hand that still held the gun.

Kenma wasn’t stupid by any sense of the word. He’d seen enough shows and Lord knows he’s played enough games to know that if he goes down those stairs, the likelihood of him returning would be slim.

But not seeing another choice Kenma reluctantly descended the stairs to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a decent idea for an IwaOi fic that I'm going to be working on on the side. I felt pretty horrible about how I made them the bad guys in my first story so I wanted to make it up to the boys and their fans. 
> 
> Quite a few things happen in this chapter and the ball gets rolling for their rescue mission. I hope ya'll enjoy it :)

 

 

Kenma walked down the stairs into the … well … lit… apartment?

The entire area was an exact replica of his room back at his parent’s house, down to the brand of furniture.

“Well how do you like it?” Norio asked expectantly.

“It’s nice, thanks Norio.”

While he didn’t want to be caged in a dark hole, Kenma found this way more disturbing.

“So, Norio, can I ask you a question?” The boy asked hesitantly.

“Of course.”

“Why did you have a place like this already ready in Totsukawa, Norio? There’s no way you could have known I would be here.”

Norio sat down in the computer chair. “You’re right, I had no idea you would be this close. I was fully prepared to drive the seven hours to bring you here.”

‘At least he’s dedicated,’ Kenma found himself thinking.

“But,” the man continued. “We aren’t in Tatsukawa. We’re in a different town about 20 miles outside of that village now.”

“Hmm, Ok. Well thanks for answering me Norio. I would like to get some sleep now though,” Kenma punctuated with a yawn.

“I’m sorry, you must be exhausted. Here let me get your sleeping clothes out.”

It took everything in him to bite his tongue and let the man “help.”

“Ah here we are,” Norio said turning around to show Kenma the clothes he bought for him.

Held up between his fingers was a silk, black and red leopard print women’s nightie.

“Umm I think I’ll just sleep in my clothes. Thanks anyway Norio,” Kenma said turning away.

“So you’re turning down my _gift_. I remembered you said your favorite colors were black and red so I searched high and low for this night gown for you,” Norio said irritably.

“But that’s for women,” Kenma felt the need to point out.

“And it would look amazing on you.”

Kenma was not in the mood to be hit tonight so he grudgingly accepted his “gift” and stepped into the bathroom to change.

It’s not that he didn’t want to fight back, because he did, with every fiber of his being; but, Kenma was a realist. He knew there was no way in hell he could ever hope to win in a fight with Norio.

Plus he knew the man was like a child. Give him what he wants and he’s content, tell him no and he’s liable to throw dangerous tantrums. Kenma had learned that the hard way when he lived with him after his parents were killed. He used to go against Norio all the time showing up to school and practice with bruises until he realized that if he just gave into this man’s, often times childish, whims, he would be safe.

That was the only driving force behind Kenma’s actions now.

Staying safe so he could see Kuroo again.

He stepped out of the bathroom and heard Norio give an appreciative whistle, causing him to cringe and blush at the same time.

“I uh, I’m going to bed now Norio. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Kenma.”

 

Images and memories of his black haired captain filled his dreams.

 

 

 

9 AM the following morning.

**_WAKE UP!!_ **

Seijuro screamed through the intercom causing everyone in the house to jerk awake.

Kuroo looked to his right hoping against hope that last night had been real.

The bed was empty. 

He felt his heart break all over again.

The giant was sleeping on the bed next to his though so he decided to get up and see how he was doing.

He instantly regretted his decision when immense pain shot through his leg like fire.

Kuroo threw himself back onto the bed cradling his injured leg.

“Here kid.”

The Nekoma captain looked up to see Tatsuya in the doorway holding a cane.

“I know it’s not a crutch like what you probably need but this should help some,” he said tossing it to the boy on the bed.

“Thanks. How’s Atsushi doing? I was trying to check on him when …”

Tatsuya smiled, “He’s doing fine. No fever which means no infection. Shin expects him to wake up at some point today.”

“Good.”

Yes, it sounded lame even to his own ears, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Come on, I’ll help you down the stairs,” the ebony haired man offered.

 

 

“UGH! We did ask them not to wake us up right?” Suga asked the brunette beside him.

“Yes, yes we did. It must be semi-important for Seijuro himself to wake us up though,” Daichi reasoned. “Looks like there will be no sleeping in for us.”

“Mmm,” the silver haired boy hummed in displeasure. “How are you feeling this morning?” Suga asked, placing a kiss over his captain’s heart.

Daichi smiled down at him “Right now I’m perfect, but I haven’t tried to sit or stand yet.”

Suga got up and rounded the bed to stand before his boyfriend offering a hand. “Here, let me help you.”

The brunette grabbed ahold of his hand like a lifeline and pulled himself up; he had only gotten halfway when Daichi stopped, bent over and panting.

“I’m sorry, give me a minute,” he gritted out.

Suga pushed him back down onto the bed.

“Ly down on top of the heating pad, I’ll get you something a little stronger to help with the rest.”

“Honey, I’ll be fine,” Daichi promised. “Don’t worry, this is probably nothing compared to what you…”

“What I what?” Suga asked his hand crossed across his chest. “What I went through?”

Slowly Daichi nodded his head.

Suga sighed, “You’re such an idiot. Do you think I would have gone through that pain if I had been allowed to have medicine? No, because it’s stupid to suffer needlessly.”

“But if you were strong enough to get through it then I’ll be fine,” Daichi reasoned.

“That has nothing to do with it! This isn’t some pissing cont-“

“It just doesn’t seem fair ok,” the brunette interrupted. “Why should my first time be this magical experience when yours was taken?”

Suga rolled his eyes, “So you being in pain will somehow make up for my past? Stop being an idiot. You _are_ my first, and look, I’m not hurting.  So you shouldn’t be either.”

He picked up his phone and texted Shin asking for a half of one of his stronger pain medications. Not enough to knock him out but just enough to make him comfortable. 

“Last night really was amazing. Definitely worth the wait,” Daichi whispered, smiling.

“Yeah it was,” Suga breathed leaning down to place a small kiss on his lover’s lips.

_Knock Knock_

“Come in!” Daichi hollered.

The door swung open to reveal Shin and Kazu all dressed and ready for the day.

‘Yuck morning people.’

“Thanks for bringing this dad,” Suga said holding out his hand.

Shin dropped the broken tablet onto his palm and handed him a glass of water which he quickly handed to Daichi.

“Any time kiddo. You guys coming to the meeting?” He asked the two boys.

Suga shook his head, “I’m assuming that’s the reason we were woken up?”

Shin nodded.

“Maybe you guys could just fill us later?”

“Sure thing,” Shin said ruffling his hair. “Oh and Daichi, I hope you start feeling better,” Shin winked before walking out with Kazu.

 

 

To say Michael was uncomfortable would be putting it mildly.

Here he was standing at the head of some gigantic war room table with roughly twenty pair of eyes focused solely on him.

“Oi Seijuro, why isn’t this guy in cuffs?” Daiki asked from across the room.

“I un-cuffed him last night,” Sei informed him standing next to the blonde. “If he really wanted to escape that would have been his best shot, but he’s still here so I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt. It’s not like he has any weapons on him.”

Shin and Kazu walked in and told the group that Daiki and Koushi would not be joining. Kazu pressed the intercom button that linked to the boy’s room so they could still hear everything.

Sei jumped right in without preamble.

“So, this is Michael,” he told them gesturing to the tall blonde. “He helped Norio kidnap Kenma.”

Twenty gazes turned to death glares in a heartbeat.

“But,” Sei continued. “He’s also going to help us get him back.”

“And how exactly is he going to do that?!” Koutarou yelled, standing up in outrage. “He could just as easily turn on us and then what happens to Kenma?!”

“I’ve already taken that into consideration and have made other plans so that we can still get to Kenma if he turns tail,” Sei said calmly to the ruffled boy. “I will not allow things to happen like they did with Koushi. I stayed up all night looking at this from every conceivable angle and came up with measures to counter any move he might make.”

“So what’s this genius plan?” Kou asked throwing himself back into his seat.

”That, I will tell you once the opening move has been made,” Seijuro told them vaguely.

“ _Why does this guy want to help us when he helped kidnap Kenma last night?_ ”  Suga asked over the intercom.

This time Michael answered.

“Norio’s been my friend for many years, so when he asked for my help to steal his dog back I just couldn’t refuse.”

“Dog?”  
“There’s no dog.”  
“What dog?”

“I had no idea he planned to kidnap a child. I swear to you I would have stopped him myself,” Michael paused to look out at the people in the room so they could tell he was genuinely upset. “Since I’m the reason he was able to get into the house, I’m taking full responsibility. I’m sorry I put you all through this, and I promise I will bring Kenma back.”

“ _Don’t make promises you can’t keep_ ,” Suga added.

Michael  was just about to speak when he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down to see a kid, probably no more than twelve, with orange hair and tears in his eyes standing before him.

‘Around the same age as my kids,’ he couldn’t help but think.

“Hey Mister, are you really going to bring Kenma back?”

Michael crouched down.

“Yeah little man, I’m going to do my best.”

He heard giggles break out toward the back of the room.

He must have liked what he saw in Michaels’ eyes because he boy’s face lit up into the biggest grin he had ever seen, and then he felt little arms around his neck.

“Thank you!!” He yelled excitedly.

“I’m the last person you need to thank. By the way little guy, why aren’t your parents here with you?”

They couldn’t hold it in anymore. The entire room erupted into a fit of laughter.

The orange haired kid blushed a deep red and walked over to a rather tall ebony haired boy, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply in front of the whole room.

“A-hem,” Sei cleared his throat when it went on beyond what was comfortable for everyone else.

“What the hell?! And that’s just OK?!!” Michael practically screeched.

“I know he looks younger but Shoyo is actually in high school,” Sei informed him smiling at the horrific look plastered on Michael’s face.

“So back to business,” Shin said loud enough for everyone to hear. “What was the point in calling the meeting if you weren’t going to tell us anything?”

“I just wanted them to know that we have a plan, that we’re taking action, and that we _are_ going to get Kenma back. After the night you guys had I figured you would like to hear that tidbit of good news,” Sei told them.

“So when is this plan supposed to take action?” Kei asked from the end of the table.

“In a few hours,” Sei told them. “So you guys go eat and go do something to keep your minds busy. I will call you all back once we know something.”

And with that they were dismissed.

“We could have stayed asleep.”  
“I’m hungry.”  
“Me too. I wonder who’s cooking.”  
“Wanna play a game?”  
“Let’s go back to our room.”

 

One by one the boys filed out.

“That had to be the most useless meeting of yours I have ever attended,” Shin said as he walked past Sei.

“I know it might seem that way to you, but those boys needed some kind of hope to hang on to. We just gave that to them.”

 

 

 

12 PM

Kenma slowly woke up, opening only one eye to take a look at his surroundings.

‘Yep. Still in hell.’

As stealthily as he could, Kenma moved his head in an attempt to locate Norio.

He found him still sitting in the office chair, eyes trained on his face.

‘So much for stealth.’

Before he could even speak, Norio asked, “Who’s Kuroo?”

Kenma’s heart seized in his chest at the mention of his lover.

“I don’t know anyone by that name Norio, why?” He lied smoothly.

“You kept calling out for him in your sleep,” the man explained.

Kenma shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Norio, since I don’t know anyone with that name.”

“Hmm… Ok. Get dressed; the clothes are in the closet. I’ll start cooking breakfast.”

Reluctantly the pudding haired boy stood up and shuffled over to the closet.

And of course the only clothes he gets to choose from are women’s dresses. Ok, it would be uncomfortable but he could deal with wearing a dress. The underwear selection however…

Thongs! Every last fucking pair was a thong! Some with lace, some cotton, some silk, and some with rhine stones. Like he was supposed to have a preference?

Norio looked over to see what was taking the boy so long.

“Ah. Yeah I wasn’t sure which ones would be more comfortable or which ones you would like more so I got a little bit of everything. I hope you like them.”

Kenma forced himself to smile and grit out, “Yes Norio, they’re all perfect. Thank you”

The boy sighed and chose a black lacy pair to go with a black dress. 

‘It’s ok,’ he reminded himself. ‘Things could be a lot worse so just play along.’

 

 

 

 “Yes Sir, thank you so much for calling me back. I was hoping I could steal a few minutes of your time to discuss some issues about someone who is on your legal team for the hospital.”

“I was surprised to receive a call from you, but I never would have guessed this would be our topic of conversation,” Takuya told him. “Now, what kind of issues are we talking about?”

“Domestic violence.”

“Psshh, is that all?” Takuya asked completely blowing off the issue.

“Is that all?! So a man hitting his wife and possibly his child representing your hospital does not concern you? Maybe we should just terminate our contract and withdraw our donations. I’m sure there are other facilities that would be more than happy to receive such a large su-“

“Wait! Just hold on a second,” Shin could hear the older man sigh on the other end of the line. “What do you want me to do?”

“Naturally I want you to fire the prick, but I want you to wait about a month before you do it. And don’t worry about the empty seat in your legal team. I can send you a list of lawyers more than qualified for that position,” Shin informed him.

“And what reason should I give the higher ups when they ask why I chose to terminate Mr. Kimura?”

“What’s wrong with the truth?”

 

 

 

1PM

_Ring…Ring…_

“Hello?”

“Hey, Norio, it’s Michael.”

“Holy shit! They already released you?” Norio asks sounding genuinely shocked.

“Wasn’t that part of the plan?” Michael retorts with a little bite to his words.

“Well yeah eventually, but I didn’t think they would let you go so quickly.”

Michael sighed, “Are we still good to meet up? All of my stuff’s in your car remember.”

“Oh… Yeah.”

Michael could hear the man rummaging around in the background and hissing a “be quiet” to whom he could only assume was Kenma.

“Let’s meet at the hotel in town. Are you able to get there?” Norio asked.

“It’s only a couple of hours by foot, so let’s say 4 o’clock? Does that work for you?”

“That’s perfect. I’ll see you then.”

_Click…_

Michael turned around to look at the men seated around him. ‘

“Well you heard the man. The show begins at 4.”

 

 

Tatsuya lay on the bed cuddling up to Atsushi’s side and laying his hand on the giant’s stomach.

He didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything; he was simply enjoying the rise and fall of the man’s stomach grateful he was alive.

He doesn’t know how long he lay there like that, listening to the harsh breaths fill the air, when a hand came and rested on the back of his head.

Tatsuya looked up to see Atsushi smiling down at him.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head with all of the things he wanted to tell him, but what came out was…

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I was shot,” the giant croaked with a small laugh.

“I thought I lost you.”

“How could you lose me? I’m 6’8”” Atsushi teased

“How can you joke about this?” Tatsuya asked angrily sitting up to glare down at him. “You almost died!

“Hey, come here,” the giant man begged with his arms out stretched. “I know honey. I’m sorry I worried you, but I’m here now.”

Tatsuya leaned down and pressed his lips against Atsushi’s, careful not to put any pressure against his chest.

“I love you so much. Don’t you ever do that again,” Tatsuya threatened against his lips.

“I love you too and trust me, I don’t plan on repeating this experience anytime soon,” Atsushi agreed.

Reluctantly Tatsuya pulled away and dug his phone out of his pocket to text Shin and let him know that his patient was awake.

 

 

“Well it looks like I have somewhere to be in a couple of hours ,” Norio announced to Kenma.

‘Thank God!’

“Which means,” Norio continued. “I have just enough time to get you dolled up. So, get naked and get in the tub. We need to wash your hair.”

“Can’t you just wash my hair in the sink though?” Kenma asked hopefully.

But the man was already shaking his head no.

‘What star was I born under to be _this_ unlucky?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!! 
> 
> A bit of it is a flashback to show what made Kenma leave Norio's house to begin with, and we get a brief Hayato update :)

“You want to look good for our date don’t you? It will be just like old times.”

Yes Kenma remembered the “dates.” How could he forget?

Sitting too close together on the couch with Norio trying to act smooth by pretending to yawn and putting his arm around him. The touches that always got too close.

As horrible as these things were, this is not what led him to eventually leave Norio’s house.

Forcing Kenma to strip naked and allow Norio to wash him, however, was a new development. Things had never gone this far before and Kenma didn’t like the direction it was heading.

“Come on. We’re practically family. There’s no need to be shy.”

Norio’s eyes took on a predatory gleam as Kenma pulled his shirt over his head.

Once the boy had stripped completely he turned and stepped into the tub which had already filled with water.

Norio kneeled down on the floor next to him and picked up a navy blue loofa, slathering it with soap before scrubbing the boy’s back and chest.

“Stand up and spread your legs,” the man commanded, and Kenma obeyed.

He picked up his flaccid length scrubbing on, over, around and behind before giving his sac the same rough treatment. Next he moved to scrub between the boy’s butt cheeks.

Kenma bit the inside of his cheek refusing to hiss in pain when he felt Norio slip a soap slicked finger inside. Like he was going to give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing he hurt him.

 He looked down to see a bulge in the man’s pants.

‘Of course he’s getting off on this.’

“Does this feel good Kenma?” Norio asked wiggling his finger inside.

The pudding haired boy refused to answer.

**_SLAP_ **

Norio spanked his butt as hard as he could sending Kenma falling forward.

“Answer me!”

“NO!”

Norio withdrew his finger instantly. “That didn’t feel good?”

“No, it didn’t,” Kenma choked out.

“I’m sorry. I thought you liked those kinds of things. You slept with a different guy every night so I just assumed…” Norio trailed off.

‘And whose fault would that be you piece of shit!’ Kenma thought, his ire rising.

 “I’m sorry. I won’t do that again until you tell me it’s ok.”

‘Over my dead body!’

“Here sit back down and I’ll scrub your head.”

Kenma wanted to. He didn’t want to be bent over like this but his ass was still on fire from that slap earlier.  The last thing he wanted was to sit in hot water and make it burn more.

Norio leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the abused cheek.

Kenma turned around so fast, his eyes alight with fury

“I’m sorry,” the man whispered softly. “I’ll run some more cold water for you.”

So he did, and after a minute or two Kenma was finally able to sit.

Norio quickly scrubbed the boy’s hair and exited the bathroom allowing him to get dressed in privacy.

‘Another fucking thong! How the hell do women wear these things?!’

Kenma quickly put on the revealing garments and exited the bathroom.

Norio was seated at the desk with bag in his lap.

“Oh good, you’re done. Come here, it’s time for your hair and makeup.”

‘What the actual fuck?!’

 

 

Taiga and Tetsu had cleaned the house from top to bottom at least twice now. They had already gone to the grocery store to stock up on Hayato’s favorite foods and finished the laundry as well.

What were they supposed to do with themselves?

If it were any other normal weekend they would probably go see a movie or go out to dinner but he had already promised Hayato that they weren’t going to be doing anything like that.

“Will you quit worrying,” Tetsu said interrupting his thoughts. “He will be home tomorrow and might be home for good by the end of the week. I say we should go out and use this time for us. We will be spending plenty of time with Hayato soon and then we won’t have any time to ourselves.”

“Yeah bu-“

“Then text him and make sure it’s ok if you’re really that concerned,” Tetsu interrupted.

“You sure are talkative tonight,” Taiga groused. “And bossy.”

“I just want to go out on a date and you are irritating me.”

“Ok, I’ll text him real quick just give me a minute babe,” Taiga punctuated with a kiss to Tetsu’s cheek.

A few minutes went by before Taiga spoke with a smile.

“Hayato said we should go have fun and that he is willing to forgive us if we take him some place cool when he gets out.”

Tetsu snorted, “Cheeky brat… Deal.”

Taiga swooped in and captured Tetsu’s lips, taking the smaller man by surprise.

Tetsu moaned as the red head deepened the kiss, grinding his body against his. Just when he thought he was going to suffocate in the best way possible Taiga broke the kiss and whispered, “Who says we need to go out to have fun?”

“Mmm.” The smaller man placed his hand on Taiga’s chest giving it a soft pat, “Good try babe. Now get ready.”

 

“Hey kid,” Micheal said as he approached Kuroo.

“Stay away from me,” the black haired boy said in a dangerous voice as he began to walk away.

“You know the thing about alcohol,” Micheal called after the boy. “Is that while it may help you temporarily deal with your issues, when you wake up you still have the same problems, but now you’ve added a hangover to it.”

“Wow!! That was so poetic,” Kuroo deadpanned.

“I’m just trying to be helpful. I would hate for someone so young t-“

“To what?” Kuroo interrupted. “You know nothing! There have only been two times in my life when I have picked up a bottle and both of those times were when Kenma was missing. And guess who I have to blame for that this time?!” Kuroo said snarkily. “So save the lecture for someone who needs it.”

Kuroo walked away, bottle upturned in his hand.

 

“There. Now you look absolutely gorgeous!” Norio exclaimed beaming at the boy before him.

He hadn’t really done anything other than brush his hair and add red lipstick, but apparently that’s all that was needed.

“Are you done, Norio?” Kenma asked in a bored voice just wanting to eat some breakfast.

Norio nodded his head and thankfully walked toward the kitchen. “Let me just heat up your plate for you, but you had better not ruin your lipstick. I would hate to have to punish you.”

‘Then how the fuck am I supposed to eat?!’

Kenma was back handed and sent crashing onto the floor.

“Figure it out,” the man sneered before turning back to the task at hand.

‘Oh…’ Kenma thought, realizing he had said the last part out loud.

“You look just like a doll!” Norio continued, fawning over him as he set the plate on the table. “I don’t want anything to ruin this. If you’d like, I can feed you,” the man suggested.

Kenma would rather take his chances, and thankfully, Norio made pancakes making his job a little easier.

He finished his plate with little trouble and looked across the table to meet the man’s gaze currently inspecting every square millimeter of the boy’s lipstick.

Once he gave his nod of approval, Kenma stood up and put his plate in the sink as Norio came up behind him to wrap his arms around the small boy’s waist.

The “doll” froze

“I love you so much Kenma,” Norio whispered as he pressed a kiss to the side of the boy’s head.

“I know, Norio.”

And Kenma did know. He knew that in his own twisted way Norio was just trying to show that love and attempt to win him over; however unwelcome that attention might be.

He had grown up with this man always being around.

Norio was his dad’s best friend from college. He stood up for him at his wedding, he was even there when Kenma was born, and was his emergency contact at daycare and school.

He loved his “uncle” Norio.

And when his parents were killed he was thrilled to move in with the only other “relative” he had ever known.

However, the relief and happiness soon turned to hatred upon discovering a file on his uncle’s computer.

Kenma sighed stepping out of the forced embrace, ‘How did it come to this?’

 

**_Two years ago_ **

_He hated that Kuroo couldn’t walk home with him every day like they had in middle school. Not that he would allow the black haired boy to come over anyway with what his home life was like._

_Not to mention he hadn’t even told Kuroo that his parents died._

_The older boy had just been so busy! He had practices in the afternoon right after school and Kenma had them in the morning. And on the weekend Kuroo wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. Not that the younger boy could blame him but it still stung to be all but pushed out of his best friend’s life for a girl._

_Kenma opened the door of Norio’s house with a quiet, “I’m home,” taking off his shoes before stepping onto the hardwood._

_He didn’t expect anyone to answer really. It was just a habit._

_The third year junior high student made himself a snack and completed his homework._

_‘It’s already almost 8. Maybe I can be in bed before Norio gets home,’ he thought._

_He loved his uncle. The man had practically helped raise him but lately Kenma’s been on edge around him._

_Everything Norio did was for him. Taking off work to take him to the doctor or psychologist, coming to every volleyball game, staying up late to help with homework when it was needed, the man even learned how to cook. ALL FOR HIM!_

_So Kenma never acted on that uncomfortable feeling he seemed to get when the man was too close._

_It’s not as if Norio had done anything blatantly inappropriate. A few touches here or there, frequently taking the boy’s picture, their scheduled movie nights where Norio held him close, him accidentally walking in on Kenma in the shower._

_Then there were the times where he would talk back to the man or voice his own opinion about a subject which made Norio angry. Often times to where the man hit him or grabbed him by the neck to shut him up._

_He had just brushed all of these things off as a compilation of accidents, or wrote them off as something that was his fault._

_He was the one to make him mad after all, what did he expect when he didn’t keep his mouth shut. That was his way of rationalizing the situation._

_Kenma heated up some left-overs for dinner and sat down at the computer to play a game and kill some time before he went to bed._

_When the desktop screen came up, a documents page as well as a camera folder was already open._

_The contents of the camera folder made the boy blush a deep crimson and he quickly pulled up the document page to cover it._

_His parent’s names were written at the top, instantly grabbing the boy’s attention._

_As Kenma began to read, the innocent, happy look turned to one of horror._

_There, laid out before him was the step by step plan of how his parents were killed. Everything was documented in detail, right down to how their bodies were found and what they wore._

_The police had ruled his parent’s death a homicide because the brake line was so cleanly cut, but with no evidence and no suspects, they had to assume it was just some random thugs and unofficially closed the case._

_That was two months ago._

_Panicking, Kenma closed the screen only for the embarrassing pictures to pop back up. He was about to slam the computer closed when something in one of the photos caught his eye._

_His pair of lucky boxers discarded on the floor._

_Kenma damn well knew he didn’t pose for these pictures._

_Thinking back there were quite a few nights when the boy felt really tired earlier than was usual for him, but he hadn’t thought anything of it at the time._

_He slammed the computer closed, leaving the photo folder open and quickly packed an overnight bag along with his school uniform, hand held game, and volleyball._

_He remembered hearing about a man named Shogo Haizaki. Apparently he had connections and could help you out, for a fee of course._

_Kenma had no money, and he could already guess what would be asked of him as compensation._

_‘That has to hurt a lot less than living under the roof with the man who murdered your family,’ the boy rationalized._

_He thought about saving the documents onto a flash drive or calling the police, but he had already lost his mom and dad… He couldn’t stand the thought of losing another member of his family, criminal or not. He just needed out of there._

_With his resolve firmly locked in place Kenma went in search of the powerful man._

_A few hours later Norio came home, an apology on his lips for working so late, but it was the only way his boss would let him off to take Kenma to all of his appointments._

_Norio called out for the boy. Thinking he must be asleep, the man trekked down the hallway to peek inside._

_Kenma was missing._

_Thankfully he had put a locator chip inside of the boy’s phone without his knowledge; all he had to do was access the website to track him down._

_Norio flipped open the computer to see that he hadn’t cleaned up behind himself like he usually did as the pictures of his naked godson filled the screen. Remembering the other page he was looking at last night, his heart seized in his chest._

_‘Kenma’s going to hate me! No, no,no!’_

_In the end Norio had decided to give the boy a few hours to cool off before pursuing him. But by that time Kenma had already paired up with Shogo._

_He continued to follow and protect the boy from the shadows._

_That preacher was only being nice to him because he wanted something from Kenma. Everyone wanted something from that boy, himself included._

_But Kenma was his!_

_He refused to share with anyone. Even a man of the cloth._

_Norio left that message hoping to scare Kenma enough that he would slip up and he could recapture him once and for all. He came really close one night, but that giant man from the pastry shop interfered and he was taken away once again._

 

“Hey, Norio. I’m getting tired, I think I’m going to lie down for a bit,” Kenma told the man.

“Of course.”

The small boy went and lay down on the bed, and was just dozing off when he felt something metal tighten around his wrist.

He quickly sat up and pinned Norio with a glare.

“I gave you enough room to get to the restroom and the fridge,” the man said in a tone that suggested Kenma should be thankful he allowed this much.

The boy forced himself to refrain from rolling his eyes, though it was extremely difficult.

“You are absolutely right Norio, I apologize. This is more than enough room.”

Thankfully the man didn’t seem to catch the sarcasm Kenma couldn’t help but weave into his voice.

“Apology accepted. You go ahead and lay down and I’ll clean up and cook you something for lunch before I go.”

‘At least I’ll finally get some peace and quiet.’

 

“Alright guys, we need to get going,” Michael called out.

A few seconds later Seijuro walked out of the dining room with the car keys in hand.

“I’ll drop you off a few blocks away.”

Michael nodded his head.

The blonde man had one foot out the door when an arm came across the doorway halting his movements.

“I’m coming with you,” Kuroo growled dangerously. “I refuse to be left here.”

“Look, kid –“

“I’m not a fucking kid!”

Seijuro rolled his eyes, “yes, yes we know. You’re an adult. How can we forget with you walking around with a whiskey bottle, or the excessive use of curse words or … Oh, I don’t know, you constantly reminding us?”

A light blush stole across the Nekoma captain’s cheeks.

Sei took a deep breath and continued. “You going with us right now will not help. We aren’t even going to look for Kenma yet. I’m just chauffeuring this bastard around,” Sei told him hooking his finger in Michael’s direction.

“Give me a job to do here then. Please,” Kuroo asked pleadingly. “I really need something to focus on right now.”

“Go help Daiki in the kitchen and then go check on Atsushi to see if he needs anything, after that then talk to Shin. I’m sure he can find something for you to do.”

Kuroo simply nodded his head. Grateful that he now had a task to do, but disappointed because none of it involved helping them locate Kenma.

After a long pause Sei continued, “And who knows. Maybe when we get back we can discuss you riding with us to go pick up your boyfriend.”

The black haired boy instantly perked up and ran off toward the kitchen throwing a, “You’re the best,” over his shoulder.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Michael asked once the boy was out of ear shot?

“And your decisions up till now have been nothing but intelligent?” Sei shot back.

The red haired man sighed. “Look I don’t know if that’s the right call or not, but I bet Kenma would appreciate the familiar face when we find him.”

Micheal smiled from ear to ear.

“What’s so funny?” Seijuro asked, looking at the man as if he were insane.

“You said ‘When’, not ‘If’,” and it was music to his ears.

The men walked outside and headed toward the car.

“Of course we’ll find him. Are you saying you doubt my abilities?!” Sei asked, slightly offended at the implication.

The blonde man shook his head continuing to smile as he opened the car door. “I don’t know where you get all this unfounded confidence from, but it’s contagious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the lead up chapter so it's a little shorter than what I usually post.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it :)

 

“Alright, It’s time for me to go,” Norio announced, like Kenma actually cared. “There’s plenty of food in the fridge and there are a few books under your bed so you shouldn’t get bored.”

‘Yes because boredom is the biggest of my worries at the moment.’ Kenma thought, but what he said was, “Thanks Norio.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” the man informed him as he bent down to plant an unwanted kiss on the boy’s head.

The moment he disappeared and the door closed, Kenma let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn’t much of a respite but he would take it.

 

 

 

The tension in the car as they headed toward the hotel was palpable. Neither he nor Seijuro even attempted to engage in conversation; both were confident in their abilities and knew what their jobs would be from here on out. Any idle chatter could only serve to distract at this point, which neither of them wanted.

Seijuro pulled into the abandoned lot and Michael disembarked the vehicle and came around to the driver side window.

“Just remember, if he says he doesn’t want to take you with him, don’t push him on it. The last thing we need is for you to arouse his suspicion any further,” Seijuro reminded him.

“I’ve got this,” Michael stated with a bright reassuring smile.

He began walking toward the hotel.

 

 

 

 

It’s 4 o’clock

A few of the men gathered in the make-shift control room, the signal from the chip transmitting perfectly onto their screen.

Now to wait for movement.

Everyone was fighting in their own way.

The boys had decided to hold practice to help keep their spirits and hopes up. All of them praying for Kenma’s safe return.

Most of the men were gearing up, preparing for battle and ready to take the boy back by force.

The rest had their own parts to play.

Kuroo was the only one who felt out of place.

He was the one who wanted Kenma back more than anything, and he was also the one who stood to lose the most should they fail.

And here he was with a busted up leg. He couldn’t help in the assault, and he couldn’t take his mind off things by joining in the practice.

Daiki all but threw him out of the Kitchen, the big guy was asleep, and Shin said “just go relax.”

Yeah because that’s gonna happen

Kuroo was stuck in limbo. Completely helpless and at the mercy of the events going on around him. He just wished _something_ would happen so he at least knew what direction he should move.

He heard excited shouts coming from down the hall.

The monitoring room.

Kuroo poked his head in to see the red blinking dot in motion.

‘I guess it’s time to move.’

 

As Michael approached the parking lot of the hotel he saw the familiar vehicle pull in.

He picked up his pace.

When he rounded the corner, his former friend was leaning against the driver’s side door, his bag in hand already.

Michael waved to draw the man’s attention.

“Hey Norio! Thanks for meeting me. I don’t know what I would have done without this stuff,” the blonde said reaching for his bag.

“It was no problem. I hope they weren’t too hard on you,” Norio commented gesturing to the purple bruises on his cheek and around his neck from Kuroo.

“ Yeah, Kenma’s boyfriend was pissed, but I’ve dealt with worse.”

Norio’s whole demeanor changed for a split second allowing Michael to see the fury barely contained.  Knowing he said something be probably shouldn’t have, the blonde tried to get their conversation back on track.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were planning to kidnap a kid?” Michael pleaded in a hushed tone.

“Would it have mattered?” Norio challenged.

The blonde shook his head, “No, I still would have helped you, but I probably would have planned a little better had I known we were committing a felony!”

The black haired man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m sorry about that. Listen, I actually have somewhere I need to be…”

“Oh of course. I guess you don’t want me coming with you then?”

Norio shook his head, “I know I brought you all the way out here, but I don’t want you involved anymore. I’ll give you enough money to rent a car and get back to the city.”

Michael faked a smile, “That would be much appreciated, thank you. Let me just check your car one more time so I don’t leave something behind.”

The black haired man gestured for him to go ahead with his inspection.  The blonde reached into his pocket and deposited a chip underneath the front seat of the vehicle.

“I guess you did get everything,” Michael commented a couple of minutes shutting the trunk. He pulled Norio in for a tight one armed hug. His other hand was busy carefully dropping the second chip into the other man’s pocket.

He picked up his bag and headed into the lobby of the hotel.

Norio drove away.

 

‘I can’t believe that little slut lied to me! BOYFRIEND?! How dare he reject me when he was putting out for someone else!”

Norio gave a sickly smile and plotted.

 

‘That’s it. I’ve tried everything,’ Kenma thought throwing himself onto the bed.

He had done everything he could. Used every tool at his disposal, but there was no way to unlock this cuff.

And he didn’t even need to unlock it! The other end was attached to the leg of the bed, if he could just lift that up…. But even that was an impossibility when all the furniture was bolted to the floor.

Apparently all he could do was continue to stay on Norio’s good side and hope for an opening.

 

 

 

‘They did it… THEY DID IT!!’  Kuroo screamed excitedly in his head.

Now to wait for Seijuro to return, maybe with a little persuasion he could convince the red head to let him tag along. He didn’t even have to go in with them. He just wanted to be in the car. Wanted to hold Kenma that one hour, one minute, one second faster.

He heard one of the men speaking on the phone.

“HE DID WHAT?!” The screech interrupted his thoughts. “Fucking hell! What’s your ETA?”

“Understood, we’ll see you soon.”

He could hear the phone shatter when the man threw it across the room.

“That American idiot let it slip that Kenma has a boyfriend. I swear to God if anything happens to my son…”

‘Tatsuya…. Shit! Kenma isn’t safe anymore!’

Kuroo pushed himself away from the wall and walked into the make shift control center.

“Get me some gear. I’m going,” the black haired boy demanded.

Daiki snorted, “You can barely walk, you’ll just end up being a hindrance that God knows we don’t need right now.”

“I wasn’t asking for your permission asshole.”

Tatsuya was quickly between them.

“Normally I would love to be on your side for the simple fact that it would piss Daiki off, but as much as it pains me to say it, he is right. The situation has changed Kuroo. You have become a potential target as well, and if we somehow screw up and Norio escapes, guess who is at the top of his kill list.”

Kuroo sighed, “I would understand if the man had a face to go with the name, but he doesn’t and it’s not like he would just kill random people hoping to be right.”

Daiki threw his hands up in the air, “Fuck it, let Seijuro deal with him. Get some gear on standby so we don’t have to waste any time in the off chance that Sei agrees to let him go.”

Kuroo smirked, full of confidence.

 

 

Kenma was startled awake when he heard the metal door being unlocked and opened.

He quickly pulled out a book from underneath the bed and started to read.

“I’m home,” Norio called as he descended the stairs.

Kenma rolled his eyes, ‘Well no shit Sherlock.’

“Welcome home,” he said closing the book and tossing it onto his pillow.

The man held up the bags he had in his hands.

“Look I brought you cupcakes and I even bought your favorite kind of tea.”

Kenma could tell Norio’s smile was forced and was instantly on guard.

“That’s great, but I just finished eating,” he lied. “So maybe in a little bit.”

The man let the bags drop to the floor.

“I go to the trouble of bringing you something that I knew you would like and now you’re refusing to even try them?!” Norio asked, his voice rising as he continued to speak.

“I guess I do have some room left for dessert,” Kenma said loud enough for his godfather to hear.

Instant change in demeanor.

“See I knew you would appreciate the effort I went to.”

Norio opened the box of cupcakes and set one out on a plate for him while he started the tea.

“You can go ahead and eat, I’ll set the tea out when it gets done.”

Not needing to be told twice, Kenma took a large bite.

They really were his favorite!

Cream cheese icing, vanilla cake with strawberry filling in the center.

Absolutely sinful.

‘Maybe I could get Atsushi to make some of these when I get out of here. I bet his would be better.’

Norio was setting the cup of tea down by his plate when Kenma felt it.

His mind clouded, his movements became sluggish. He couldn’t even hold his head up anymore.

It fell to the table knocking the cup over, spilling the tea onto the floor.

‘Why? I was doing everything he wanted… So… Why?’

“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend,” Norio whispered scathingly lifting the boy’s head up by his hair to look into his eyes. “And it doesn’t take a genius to figure out who it is when you were calling for him in your sleep!.”

Norio saw the flicker of horror and surprise cross the boy’s face. That was all the confirmation he needed.

Kenma tried to remain calm, tried not to let it show, but he knew he had failed.

“You’re a liar and a slut Kenma! You need to be punished.”

With his hand still fisted in the two-toned hair, Norio drug the boy across the floor and threw him onto the bed.

 

Seijuro slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the vehicle.

“I said I’m sorry,” Michael told the man for the hundredth time as he followed Sei.

The red haired man sighed and then turned to him.

“It’s not your fault. I’m the one who should have laid down rules about what not to say. I’ll take the blame for this one.”

Seijuro held up his hand when the blonde man would have argued.

“We don’t have time to go back and forth right now. Let’s get the guys and go.”

Kuroo was waiting for them, leaning against the door frame.

“I’m going.”

Those two words were spoken with an unwavering demand.

“Then gear up and let’s go.”

Kuroo limped off to do just that, and Daiki replaced him in the door way.

“You’re really just going to let him go without even putting up a fight?! Are you stupid?” Daiki all but yelled at his former captain.

“No. What’s stupid is standing around arguing about this when we have better things to do with our time. Like rescue Kenma!”

“But he could be sh-“ Daiki began only for Sei to cut him off once more.

“He’s old enough to make his own decisions Daiki! He knows the risks. If he’s so eager to repeat the experience of being shot then who am I to stop him?!”

Seijuro hung his head, just flat out exhausted.

Two nights of almost no sleep was starting to weigh on him.

“He will stay in the vehicle if that helps but please don’t fight me on this.”

 

‘Seijuro saying please?’

On closer inspection he noticed…

The pale waxy parlor to his usually vibrant skin tone. The hint of purple bags under his eyes. The slightly labored breathing. Slumped shoulders.

He didn’t want to say anything though; sure that it would only irritate the man more. But he wasn’t about to get in a vehicle with him behind the wheel.

Daiki nervously licked his lips before issuing a command to the only man he truly feared.

“Give me the keys Sei.”

It was when the red head didn’t even so much as put up a verbal fight before handing them over that Daiki knew even _he_ was aware of his current state.

Kuroo reappeared in the lobby a quick minute or two later and Kazu rushed in with the coordinates.

Everyone loaded up and headed out; fury coiled in their stomachs and guns blazing ready to take back one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me after this!!  
> I didn't dedicate an entire chapter to his torment because quite frankly I justdon't have it in me to do that again. After doing that in the first story I'm pretty sure I lost a piece of my soul. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and as always please let me know what you think :)

Kenma lay there lifeless on the bed like a rag doll that had been discarded after serving its purpose.

His thoughts ran wild with every sound and every footstep.

‘Please help me.’

Norio leaned over the bed, his face coming into view.

He heard the chain fall to the floor as the shackle around his wrist was released.

“We won’t be needing that now.”

‘HELP ME!’

Kenma knew no sound was escaping, but he couldn’t stop himself from screaming.

He didn’t want anyone else’s hands on him. Didn’t want to feel dirty again.

When Norio’s rough hands tore the feminine garment down the middle almost completely exposing him to the cool air, Kenma let his mind wander. He made himself believe that it was Kuroo’s hands on him, Kuroo’s harsh breathing fanning his face.

If he didn’t his mind just might break at this point.

‘GAAAAHHHH! FUCK!’

The feel of teeth biting down, breaking the skin, pulled him from his thoughts.

“You’re mine Kenma,” Norio growled before biting down hard on his inner thigh.

There was no way he could even pretend that this was Kuroo. He would never be this cruel, not in a million years!

The boy could feel the blood run like a river down his skin in both spots. He knew this would more than likely scar, forever branding him. Forever reminding him of this night.

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes before he could stop them.

“You look absolutely beautiful,” the cruel man whispered licking away the droplets. “Just like a doll.”

Norio stood up and divested himself of his clothes.

“I didn’t think to stop and buy lube so spit is going to have to do for now.”

He pushed Kenma’s legs up over his head and slid them between the headboard bars locking them in place and completely opening the boy up for his inspection. He pulled the string of the thong to the side.

‘stop.’

He felt one finger enter him followed almost immediately by a second.

It wasn’t the worst pain in the world but it hurt nonetheless.

‘Stop.’

A third. A Fourth.

‘STOP!!’

The burning stretch was too much for the boy. He felt himself tear and tried willing his body to move away from the source of his torment but…

He felt quite a bit of spit land around his sensitive, stretched hole.

Blinding pain tore up his spine making him feel like he was being split in two.

Kenma tried screaming. Anything to make this stop. Tears streamed down his face as Norio forced his entire fist into him.

The breath whooshed from his lungs.  He struggled to draw air back in.

His entire body was in agony.

Small, anguished filled cries finally broke free and filled the air.

His insides felt like they were on fire. He felt so full, like his hand was going to tear a hole through his stomach.

And then he moved his arm, all previous pain was instantly forgotten replaced by this new hellish sensation.

Black blotchy spots filled his vision.

‘No. NO God dammit!’

He didn’t know why, but for some reason Kenma felt that if he passed out it would be like letting him win. And right now that was the last thing he wanted.

The pain let him know he was alive. In it’s own twisted way, it was a blessing.

Norio pulled his hand almost all the way out before punching forward burying it deep once more.

Over and over.

Again and again.

Somewhere along the way Kenma had allowed his brain to shut down blocking out a bit of the pain, so he didn’t even feel when the assault ended.

“There,” Norio said in a self-satisfied voice, smirking down at the abused boy. “Not even your boyfriend’s going to want you now. You’re too used.”

‘NO! You’re wrong!’ Kenma shouted in his head trying to make himself believe it. ‘Kuroo wouldn’t care about something like this right?’

While Kenma was consumed with his thoughts Norio lined himself up and slid home, burying himself to the hilt.

The pain was minimal compared to earlier. What hurt the most was the sliding back and forth over the tear.

“Fuck! You’re so loose but you still feel amazing!” Norio praised causing Kenma’s stomach to rebel.

The man roughly grabbed the boy’s protruding hips to give himself more leverage as he continued to slam into Kenma’s already abused hole.

Thankfully he didn’t last long.

Norio completely emptied himself into him.

Once the man came down from his high, his slid his now flaccid cock free and sat on the bed simply staring at the boy before him.

Before Kenma could process what was happening Norio’s fist roughly entered him, once more opening him up. He held his hand inside the boy as he reached over and unzipped his backpack, withdrawing an anal plug.

“You wouldn’t want all of that to spill out. We’re going to use that as lube for round two,” Norio informed him with a cold smile.

Kenma felt sick.

The man pushed inside him with his hand a few times before inserting the toy, completely plugging him up.

“Damn you look good like that,” Norio practically purred. “I’ll be back in a few minutes; so don’t go anywhere.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kenma’s, and then walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

‘Yeah because I can really follow you,’ the drugged boy thought rolling his eyes.

The sound of a door opening had Kenma on high alert, just waiting for the pain to start again.

But when he looked across the room at the still shut bathroom door he realized that it wasn’t Norio.

‘There’s only one other door in this place. Whoever this is will either save me or add to my misery. Please save me. Please. Please .Please. Please. Please….’

 

 

Ten minutes for Michael to walk back to the car and Seijuro to drive them back to the house.

Five minutes to load everyone and the gear.

Supposedly twenty minutes to get them to Kenma. That’s without stopping for traffic lights, stop signs, pedestrians, and taking windy roads into account.

It would take the psychopath twenty minutes to get back to his hideout, meaning the fucker would be alone with him for twenty minutes minimum.

TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES!!

Kuroo couldn’t sit still. He kept looking at the speedometer silently willing the man behind the wheel to drive faster.

He was already going 15 over the speed limit, but it still wasn’t enough.

“How long?” Kuroo asked for what was probably the fifth or sixth time.

Daiki sighed and momentarily pinned the boy with a glare before facing the road once more.

“I know you’re antsy and impatient kid. I would be too but asking when we will be there i-“

“How much longer?” Kuroo gritted out between clenched teeth.

“Two minutes,” Ryouta supplied from the back seat.

The Nekoma captain opened his mouth but Daiki beat him to it.

“Tell me to speed up and I swear to God!”

Kuroo pouted, “I was going to ask nicely.”

The atmosphere in the vehicle suddenly changed.

“Hey, Kuroo,” Daiki began in a gentle voice that was such a contrast to how he is every other moment of the day. “Please stay in the car. The moment you see Tatsuya above ground with Kenma in hand, then, and only then, are you allowed to get out.”

“Yes _Father,_ ” Kuroo mocked.

“I’m just trying to look out for you,” Daiki sighed in defeat.

“I know, but I paid my brain bill this month so all of those brain cells should be in working order.” That sounded bitchy even to his own ears; so Kuroo tried again. “I appreciate you looking out for me, but I’m not going to do anything stupid, not while Kenma’s life hangs in the balance here.”

This answer seemed to satisfy Daiki.

“Take a left here Aominecchi,” Ryouta directed. “Now just follow this dirt road until we see the car I guess.”

‘Almost here. Almost to Kenma. Please be ok. Please be alive.’

They traversed the winding back road at a snail’s pace hoping to keep their arrival a secret.

Kuroo understood the need for it but every atom in his body was screaming at him to go faster.

He bounced his legs up and down and cracked every knuckle on each hand, giving himself something to do.

“Stop here,” Ryouta finally ordered after what felt like a lifetime.

The troupe of cars behind them came to a stop as well.

Quietly, everyone disembarked their vehicles. But before Daiki stepped out, he handed Kuroo his phone.

“Here’s something to keep you busy. Play any four songs on my playlist. If you don’t see us by the end of song number four, then I want you to go in my contacts and call ‘Papa Aka.’ That’s Seijuro’s father’s direct line. Play around on FB, surf the internet, or play a couple of games; just don’t forget to start the music.”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Daiki pulled the kid in for a brisk hug before quietly shutting the front door and walking over to the group.

He saw the men split off into two teams and enter the woods, presumably to offer some cover as they approached the hide out.

Kuroo hit play.

 

Daiki’s team circled around to the right, and quickly found the car hidden.

“Seijuro, we’ve got the car and no one’s in it. The entrance shouldn’t be too far from here. We’re going on ahead to check things out.”

“Got it. Stay safe guys.”

The men used their binoculars to look in each direction, but there was no cave, tent, or anything resembling a shelter to be seen.

Daiki was just about to radio Sei once more to ask if they had seen anything on their side when a flash of metal in the sunlight caught his eye.  He swung his binoculars over in that general direction and sure enough, there was a piece of tin sticking out of the ground.

He signaled for silence as he led them over to the clearing.

A sheet of metal haphazardly covered with leaves, laid on the ground before them. While this would still be something they normally checked out, a piece of metal found in the forest isn’t anything out of the ordinary and would usually be dismissed relatively quickly. If it weren’t for the door handle crudely welded to it that is.

Daiki counted down from three and opened the door.

 

 

 

‘Please help me,’ Kenma continued to plead as he heard the soft clunk of shoes descending the stairs.

The footsteps stopped.

“Fucking Christ!” he could hear someone curse under their breath. They began walking again, one of them was right next to his bed, but he could only see the black of his pants.

He felt a warm hand pet his head.

“Get him and get out of here. The sick fuck has to be in here and he’s got nowhere to go.”

The next thing he knew, Tatsuya’s tear streaked face came into view and his feet were being gently removed from between the hard metal bars.

He gave a small grunt of discomfort when the plug was pulled free and he was carefully picked up, as if he were as fragile as glass.

Kenma felt Tatsuya plant a kiss on his forehead as he whispered repeated apologies.

There were so many thoughts running through his mind. So many things he wanted to say to this man who held him and viewed him as something precious. He owed so much to Tatsuya and yet he had never asked for anything.

The stark contrast to the way he was treated just minutes before brought on a fresh wave of tears.  Relief flooded his body.

Kenma escaped from hell.

 

 

Daiki and Ryouta had their guns trained on the door they knew Norio was behind.

A few minutes later the sack of shit comes walking out butt naked.

“Are you ready for round t...” He trailed off immediately noticing the two lethal weapons trained on him.

“Seijuro we found him. I need you to get here now!”

Norio raised his hands.

Daiki didn’t need help. The sadistic bastard couldn’t go anywhere.

But he was about to pull the trigger. Armed or not. Immediate threat or not. He wanted this bastard dead, and he was about one wrong word away from making it happen.

“I’ll be right there. I’m at the stairs now.”

Daiki held his position and waited till his superior clapped his shoulder before dropping his weapon and stepping back.

“He liked it you know,” Norio stated casually.

The blue haired man’s head whipped back around.

A sadistic smile split the man’s face. “He begged me for it! You should have seen what a little slut he was. Even you would have been surprised.”

Before Daiki had time to act, Seijuro drew his own weapon and shot the man’s dick, the bullet going through to pierce his testicles.

Norio howled in pain as Sei calmly approached him only to kick him in the stomach.

Seijuro grabbed a hold of the man’s hair to pull his head back.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t quite hear you. What was that you were saying about my nephew?”

Norio’s eyes went wide with surprise.

“That’s right. You stirred up a hornets nest.” Seijuro stood up and stepped on the man’s stomach holding him in place while he looked back at Daiki and Ryouta. “You two need to get out of here now.”

He knew that tone of voice. There was no arguing at this point.

Ryouta holstered his weapon and the two ascended the stairs.

They heard the shot the moment they were both standing on grass.

Neither one of them could find it in them to care.

 

 

Seijuro took out a second gun, using a gloved hand, from his leg holster.

He grabbed Norio’s hand and forced the now deceased man to fire off a few shots before making the call.

“Hi, this is Seijuro Akaashi, FBI. Badge number 11206-53. There is a man here, now deceased, I would like for you guys to send a team out here. “

“I killed him. Yes, it was self-defense. The man was able to get off a couple of shots before I was able to take him out. Here’s the coordinates…”

Seijuro was really just using them as a body disposal system. He knew he had covered his tracks.

So, he would wait here, answer a few questions, and be on his way knowing he would be able to sleep better tonight.

 

 

By the end of the third song, Kuroo was beginning to get worried. He bounced his feet up and down enjoying the slight jolt of pain that accompanied the movement. It’s not like he really enjoyed hurting himself, but his entire being simply felt numb. Suspended in a state of nothingness as he waited to see how the dominoes fell. The pain grounded him. Gave him something to hold onto in the now.

The thought ‘They’re taking too long’ had just flitted across Kuroo’s mind when he saw a man walking toward him carrying a limp figure, draped in white.

“No.”

Kuroo got out of the vehicle and hobbled as quickly as he could toward the figure.

‘Please don’t let it be him. Anyone but him.’

As he approached he recognized the tear streaked face of Tatsuya.

“He’s not dead,” Kuroo stated rather than asked. Anything else was unacceptable. It just wasn’t possible in his world because, there was no world without Kenma.

“What? No. No, honey. He’s not dead, this is just a white shirt Michael lent us to cover him up,” the man explained.

Kuroo felt the vice grip on his chest loosen allowing him to breathe once again.

“I’ll carry him to the car,” Tatsuya continued, “so you get in the back seat and I’ll hand him to you.”

The Nekoma captain limped back toward the vehicle and slid into the back ready to finally be able to hold Kenma once again.

The man laid the small boy across his lap. Kuroo’s hand came around to rest on his shoulder and hip pulling Kenma against his body. Trying to get any extra contact that he could. Afraid this was all a dream.

He could feel the protruding bones of the smaller boy’s body.

‘Jesus! Was he always this small?’

Kuroo looked down to see those piercing golden eyes trained on him… frightened?

‘What the hell?’

“Tatsuya?” The Nekoma captain called.

“Yeah kid?”

“I need your help real quick.”

Kuroo gently laid Kenma down in the seat as he exited the vehicle.

He held one hand against Tatsuya’s shoulder, using him to keep his balance as he stripped down to his boxers.

Kuroo closed the door behind him and sat on the front seat center console.

He removed the white shirt concealing him from view.

‘Women’s underwear?!’

That was the first thought that popped into his head, and he honestly wished that was the worst of it.

He could tell Kenma was getting uncomfortable by the shifting of his eyes, so he started dressing him.

Laying the smaller boy’s head in his lap he, first wiped off the ridiculous red color staining his lips.

‘There. Much better.’

Thankfully he was able to maneuver his limp limbs to and through their designated sleeves with minimal trouble.

Kuroo bent down and planted a soft kiss on Kenma’s brow before carefully laying him back down and moving to the other end by his feet to help put his pants on. Immediately the older boy noticed the blood between his thighs and lifted one leg to see the damage.

He couldn’t help the gasp the left his lips.

Kuroo had to close his eyes, count to ten, _and_ take deep breaths to keep himself from flying off the handle. Kenma’s entire bottom was caked with blood. Sperm was leaking out from his slightly gaping hole, and Kuroo could clearly see where he had been torn.

Tears threatened to spill over.

‘He’s here now. You have him in your lap. Don’t do anything stupid.’

Kenma let out a high pitched whimper to let the older boy know of the discomfort he felt.

He instantly lowered his leg and looked up, Amber meeting gold.

And then they did, streaking down his face like a stream.

“I’m so sorry kitten. I will spend the rest of my life helping you make thousands of good memories to make up for this. I love you,” Kuroo spoke softly, leaning over to place a kiss over Kenma’s heart.

He slid the pants up the rest of the way completely covering his small frame and pulled him into his lap once more.

“I wish I weren’t hurt. I swear to God I would cut the fuckers dick off!”

“Well you’re a little late to the party on that one,” Daiki informed him as he and Ryouta slid into their seats. “Seijuro said for us to go on ahead and take you three home. He’s going to deal with all the other bull shit for us.”

“What about…?” Kuroo asked leaving the question hanging.

“Let’s just say the possibility of you ever seeing him again is 0,” Daiki told them.

Kuroo let out a sigh of relief but still felt the need to follow up.

“And you’re absolutely certain?”

Tatsuya jumped in the back hatch to join them.

“Oh yeah.” Daiki turned around in the seat to ruffle Kenma’s hair. “You’re nightmares over kiddo.”

Kenma shivered in his arms. From where Kuroo was sitting it looked as if they had only begun.

 

 

 

As Daiki pulled into the drive and shut off the vehicle, Kenma couldn’t help but feel anxious.

'What will everyone say?  
Are they mad I left with him?  
Is Shoyo still blaming himself?  
Can I go back to being normal again?'

These thoughts and many more danced through his mind as he was handed off to Ryouta. Once Kuroo was able to stand he was handed back to him.

Daiki and Tatsuya both kept and arm on Kuroo for support as they climbed the stairs, since the Nekoma captain refused to relinquish any control.

Ryouta opened the door and everyone was there smiling, just happy to see him alive. It was more than he could take in at this moment.

Kenma knew he had friends among the people gathered at this house, but for the most part his nose was always stuck in a game so he was never sure what the rest of them thought about him.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

‘I guess I had more than I realized.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for taking the time to read my story :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We are in the middle of moving right now (Finally!!)
> 
> Of course I'm going to do my best to continue to update every week as we make this transition but don't kill me if I miss it by a day or two. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter :)

Shin only allowed Kuroo and Tatsuya into his ‘clinic’, holding everyone else off with promises of an update.

“Lay him out guys,” he ordered gesturing toward the bed. “I need his clothes off.”

Kuroo’s steps faltered, stopping just feet from the bed.

“I understand why you’d be hesitant Kuroo, but I need to check him out and reduce risk of infection at the minimum. You can watch me like a hawk for all I care, but if you can’t handle this then you need to leave,” he told the boy knowing there was no way he would leave Kenma alone.

Kuroo gently laid the fragile boy down and sat by his head running soothing fingers through his hair as Tatsuya pulled the too-large clothes off and then finally the uncomfortable underwear.

Shin turned to the other man once the clothes were on the floor.

“I need a wash cloth and a bucket of warm water. Both should be in the bathroom.”

Tatsuya disappeared and Shintaro continued going around getting anything else he thought he might need.

 

“Shh. You’re doing so good kitten. I’ll be right here,” Kuroo cooed.

The black haired man returned with a bucket in hand and sat it down by Kenma’s feet, already guessing what it would be used for.

“Hey kid,” Shin called out softly. “Do you want to do this part or would you like me to?”

“I got it.”

Kuroo placed a kiss on Kenma’s head and took the towel from Tatsuya as he walked to the foot of the bed.

“Will you guys please leave or at least turn your back while I’m cleaning him up?”

Shin was about to object, but Tatsuya slapped a hand over his mouth and drug him off to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

It’s not that Kuroo thought the men would get some kind of perverse kick out of watching them, but this just felt private. Something that only the two of them should be privy to.

He dipped the rag in the warm water and set to work carefully cleaning off the dried layers of blood.

“I’m sorry baby,” he whispered dabbing gently over his sensitive entrance.

With the most worrisome area done and over with, the Nekoma captain set to work wiping away the blood from the bite marks.

He looked up to see Kenma’s eyes screwed shut.

“I know. Hold on for me kitten, I’m just about done.”

Kuroo tossed the rag across the room and covered Kenma up with a sheet before calling for the men to enter the room once more.  He took his place on the bed setting the small boy’s head in his lap.

Shin set to work immediately taking vitals. Other than a little high blood pressure, understandable given the circumstances, on the surface, Kenma was fine.  

“The bite marks are red around the outside, but I think if we just keep an eye on them and add Neosporin every few hours they should heal right up.”

Shin snapped on some gloves, threw the sheet above Kenma’s waist and grabbed a plastic duck beak looking thing. When he added lube to the ends Kuroo began to panic.

“No. You’re not doing that to him,” Kuroo’s voice filled with disbelief.

Shin sighed, “It’s not like I get any joy out of doing this to him after what he’s been through. When the body is forced to accommodate more than it can handle it tears. Sometimes not just on the outside Kuroo. Depending on how deep the internal tear is, at minimum we are looking at a greater risk of infection. If there is an actual puncture then he needs to be transferred and treated immediately since it is life threatening. The more likely scenario is that there is absolutely nothing wrong, but it’s not worth the gamble. If you can’t handle it then …” Shin trailed off gesturing toward the door.

“I’m not leaving him,” the older boy declared.

“Then be quiet and let me do my job. Tatsuya, I need you to pull his legs back for me.”

The man complied.

“Kenma, this is probably going to hurt, and I’m sorry that there isn’t anything I can do about that. But. If you bear with me until I get done with everything  I will buy you any and every game and console you could ever want.”

Kuroo looked down and saw a faint familiar spark in the golden eyes.

Kenma screwed his eyes shut and let out a loud whimper and the speculum entered.

“It’s ok babe; he’s almost done. You’re being so brave,” the Nekoma captain said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he was forced to watch the smaller boy endure what had to be an incredible amount of pain.

After what was only a minute at the most, Kenma opened his eyes rapidly blinking away his own tears.

“Tatsuya, please lay his legs back down. From what I can tell,” Shin began, looking directly at Kenma when he spoke. “There no tears; which is great news and makes your life easier. The only thing we need to do is keep the torn area clean; so, any time you need to use the restroom make sure you use a mixture of soap and water to squirt on the area. I know it’s uncomfortable and probably a little embarrassing but Koushi had to do the same thing a few months back. I’m sure he will kill me for telling you but I didn’t want you to think you were the only one who had been through something like this.”

Shin looked at the boy on the table remembering the day he had to bring Koushi to his clinic. While he had never hoped to see any of the other boys on his table under these circumstances, he was also thankful that the wounds weren’t as severe.

 

“I’m going to start and IV,” he informed the room at large. “You’re a little dehydrated, and this would be the most efficient way to get you back where you need to be.”

Shin found a decent vein in the back of his hand and slid the needle neatly inside quickly attaching the tubing for the drip.

“I wasn’t kidding about buying you all of those games. When you’re able to move again I’ll get you some paper so you can write them all down. I don’t care if its 2 or 2000, write down everything that you want and I will make sure you get it.”

With that Shin left the room leaving Tatsuya alone with the couple.

 

The older man walked over to Kenma and bent down to press a kiss on his cheek.

“We’re so glad you’re home kiddo,” He whispered ruffling the boy’s hair fondly before pinning Kuroo with a serious stare. “I need to go check on Atsushi, I’m counting on you Kuroo.”

The couple was finally left alone.

“Are you as tired as I am?” Kuroo asked. “One for yes, two for no.”

Kenma blinked once.

“Ok, let me get you dressed and under the covers then I’ll shut off the light.”

The two slept straight through the night.

 

Kuroo woke up to hoarse cries for help.

Kenma’s body was covered in sweat thrashing back and forth as if trying to fend off an attacker.

The older boy took one small glass hand in his own before bending down to whisper in Kenma’s ear.

“Babe, wake up.”

The boy called out for him in his sleep, “Kuroo, help! Please!”

“KENMA!” Kuroo yelled not able to take seeing the boy in such torment.

The pudding haired boy’s eyes shot open but still wild and frantic.  He seemed to calm down once he realized Kuroo was actually there with him and not a part of his twisted nightmare.

Kenma practically threw himself in Kuroo’s arms. “I missed you so much. I’m sorry I said such mean things to you. Please don’t leave,” the small boy whispered desperately, his entire body shaking.

The Nekoma captain pulled the smaller boy onto his lap holding him tight as if worried this might all be a dream. “Shhh. It’s ok baby. I’m not going anywhere,” Kuroo whispered peppering kisses anywhere his lips could touch.

The older boy could feel the boy beside him shudder as warm tears hit his shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down the boy’s back as he let him cry it out.

Sometime later Kenma’s cries quieted down.

“How are you feeling today kitten?”

Kenma snorted, “Yeah I wanted to ask… What’s up with the random nickname?”

“I’ve been wanting to call you that, but I wasn’t sure how you would react,” Kuroo admitted awkwardly. “I promised myself that if you came back I would start doing everything I was too nervous to do before.”

“I can get used to it,” the boy admitted with a smile.

That smile was a balm to his soul.

“I’m sore but other than that I’m fine,” Kenma continued.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do I need to get anyone?”

The pudding haired boy shook his head no and instead said. “You were shot.”

“Yeah, but I can still get around pretty good considering.”

“And Atsushi…?” Kenma let the question hang afraid to voice the thought running through his head.

“He almost died,” he admitted, “but he’s recovering pretty well. If you want to we can go see him.”

The small boy shook his head no and snuggled closer. “Not yet.”

The Nekoma captain felt the same way. He knew Atsushi would be thrilled to see him, and he knew that he was probably the most selfish prick in the world, but he just wasn’t ready to share him yet.

“You have no idea how much I missed you, Kenma. Don’t leave me anymore,” he pleaded.

He felt lips press against his chest.

“Never.”

 

A half hour goes by and Kenma asks Kuroo to help him walk the couple of doors down to Atsushi’s room.

He knocks twice before swinging the door open.

The giant man was hooked up to all kinds of things and there was an oversized white gauze patch on his chest. Kenma knew the man must still be in quite a bit of pain, but he was nothing but smiles as the couple approached.

Less than 48 hours. He had been almost killed less than 48 hours ago and he was up smiling at the person responsible.

Before Atsushi could even get two words out Kenma blurted, “I’m so sorry I caused all of this.”

“Get up here,” the giant ordered.

Kenma sat next to him.

Two large hands came toward him to pat both of his cheeks. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to get his attention.

“I don’t ever want to hear you say that you are the cause of all of this again or I will never make a cake for you,” he seemed to stop and think that over. “Well not for a month anyway. I love you kiddo. There is not one person in this house who blames you or hates you. Besides, I’m not dead, so don’t act all mopey.” The man stopped to scratch his head. “You’re kind of depressing you know that?”

Kenma smiled.

“Yes. That! I want to see that smile at least once every day. That’s how you can make me happy.”

 

 

 

 

After eating breakfast Shin went to check on his newest patient only to find him absent from his room.

Not in the bathroom either.

Realizing where they must have gone, he made a beeline for Atsushi’s room.

He found the boy laid out next to Atsushi, his arm thrown over the giant’s stomach.

“I was looking for you two,” Shin said as he stepped into the room. “How are you feeling?”

“I can move again.”

“I meant is there anywhere that hurts an intolerable amount? Are you dizzy?”

Kenma shook his head no.

“Ok. There is someone who would like to speak to you if you have a few minutes.”

The boy nodded.

Shin stuck his head out the door and hollered for the person to enter.

Michael entered the room.

“Who’s that?” He could hear Kenma whisper to Kuroo.

Shin was just about to introduce him but the words caught on his tongue when he saw the blonde American on his hands and knees, his head touching the ground.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” the man spoke at the floor. “I’m so sorry for my part in your kidnapping. I swear to you I had no idea what he had planned, but that does not change the fact that I helped him. I understand if you can’t forgive me but I at least wanted to apologize.”

“You gave me your shirt,” Kenma said.

“Yes I did.”

“Did you help save me?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re forgiven.”

Michael’s head snapped up. “Wait. What?”

“You’re beating yourself up more than I ever could already, and you did help save me. You’re forgiven,” Kenma repeated.

“Thank you,” the man whispered as he stood back up. “Is there anything special you want for lunch by the way? I was going to go help Daiki in the kitchen.”

“Mmm, hamburgers actually sound great.”

“Sure, I’ll go let him know,” Michael said before taking off.

Shin cleared his throat.  “Well if you’re sure you’re feeling fine and you can move around, then you’re free to do as you like. I’ll leave a bottle of pain meds in your room just in case. Oh and Kuroo…”

“Hmm?”

“You could take a page from Michael’s book,” Shin threw out there as he turned to head back downstairs.

 

 

 

“Why would you need to apologize to anyone?” Kenma demanded to know.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Well, I may or may not have been a total ass to Shoyo.”

Kenma looked over at Atsushi, “We will be back in a little bit.”

He grabbed Kuroo by the collar of his shirt and led him from the room.

“They’re in the gym. Take your time,” he could hear Tatsuya call after them as they both started laughing.

They entered the gym through the upstairs entrance at the end of the hallway.

Everyone stopped when they saw them descending the stairs, and then, as if a cue had been given, they all ran toward them.

Kenma simply held up his hand asking them to wait.

“Shoyo,” he called out. “Could you come here for a moment?”

The small orange haired boy slipped through the crowd to make it to the front.

“Kenma. I’m so sorry. My mom doesn’t let me keep a lock on my phone and I would have sworn I had it on me I’m so sorry I messed up I will never let anything like that happen again and I hope we can still be fri-“

“Will you shut up and let him talk,” Tobio scolded clapping a hand over the boy’s mouth.

“I don’t blame you Shoyo. Of course we’re still friends,” Kenma answered stepping forward to hug the distraught boy before looking back at his boyfriend.

“Here in front of everyone?” The older boy whined.

“Did you yell at Shoyo in private?”

Kuroo refused to answer.

“Didn’t think so.”

 

The older boy’s face turned bright red in embarrassment as he slowly, carefully, copied the position Michael had taken just minutes before.

“I’m sorry I took my anger out on you. I was just looking to place the blame on someone, and I was wrong. I hope we can find a way to work past this, so please accept my apology.”

Almost immediate reaction.

“OF COURSE!! You mean it?!” The energetic boy screeched excitedly.

Kuroo lifted his head off the ground and gave a lopsided grin at the boy beaming down at him, “I really do. I was a huge dick.”

“Yes. Yes you were,” Suga added as Kuroo stood up and everyone joined in the laughter.

Kenma stepped up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“It looks like you need me around to keep you in line,” the small boy told him.

“I think you’re right,” Kuroo smirked down at him. “So make sure you stay close at all times.”

“Like I would want to be anywhere else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my story :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Moving sucks so bad!!   
> At least I'm still on time with my chapters :D

A few days later, once Atsushi was able to move around well enough, they all headed home.

Yuu, Asahi, and Ryu, along with the rest of the Karasuno second years, rode back with Shintaro and Kazu.

Shoyo, Tobio, Koutarou and Keiji with Daiki and Ryouta.

And Tsukki, Tadashi, Kuroo and Kenma with Atsushi and Tatsuya.

Suga had wanted to ride back with his teammates and “brothers,” but Shin had convinced him that riding with Seijuro would be best for everyone.

They were about two hours into their drive home and no one had spoken a word.

“Umm… Uncle Sei. Can I ask you something?” Suga asked tentatively.

“Of course,” he answered never taking his eyes from the road.

“Did you really kill the man that was after Kenma?”

“Yes.”

No hesitation.

“Why? Couldn’t you have taken him to jail?”

Seijuro sighed.

“Yes. I could have. Look, do you have any idea how much I regret the way I handled things with Tooru? How many nights I lie awake wishing I had just killed him on the spot? I didn’t want to make the same mistake again. The way they said they found him… It was too close to the way they found you, and I just couldn’t...”

The next few minutes of the car ride was once again silent, before Seijuro began speaking once more.

“You boys are my family now, and I would do anything to keep you all safe. I suck with this emotional stuff, and I can be a dick; but, if you ever need me or you’re in trouble I hope you realize that you can come to me.”

“We love you too Uncle Sei,” Suga beamed at him from the passenger seat.

“Can _I_ ask you a question?” Daichi asked leaning forward on the center console.

“Sure.”

“Are you straight, or gay? Normallly I wouldn’t care but everyone else on your old team is so I’m just curious,” Daichi explained.

Seijuro smirked, “I’m neither actually.”

“So you’re bi?” Suga asked.

The red head shook his head no.

“I don’t really have a preference. I’m equally un-attracted to people that are both male and female. I guess an appropriate term is asexual.”

Suga and Daichi both openly gaped at the man.

“So you don’t have sex at all?” Daichi asked.

“Nope.”

“And you don’t find _anyone_ attractive?” Suga asked wanting confirmation.

Seijuro seemed to think about that for a few seconds before answering.

“There was one guy back in high school that I really liked but we graduated and he moved away before I was able to tell him,” he admitted. “It was the first and last time I had felt that way. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do with those feelings so I didn’t do anything.”

“But you’re mister FBI!” Suga pointed out, “couldn’t you find him pretty easily?”

“Why does my love life matter to you guys anyway?” Sei asked evading the question.

Suga and Daichi both shrugged.

“I guess because all of your friends are pretty much settled down, but I’ve never even heard you mention anyone. I was worried that you were lonely,” Suga admitted.

Seijuro smiled, “Well I’m sorry if my lack of a love interest worried you, but I promise I’m not lonely.”

 

Shintaro and the boys pulled into the driveway behind Seijuro’s car, thankful to finally be home. They all grabbed their bags out of the back and walked into their house.

The sound of the television filled the air. Yuu, Asahi, and Ryu headed upstairs just flat exhausted after the long trip, while Shin and Kazu headed toward the living room.

“Ah good, you’re home,” Sei called from the kitchen when he saw the men walk past. “Is Ryu upstairs?”

“Yes, but he seemed to be wanting a nap,” Shin told him.

“Well,” Sei said clapping his hands together, “I guess I better go catch him before he falls asleep then.”

“Did you find something?” Shin called out as the man was exiting the kitchen.

The red head simply nodded and continued on his way.

 

_Knock Knock_

“Come in,” Ryu called from his bed.

“Hey kiddo,” Sei said as he entered the very ‘Teenage Boy’ room. Posters of models and sports teams covered his wall. A swim suit calendar was pinned above his bed and clothes were thrown about the room.

He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, “Sorry about the mess. I wasn’t expecting any visitors.”

“It’s ok, I’ve definitely seen worse,” Sei told the boy remembering how Daiki’s room used to look back in high school. “I actually have something for you, but I want to tell you about it first.”

“Sure,” Ryu said immediately interested.

“Shin told me you were looking for information about your parents,” Seii held his hand up when the skin head would have interrupted. “That’s all I know. He didn’t tell me anything beyond the fact that you were looking for them.”

The boy nodded his head.

“Your father’s name was not on the birth certificate. I did as much digging around as I could, but no one knew anything. Your mother is a different story, but it’s one I’m not sure you want to hear,” the red head admitted.

“I don’t care how bad it is; I just want to know something.”

Sei nodded and handed the boy all of the documents he could find.

“You’re more than welcome to look through these on your own but I’m just going to give you a run-down of the night you were found since I’m sure that’s what you’re most interested in, correct?”

Ryu nodded his head.

“You were abandoned on the side of a road. For what reason, we don’t know; but, the same night you were found was night your mother died. She swerved into oncoming traffic and was killed. She had alcohol and drugs in her system. I know it’s a fucked up way of looking at it, but if she hadn’t left you, you wouldn’t be here right now,” Sei told him. “And maybe she really did do it out of kindness. Didn’t want to pull you down with her. I don’t know and you’re free to interpret it anyway you want. I was able to find a few things that belonged to her and they are in that gigantic envelope as well.”

“What about grandparents? Aunts, Uncles?” Ryu asked, desperate to know something.

“I couldn’t find anyone. I’m sorry,” Sei said with all the sincerity he had. “Those are the things she had on her at the time of the crash. I wish there was more.”

A mysterious lump had formed in Ryu’s throat.

“No, you did everything you could. You’ll never know how much I appreciate you going to all this trouble for me,” he croaked out.

Sei pulled the boy into his arms, “That’s what family’s for right? I know I’ll never be blood related, but I’ll still be your uncle. If you ever need anything, and it’s within my power to help you, I will. Remember that.”

Ryu swallowed hard trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

“Thank you,” he whispered

A short time later Seijuro departed and left Ryu all alone with the envelope.

He wasted no time in opening it and carefully removing its contents.

The police report or the crash was on top with her ID clipped to the top; next was her high school year book, a baby book with his name on it, and a picture of the two of them.

Her name was Keita Tanaka.

‘So I have her last name,’ Ryu thought as he ran a gentle thumb over her picture in longing.

She was so beautiful!

With wavy brunette hair and emerald eyes, she was mesmerizing.

‘I was darker even when I was a baby. I must take after my dad,’ he concluded.

He didn’t read the police report. What would be the point? Sei had already told him what happened, and he didn’t want to know every detail.

The last was his baby book.

He turned to the first page with writing, when she found out she was pregnant.

_Well It’s official! The doctor told me I’m about three months along. I don’t know if you’ll be a boy or a girl but I love you so much already that I don’t care. I’m a little scared though since I’ll be doing this on my own. I’m sure I’ll figure it out though. I haven’t even met you yet, but I can already tell you this… You will be the most important person in the world to me, and I will always do what I think is best for you, even if you hate me for it at the time. I can’t wait to meet you so please hurry!_

Ryu wiped away the tears that had escaped and turned to read the next entry.

 

 

“Thanks for looking all of that up for me,” Shin told Seijuro  as he walked in the room.

Sei waved it off, “You had your hands full.”

‘So did you.’

“How is your plan coming along for Yu by the way?” the red haired man asked taking a seat at the table.

“So far so good. In a couple of days I’m going to speak to his mother,” Shin informed him.

“And you think this is all just going to go your way?”

Shin pushed his glasses up on his nose, “I’m not known for being an optimist, so I’m not leaving anything to chance. The only unknown variable at the moment is Yu himself. I’ll need to talk with him soon to find out what he wants to do.”

 

 

Daiki and Ryouta practically threw themselves down on their bed the moment they walked through the door.

“UUUUHHH I’m so glad to be home!” The blonde yelled into the pillow.

Daiki sat on the backs of Ryouta’s legs and massaged the model’s back.

“Mmmm… That feels really good babe. Could you do it under the shirt?”

The navy haired man bunched Ryouta’s shirt up around his shoulders and set back to work. The feel of the muscles jumping under his ministrations was always a huge turn on, but add in the moans and Daiki was pretty sure he had no blood left in his upper body.

He continued kneading the sun kissed skin leaning over every once in a while to drop kisses along his spine.

After a time Daiki scooted himself back enough to pull Ryouta’s pants down to expose the toned globes of his ass. God!! He would never get tired of this view.

He set his skilled hands to work massaging them.

“MMMM… That feels so good Aominecchi,” the blonde moaned into the pillow.

Deciding to take things a step further, Daiki spread Ryouta’s cheeks and allowed spit to fall on his entrance. He immediately rubbed it around with his finger before pushing one digit inside of him.

“Ah! Mmmm…”

Daiki leaned forward to once more press kissed to his lover’s back as his finger began searching for that bundle of nerves that would set the blonde on fire.

When Ryouta cried out and pushed back into his hand he knew he’d found it. Daiki clapped a hand over the blonde’s mouth as he relentlessly began abusing his prostate.

The man below him was a writhing mess, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could continue to hold himself back.

“Dad!” Koutarou called as he opened their bedroom door only to freeze at the entry way, instantly averting his eyes as his face turned beet red.

Daiki dropped his head and inhaled to calm himself enough to not lash out at the kid. It wasn’t his fault.

“Yes Koutarou, what do you need?”

“Umm there are some people here for you. I put them in the living room.”

“Thanks, we’ll be there in a minute.”

Koutarou couldn’t get out of there quick enough.

“I’m sorry babe, it looks like we’ll have to finish this later,” he apologized as he stood up.

“It had better be someone important!” Ryouta groused

 

Seijuro drove home alone a few hours later and as he turned the door knob to enter his sparsely furnished one bedroom apartment, he had to remind himself of his own words.

_“I promise I’m not lonely.”_

Now if only he could convince himself that those words were true.

 

 

**The next day (Saturday)**

“Kenma! It’s here!” Tatsuya called from the front door.

“Already?” the boy asked sleepily as he walked down the stairs in his pajamas with Kuroo in tow.

His eyes grew wide as he took in all of the packages filling up the entry way.

“I didn’t write down this much,” he told the black haired man.

Tatsuya shrugged, “Then call him.”

 

“Shintaro, I didn’t ask for this much,” Kenma said by way of greeting.

“Oh I guess you already got the packages. Did you not like them?” Shin asked a little disappointed.

“No,” he was quick to assure him. “I love all of it, but this is a bit much.”

Shin scoffed, “You only wrote down a couple of games though. There’s no way that would be enough. If it makes you feel better,” he rushed out when Kenma would have interrupted, “think of it as a ‘welcome to the family’ gift. And no, you’re not allowed to return any of it.”

_Click…_

‘But where am I supposed to put all of this?’ He asked himself.

 

Fifteen over-sized boxes now sat in his room.

Every handheld and console ever created, from the Atari to the PS4, was packed in bubble wrap in two boxes. The other thirteen boxes were nothing but games!

“I’m sure it won’t be too hard to build some shelves,” Tatsuya said as he leaned against his doorway. “Just so you know, Shin cleared it with me first before he went out and got everything. If I didn’t think we had enough room or that we couldn’t make room, I would have told him as much. So, stop worrying about space and enjoy your gift.”

Kenma smiled, “Thank you …Dad.”

He blushed and Tatsuya couldn’t help but think how adorable he was.

‘EEEEKK he finally said it !!’

“Of course kiddo. Now, come down stairs Atsushi made some lunch.”

As Kenma went to stand up, arms wrapped around him from behind pulling him back down onto the bed. Kuroo leaned over him, their noses almost touching.

“You look so happy, Kitten,” the Nekoma captain whispered as he closed the distance and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you, Kenma.”

“I love you too, Roo.”

The black haired boy drew back a bit, “Roo?”

“It’s your nickname,” the small boy said, looking away embarrassed.

Kuroo kissed Kenma’s cheek, “It’s perfect. Now, let’s go eat; we need to put some meat back on your bones.”

 

 

“Thanks for dinner, Dad,” Suga said the moment they pulled in the drive.   
“Yeah Thanks.”  
“It was great, thank you.”

“No problem, I thought we should get out and do something just the four of us,” Shin told them.

As they got out of the vehicle, it was then that they noticed another car parked in the driveway.

“They’re early,” Shintaro commented.

“Who?” Suga asked.

“Taiga and Tetsu. Hayato was released yesterday so they said they would be stopping by around now,” the man explained.

Suga turned away and quickly entered the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this is the beginning of the end. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me this long and I hope you continue to enjoy it till the end :)

As Suga entered the house he could hear Daichi and Hayato laughing about something in the living room.

He knew he had no reason to worry, but he couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that clouded his mind for that split second.

‘It’s ok, there are at least four other people in this house. It’s not like they’re alone so get a grip Koushi!’

They all walked toward the room in a group.

Taiga was standing in the middle of the floor loudly telling a story about when he and Mr. Kuroko were in high school, causing the small pale man to flush with embarrassment.

Kazu was leaning against the bar, and Asahi, Daichi and Hayato were sitting on the couch.

His boyfriend and his ex were sitting next to each other.

Why did this bother him so much?!

It’s not like they were kissing or holding hands. Hell , they weren’t even making eye contact, but for some reason Suga just felt possessive.

‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’

Daichi has sat next to and has been naked in front of every guy on the team, but that didn’t bother him near as much as this did.

‘Because it’s an ex?’

Suga simply plastered a fake smile on his face and made his presence known, “Hey guys we’re back!”

Daichi instantly stood up and walked across the floor giving him a quick welcome back kiss, “Did you guys have fun?”

“Yeah, it was nice for it to be just the four of us. Hey uncle Taiga, Mr. Kuroko,” Suga greeted them and gave them a quick hug. “I’m gonna run upstairs and change real quick. This pair of pants is really uncomfortable. Daichi, Hayato, you guys come with me please.”

He didn’t wait to see if they followed, simply turning around and marching up the stairs.

 

“Umm am I in trouble?” Hayato asked the group at large.

“Nah,” Daichi assured him. “He probably just wants to talk with us.”

At seeing Taiga and Tetsu’s concerned looks Daichi continued.

“Don’t worry, Suga’s not really known for getting physical even if he’s beyond pissed off. He’s the most even tempered person I know.”

The Karasuno captain turned to leave and Hayato followed even though he felt like he’d lose his lunch any second.

 

 

Suga had just taken his pants off when they stepped into the room.

Daichi cleared his throat.

“What? I’m in my underwear, besides it’s not like it’s my ass he wants to look at anyway,” Suga said in a snarky voice.

He looked up and saw the hurt etched onto Hayato’s face.

‘God dammit.’

Suga sighed as he pulled on his comfy sweats, “I’m sorry Hayato that was really bitchy. I was actually hoping we could talk?”

The brunette haired boy nodded.

“Normally I would try for delicacy in this situation given that you were just let out, but I can’t seem to find a way to word this nicely; so, I’m just going to say it. Please don’t take it as me being an asshole ok?”

Hayato once again nodded.

“First issue. If I ever find out that you attempted suicide over a man again I swear to God when you get better I will lock you up myself! No man, not even Daichi is worth your life do you understand me?!” Suga yelled.

Both of the boys before him looked slightly taken aback.

“I understand,” the brunette said softly.

“Second issue,” Suga continued. “You are not allowed to be alone with Daichi again, ever. I know that sounds like I’m some control freak, but put yourself in my shoes for a second. If you and Daichi were dating and you caught the two of us kissing, would you be ok letting us hang out alone?”

“Of course not,” Hayato answered.

“Exactly…” he trailed off looking at the floor. “I really don’t hate you. I’m not even angry anymore, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to give you the opportunity to kiss him again,” Suga explained pinning Hayato with his gaze. “We were adopted by some pretty amazing people who are as close as brothers. We will be having family get togethers and trips and who knows what else. My point is that we will be seeing a lot of each other in the coming years and I don’t want it to be awkward. More importantly I want our dads to be able to see each other without worrying.”

“I am sorry you know,” the brunette whispered.

Suga wrapped the boy in a hug, “I know you are; but, don’t let it happen again ok?”

“Ok. Are we good now?” Hayato asked awkwardly as he stepped away.

The silver haired boy winked at him, “Of course we are. We’re cousins after all. We couldn’t stay fighting forever.”

The brunette smiled at him.

“Umm…” Daichi cut in. “Do you think you could give me and Suga a few minutes alone?”

“Sure. Thanks for being so nice,” Hayato said as he shut the door behind him.

 

The moment the door latch was in place Suga let out a sigh.

“I thought that went pretty well,” Daichi told him as he stepped forward to envelop him.

“Yeah, but only because I couldn’t say what was really on my mind. When I saw how much that one comment affected him the words I had planned to say stuck in my mouth. And by the way…” The silver haired boy trailed off as he stepped back from Daichi. “What were you guys laughing about so hard when we came in?”

The Karasuno captain smiled, “Apparently Taiga and Mr. Kuroko interrupted Daiki and Ryouta when they went to visit yesterday and they were not happy. Taiga said it was the best day of his life.”

Suga couldn’t help but smile right along with him.

‘That sounds like something Taiga would say.’

The sliver haired boy leaned forward to press a hard kiss to Daichi’s mouth who instantly looped his arms around his neck.

Suga walked them backward and pushed his captain down on the bed following after him, biting and sucking on his neck leaving marks in his wake.

“I want you to ride me tonight,” he whispered right next to the other boy’s ear sending shivers throughout his body.

“Mmmm, but we have company,” Daichi pointed out.

Suga smirked, “Then I guess you better keep quiet.”

 

‘Damn he’s hot when he takes control like this,’ the Karasuno captain thought looking up at his boyfriend.

“Strip.”

The one worded command sent heat bolting south to pool low in his stomach as his cock swelled almost painfully against the confines of his pants.

Suga quickly stood up and walked across the room to lock the door allowing Daichi to obey.

He slowly pulled his shirt up over his head hoping to tease the silver haired man.

It must have worked since he felt hands expertly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, allowing them to fall around his ankles.

The silver haired boy fell to his knees in front of him and it took all of Daichi’s will power to keep his eyes open.

He locked gazes with Suga as he moved his head forward taking him to the hilt.

Daichi clenched his fists by his side not wanting to risk taking the control away from the boy before him.

Suga slid off, releasing his cock with a pop and began licking up the length, swirling his tongue around the head.

The brunette haired boy slowly reached forward and palmed his boyfriend’s cheek; he instantly turned into it, nuzzling and kissing as if he were a cat. Daichi had never been more in love with anyone or anything in his life.

 

He knew he was the one who had laid out all of these rules before they had any type of sexual contact, but seeing Daichi try so hard to hold back made Suga want to push him. He wanted to see him lose control, even for just a second.

Suga turned away from Daichi’s hand and took him to the hilt once more, only to pull pack out and swallow again.

In and out, over and over, increasing his pace as the seconds passed.

Just as Suga was about to pull off to speak to Daichi, he felt hands fist in his hair.

‘God that’s hot! Pull harder,’ he willed with his mind.

Moans and mewls fell from the brunette’s lips like a symphony of pleasure heightening his own in turn.

Slowly but surely Daichi’s grip was slipping on his usual unwavering control and Suga was loving every second of it.

When he felt the brunette thrust down his throat he couldn’t help but moan.

Suga moved his hands around to grab onto Daichi’s ass, digging in and all but forcing the boy to move his hips.

Thankfully, he got with the program, and then all the setter could do was hang on for the ride as Daichi fucked his throat.

 

The brunette boy was conflicted between what Suga had told him prior versus what he was being “told” to do now.

But once he felt those hands on his ass pulling him forward, his tenuous control finally snapped.

He grabbed onto that gorgeous silver hair and held him still as he drove his hips forward and down his lover’s throat.

‘Please let this be ok.’

He didn’t feel any hands on his thighs or chest trying to push him off so that was something, he supposed.

“Oh my God baby! You’re so fucking good!” Daichi praised.

He could feel Suga choking around his length, looking down he saw the tears falling down his face; and when he would have pulled out a bit, those hands on his ass kept him seated. Finally he could feel the muscles in his throat relax, and the gurgling noises stopped.

The hands loosened and he was free to move once more, slowly building back up to his previous pace.

Daichi looked down at the beautiful tear streaked face of his lover and came undone, his orgasm sneaking up on him and forcing him to pour it down Suga’s throat with a shout.

The silver haired boy pulled off coughing.

“A little warning next time,” Suga scolded without any heat.

The brunette collapsed to his knees panting and pulling the boy into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi whispered as he kissed the side of his head.

“That was really hot,” Suga commented into the brunette’s shoulder.

Daichi pushed him back to see his face, “Really?”

The silver haired beauty nodded and kissed him, immediately thrusting his tongue into Daichi’s mouth. He could still state himself on the other boy.

A few seconds later Suga pulled away and stood up.

“You need to get dressed,” he told Daichi.

“But what about you?” He asked looking pointedly at the tent pitched in the other boy’s pants.

“I just wanted to do this for you. I don’t want anything in return right now, so you can take care of me later. I’m looking forward to that ride,” Suga winked.

 

 

“It seemed like you and Suga had a decent talk,” Tetsu commented when they got in the car a couple of hours later.

“What makes you say that?” Hayato asks continuing to look out the window.

“You were smiling when you came back into the room,” Taiga informed him.

“Was I?” The brunette asked, genuinely surprised. “Well we got everything out in the open and I think we’re going to be ok now. So, you don’t need to worry anymore.”

Hayato could visibly see the tension leaving the men as they relaxed back into their seats.

The pieces were finally starting to fall in place.

 

 

The following day

Shintaro had wanted to speak with Yu the night before but with Taiga and his family not leaving till late, it just felt more appropriate to confront him the following day.

“Yu,” he called as he rapped his knuckles on the boy’s door.

He could hear some fumbling around on the other side before the door was unlocked and cracked open.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Shin said with a smirk.

“No, not at all,” Yu blushed, obviously lying.

“Well if that’s the case, I have something that I need to discuss with you,” he informed the small boy walking away knowing he would be followed.

He led them to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for the small boy. 

“I know you left Asahi waiting for you so I’m just going to come right out with it. If you had a choice would you rather live here with us or with your mom, if your step-father were out of the picture?”

Yu seemed to think on it for a moment, “But could you really guarantee that he would be gone?”

Shin nodded his head.

The small boy rubbed the back of his neck as if trying to release some of the tension that developed instantaneously.

Yu sighed, “I don’t think I could live with her again. She let her husband abuse me. I know he used scare tactics, but …. It’s like…. If she refused to stand up for me then, why would she now? I’m happy here, and I don’t want that to go away.”

The two toned haired boy looked up at Shin with something close to fear in his eyes, “Did she find out I’m here? Do I have to go back? Are you going to make me?” He asked quickly not allowing Shin to reassure him.

“No, Yu. I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to do. You should know this by now,” he said a bit chastisingly. “I needed your answer so I could make my next move.”

“Next move?”

“Yep. Can you trust me on this?” Shin asked ruffling the boy’s un-gelled hair.

“Doesn’t look like I have much of a choice,” Yu said with a shrug.

Shintaro stood up and wrapped the small boy in a hug and placed a kiss on the top of his head as he whispered, “I’ve got you. No matter what happens just trust me ok?”

He could feel his head nod against him.

‘Thank God. I don’t know what I would have done if you had chosen her.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I'm sick as a dog so this is coming out a little late in the evening, sorry about that.
> 
> Be safe out there and have a great week ya'll! 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!!

Shin crossed the street and toward the house that looked like all the rest.

He double checked the number and walked up to the door, knocking three times.

After a few seconds the door swung open to reveal a middle aged woman.

“I’m sorry to trouble you, but are you Mrs. Kimura?”

Shin knew he had the right person by simply looking in her eyes. They were dull and lifeless, but they were the same color and shape as Yu’s.

“Yes Sir. How may I help you?” She asked politely as she stepped onto the front patio making sure to close the door behind her.

“My name is Shintaro Midorima, and your son has been staying with me for that last couple of months,” he informed her.

“He’s caused you trouble? I’m so sorry for the inconvenience. Did you come here to return him?”

‘Return him? She didn’t even ask how he is. What the hell?’ 

“Umm no, I did not come to return him and in fact, he’s never once inconvenienced me. I was hoping I could speak to you about making the arrangement permanent among other things.”

Mrs. Kimura seemed to think for a moment, “Of course, but let’s sit down at the table and discuss this.”  
She motioned to the patio table and chairs to his left. “Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“No, but I appreciate the offer. If you don’t mind I would like to just cut to the chase,” Shin told her.

She waved him on, signaling for him to proceed.

He pulled a paper out of his coat pocket and handed it to her.

“I know how your husband treats you and treated Yu while he was under this roof. There are even some things that he’s confided in me that you may not be aware of,” he told her. “You cannot force Yu to come home since he is 17 and he has already expressed interest in remaining in my care. I would just like for you to sign these papers making me his legal guardian for schooling purposes and in case something happens so I can make decisions.”

Shin looked up to see the woman before him shaking and trying to hold back tears.

“I love him. He’s my baby but I couldn’t protect him,” Mrs. Kimura choked out. “When he ran away I thought about looking for him, but what was I going to do? Bring him back to this nightmare? I figured he was better off alone so I never even tried…” She trailed off her voice finally giving out on her.

A minute or two later when she had regained her composure enough she asked, “Is he happy?”

“Yes.”

A trembling hand reached for the pen and shakily signed her name.

She knew she was finally doing what was best for him, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt to let go.

‘I'm glad she asked but she doesn’t even know who I am! I could be a serial killer and she just signed her son over to me?’

“I actually have some business to discuss with you as well ma’am if you would be willing to accept the terms,” Shin told her.

“I’ll at least listen to what you have to say.”

The tall man nodded, “Thank you. Now let me just say this ahead of time. Yu said he wanted to stay with me instead of going with you. That is what he wanted; so I don’t want you to think I tricked you in any way.”

“Ok.”

“I know your situation here at home. I’m a police officer so I know that we are called out here almost weekly. What if I paid for you to move a few hours away? Paid for a place that you and your daughter could live, and give you an easy salary job with benefits that would still allow you to have family time,” Shin asked.

“I would tell you to get your head out of your ass because fairy tale jobs like that don’t exist,” she told him cynically.

Shintaro pulled out a Midorima medical supply business card and handed it to her.

“I’m not only a police officer ma’am. That ‘fairy tale’ I just told you is exactly what I would do for you two if you accept my condition.”

“See, there’s always a catch,” she scolded him. “What is it?”

“You have to leave your husband,” Shin told her simply.

Mrs. Kimura looked dumbstruck.

“I know it’s a large and difficult condition, b-“

“Why are you trying to help us?” She asked cutting him off. “You don’t know us and you don’t owe us anything.”

“You’re right, I don’t owe you anything. And to be perfectly honest I don’t much care for you after hearing what you allowed my _son_ to go through,” Shin gritted out emphasizing the word ‘son’. “However, you are his mother and he still worries about the two of you. If I’m able to do something to help you out and put a smile on that boy’s face then why wouldn’t I?”

She looked lost, as if she really couldn’t fathom why he would go to all of this trouble to make Yu happy.

“Are you going to do this or not?” He asked having lost all patience with this woman.

She nodded her head.

Shintaro handed her his police contact card. 

“Now, here’s what you’re going to do…”

 

 

A couple of weeks have passed since the conversation with Yu’s mother.

The boys were finally experiencing a sense of normalcy in their lives. It was a little boring to be sure, but better than worrying about a stalker.

Suga wanted to go out and spend some time as a normal teenager before summer drew to a close; so, he invited his family out with him to go to the festival in town.

Yes, even Hayato.

As he, Daichi and the other three boys walked toward the designated meeting spot, he could already see Kuroo and Kenma there waiting.

Kuroo with his back against the wall seemingly asleep as Kenma laid his head on his thighs playing his handheld.

As their group approached the pudding haired boy turned his head to spare them a glance before concentrating once more on the screen in front of him.

“You two got here early,” Daichi commented.

“We were close to here already, shopping with the dads,” Kenma told him as he saved his game and turned it off.

Suga crouched down close by the small boy.

“How are you doing?” He whispered. “I haven’t seen you two since we left that house.”

“I’m fine,” Kenma shrugged.

Suga could tell the boy was lying by the shifting of his eyes but decided not to call him on it. “Look I know it’s not easy to talk about, but we both share similar experiences; so, if you ever need an empathetic ear I’ll always be available. Kuroo has my number if you need it.”

The pudding haired boy nodded, “Thanks.”

‘Well it’s better than being completely ignored,’ he thought as he stood up.

 

Kenma turned toward his still asleep boyfriend and poked him in the cheek, calling out his name with every press of his finger. When that didn’t work he decided to try something else.

He gently pressed his lips to his captain’s in the hopes of gently waking him up.

The response was instantaneous.

Kuroo wrapped one arm around Kenma’s neck holding him to him.

When the smaller boy finally tried to escape, the black haired captain released his grip.

The last thing he wanted was for Kenma to feel trapped.

“Dumbass,” the pudding haired boy whispered to him. “You weren’t even asleep were you?”

Kuroo smirked, “Like I could sleep with all of this noise.”

Someone cleared their throats and they both looked up.

Kenma, who had forgotten about the others blushed and stood up.

“Stupid cat,” he hissed under his breath.

Kuroo stood up as well, self-satisfied smirk held firmly in place.

 

Hayato, Kou, and Keiji showed up a few minutes later and the group took off toward the street the festival was being held on.

Once they got onto the street, like little kids, they just couldn’t wait.

Kou and Kuroo took off to do some baseball throw game.

Yu and Ryu ran away with Asahi in tow yelling about getting a gold fish.

Kenma and Keiji went in search of food and a quiet shaded place to relax.

Hayato looked around nervously for a bit as if deciding if this place filled with strangers would be safe to explore, before finally deciding to follow Kenma and Keiji’s example.

Daichi and Suga were left alone.

They looked at each other and busted out laughing.

It was meant to be a “family” day but it was nice they had some alone time as well.

Suga sent out a mass text to everyone telling them where to meet up for fireworks that evening. As soon as he put his phone away Daichi grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

He tried to pull his hand free since he didn’t want to deal with the looks that were sure to be thrown their way. He just wanted them to enjoy their day.

Daichi squeezed his hand painfully tight, not allowing his fingers to escape. The brunette kissed the back of Suga’s hand.

“It’s ok,” he soothed. “This is the first time we’ve gone out on any semblance of a real date, and I’m not going to let anyone take that from us. So please don’t let go of my hand.”

‘Damn those puppy dog eyes of his,’ Suga thought.

He didn’t really care about himself too much. He’d dealt with worse things than hateful glares and snide remarks after all, but Daichi hasn’t. He wanted to protect him from that.

But… It’s also not worth rejecting him and potentially hurting him with his seemingly callous actions.

Having come to a decision, Suga relaxed his hand.

The blinding smile Daichi gave him was definitely worth stepping out of his comfort zone for.

“Where should we go first?” The silver haired beauty asked.

The brunette shrugged.

“Let’s go get some ice cream and walk around until we find something.”

 

 

The sun sank down below the horizon a few hours later, and the boys began their trek to the park.

The park Suga had mentioned in the text was a bit of a walk but it would also likely be free of any crowds. Plus the high rise hills would give them a perfect view.

But the way Kuroo and Kenma were going, the older boy doubted they would make it in time for the show. The pudding haired boy was having a difficult time walking for more than two or three minutes at a time without stopping for a break.

Kenma may not be the most muscular boy ever created but he always keeps in shape.

He knew what was wrong, but had decided to try and let the smaller boy deal with it himself. No more. Kuroo stopped and turned around when he no longer heard the foot steps behind him.

“Ok that’s it.”

The Nekoma captain walked up behind Kenma , picked him up under the arms and lifted him straight up into the air to set him on his shoulders.

“There.”

The younger boy fisted his hands roughly in Kuroo’s hair afraid of falling.

“Roo your leg!! Put me down. I’m fi-“

“Do not sit there and tell me you’re fine. This is ok isn’t it? Please just let me do this much,” Kuroo practically begged as he started walking anyway.

They heard the first firework explode as they entered the park.

 

Beautifully colored flowers lit the night sky for a split second at a time.

Smiles plastered on everyone’s faces.

OOO’s and AAAHH’s filled the air.

The summer was drawing to a close, but this memory with everyone would last a lifetime.

 

The explosions ended and everyone said their goodbye’s with promises to see each other soon.

Kuroo reached for Kenma who quickly stepped back out of his reach.

“I can walk on my own,” the small boy told him with his eyes cast toward the ground.

The Nekoma captain stepped forward and rested his hand on Kenma’s head.

“You haven’t slept in three days babe.”

Gold eyes snapped up to meet amber and Kuroo just smiled reassuringly.

“It’s ok to lean on me every now and then you know.”

Kenma looked away again, “How did you know?”

“I wake up throughout the night to check on you,” he shrugged as if it’s no big deal. As if he doesn't wake up gasping for air in a panic not knowing what's real, immediately reaching out for the small body that he prayed would be next to him. “I was going to leave it alone, but seeing you like this all the time is killing me. I can’t protect you from and fight off the nightmares and I can’t do much to help you at 2 AM when memories eat away at you. All I really can do is be there for you when you finally reach for me. So please let me do the little bit that I can.”

Kuroo turned around and crouched down in front of Kenma, hoping the boy would hop on but not expecting it.

Many moments passed and just as the thought, ‘I look like an idiot’ flitted across his mind he felt a gentle, apprehensive hand make contact with his shoulder.

Kuroo looked back to see a fiercely blushing Kenma who refused to make eye contact.

"The moment I even  _think_ your leg is hurting, I'm jumping off," he told the older boy.

"Of course."

“Just don’t let me fall, ok?”

The Nekoma captain smirked, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a bunch of fluffy goodness, but it also brings a sense of closure to a major issue that I left hanging in the first story but wasn't sure, at the time, how to wrap it up nicely. It's still not a perfect solution for them but it's something I can be happy with :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

 

“BOYS!! Are you ready?!” Shin yelled up the stairs.

He and Kazu were already waiting by the door dressed up in their best suits.

“We’re coming, “Daichi called down.

The five boys walked single file down the stairs in the new suits he had helped them pick out.

Shin whistled appreciatively, “It’s a good thing not all of you are straight or there wouldn’t be any girls left for the rest of the men to pick up.”

They all smiled.

“I guess that just means Ryu will get them all to himself,” Kazu added on rubbing the boy’s shaved head.

“Let’s load up guys.”

The boys split off into two groups and seated themselves inside the vehicles.

They sped away toward downtown.

 

When Suga saw the size of the crowd gathered, his stomach fell to his feet.

Journalists rushed to the vehicles before he could even open the door.

His anxiety kicked up a notch.

Just when he was afraid he would hyperventilate he felt Daichi squeeze his hand grounding him as always.

Then he heard Shin’s voice.

‘When did he get out of the car?’

“I will be more than happy to answer any and all questions you may have after we cut the ribbon but please do not swarm my sons.”

The people instantly backed away a good ten feet from the vehicles.

“Thank you.”

Suga and Daichi exited first.

Cameras flashed but no questions were yelled at them.

He was finally able to exhale.

They waited for the other four to catch up before they all proceeded toward the building.

As they got closer Suga noticed a sign covered in a sheet and the red tape stretched across the entryway.

“Asahi. Daichi. You two stay back here with me for a bit,” Kazu called out to them.

The brunette turned to Suga and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’ll stay where you can see me. You’ll do fine,” Daichi smiled at him.

He disappeared into the crowd.

Suga continued following Shin toward the building.

“Koushi, I want you and Ryu to unveil the sign. Yu you’re going to cut the ribbon with me,” Shin announced.

He and Ryu veered to the right toward the sign. They each stood on one end, and when they heard Shintaro’s voice ring out once again, their heads snapped up toward the sound.

“Thank you all for coming out here today,” his voice boomed over the microphone. “I understand you all are anxiously awaiting the opening of this facility but I would first like to introduce you to some very important people. This young man next to me is Yu Nishinoya. The silver haired boy on the left by the sign is Koushi Sugawara. And last but not least, the young man on the right is Ryunosuke Tanaka. These three young men are my sons and potential future faces of Midorima Medical Supplies.”

The crowd erupted into a fit of cheers, claps and whistles.

After a few seconds Shin held his hand up for silence.

“There is one last person I would like to introduce. Kazunari Takao please come up here.”

Suga looked out at the crowd and saw Kazu, his face void of all color as he walked toward them.

When Kazu was finally able to make his way up to him, Shintaro got down on one knee.

“I’ve been in love with you since high school, and I’m sorry that I waited so long to go after you. I never want to experience another moment in this life without you again.”

Shin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny box, flipping open the lid to reveal a white gold band with one emerald embedded into it.

“It truly would make me the happiest man in the world if you would do me the honors of being my husband.”

Kazu reached up to wipe away the few tears that seemed to want to escape and beamed, “What heartless person could refuse a proposal like that? Of course I’ll marry you.”

Most of the crowd cheered or clapped for the newly engaged couple.

Shin smiled bigger and brighter than Suga had ever seen as he slid the ring on his finger. He stood up and gave his new fiancé a kiss there in front of God and everyone.

Cameras flashed non-stop.

Shin finally pulled away and smiled out at the crowd.

“Now, let’s get this opening party started.”

He walked back over to Yu, pulling Kazu along with him, and ruffled the boy’s hair, for all the good it did with all of the damn gel in it.

“You ready?”

Yu nodded.

“One, two, three!”

Snip.

Suga and Ryu threw the sheet off of the stonework sign revealing the name.

Sugawara Psychiatric Rehabilitation Facility.

The silver haired boy just stood and stared.

‘Is this a joke? Is he making fun of me?’

A thousand questions floated around inside his mind.

A hand clapping on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts.

“You don’t like it?” Shin asked his brows furrowed.

“I’m not sure how I should feel,” Suga admitted. “Why is my name on a place like this?”

The man smiled down at him, “Because this building is yours. The patients named it.”

“Patients?” The boy asked confused.

Shintaro led him off to the side away from the larger crowd.

“I got quite a few people to chip in substantial donation amounts so that we could help the other victims that we weren’t able to personally find good homes for. I always felt horrible that I wasn’t able to do more. So I sat on it and thought of other things I could do to help them out. All the donations received will be put to use running this place and providing free care for Mr. Haizaki’s other victims,” Shin explained. “I’ve already spoken to all of the other boys and most of them want some kind of help. When they asked why I was doing this, I told them a little bit about you… One of the patients suggested the name and the rest agreed.”

Suga didn’t know what to say or how he should feel about this matter so he simply stayed quiet.

“This building will be yours if you want it once you’re done with schooling. I can teach you how to run it… I thought you might like the chance to help others in some capacity so I built this with you in mind.”

The silver haired boy looked up at Shin in complete awe

“For me?”

The tall man nodded.

“You three will be the face of Midorima Medical Supply in a few years if that’s what you want to do. I’ll support you no matter what you choose though,” Shin told him.

Suga all but threw himself at the man before him.

“Thanks Dad! You have no idea what this means to me.”

Shin wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, “You’ve earned it Koushi.”

“Will you be doing something for Yu and Ryu?” Suga asked releasing the man and stepping back.

“Of course!” Shin told him as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “I can’t exactly play favorites now can I?”

The silver haired boy smiled up at him.

“Congratulations by the way.”

“Thank you.”

“Why did you choose to ask him here when you knew cameras would be on you? Weren’t you scared?” Suga asked.

“I was freaking terrified,” Shin laughed. “But it’s exactly for that reason that I chose to do it. I wanted to stake a claim and make a statement. More than anything I want the world to know how happy he makes me.”

Suga looked over and saw Daichi talking with Yu, “Yeah. I know what you mean.”

 

**A couple of days later**

“So, Koushi, it’s been a while.”

Suga smiled at the man in front of him.

“Yeah, it has. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice Teppei.

“Of course,” he said gesturing to the chair opposite of him. “To what do I owe this pleasure?’

“I decided to give the anxiety medicine a shot,” Suga announced.

“That’s wonderful! I’ll go ahead and write you a script,” Teppei told him pulling a pen from his shirt pocket.

“Thank you. I also wanted to let you know that this will be our last session.”

Chocolate eyes snapped up to meet his.

“Are you sure about that?” Teppei asked skeptically.

Suga nodded his head.

“Ok then let’s talk,” the man said setting his pen on the table. “Have you come to terms with what happened to you?”

The silver haired boy seemed to think on that for a few seconds before speaking.

“I’m not going to go forward and pretend like those three years of my life didn’t happen. I don’t think that’s possible. I know that I will probably have triggers and nightmares for the rest of my life. I will have nights where I wake up screaming and no amount of talking about my trauma will prevent that.”

“So you’re wanting to suspend our sessions because you don’t think it will make any difference?” Teppei asked him.

“I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world. I have not one but _two_ incredible dads who more than make up for the piece of shit that I had. I have five overly protective uncles, and I have more friends than I can count on both hands. And every last one of them has my back. They are my support system and they are the people who help me get through each day. I know that I’ll be ok now,” Suga smiled at him.

Teppei softly smiled back at him.

“Sounds like you have a pretty amazing family.”

“The best.”

 

Daichi stood up when the door to Teppei’s office opened.

Suga stood there shaking hands with the tall smiling man before turning toward him.

“Are you good?”

Slender arms wrapped around his neck.

“Never better,” the silver haired boy whispered as he leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek..

“I’m glad to hear that because…” Daichi trailed off reaching to his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He held two slips of paper in front of him. “I got us two tickets for the 5 o’clock showing of –“

“Arrival!! I’ve been waiting to see this for months!” Suga hugged him tight.

The brunette smiled and took a hold of his boyfriend’s hand leading him from the office and toward the theaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you all have a great week!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any story requests I have set up an email that you can send them all to. 
> 
> Athena25archives@gmail.com
> 
> Please don't be upset if I don't get to it right away since I'm in the middle of an IwaOi fic, but I will get to it :) 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! It's almost over guys :(

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!!” Ryuichi yelled at his wife as he threw the morning paper down on the table in front of her.

There on the front cover was Shintaro Midorima cutting the ribbon to a medical facility with Yu.

“I-I-I I don’t know,” Mrs. Kimura stammered looking down at the paper. “Wait. Midorima was the name of the police officer who came over the other day.”

Ryuichi rounded the table and grabbed his wife by the throat.

“Police were here at _my_ house and you didn’t tell me?!”

“Th-They just c-came by to leave a card. I didn’t l-let him i-i-in the house I sw-swear,” she cried.

The man loosened his hand.

“Go get the card, now,” he ordered.

Mrs. Kimura quickly stood up to do what she was told, anxious to put some distance between them. She quickly returned with the card in hand and held it out to her husband who promptly entered in the number.

“Hi, yes, I was just wondering if Officer Midorima was in today… He is? Great! Thank you.”

He quickly hung up and grabbed his keys.

“I’ll be back.”

It sounded like a threat.

The door slammed shut behind him and she was finally able to breathe.

 

As soon as her husband’s car disappeared from view a vehicle pulled in the drive way.

The driver was on the phone.

 

 

 

 

“He just left the house? You have an hour at the most. Thank you for informing me.”

Shin hung up his phone and paged the front desk where visitors were required to check in.

“I am expecting a Mr. Kimura within the next half-hour. Make sure you promptly send him back when he arrives. Thank you.”

“A friend of yours?” Captain Hyuuga asked startling him.

“Ah… Not exactly,” Shin admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

The ebony haired sighed, “Just try not to cause too much of an uproar.”

“I wouldn’t dream of causing you trouble Cap’n,” Shin told him with a cheeky smirk.

Junpei walked away with his hands thrown in the air grumbling about disrespectful subordinates.

 

**A few minutes later**

“Where is he?”

“I’m sorry sir, you’re going to have to be more specific,” the lady at the desk told him.

“Officer Midorima,” he gritted between clenched teeth.

“Are you Mr. Kimura?”

The man looked taken aback that she would know his name.

“Yes. That’s me,” Ryuichi answered.

“He’s expecting you. You’re free to go back,” she informed him as she turned to take a call.

‘Expecting me?’

 

“Which one of you is Officer Midorima?”

“And you must be Mr. Kimura,” Shin said standing up to face the man.

“Have we met before?” The black haired man asked in confusion.

Shintaro gestured for him to sit down in the chair opposite of him, which he refused to take.

“To what do I owe this pleasure,” he asked feigning ignorance.

“Where is my son?” Ryuichi growled at him.

Shin shrugged remaining aloof.

“I didn’t know you had a son. Maybe if you tell me what he looks like…” he trailed off.

Mr. Kimura slammed the paper down on the desk beside the officer and pointed to the front page picture.

“ _That_ is my son.”

Shin pursed his lips and reclined back in his chair. “You must be mistaken. That is my son.”

“And what’s your son’s name?” Ryuichi asked.

“Yu Nishinoya.”

The man was instantly in his face grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

“Give him back, NOW!!”

“WHY?!!” Shin yelled standing up. “So you can abuse him some more? Yu is _MY_ son now.”

Shintaro reached into his pocket and pulled out two folded up pieces of paper.

He held up the first one.

“This right here is the expedited adoption paperwork. His mother signed it. It’s all legal.”

Ryuichi snatched the paper from Shin’s hand and inspected it.

“That fucking bitch!! She had no right !!”

“Yu was never technically your son so yes, she had every right. And by the way, this,” Shin handed him the second piece of paper, “ is a restraining order against you. If you go to my son’s school. If you come to our home. If Yu even so much as sees you in the crowd, you can and will be arrested. I’ll make sure of it.”

Shin pressed the restraining order to Ryuichi’s chest.

“Could someone please come escort Mr. Kimura off the premises?”

Ryouta steps forward and grabs the man’s elbow in a punishing grip, pushing him in front forcing him to leave.

Shintaro sinks down into his comfy chair and lets out a harsh breath before picking up his phone and dialing a familiar number.

“Seijuro, he’s headed back your way. 20 minutes at most.”

C _lick_

 

 

 

Ryuichi sped home like a demon.

Pulled into the drive and slammed the door to his house as he entered.

“Misako!! Get out here NOW!!”

No sound.

“Oh you wanna play hide and seek today then?” Ryuichi asked as he walked down the halls. “Come out come out wherever you are.”

He kicked in their bedroom door and froze.

All of his wife’s things were gone.

He opened their daughter’s room only to find more of the same.

Ryuich walked to the kitchen in a daze and pulled out a whiskey bottle.

 

 

Shintaro took off early that day so he could be home with his boys.

_His_ boys! He couldn’t believe it was finally official.

He wanted to somehow celebrate their family finally being complete after so many trials and ups and downs along the way.

Maybe that’s how all the guys feel.

Atsushi and Tatsuya haven’t had an easy time of things. Taiga and Tetsu was almost as bad. Daiki and Ryouta have had their own set of issues…

 

 

Later that evening as the day was coming to a close Shin knocked on Yu’s door.

“Come in.”

He and Asahi were lying on the bed watching some horror movie.

‘Asahi looks like he wants to puke, poor guy.’

Yu pauses the movie and looks up at him.

“I just wanted to let you know that everything has been dealt with. Your mother and sister were taken a few hours away to start over. Your mom will be working in my company. I’ve already started the process of her divorce and they have already been set up in a house.”

He could see Yu swallow hard.

“And my dad?”

Shinataro sat on the edge of the bed.

“Your father actually came by my station today. I served him with a restraining order. If you ever see him, you need to let me know. And I also received this first thing this morning.”

Shin handed him the adoption paperwork.

Yu’s eyes got wide as he looked at the paper.

“Is this for real?” He asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

“One-hundred percent authentic. You’re mine now kiddo,” Shin smiled at him.

Yu launched himself across the bed and before he knew what had happened he was holding a crying mess of a boy.

“Don’t worry,” Yu told him sometime later after getting himself under control. “These are happy tears. Do you know how long I’ve waited to feel like I have a home I can feel safe in? Thank you for giving that to me.”

Shin hugged him hard one last time before releasing him back to Asahi.

“You’re welcome. Now get some sleep kiddo.”

Shin stood up and began walking toward the door.

“Hey… dad...”

His heart jumped for joy at the word. He turned around to once more face the couple.

“I love you.”

Shin could tell how difficult it was for Yu to put himself out there.

“I love you too Yu. Thank you for choosing to stay with me.”

He walked out and softly shut the door behind him.

 

What would have happened to these boys if he hadn’t been here is not a thought he likes to dwell on, but at times it pops unbidden into his mind.

No one knows since it’s not that frequent, but once a week or so Shin will have these vivid nightmares where he’s made to watch Koushi being tortured, Yu being abused, and Ryu standing on the side of the road as a child. They all cry for the help that doesn’t come till much too late.

Logically he knows that there’s no way he could have helped them since he didn’t know about them, but he still frequently beats himself up for not intervening sooner and drowning himself if “what if” scenarios.

He knows no amount of money can heal what they’ve been through but those boys deserve the best, and if he can give it to them then why wouldn’t he?

 

His phone ringing pulled him from his self-reflective thoughts.

“This is Shintaro,” he answered.

“This is Mr. Kimishima. I wanted to let you know that I just got off the phone with Mr. Kimura, informing him that he no longer has a position as one of our legal representatives. We’re going to interview a couple of the people you suggested tomorrow afternoon.”

Shin smiled, “I’m glad to hear it all worked out. Thank you Sir.”

_Click._

 

No more worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this weeks update :) As always I love to hear feedback from you guys so feel free to leave a comment.   
>  I hope ya'll have an amazing week :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left :'(
> 
> I have a friend (PerverteSensei) who has helped me so much through all of this. She reads every chapter for me and checks that the chapter flows well and makes sense with the previous one. I am very critical of myself, and always second guess the directions I want my stories to go and she always keeps me grounded and wanting to write. She requested more DaiSuga smut before I ended the story. So this was my way of saying "thank you" to her. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if any of you have any story requests please email me at Athena25archives@gmail.com

The sound of the ball slamming down on the gym floor was deafening.

There was a split second of stunned silence before the entire stadium erupted into joyous cheers and yells.

‘We did it?’

Suga looked out at the court from the sidelines.

Daichi smiled when their eyes met, yelling “HELL YES!!”

Everyone on the team rushed their captain, beyond ecstatic that he lead them to victory in the finals!

Final score 21 to 19 over Shiratorizawa.

The third year setter pushed his way through the crowd of friends to finally reach Daichi.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around his captain’s neck and kissed him in the middle of the gymnasium for everyone to see.

Daichi was the first to pull back.

“We have to go show our supporters our appreciation, but I want to pick this up when we get home.”

Suga’s face flamed up at the promise as he followed his captain’s lead.

“Koushi!!”

He looked up into the stands to see his dad, Kazu, and all of his uncles leaning against the railing.

Shin had said he would try to make it but Suga didn’t see him at the beginning of the game, and he hasn’t exactly had the time to look for him since.

He lifted both hands and waved to them, smiling as he took his place in line.

In this moment, life is perfect.

 

“Hey babe, what are you doing?” Daichi asked, resting his hand on Suga’s shoulder.

“I’m writing in my journal for the day,” he answered, his hand never ceasing its movements. Teppei had suggested he keep one saying that it could also be an effective outlet for his anxiety since he wouldn’t be seeing him much anymore.

“Can I read it?”

Suga seemed to think on that for a few seconds.

“Not yet. It’s not that I’m hiding anything,” he was quick to add, “but…”

He trailed off, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks.

Daichi kissed the side of his head, “It’s ok, I understand.”

“If I ever leave it out you can read it,” Suga threw out there as the brunette turned to leave.

“I’ll remember that,” his captain said, gracing him with one of those beautiful smiles reserved only for him. “Don’t forget we have practice early in the morning so don’t stay up too late.”

As if he could forget!!

Their win over Shiratorizawa today meant that they would be going to nationals! Hopefully they could make the dumpster showdown a reality, but that also depended on how well Nekoma did. And with Kuroo only able to play for a few minutes at a time, he wasn’t sure how far they would get.

 

 

“How’s your leg feeling?” Tatsuya asked for what must have been the tenth time.

“Still sore, but I think I’ll be fine if I just rest it for a bit.”

The man beside him sighed, “You can’t keep doing this to yourself Kuroo. Your leg wasn’t even close to being healed before you got back on the court. If you keep going like this, you’re going to completely ruin it.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not an idiot. I am painfully aware of what I’m putting my body through.”

“Then wh-“

“Because I have no plans to play in the future! This is it for me! It’s my third year in high school and I refuse to sit on the bench while my team is out there playing in the finals. I want to leave it all on the court knowing I played to the best of my abilities. I can always have corrective surgery later if I need it,” the Nekoma captain reasoned. “But I’ll never get this time in my life back again.”

Tatsuya sighed, “I understand. As much as I hate what you’re doing to yourself, I can’t say I would have done any different back when I was in school.”

Kuroo smiled, “You think the Doc will fix me up afterward?”

“You’ll get an earful, but yes, without a doubt he will take care of you.”

 

 

 

TWEEEEEEETTT!!

“Alright guys! That’s enough for today!”  Coach Ukai yelled.

“We’ve only been here for a couple of hours,” Shoyo whined.

“I don’t want you guys pushing yourselves too hard. You played 5 sets yesterday!” Coach reminded them. “So go get changed and rest up. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes Sir!” They all said together.

Most of everybody quickly changed and went home like they were told.

Shoyo and Tobio stayed after for additional practice. No surprise there.

Daichi had decided to stay after to lock up once the boys were done, but thirty minutes later and they showed no signs of stopping.

“Let’s go get our bags and just give the key to Tobio,” Suga suggested.

The captain sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair, “Yeah, ok.”

The two third years stood up and silently walked into the locker room to retrieve their things. The moment Daichi stepped inside; he reached behind him and locked the door.

The _snick_ of the lock sliding into place Suga turning around.

“Why did you lock the door?”

“Because I didn’t get to keep my promise yesterday,” Daichi told him as he walked purposefully toward the silver haired boy.

Suga retreated until his back hit the row of lockers behind him. It’s not like we was scared of the brunette boy before him, but his eyes, which seem almost predatory, caught him off guard.

With nowhere else to go he asked, “What promise?”

Daichi pounced, closing the distance in the space of a second to capture his lips in a soul searing kiss.

He moaned into the setter’s mouth as the familiar sensations took over his body

Unused to the dominating side of his lover, Suga’s cock immediately sprang to life. Daichi took instant notice and grabbed the other boy’s hips to grind into him causing delicious friction to spark between them.

Suga finally turned his head to break the kiss completely out of breath.

“Wha-What do you mean? You were asleep by the time I got done with my journal.”

Daichi took advantage of the exposed expanse of skin before him and bit down punishingly hard on Suga’s neck.

The third year setter squeaked in surprise that quickly turned into a moan when the captain began to lick and suck on the abused area.

Daichi released his skin with a pop.

“It’s been a week,” he all but growled. “Every time I want to have sex you either already had plans, you’re too tired, or you’re writing in your journal. I’m done waiting.”

The captain slid his knee in between Suga’s legs and pinned his hands above his head against the locker.

“We can’t do it here!”  The silver haired boy all but yelled. “Shoyo and Tobio are still here.”  

Daichi smiled against his lover’s neck.

“Then I guess you better be quiet.”

He secured Suga’s wrists with a tight grip in one hand, freeing up the other to snake under his shirt to pinch and flick his already erect nipples.

“You’re always so sensitive.”

Daichi pulled Suga’s shirt up and bunched it around his arm pits.

He immediately set his mouth upon the already red, swollen buds sucking one into his mouth even as his fingers continued to abuse the other.

Suga’s back slightly arched away from the lockers seeking more contact and causing Daichi to moan at the needy display.

“Ah stop,” the silver haired boy moaned.

The captain abruptly released his grip and took a step back.

Suga instantly missed the heat of Daichi’s mouth, body, against his.

“Are you ok?”

The third year setter could tell his lover was frustrated.

‘Why did I tell him to stop? It didn’t feel bad, it was just overwhelming.’

“Yeah I’m fine,” Suga began, trying to cover up the awkward situation he created.

He knew good and well that Daichi would never do anything that would hurt him. Completely handing the reins to someone else was a bit daunting after all he had been through, but Daich deserved his complete trust. And he was going to give it.

He looked Daichi right in the eyes when he said, “I just wanted to get rid of these clothes.”

The captain swallowed hard as a bolt of heat shot straight to his cock making him painfully aware of the growing problem in his pants.  He watched as Suga stretched his white shirt well above his head slowly revealing his well-toned chest and abs before reaching for the waistline of his sweats, pushing both his pants and boxers down at once.

Suga kicked off his shoes and slid off his pants leaving him completely open to the captain’s inspection.

He would never get tired of seeing his silver haired beauty like this.

One thought continued to echo through Daichi’s mind as he approached his boyfriend once more.

‘MINE.’

The brunette man picked Suga up forcing the co-captain to wrap his legs around Daichi’s waist.

“What are yo-“he was cut off when his back hit the lockers… hard… knocking the breath out of him. Before he could speak again Daichi’s mouth was fastened over his nipple causing his hips to thrust forward of their own volition. Then his mouth moved to his neck. Chest. Shoulder.

Soft intermittent moans fell from Suga’s lips as Daichi expertly worked his body into a frenzy.

When the brunette finally pulled back to inspect his work, he was pleased to see he had left so many marks.

He sat the unsteady silver haired boy on the bench while he rid himself of his own clothes.

Once his pants hit the ground, Daichi reached down to pick them up and pushed Suga onto his back quickly tying up his hands using the legs of his pants.

“Shhh. It’s ok,” Daichi reassured when he saw the look of fear in Suga’s eyes. “Trust me ok?”

That seemed to do the trick. The panicked light left his eyes and he nodded his head.

The captain kissed the setter’s forehead before helping him to sit up and opening his locker to pull out his bag.

Daichi reached in and pulled out a bottle of lube followed by a realistic dildo.

“Why do you have that?”

“Get on the floor,” the captain ordered instead of answering.

Suga silently did as he was told sitting on his butt with his legs crossed.

Daichi  got down on both knees, his back to his lover, and slathered a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He laid his head down on the floor and spread his legs giving Suga an unobstructed view of what was to come.

To say that he was embarrassed would be the understatement of the century. Daichi could literally feel his face flame up from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. The cool floor actually felt nice against his overheated skin.  His only saving grace was the fact that Suga couldn’t see his face from where he sat.

He reached underneath himself and inserted a finger, his breathing hitched as he slid it home.

“Ahh.”

Daichi released a breathy moan the moment the slight sting turned to a pleasurable sensation.  When he felt himself loosen up enough he added a second finger, increasing the speed of his fingers to push through the pain more quickly.

He could hear Suga’s labored erratic breaths behind him, which only spurred him on more.

“Does it feel good?” the setter whispered in a low throaty voice.

Daichi felt heat coil in his stomach at the words, further adding to the pleasure.

“Fuck yes!” He half moaned half sobbed.

“Add another finger,” Suga commanded.

Daichi was helpless to obey, instantly doing as he was told.

The stretch of the third finger had him hissing as the burning sensation returned.

“Move them.”

‘Seems like he realized that even with his hands tied, he still holds the power.’

Slow at first, he thrust his fingers in and out of himself waiting until he loosened up enough to be able to enjoy it.

All thought fled his mind when his finger accidentally curled against his sweet spot making him cry out.

“Hit it again,” Suga ordered in a breathy moan.

“God YES!”

“Again.”

“AH! Fuck!”

Daichi removed his fingers and lay there for a few seconds on the floor catching his breath before he got back on to his knees.

He reached for the dildo and the lube bottle, making sure to completely drench the toy in his hand.

Daichi turned around propping himself up with one elbow while his legs were spread wide open for Suga to see. He prodded at his own entrance with the toy, slowly pushing it inside himself.

It was stretching him more than he thought it would, forcing him to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the toy was completely seated inside of him. He chanced a glance forward at Suga who simply sat there with his cock at complete attention, enraptured by the scene playing out before him.

Daichi got up onto his feet, squatting, with the toy still inside him as he began moving up and down fucking himself with it; his cock bouncing with every movement.

He closed his eyes as the pleasure washed through him completely taking him over. He actually forgot he had an audience until he felt something hot and wet around his cock. Daichi looked down to see Suga’s mouth completely engulf him before pulling back and swallowing him whole once more.

It felt so good Daichi hadn’t even realized he stopped moving.

“AH! Fuck babe!”

Suga released him with a pop.

“I didn’t say you could stop.”

 

 

Suga felt like a rubber band that had been pulled too tight. About to snap.

Watching Daichi fuck himself with his fingers had him chomping at the bit, but seeing him ride this toy is about to do him in.

“Sit on it,” he heard himself say. He’s never really been one for giving orders, but right now it was as if he wasn’t in full control of his body. “All the way down until your ass touches the floor.”

Suga sat there and watched as his lover struggled to follow his command. The toy was longer than him by a few inches so it was taking his body longer to accommodate that extra length.

Try as he might Suga couldn’t get the knot to loosen. He desperately wanted to touch Daichi, to grab onto his hips as he thrust inside that tight heat and make him moan… But he also wanted to stay just like this, completely out of power and in his hands.

The need for contact won out.

“Untie me,” Suga practically growled.

‘Is that my voice?’

“Now!” He barked out when his captain hesitated.

Daichi reached forward and untied the knot that had held his hands hostage behind his back for the last half hour.

The moment his hands were free he pounced, pushing Daichi onto his back.

Suga grabbed a hold of the toy and quickly rammed it home before it could slip out, making the writhing mess of a boy beneath him cry out.

He leaned forward and covered Daichi’s mouth with his own to try and muffle the loud moans, never ceasing his rough movements with the toy.

Suga trailed his kisses to the side of Daichi’s throat and bit down hard at the crook of his neck.

“FU- Suga please!” The brunette sobbed.

The silver haired boy kissed up the smooth column of Daichi’s neck, leaving a trail of dark marks along the way. He nipped at the brunette’s earlobe and whispered, “You’re mine. Now stand up and bend over the bench.”

 

Daichi shivered at the heat he heard in Suga’s voice.

His lover sat up and quickly pulled the toy out of him.

He slowly, shakily got to his feet and bent over.

Before he could even brace himself, Suga grabbed ahold of his hips and shoved himself home.

“Oh my God you feel so good,” the setter moaned.

Daichi felt his boyfriend’s hand snake underneath him and take ahold of his length, pumping his hand up and down in time with the punishing pace he had set.

“Harder,” he moaned his voice raspy.

Suga’s instantaneous reaction to his demand had him crying out as he came all over the bench, coating  his lover’s hand.

A few hard erratic thrusts later and Suga emptied himself into Daichi  before collapsing against his back trying to catch his breath.

“Are you ok?” The brunette asked.

The silver haired boy smiled against his back, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Suga stood up to help Daichi turn around and sit.

“I’m sor-“

“Damn that was amazing,” Daichi said loudly, effectively cutting him off.

The Karasuno captain reached over and grabbed a towel for Suga before reaching for one for himself.

“So, you’re not mad?”

Daichi smiled brightly at him, “Why would I be mad? That’s exactly what I wanted.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to Suga’s. “You were so fucking hot.”

The silver haired boy blushed.

“Just don’t tie me up anymore,” he whispered.

“Did it hurt? Was it too tight?” Daichi asked alarmed. Worried that he had done something to hurt him.

“No…” Suga trailed off, turning away in embarrassment. “I liked it but I wanted to touch you and I couldn’t.”

The captain took ahold of his chin and turned his face back toward him.

He smiled softly at the boy before him, “You can touch me all you want when we get home.”

Daichi leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Suga’s lips and then forehead.

“You ready?”

 

When they walked out of the locker room the two first years were still at it, so Daichi just decided to give the key to Tobio to lock up.

“Don’t stay too late guys,” the captain hollered as he walked out the door.

The moment the door clicked closed Shoyo jumped on to the front of his boyfriend and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“I thought they would never leave,” the orange haired boy said, crushing their lips together.

The black haired boy grabbed Shoyo’s ass and slowly ground against him.

When they broke apart they were both panting, their cheeks flushed.

“Let’s hit the showers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter :)
> 
> If you have time you should check out PervertedSensei's works. She currently only has one work but its a Kuroo x Tsukki x Yamaguchi x Kenma fic that's really hot, and really angsty. 
> 
> Ya'll be safe and have a good week :)


	36. The end and the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it :'(  
> This story was only supposed to be 3-4k words and it evolved into this. I decided that since it was going to be this long I should use it as a chance to write down some of my own experiences, and try out different things to try and push the envelope to see how receptive my audience would be to certain topics. I didn't expect to get so much support. Thank ya'll so much for sticking with me and for commenting. Every single comment helped to spur me on and give me the confidence I needed to write the next chapter.  
> Thank you all and I hope you enjoy the last chapter

 

 

I would actually like to tell you a little bit about myself now that this is ending.  
I was raped when I was 15 (My parents told me I asked for it) and I was physically and emotionally abused throughout my entire teenage years.  
After my rape, i eventually went back to school only to find that we had a new student. His last name was the same as my attackers. He had the same hair and eyes and I flipped shit in the middle of class. I thought they were related and I accused him of horrible things. It took a while but we did end up becoming friends.  
I have been through a lot in my short life and this story was a way for me to finally get out how i felt during that time.  
I didn't have anyone to save me, and no one to talk to.I was too ashamed to tell my friends and none of my family believed me. So that's why happy endings are so important to me.

If you or someone you know has confided in you about being abused, please for the love of God believe them! Believe them and then talk to them about getting help. There are plenty of resources out there, you just have to look. I know I droned on but if this could help even one person who reads this, then I think it's well worth putting myself out there.

Without further adieu, 

 

 

 

Chapter 36

 

**The end and the beginning**

 

 

 

March the following year

They had stayed up partying all night in celebration of Daichi and Suga moving out and going to college.  Well everyone except Kazu who had to go to work the next day. He made sure to say enough “goodbyes” and “I love you’s” to last a full year though.  

Even after the party died down, his family stayed up with him just talking. Trying to jam in all the things they wanted to say before the couple left.

Asahi, Koutarou, and Kuroo had decided to wait a year before starting college in order to wait for their partners saying that they wanted to start off on equal footing this time around.

They finally all fell asleep as the sun was rising.

It was one o’clock in the afternoon now, and almost time to leave.

 

“Babe, are you about done pack…ing?” Daichi let his voice trail off when he noticed no one was in their room.

This year had whizzed by in a hurry.

He and Suga had led their team to nationals where they eventually lost in the final round. Their graduation ceremony happened only a few days ago, and in a month from now he would be celebrating his one year anniversary with his co-captain.

Daichi looked around the nearly empty room, his heart clenching in his chest.

This is where it had all started.

And while not all of them were happy, so many amazing memories were made in this place, on that bed.

He was looking forward to them having their own apartment, but…

His eyes caught on a notebook lying out on the desk.

_Suga’s Journal,_ was scrawled across the front.

‘He did say I could read it if it was left out…’ Daichi reasoned.

The latest entry was from the night before.

_I’m supposed to be asleep right now. We, my brothers, their partners, and my cousins, pulled an all-nighter and It’s already 6 AM. Daichi and I got accepted into the same college, which is amazing. We even found an apartment that we’re going to move into together. I should be so freaking happy, so why does my heart hurt so much?  
Maybe because I’m not ready to leave this place? _

_I’ve known dad for less than a year. He’s done so much for me. So much that even my own father didn’t do back when mom was alive. I feel like I’m just taking advantage of his kindness if I leave now. He’s the one paying for everything and he won’t even let me get a job to help, saying that being a student_ **is** _my job. I don’t want him to think I’m ungrateful for anything he’s done for me._

_If Daichi reads this, which I’m sure he will at some point, I don’t want him to think I don’t love him or that I don’t want to be with him. I would probably follow him anywhere. But this is the first place I could really call home since my mom died and I only get to be here for a year? I feel like I got gipped._

_I’m going to miss this house so much_

That’s where it ends.

The last few words were smudged.

‘Was he crying?’

Arms wrapped around him from behind.

“I’m better today though,” Suga told him.

Daichi turned around to pull him against his chest.

“We’re only moving an hour away. We can come home on the weekends if you want to?”

Suga pulled back to look up at him.

“You would do that?” He asked incredulously.

“Of course I would. Why do you seem so shocked?” Daichi asked.

Suga shrugged.

The captain ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head.

“I do think you need to talk to Shin before you leave though,” he suggested. “Get some stuff off your chest.”

“I’ve already text him telling him we need to talk. There’s no way I could leave here feeling like this.”

“Good,” Daichi gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s keep packing till he gets back from grocery shopping then.”

 

A couple of hours later Shin pulled in to the drive.

Koushi was already sitting on the front steps.

“I figured you would have been gone by now,” he told the boy as he took a seat next to him.

‘It would have been easier on me if you had already left.’

“Like I could leave without telling you bye,” Suga smiled.

Shin could tell it was forced.

“So what did we need to talk about?” he asked as he loosened his tie.

“You’re not mad at me for leaving?”

The question caught him off guard.

“Should I be?” he asked suspiciously.

The silence stretched out…. Until the words just poured from Koushi’s mouth like a fountain.

“You’re not angry that we only got to spend a year together? You’ve already invested so much in me but you don’t even really know me that well. I figured you thought I was just some ungrateful brat who was looking for the first chance to get out and I don’t want you to think that way about me. Leaving here is the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make and if I’m completely honest, I’m not ready to go yet. I haven’t gotten to spend enough time with you. This year just flew by and … I’m going to miss you.”

Koushi broke down into a fit of sobs and Shin pulled him into his chest letting the boy cry it out.

“Shhh. It’s ok,” he soothed, taking off his glasses to wipe at his own eyes. “It’ll b-be ok.” Shin choked out around the lump that formed in his throat.

He held the boy tighter against him as his own body began to shake, “I’m going to miss you so much.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, comforting each other and allowing the tears to dry up.

Shin wiped his eyes one last time before placing his glasses back on his face.

“A year ago, when you first moved in, I didn’t think you would even be able to go to college. I was sure that it would take you a few years to feel safe enough to get back out there; but, here you are. And I have never been prouder,” Shin smiled over at him. “If I were a selfish person I would tell you to wait a year, because no, I haven’t spent enough time with you. We met each other in the middle of a storm and now that things have calmed down, you’re leaving me? I’m not ready for you to go yet.”

He took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing.

“But you need to go. Go succeed, and fail… a lot. Then come home and tell me all about the things you’ve done. I’m not going anywhere and you’ll always have a place to come back to-“

Koushi threw himself at Shintaro wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Thank you Dad. You’re the best.”

Shin returned the embrace and placed a kiss on the top of the boy’s head, trying to think of a way to somehow drag out this moment.

He didn’t want to let go.

For some reason he just thought they would always go on living the way they had. But he forgot one of the most important truths of life, “Nothing lasts forever.”  And he knew he would feel Koushi’s absence down to his very soul.

“Suga,” Daichi called, interrupting his thoughts. “It’s time to go babe.”

His son nodded his head and stood up.

He walked them to the car, and gave them both a huge hug.

“Please take care of him for me,” Shin pleadingly whispered to Daichi.

“Always.”

“I’ll be waiting to hear some of those stories,” he called out as Koushi shut his door.

They drove through the gate and down the street disappearing from his life.

His whole being felt completely numb as he slowly walked back inside and shut the door.

The house had never felt so empty.

 

 

Two months later

“Babe, I’m exhausted. I’m heading to bed,” Daichi called from the bedroom.

“Ok, I’ll be in there in a few.”

College life was everything he had hoped it would be, though he avoided the parties, and he and Daichi living alone together was even better.

After thinking long and hard about what direction to take his life, Suga decided that psychology would be the best field for him. He didn’t just want to take over and run the psychiatric facility that was given to him; he wanted to give hands on help to the people that needed it most. People like his former self.

He still wrote in his journal every night, making sure he documented all of the stories that he wanted to tell his dad.

Suga pulled it out of the desk drawer and flipped it open to the next blank page. He began to write.

_May 25 th 2017_

_We just got back from spending the weekend with Dad and Kazu. Daichi has kept his promise and has taken me home every weekend since we moved here, even though he’s exhausted by the time we get back._

_We were talking in class the other day about narcissism and how those people tend to think the world revolves around them when in reality we are nothing more than a bunch of ants. That got me thinking about what happened to me… I started asking myself why me? When there are billions of other little ants that this could have happened to why did I have to be chosen to go through that?_

_The truth is, it could have happened to anyone. And it did. Almost a hundred other boys lived the same kind of hell that I did. It’s like… I knew that I wasn’t the only one, but I was so fixated on **me** that I didn’t actually see the bigger picture. So Why me?...No … Why us? And I know I’ll never have that answer but it’s something that I will always ask myself. _

_But from now on I will do my best to only look forward and work on building a better future because just like this journal, it is still unwritten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint lol :)   
> I do still intend the write the epilogues for each couple but I'm also working on other things so it may not be right away.  
> If you have any story requests please email me at Athena25archives@gmail.com  
> Hopefully I'll see ya'll again soon (this is harder than I thought it would be)  
> Thank ya'll for taking time out of your busy days to read my story.   
> Be safe as you travel for the holidays and Merry Chirstmas :)


End file.
